


Bunt

by Cookieseater



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gumowe kaczki, Humor, Parodia, Szaleństwo, bunt, cały Hogwart oszalał, ja chyba też?, szalony Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 89,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieseater/pseuds/Cookieseater
Summary: Dumbledore jest zmuszony do ucieczki. Harry postanawia więc wszcząć Bunt. Cel: doprowadzić Umbridge i Snape'a do szaleństwa. Sposób: sam udając niepoczytalnego





	1. Zbuntowani

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258599) by TatraMegami. 



> Uwaga, uwaga! Nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnej korzyści oprócz dzikiej satysfakcji i ogromnej dumy.  
> Zostałam poproszona o wstawienie tego opowiadania tutaj.

Uczniowie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru rozmawiali wesoło, pomimo faktu, że Dumbledore został obalony jako Dyrektor i ich drugi najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel zajął jego miejsce. Dobry nastrój nadal był odczuwalny w Hogwarcie, zwłaszcza dzięki odpalonym fajerwerkom bliźniaków.  
Harry i Ron siedzieli przy stole na obrzeżach podekscytowanego tłumu i spojrzeli na Hermionę, która wróciła od bliźniaków z uśmiechem na ustach. Chłopcy spodziewali się zupełnie innej reakcji. W dodatku Hermiona machnęła ręką na odrabianie pracy domowej.  
\- Ostatecznie w piątek zaczynają się ferie wielkanocne, będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu…  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Ron patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Harry również na nią patrzył ze zmartwieniem, ale szybko skupił się na czymś innym. Na pomyśle,, który tworzył się w jego głowie od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.  
\- Skoro już o tym wspomniałeś – odpowiedziała wesoło Hermiona – to wiesz… chyba się czuję trochę… buntowniczo.  
\- Co myślicie o tym, aby naprawdę się zbuntować? – powiedział Harry, podejmując nagłą decyzję.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Ron.  
\- Zaraz wrócę! – Harry podniósł się z miejsca i pobiegł do dormitorium. Podbiegł do swojego kufra, otworzył go i grzebał w nim, dopóki nie znalazł złożonego kawałka pergaminu. Nie przejął się sprzątaniem bałaganu, który narobił w kufrze, tylko ruszył z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego.  
\- Tutaj. – Harry podał Ronowi pergamin, który był najbliżej niego.  
\- Co to do diabła jest, stary? – zapytał Ron, zerkając.  
\- Te wymyśliłem dla Snape'a, kiedy utknąłem u Dursley'ów, a te dla Umbridge po naszej pierwszej lekcji – powiedział Harry .  
\- Co wymyśliłeś? – zapytała Hermiona, zanim wzięła do ręki pergamin.  
\- Hej, nie skończyłem tego czytać! – zaprotestował Ron, kiedy mu go zabrała.  
\- Naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić? – zapytała Hermiona po przeczytaniu, z powrotem oddając pergamin Ronowi.  
\- Dlaczego nie? Umbridge zamierza najprawdopodobniej wywalić mnie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, prawdopodobnie z powodu czegoś, czego nie zrobiłem. Poza tym, większość z nich może być anonimowa, przynajmniej te dla Umbridge – odpowiedział Harry .  
\- Myślę, że one są cholernie zarąbiste – powiedział Ron, praktycznie pochłaniając listę.  
\- Nie musisz być tego częścią, Hermiono – powiedział Harry – Jednakże, byłoby miło, gdybyś dołączyła do kilku z nich. Razem z Ronem damy sobie radę z dobrą większością.  
\- Ta, z łatwością je zrobimy – zawtórował Ron.  
\- Och, no dobrze, możecie spróbować, ale jeśli zostaniecie wyrzuceni, nie odezwę się do was nigdy więcej. – Hermiona ustąpiła.  
\- Zarąbiście – oznajmił Ron.  
\- Nie martw się, nie damy się złapać – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Och? – Hermiona uniosła brew. – A jak zamierzacie zrobić coś, co się nie udało nawet Fredowi i George'owi.?  
\- Cóż, okej, może zostaniemy złapani, ale mam plan, który oznacza, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli nawalimy – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Jaki? – zapytał Ron , otwierając czekoladową żabę.  
\- Och, będę po prostu udawał, że oszalałem – powiedział Harry lekceważąco.  
\- Co? – Hermiona warknęła. Ona i Ron patrzyli na Harry'ego, nie zauważając spojrzeń, które, po nagłym krzyku Hermiony, posyłali im uczniowie siedzący blisko nich. – Wojnę na żarty jeszcze zrozumiem, ale udawanie, że jesteś szalony? To nie brzmi dobrze, Harry.  
\- Wszyscy wiemy, że Harry jest szalony, Hermiono. – Ron zlekceważył to, otwierając kolejną czekoladową żabę. Podniósł do góry kartę. – Widzisz, nawet jego karta tak mówi.  
\- Pokaż mi to. – Hermiona krzyknęła, gdy wyrwała kartę z rąk Rona. Zerknęła na nią, aby dowiedzieć się, że to karta Harry'ego, ale nie wspominała ona o tym, że Harry jest szalony. Przewróciła oczami i z powrotem oddała kartę Ronowi. – Nadal sądzę, że to jest zły pomysł.  
\- Musimy coś zrobić, Hermiono, nawet jeśli to jest szalone – powiedział Harry . Zabrał pergamin od Rona i rozłożył go. – Zrobię to, zaczynając od mojego eseju na eliksiry.  
\- Co masz zamiar zrobić ze swoim esejem na eliksiry? – zapytała Hermiona z nikłym cieniem horroru w głosie.  
\- Ma zamiar podpisać go różnymi nazwiskami. – Ron przeczytał pomysł na psotę z listy. Zmrużył oczy, widząc zaklęcie dołączone obok. – Gdzie nauczyłeś się tego zaklęcia?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Było w książce z tego roku. Z nudów tak jakby przeczytałem materiał do przodu i to dodało więcej paliwa do ognia.  
\- Co to za zaklęcie? – zapytała Hermiona ciekawa, mimo przysięgi, aby trzymać się z dala od ich starań.  
\- Och, to zaklęcie, które kopiuje fragmenty tekstu – odpowiedział Harry , podczas pisania inkantacji na kawałku pergaminu i podając go Hermionie.  
\- Wiesz, że Snape nie zaliczy ci eseju, jeśli podpiszesz go złym nazwiskiem – wytknęła Hermiona, patrząc na kopiujące zaklęcie. To było jedno z tych, które już znała, więc włożyła je między kartki swojej książki.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie zaliczy – odpowiedział Harry kiwając głową. – Ale chcę sprawdzić, czy potrafi poprawnie zgadnąć, który esej należy do kogo.  
\- I planujesz oddać więcej niż jedną kopię? – Hermiona odparła wracając do swojej książki.  
\- Jeśli mam zamiar denerwować go, to mogę zrobić to w wielkim stylu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, gdy wyjmował swój esej na eliksiry. Już był podpisany jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem, ale nie miał problemu z wymazaniem wyschniętego atramentu. Tym razem było to zaklęcie, które znał już od kilku lat. Stworzył pięć kopii swojego eseju, a następnie ostrożnie podpisał każdy esej innym nazwiskiem. Ron czytał każde nazwisko, gdy Harry kładł eseje, aby wyschły i prychnął.  
\- Widzisz, to jest dowód, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała go, aby udowodnić, że Harry jest szalony, Hermiono. Kto inny wymyśliłby imiona, jak „Urokrwisty Gdakacz Junior"?  
\- Urokrwisty Gdakacz Junior to perfekcyjne, zwyczajne imię. – Harry sztucznie pociągnął nosem, podnosząc wysoko głowę.  
\- Jeśli jest się szalonym. – Ron zaśmiał się. Wrócił z powrotem do listy z psotami, woląc przeczytać je jeszcze raz, niż znaleźć swój esej. – Więc, która będzie następna?  
\- Niektóre z nich mogą być zrobione kiedykolwiek, bez przygotowań. Większość z nich wynika z postawy i, tak, odrobiny szaleństwa. – Harry uśmiechnął się do Rona. Wskazał na część dla Snape'a na liście. – Mam oklumencję z Snapem jutro i wtedy wykorzystam niektóre z nich.  
\- Wyobrazić gumowe kaczki? – Ron przeczytał pierwsze lepsze z listy.  
\- Widzisz, odkryłem, że poprzez oklumencję Snape ma dostęp do moich myśli, więc, podczas gdy nie potrafię obronić mojego umysłu, powinienem być w stanie częściowo kontrolować to, co widzi. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Uznałem to za warte spróbowania.  
\- Naprawdę powinieneś poszukać czegoś o oklumencji – zasugerowała nieobecnie Hermiona.  
\- Może – odparł Harry.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić z Umbridge? – zapytał Ron, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego z powrotem do listy.  
\- Myślę, że Umbridge jest wystarczająco zajęta w tym momencie. – Harry wyjrzał przez okno na latające fajerwerki. – Poza tym, muszę najpierw umocnić moją reputację szaleńca, zanim zrobię cokolwiek z Umbridge.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Ron spojrzał na niego, zanim przeszedł dalej do listy, wydając okrzyki na widok innych pomysłów Harry'ego.  
W ten sposób spędzili resztę popołudnia, planując metody buntu. Kiedy w końcu poszli do łóżek, Harry poćwiczył jeszcze oklumencję. Miał zamiar wpuścić Snape'a do swojego umysłu, próbując doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Musiał być w stanie chronić swój umysł wystarczająco, aby tego dokonać, a mógł to zrobić tylko dzięki oklumencji. Tej nocy ponownie śnił o korytarzu, jednak w połowie zmienił się – kończąc na Snapie chichoczącym nad półkami gumowych kaczek.  
.-.  
W środę wszystko było jak zwykle. Harry zachowywał się normalnie, nie dając żadnego znaku odnośnie planowanego buntu. Ron z niecierpliwością czekał na początek zabawy, ale Hermiona była zadowolona, że przynajmniej raz Harry zachowywał się rozsądnie. Jak Harry wyjaśnił to Ronowi po kolacji, a przed lekcjami Oklumencji:  
\- Zwykle nie widzimy Umbridge w środy, a ja nie chcę przyciągać jej uwagi. Tak będzie bardziej wiarygodnie i nie będzie to wyglądało jakbym sobie z niej żartował.  
\- Dobra, dobra. – Ron westchnął, zanim osunął się na stół Gryffindoru. – Niszczysz całą zabawę.  
\- Powinieneś już iść, Harry, chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy zerknęła na zegarek.  
\- Racja, dzięki Hermiono – powiedział Harry. Wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Podczas gdy szedł w stronę lochów, Cho złapała go w połowie korytarza. Harry podniósł rękę, uciszając ją, zanim mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Nie mam teraz czasu, Cho. Jest wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i wiele miejsc, w których muszę być.  
\- Ale ja muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała Cho, zaskoczona bezceremonialnością Harry'ego.  
\- Może później – odpowiedział Harry , ponownie zmierzając w stronę lochów. – Ale naprawdę nie jestem zainteresowany słuchaniem ciebie, jak bronisz swojej przyjaciółki. Zrobiła coś złego i to wszystko. Na razie.  
Harry zostawił Cho za sobą, gdy pokonywał drogę do biura Snape'a. Po drodze przećwiczył jeszcze oklumencję, wypychając myśli o Cho i jej zdradzieckiej przyjaciółce z głowy, nie mając śmiałości myśleć o swoich planach. Zamiast tego, skupił się na obrazie ulubionej gumowej kaczuszki Dudley'a, tej, którą zakopał pod posadzonym przez niego drogocennym krzakiem róży jego ciotki.  
Harry zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka, jak tylko usłyszał zaproszenie. Chicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i patrzył na Snape'a, który kontynuował wyjmowanie swoich myśli, wkładając je do myśloodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Nieobecnie zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby włożył do środka gumową kaczkę. Unosiłaby się na wspomnieniach, czy wchłonęła w nie.  
\- Spóźniłeś się, Potter – powiedział oschle Snape po tym, jak skończył wyjmować swoje myśli. – Ćwiczyłeś?  
\- Ćwiczyłem i jeśli byłby pan taki łaskaw wziąć moją rękę, to pokażę panu, jak bardzo poprawiłem się w sztuce potrząsania ręką – powiedział Harry rozpoczynając Bunt. Wyciągnął rękę i zignorował spojrzenie Snape'a.  
\- Głupi jak zawsze, Potter. Mogę więc przypuszczać, że nie ćwiczyłeś w ogóle i przejść do lekcji? – Snape nie wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi, gdy wskazał różdżką na Harry'ego. – Wyjmij różdżkę, Potter.  
Harry pomachał ręką przed Snapem, zanim wyjął różdżkę. Przyjął postawę, którą zawsze przyjmował podczas stawiania czoła przeciwnikom i skoncentrował się na obrazie gumowej kaczki, czekając aż uderzy go zaklęcie.  
\- Na trzy – powiedział Snape i zaczął odliczać. Ale, zanim doliczył do trzech, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do pokoju wpadł Draco Malfoy. Snape szybko opuścił różdżkę, ale Harry wykorzystał ten czas na rzucenie zaklęcia, które przefarbowało buty Draco na ciemno-czerwono. Blondyn nie zauważył tego i dalej informował Snape'a o znalezieniu Montaguego.  
Draco zamrugał, gdy w końcu spostrzegł, że Harry też tam jest.  
\- Co tu robi Potter?  
\- Korepetycje z eliksirów, które dokończymy jutro wieczorem, Potter – odpowiedział Snape. Zanim Harry mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Snape i Draco wyszli z biura.  
\- Ale, ja chciałem powiedzieć Draco, że Snape uczy mnie, jak prawidłowo drwić – Harry żachnął się, dopóki nie zauważył, że Snape zostawił go samego w jego biurze. Miał pełny dostęp do biura profesora, z którego miał zamiar sobie zażartować. – Zarąbiście.  
Przez minutę Harry stał tam i dziwił się sprzyjającemu szczęściu, następnie powrócił do zmysłów i zaczął swoją pracę. W pierwszej kolejności zaczarował biurko Snape'a, aby zmieniło kolor na różowy, gdy ktoś usiądzie na krześle dla gości. Nie byłoby słusznie, gdyby Snape wrócił i zastał różowe biurko, po tym, jak zostawił Harry'ego samego. Oczywiście, Harry musiał zrobić coś oczywistego, aby Snape mógł za coś go obwinić, więc w minutę zaczarował krzesło Snape'a na jaskrawy czerwony.  
Zaklęcie na sufit zapewniało, że o świcie będą z niego padać bańki mydlane. Ostatnim aktem, wiedząc, że Snape może pojawić się w każdej chwili, Harry transmutował złamane pióro w gumową kaczkę. McGonagall byłaby dumna, Harry pomyślał, wtykając kaczkę w miejsce pomiędzy dwoma słoikami z gałkami ocznymi stworzenia jednego gatunku, albo innego.  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy rozejrzał się dookoła. Poza nowym kolorem krzesła Snape'a, jego biuro wyglądało na nietknięte, co było zamierzeniem Harry'ego. Wziął swoją torbę i wymknął się z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Pewna część żałowała, że nie dał się porwać ciekawości i nie zajrzał do wspomnień Snape'a w myśloodsiewni. Tam mogło być coś, co ani Snape, ani Dumbledore mu nie mówili, coś, co miało związek z korytarzem, który widział w snach. Oczywiście, mogły być wypełnione czymś, co go nie obchodziło. Harry zmarszczył nos na myśl o życiu prywatnym Snape'a, o którym nie chciał nic wiedzieć. W sumie, biorąc po uwagę, co był w stanie zrobić w jego biurze, to, że nie wetknął nosa do myśloodsiewni, było dobrą rzeczą.  
Ron i Hermiona byli zaskoczeni, kiedy Harry wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego wcześniej, niż sądzili.  
\- Co się dzieje? Coś się stało? – zapytała Hermiona ze zmartwieniem.  
\- Czy Snape jest martwy? Przypadkowo go zabiłeś? – zapytał Ron.  
\- Nie, Montague w końcu się pokazał i Malfoy zabrał Snape'a, zanim zaczęliśmy naszą lekcję, ale... – Harry uśmiechnął się gdy siadał i pochylił do przodu. Poczekał, aż Hermiona i Ron również pochylili się do niego, zanim dokończył. – Snape zostawił mnie samego w biurze.  
\- Naprawdę? – odezwał się Ron z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- To naprawdę jest niezwykłe. Snape musiał być bardzo zmartwiony Montaguem, żeby zostawić cię tam samego – powiedziała Hermiona , gdy wyprostowała się w szoku.  
\- Więc, powiedz co zrobiłeś. Zrobiłeś coś, prawda? – Ron zażądał, pocierając ręce.  
\- Oczywiście, że coś zrobiłem. – Uśmiech Harry'ego rozszerzył się. – Po pierwsze zaczarowałem buty Draco na czerwono i to samo zrobiłem z krzesłem Snape'a.  
\- Czerwony jest dobrym kolorem do robienia żartów – wymruczał Ron .  
\- Następnie zaczarowałem jego biurko na różowo, ale związałem je z drugim krzesłem, tak, abym nie mógł zostać oskarżony. - Hermiona ożywiła się w tym momencie i Harry mógł zobaczyć pytania, które chciała mu zadać. – Później wyjaśnię zaklęcia, których użyłem, ale zaczarowałem też jego sufit tak, aby rano padało bańkami, przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że zadziała. – Harry wstydliwie potarł tył głowy. – Tylko czytałem o niektórych z tych zaklęć, więc nie mam pojęcia, czy zadziałają, czy nie. Ale, myślę, że najlepszym zaklęciem było transfigurowanie gumowej kaczki.  
\- Co zrobiłeś z gumową kaczką? – zapytał Ron , mrugając.  
\- Zostawiłem ją pomiędzy tymi słoikami z oczami, które ma na półkach. Myślę, że prawdopodobnie przez długi czas jej nie znajdzie, wnioskując po kurzu na tych rzeczach. - Harry nieświadomie wytarł rękę o szatę, nawet jeśli już pozbył się z niej wszystkich pajęczyn.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że albo odbierze ci punkty, albo wlepi ci szlaban za zaczarowanie jego krzesła? I prawdopodobnie za inne rzeczy, nawet jeśli nie zostawiłeś żadnego dowodu, że to ty – Hermiona zapytała.  
\- Wtedy będę miał więcej czasu, aby zarządzać moimi planami. – Harry uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ale co z twoimi lekcjami oklumencji? – Hermiona przeszła na inny tor pytań.  
\- Mamy je jutro, więc będę miał więcej czasu, aby stworzyć obraz, który chcę mu pokazać. – Harry przeciągnął się i zrelaksował. – Teraz muszę się zastanowić, czy mam być naprawdę zły i pokazać mu obraz ośmioletniego Dudley'a w wannie.  
Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Zrób to, Harry, wyzywam cię!  
\- Ron – Hermiona skarciła go, sama powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
\- Ale będzie zabawa – Harry powiedział zanim dołączył do śmiechu.


	2. Tryb złego nietoperza

Harry i Ron spędzili całą historię magii na powtarzaniu „planu" na następną lekcję, którą były eliksiry. Kiedy dotarli do korytarza prowadzącego do klasy eliksirów, wszyscy uczniowie, z wyjątkiem Malfoya, już tam byli. Parę minut później, Snape otworzył szeroko drzwi i uczniowie, na czele z Harrym, weszli do klasy. Wchodząc do klasy, Harry przeskoczył przez jej próg, otrzymując dziwne spojrzenia od pozostałych. Poszedł na przód klasy, idąc zaraz za Snapem.  
\- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc, Potter? – warknął Snape.  
Harry wyciągnął rękę. Gdy Snape jej nie przyjął, Harry sam sięgnął po dłoń Snape'a i potrząsnął nią żywo. Następnie wręczył mu jabłko i poszedł na swoje miejsce, które zajął mu Ron.  
Snape na sekundę ukazał swoje zaskoczenie, ale zaraz wrócił do trybu „złego nietoperza", prosząc uczniów o oddanie prac domowych.  
Harry wyjął swoją pracę domową, otrzymał stos prac od osoby siedzącej za nim, dołączył swój esej podpisany „Vash the Stampede"* i podał osobie siedzącej przed nim.  
Snape ignorował Harry'ego, do czasu, aż skończył czytać prace domowe uczniów, podczas gdy oni pracowali nad wywarem wzmacniającym.  
\- Panie Potter, dlaczego pana esej podpisany jest Vash the Stampede? – zapytał Snape.  
\- Diabeł na moim ramieniu tak mi kazał, anioł próbował go uciszyć, ale diabeł założył mu żelazny chwyt po uwięzieniu jego kostki, co poskutkowało utratą przytomności przez anioła, co nakłoniło mnie do posłuchania rady diabła, aby podpisać się Vash – wytłumaczył Harry.  
Harry był zadowolony widząc Snape'a mrugającego dwa razy, zanim się opanował.  
\- Nie mogę tego zaliczyć – powiedział Snape.  
\- Racja. Nie powinienem słuchać tego diabła. On zawsze daje złe rady, jak wtedy, gdy kazał mi zgolić głowę Dudley'a… - Harry urwał.  
Snape wycofał się, aby nakrzyczeć na Deana, podejmując decyzję o nie przejmowaniu się Harrym.  
Gdy eliksir Harry'ego został ukończony, Harry zostawił go, aby ostygł, podczas gdy wziął fiolkę, do której powinien go wlać i zaczął ją dostosowywać do warunków.  
Kiedy skończył, fiolka była niezniszczalna i uciekała od każdego, kto próbowałby ją dotknąć. Następnie Harry wlał do zmodyfikowanej fiolki eliksir i zaniósł ją na biurko Snape'a.  
Zaraz po tym, jak Harry się odwrócił od biurka, Malfoy zaczął się śmiać, ale po chwili przestał. Harry z powrotem odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć jego fiolkę z eliksirem biegającą wokół biurka Snape'a.  
Harry wrócił do swojego stołu i zaczął sprzątać swoje rzeczy.  
Podczas obiadu wszyscy rozmawiali o występie Harry'ego na eliksirach.  
Harry, zapytany o to, uparcie odmawiał stwierdzenia, że to był żart i upierając się, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
Po obiedzie, Harry poszedł korytarzem na lekcję wróżbiarstwa, pisząc coś na kawałku pergaminu, zanim zorientował się, że idzie w złym kierunku.  
Pobiegł do biura McGonagall, przybywając idealnie na czas.  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor. – Harry'emu przerwał ktoś pociągając nosem w kącie.  
Rozejrzał się i znalazł Umbridge. Z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu.  
'Idealne wyczucie czasu' pomyślał Harry.  
\- Panie profesor. – poprawił się Harry. Wyjął kopertę i wręczył ją Umbridge. – Ktoś mi to dał i prosił, abym przekazał ją pani.  
\- Kto? – zapytała Umbridge, gdy brała kopertę do ręki.  
\- Nie wiem, miał na sobie czarny płaszcz z kapturem.  
Ostatnia część była prawdą, pisząc to miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, który miał kaptur.  
Umbridge otworzyła kopertę i rozłożyła znajdujący się w niej pergamin.  
Głos spikera wypełnił pokój.  
\- Krowy robią… muuuu! – ostatnie słowo było prawdziwym krowim odgłosem, wydanym przez prawdziwą krowę.  
Umbridge podarła pergamin na kawałki.  
\- Na pewno nie wiesz, kto ci to dał?  
\- Jestem pewien – odpowiedział Harry, zanim usiadł.  
Praktycznie na sam koniec spotkania, Umbridge wstała w proteście przeciwko czemuś, co powiedziała McGonagall.  
McGonagall zaczęła odpowiadać, gdy podarte kawałki pergaminu wybuchły, rozrywając się na kilka małych kawałków konfetti, wydając ostatnie muu.  
Umbridge stała w szoku, a McGonagall wykorzystała ten moment, aby odprawić Harry'ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vash the Stampede – bohater anime Trigun. Rewolwerowiec, który gdziekolwiek sie pojawia jest powodem ogromnych, choć zwykle niezawinionych zniszczeń, a za głowę którego wyznaczona jest nagroda 60 miliardów doubledolarów. (Wikipedia)


	3. Może pani powtórzyć?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale zaznaczone są fragmenty oryginału, które pozwoliłam sobie przepisać podobnie jak autorka.
> 
> Niech gumowe kaczki będą z wami i enjoy!

*Profesor Umbridge wciąż dyszała, jakby przed chwilą ukończyła bieg na sto jardów, kiedy tego popołudnia wkroczyła do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.*  
Zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła swoje biurko, które wraz z dekoracjami zamieniło kolor na uderzająco jaskrawy pomarańczowy.  
Na biurku stała piramida zbudowana z nieznacznie spłaszczonych zegarów wszelkiego rodzaju: mugolskich, czarodziejskich, cyfrowych, analogicznych.  
Umbridge podeszła do biurka. Coś był na czubku piramidy. Była to błyszcząca kula z płaskim spodem i czapką na szczycie. Umbridge obejrzała ją dokładnie, uznając, że ta rzecz wydaje się bezpieczna. Dopóki nie wzięła jej do ręki.  
Kiedy to zrobiła, kula zaczęła emitować wróżkowe światła. Umbridge odłożyła ją i zabrała się za przeglądanie stosu prac domowych. Czapka na błyszczącym przedmiocie zaczęła nikle migać.  
Pięć sekund później wybuchła, przykrywając brokatem obszar wokół biurka Umbridge.  
\- Ma blask? – wymamrotał Harry do Rona, zagłuszany przez piski Umbridge.  
Kilka minut później, po tym jak Umbridge próbowała się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił, rozpoczęła się lekcja.  
\- Przeczytajcie rozdział *34*, 35, 36 w waszych książkach.  
Harry podniósł rękę.  
\- Jakich książkach? – zapytał Harry, gdy Umbridge pozwoliła mu mówić.  
\- *"Teoria magii obronnej"*, Potter – odpowiedziała Umbridge.  
\- Och, tak myślałem – zauważył Harry.  
Umbridge wróciła do sprawdzania prac domowych. W połowie stosu znalazła list adresowany do niej.  
Otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła z niej pergamin. Po raz kolejny rozległ się głos spikera.  
\- Świnie robią… chrum, chrum!  
\- Kto to tu włożył? – Umbridge zażądała odpowiedzi.  
Na dźwięk jej głosu pergamin wybuchł, rozrywając się na drobne kawałki i wydając ostatnie chrum.  
Ron uniósł rękę.  
\- Kto to był, panie Weasley? – zapytała zaciekawiona Umbridge.  
\- Nie wiem, kto? – odparł Ron.  
Nikt inny nie podniósł ręki, a Umbridge wróciła do sprawdzania prac.  
Gdy skończyła, spojrzała w górę.  
\- Panie Weasley, czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego mam tutaj pięć kopii pana eseju? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Może pani powtórzyć? – odparł Ron.  
\- Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego mam tutaj pięć kopii pana eseju? – powtórzyła Umbridge wkurzona.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Ron.  
\- Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana Umbridge.  
\- Tak, może pani zapytać. – Ron poprawił się.  
\- Dlaczego mam tutaj pięć kopii twojego eseju? – spytała Umbridge.  
\- W razie, gdyby pies go zjadł. – Ron w końcu odpowiedział i dodał – one są dzikie.  
\- Jaki pies? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Może pani powtórzyć? – spytał Ron.  
\- Jaki pies? – Umbridge powtórzyła wymawiając wyraźnie każde słowo.  
Ron przerwał.  
\- Ummmm… gryzie buty?  
\- Następnym razem, panie Weasley, nie musi pan robić pięciu kopii swojej pracy – powiedziała Umbridge, rezygnując z prób zrozumienia logiki Rona.  
\- Teraz, kto napisał ten esej? – zapytała Umbridge, trzymając wysoko zwój pergaminu w kształcie owcy.  
Po paru minutach ciszy Dean zapytał:  
\- A co jest na nim napisane?  
\- „Sherlock Holmes w XXII wieku"* jest super widowiskiem. Jego grafika jest bardzo fajna, budynki i samochody wyglądają jak w 3D… - Umbridge przeczytała.  
\- Nie napisałem tego – powiedział Dean.  
\- Co to jest samochód? – zapytał Neville.  
\- I co znaczy 3D? – dodała Parvati.  
Harry uniósł rękę.  
\- Tak, panie Potter- powiedziała Umbridge.  
\- Wróżki to napisały – powiedział Harry.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Wszystko, co jest niewytłumaczalne, spowodowane jest przez wróżki – Harry przerwał – albo to sprawka bóstw.  
Harry zaczął zjeżdżać ze swojego miejsca.  
\- No dobrze, wracajcie do czytania – powiedziała Umbridge.  
\- Jakiego czytania? – zapytał Harry, mając na widoku tylko oczy i włosy.  
\- Tego, które nakazałam wam na początku lekcji – powiedziała Umbridge.  
\- Och, tego czytania. – Harry wziął swoją książkę, zanim całkowicie wślizgnął się pod stół.  
Prawie na koniec lekcji Umbridge spojrzała w górę i sprawdziła swoich uczniów.  
Wszyscy czytali cicho, z wyjątkiem tej Grangerówny, która już skończyła.  
Umbridge ponownie rozejrzała się po klasie, ponieważ kogoś brakowało. Wtedy to do niej dotarło, Potter zniknął!  
\- Gdzie Potter? – zapytała ostro.  
Wszyscy rozejrzeli się wokół.  
\- Borsuk, borsuk – powiedział Harry, gdy wyczołgał się spod stołu.  
\- Co pan robił, panie Potter? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Czytałem – odpowiedział Harry, nadal siedząc na podłodze.  
\- Co pan robił pod stołem, panie Potter? – Umbridge sprecyzowała.  
\- Poza czytaniem? – zapytał Harry - Udawałem, że jestem borsukiem.  
\- Borsukiem. – Umbridge zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Borsuki są super – powiedział Harry, w końcu siadając na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nie rób tego więcej – powiedziała Umbridge.  
\- Oki-doki, smoki – powiedział Harry.  
\- Lekcja skończona, przeczytajcie zadane rozdziały na następną lekcję, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. Jako pracę domową napiszcie ich podsumowanie. – Umbridge oddaliła klasę.  
Wszyscy wyszli z klasy. Zaraz po tym, wszystkie stoły zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy, aby dopasować się do biurka Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sherlock Holmes w XXII wieku to animowany serial na podstawie książek o Sherlock'u.


	4. Gred i Forge

Piąty rok Gryffindoru dotarł do końca korytarza, gdy usłyszeli krzyki i wrzaski.  
Umbridge wybiegła z klasy i pobiegła przed siebie, a wszyscy, w bezpiecznej odległości, podążyli za nią.  
Umbridge przebiegła całą drogę do korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się klasy zaklęć. Gdy tylko dotarła do tego korytarza, postawiła o jeden krok za dużo.  
\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytała z kostką uwięzioną głęboko w gęstym błocie.  
\- To ta dwójka to zrobiła – powiedział Filch, wskazując na Freda i George'a.  
\- Co zrobiła? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Zrobiliśmy… - zaczął ten, który mógł być Fredem.  
-Bagno! To… - George kontynuował.  
\- Prezent dla pani! Jak się… - wątek ponownie podjął Fred.  
\- Pani podoba? – skończył George.  
\- Wcale! Moje buty są zniszczone. – Umbridge wściekła się.  
\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy postawić balustradę, co Forge? – zapytała osoba, którą wszyscy brali za Freda.  
\- Też tak sądzę, Gred, wtedy nikt by do niego nie wszedł, ale… - odpowiedziała osoba, która mogłaby być Fredem.  
\- Gdzie wtedy byłaby zabawa. – osoba, która mogła być Georgem zakończyła.  
\- Jak tylko wyjdę z tego bagna, to zajmę się waszą dwójką – powiedziała Umbridge gniewnie.  
\- Dobrze, my… - osoba, która została zidentyfikowana jako Fred, ale naprawdę mogła być Georgem zaczęła, łapiąc za jedno ramię Umbridge.  
\- Wskażemy pani drogę. – zidentyfikowany George, który mógł być Fredem, ale w tym momencie z pewnością był Georgem dokończył, łapiąc Umbridge za drugie ramię.  
Szarpnęli trzy razy zanim Umbridge wydostała się z bagna z pyknięciem.  
Uczniowie stojący za Umbridge rozproszyli się, gdy Fred i George przeciągnęli Umbridge tyłem do głównego korytarza. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, bliźniaki postawili Umbridge na nogi i oczyścili ją z kurzu.  
\- Pani Dyrektor, mogę dostać pozwolenie na chłostę? – zapytał podniecony Filch.  
\- Tak, śmiało – odpowiedziała oszołomiona Umbridge.  
Filch poczłapał pospiesznie, mamrocząc coś do siebie.  
Harry ustawił się tuż nad Umbridge.  
Fred i George roześmiali się i zaczęli tarzać po podłodze.  
Po kilku minutach Umbridge doszła do siebie i spojrzała na bliźniaki.  
\- *No i co… pewnie uważacie za zabawne zamienienie szkolnego korytarza w bagno, co?* - zapytała Umbridge.  
\- *Bardzo zabawne – odrzekł Fred, patrząc na nią bez śladu lęku* ze swojej pozycji na podłodze.  
Filch wrócił ponury.  
\- Pani Dyrektor, drzwi są zamknięte – powiedział Filch smutno – Mam przygotowane bicze, jedyne, czego mi potrzeba to formularz..  
Umbridge podała klucze Filchowi  
\- *Dobrze, Argusie. Wy dwaj – tu spojrzała na znowu na Freda i George'a – zaraz się dowiecie, co w mojej szkole robi się ze złoczyńcami.  
\- Taak? – powiedział Fred. – Chyba się nie dowiemy. – Odwrócił się do brata. – George, myślę, że wyrośliśmy już ze szkoły.*  
George coś odpowiedział, ale Harry tego nie usłyszał. Był zajęty nakładaniem naprowadzającego zaklęcia na kopertę. Jakby z daleka usłyszał trzask, ale całą swoją koncentrację skupił na kopercie. Harry akurat skończył zaklęcie, gdy Fred wykrzyknął ogłoszenie dla Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasley'ów.  
\- *Specjalne zniżki dla tych uczniów Hogwartu, którzy przysięgną, że użyją naszych produktów w celu pozbycia się tego starego nietoperza – dodał George, wskazując na profesor Umbridge.  
\- ZATRZYMAĆ ICH! – wrzasnęła Umbridge.  
Ale było za późno. Kiedy Brygada Inkwizycyjna ruszyła do ataku, Fred i George odbili się mocno od posadzki.*  
Harry trzymał rękę na poręczy, gotowy, aby ją puścić, gdy Fred odezwał się do Irytka.  
\- *Irytku, zrób jej piekło w naszym imieniu.  
A Irytek, który chyba jeszcze nigdy nie usłuchał polecenia żadnego ucznia, zerwał z głowy swój kapelusz z dzwonkami i wyprężył się w salucie, podczas gdy Fred i George zatoczyli koło i wśród oklasków i wiwatów wylecieli przez otwarte drzwi wejściowe w bajecznie kolorowy zachód słońca.*  
Po tym pokazie Harry upuścił kopertę.  
Ta pofrunęła w dół zanim skierowała się ku Umbridge, lądując na jej głowie. Po minucie, gdy Umbridge jej nie zauważyła, koperta zaczęła atakować jej twarz, przestając w chwili, gdy wzięła ją do ręki.  
Umbridge otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła pergamin. Głos spikera wypełnił główny korytarz.  
\- Owce robią… beee!  
Umbridge wrzasnęła z wściekłości, sprawiając, że pergamin wybuchł. Następnie rozejrzała się dziko, jednak nie patrząc w górę.  
\- Ktokolwiek to wysłał jest wydalony ze szkoły! – krzyknęła Umbridge, nadal się rozglądając.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i wycofał się w tłum uśmiechających się uczniów, tak że gdyby Umbridge spojrzała w górę, nie mogłaby go zobaczyć. Dołączył do Rona i Hermiony z dala od tłumu.  
\- To było genialne! Powinniśmy zamówić kilka ich rzeczy – powiedział Ron.  
\- Dla siebie chcę przenośne bagno. To dla Umbridge, oczywiście – powiedział Harry, któremu kształtował się pomysł w głowie.  
\- Co planujesz? – zapytał Ron.  
\- No cóż, polubiła bagno na korytarzu, więc pomyślałem, że polubi bagno w swoim biurze – powiedział Harry z złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Taa, na pewno polubi, wyślę jutro sowę do Freda i George'a – powiedział Ron z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Czy nie możecie być bardziej ostrożni, słyszeliście Umbridge, ona chce was wyrzucić! – Hermiona wysyczała.  
\- Ona chce wyrzucić nadawcę tych zwierzęcych liścików, nie mnie – powiedział Harry już się nie uśmiechając.  
\- Ale to ty je wysyłasz! – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Taa, ale ona o tym nie wie. Poza tym, zrzucę wszelkie podejrzenia na Ślizgonów – powiedział Harry.  
\- Harry, ona ich wyrzuci! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona.  
\- Dobra wymówka – wymamrotał Ron.  
\- Nie możesz pozwolić Umbridge wyrzucić ich za coś, czego nie zrobili. – Hermiona wrzasnęła na Rona.  
\- Nie martw się, to nie będzie ta sama osoba dwa razy z rzędu i tylko Brygada Inkwizycyjna dostarczy te liściki więcej niż raz. – Harry zapewnił ją.  
\- Och, no dobra, ale obiecajcie, że będziecie bardziej ostrożni. – Hermiona ustąpiła.  
\- Obiecujemy – powiedzieli razem Harry i Ron.  
\- Dobrze, teraz chodźmy do Wielkiej Sali, już prawie kolacja i nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem głodna – powiedziała Hermiona, zanim ruszyła.  
Ron również zaczął kierować się ku Sali, wyprzedzając Hermionę. Harry zrównał się z Hermioną i razem weszli do Wielkiej


	5. Fotelogłowa

Harry lustrował stół nauczycielski, gdy Snape wszedł do Sali. Obserwował, jak Snape siada na swoim miejscu i patrzy się na jedzenie wokół niego lub raczej na znajdujące się zamiast tego cukierki. Zamiast normalnego jedzenia, dookoła jego miejsca znajdowały się miski Skittles'ów*. Było to jedyne jedzenie, które mógł dosięgnąć.  
Snape patrzył na cukierki przez okrągłą minutę, nie wierząc, że są tym, czym są. Następnie poprosił Sprout, która skończyła nakładać kolację, o trochę jedzenia.  
Drugie wydarzenie podczas kolacji miało miejsce, gdy Umbridge przyszła na posiłek.  
Umbridge kierowała się w stronę fotela dyrektora i odsunęła go na dwie stopy**, zaraz po tym krzycząc.  
Wyobraźcie sobie, że fotel zamienił się w głowę! Miał kształt głowy i nie miał nóg, ani niczego, tylko twarz i czubek, na którym się siadało.  
Krzyczenie zajęło Umbridge minutę, a kolejne pięć zajęły nieudane próby transmutacji w normalny fotel, zanim Umbridge spróbowała na nim usiąść. Spróbowała to kluczowe słowo.  
Wycelowała swój tyłek na czubek głowy, ale zamiast tego usiadła na podłodze, dlatego, że fotel odsunął się z chichotem.  
Umbridge wstała i spróbowała ponownie, ale głowa odsunęła się ponownie chichocząc.  
Umbridge goniła swój fotel po nawach, zapewniając spożywającym kolację rozrywkę. Na pięć minut przed końcem kolacji udało się jej go w końcu złapać.  
Po tym, jak Umbridge zaprowadziła obrażony fotel przed stół i usiadła na nim, spojrzała na znajdujące się przed nią wspaniałe jedzenie. Albo nie tak wspaniałe, jak zauważyła, bo dookoła jej miejsca znajdowały się tylko i wyłącznie warzywa, a jedyni nauczyciele znajdowali się na końcach stołu.  
Harry i Ron patrzyli na to parskając, gdy Umbridge z grymasem jadła swoje warzywa na jej fotelogłowie.  
Pięć minut później Harry wstał od stołu, aby ruszyć w kierunku biura Snape'a na lekcje Oklumencji.  
Gdy tak szedł, Harry powtórzył sobie, co miał zamiar zrobić Snape'owi.  
Gdy dotarł, zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka, przeskakując przez próg. Harry podszedł do Snape'a i wyciągnął dłoń. Kiedy Snape nie zareagował, Harry sam ujął jego dłoń i potrząsnął nią.  
Snape zabrał ją z powrotem, piorunując go wzrokiem i powrócił do wkładania ostatnich myśli do myśloodsiewni.  
\- Więc, jak życie Freddy? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po biurze, notując, że krzesło Snape'a nadal było różowe.  
\- Co powiedziałeś? – zapytał Snape, zamarzając.  
\- Jak życie, profesorze? – powtórzył Harry.  
Snape wrócił do myśloodsiewni i nie odpowiedział. Wtedy Harry potraktował Snape'a zaklęciem zmieniającym kolor, farbując włosy Snape'a na jaskrawy róż. Snape zauważył zmianę i zamarzł, a następnie odwrócił się.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – wysyczał.  
\- Nic nie zrobiłem! To był Fred! – Harry upierał się.  
\- Fred, nie widzę tu nikogo o imieniu Fred – powiedział Snape.  
\- Musi być niewidzialny – powiedział Harry, zanim rozłożył ramiona i zaczął „macać" nimi powietrze. Obszedł w ten sposób biuro dookoła, dopóki nie dotarł do drzwi, następnie zamknął je palcami u stóp. – On ucieka! Drętwota!  
Po pięciu Ogłuszaczach Snape zawołał Harry'ego z powrotem.  
\- Jeśli był niewidzialny, to skąd wiedziałeś, że ma na imię Fred? – zapytał Snape.  
\- Jestem szalony – odpowiedział Harry, zapisując pytanie i jego odpowiedź na kawałku papieru.  
\- Naprawdę? – zaszydził Snape.  
\- Muszę być, jeśli znałem jego imię – odparł Harry, nadal wszystko zapisując.  
\- Więc, co by się stało, gdybym użył Leglimencji, aby zobaczyć co się stało? – zapytał Snape.  
\- Użyłby pan Leglimencji, aby zobaczyć co się stało – powiedział Harry, zapisując.  
\- Co robisz? – zapytał Snape, w końcu słysząc dźwięk wydawany przez piszącego Harry'ego.  
\- Piszę – odpowiedział Harry krótko.  
\- Piszesz co? – Snape warknął.  
\- Wszystko, co mówimy – odparł Harry.  
\- Po co? – zapytał Snape ostro.  
\- Dla sądu – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Jakiego sądu? – zapytał Snape.  
\- Zwierzęcego sądu – odpowiedział Harry wesoło.  
\- Dlaczego zwierzęcy sąd miałby wiedzieć, o czym tu mówimy? – zapytał Snape.  
\- Nie wiem, po prostu – odparł Harry, nadal pisząc.  
\- Daj mi to, co napisałeś. Nie potrzebujemy notatek na ten temat – powiedział Snape.  
\- Chwileczkę – powiedział Harry, zapisując ostatnie linijki tego, co powiedzieli i dodając coś ekstra od siebie, zanim oddał papier Snape'owi.  
Snape przeczytał wszystko, co Harry napisał, zatrzymując się na końcu tekstu. Wpatrywał się w pergamin przez chwilę, zanim przemówił.  
\- O co chodzi z tymi osłami? Nic nie mówiłem na temat osłów.  
\- Mógłbym przysiąc, że mówił pan, że lubi osły. No cóż, wykreślę to – powiedział Harry, zabierając papier z ręki Snape'a, a następnie wykreślając to zdanie, zanim oddał pergamin z powrotem.  
Snape wtedy spalił pergamin na popiół.  
\- Następnym razem nie notuj niczego odnośnie tych lekcji.  
\- Dobrze, zamiast tego wszystko zapiszę. Wierzę, że nie prosiłem o lekcje Oklumencji, ale mniemam, że i tak je dostanę – powiedział Harry.  
\- No dobrze, to samo, co wczoraj – powiedział Snape, podnosząc różdżkę.  
\- Kwa! – krzyknął Harry, gdy zauważył różdżkę.  
\- Co? – spytał Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego.  
\- Przepraszam, myślałem, że jestem kaczką – powiedział Harry, zanim ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji.  
\- Legilimens – powiedział Snape.  
Harry skupił się na oczyszczeniu umysłu, a gdy to nie zadziałało, skoncentrował się na krowach – na tym jak wyglądają i jakie dźwięki wydają.  
\- Spróbuj oczyścić umysł, chcesz zablokować Czarnego Pana, a nie poinformować go o krowach – powiedział Snape.  
\- Muu – odparł Harry.  
\- Legilimens – powiedział Snape ponownie.  
Harry spróbował zablokować Sanpe'a, ale to w ogóle nie zadziałało, więc Harry skupił się na pieczeni mięsnej.  
\- Nadal tego nie zrozumiałeś – powiedział Snape.  
\- Rzucasz je za wolno – poskarżył się Harry.  
\- Za wolno – powtórzył Snape.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Harry, zanim skupił się na oczyszczeniu myśli.  
Snape rzucił zaklęcie po raz kolejny, po tym, jak pozbierał się po skardze, co nie trwało długo. Tym razem wejście do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło mu trochę dłużej, więc Harry pomyślał o zającach z pyłu.  
\- Zamknięte w pudle – wyrwało się Harry'emu, gdy Snape zakończył zaklęcie.  
\- Co powiedziałeś? – zapytał Snape.  
\- Boing! – odparł Harry.  
\- Ponownie – powiedział Snape.  
\- Okej, Freddy – odparł Harry, zanim pomyślał o niczym.  
\- Czy właśnie nazwałeś mnie Freddy? – Snape zażądał odpowiedzi.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, więc Snape rzucił zaklęcie po raz kolejny. Tym razem dostanie się do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło Snape'owi prawie minutę, powodując, że Harry zaczął myśleć o znakach stopu.  
\- Nazwałeś mnie Freddy? – zapytał Snape ponownie.  
\- Nadal się pan tego czepia? – zapytał Harry, brzmiąc na wkurzonego. – To było tygodnie temu! Daj spokój.  
\- Nie, mam na myśli dzisiaj – powiedział Snape.  
\- Grinch nie ma nic na ciebie*** – odparł Harry głosem pełnym zachwytu.  
\- Co? – zapytał Snape, nie wiedząc, kim jest Grinch.  
\- Buzz, buzz – odpowiedział Harry.  
Snape westchnął.  
\- Na dzisiaj koniec, widzę cię w czwartek.  
\- Dobrze, miłego pieczenia – powiedział Harry, wychodząc z biura Snape'a.  
\- Miłego pieczenia – Harry usłyszał od Snape'a, zanim odszedł w swoją stronę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Skittles – cukierki owocowe, które przypominają M&M'sy. (Tak, jakby ktoś nie wiedział)  
> ** dwie stopy – około 61 cm.  
> *** The Grinch – fikcyjny bohater stworzony przez Dr Seuss. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się jako antagonista głównego bohatera w 1957 w książce dla dzieci „Grinch: Świąt nie będzie!". Taki zielony stworek.


	6. Ba ba co?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto następny rozdział :D. Niech moc gumowych kaczek będzie z wami.

Harry i Ron poszli spać o dwunastej i wstali o trzeciej. Każdy z nich wyjął duży stos papieru ze swojego kufra, a następnie oboje wymknęli się z wieży. Przemknęli się korytarzami w stronę lochów i klasy eliksirów. Po otworzeniu klasy zaczekali minutę. Zanim do niej weszli.  
\- Dlaczego dekorujemy jego klasę, czemu nie biuro? – wyszeptał Ron.  
\- On ma obowiązek być w klasie przez około siedem godzin. Jeśli zrobilibyśmy to w jego biurze, po prostu by go unikał – wytłumaczył Harry, podczas gdy zawieszał pierwszą pracę przedstawiającą jednorożca na łące.  
\- Och, teraz to nabiera sensu – nie może tego uniknąć – odparł Ron, wieszając kolejny obraz na ścianie.  
Pracowali ciężko przez godzinę, zanim zrobili sobie przerwę. Ściany były prawie całe pokryte z wyjątkiem kilku miejsc.  
\- To jest piękne – powiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
\- Dlaczego zostawiliśmy te puste miejsca? – zapytał Ron zaciekawiony.  
\- Zaraz wracam – powiedział Harry, zanim poszedł do przyległej klasy, a następnie powrócił z pełnymi rękoma. – Te miejsca są puste, bo zawiesimy na nich to.  
\- Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś? – zapytał Ron, gdy zobaczył z czym wrócił Harry.  
\- Wyjechał bez nich, więc schowano je do schowka. Znalazłem je i pomyślałem, że idealnie nadają się do tego pomieszczenia – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Zarąbiście – wyszeptał Ron.  
Gdy skończyli zawieszać ostatni obraz i wrócili do wieży, na zegarku była 4:15 rano.  
Późniejszym rankiem Ron i Harry obrali okrężną drogę na śniadanie. Na początku pierwszej swojej lekcji Umbridge znalazła na biurku piramidę zbudowaną z kart, a jedna ściana była pomalowana na pomarańczowo.  
Podczas śniadania Harry wziął głęboki wdech, zanim skierował swoje kroki w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Podszedł do Snape'a i wręczył mu jabłko.  
\- Doktora nie chcesz znać, musisz codziennie jabłko brać* - powiedział Harry wesołym głosem, zanim wrócił do stołu Gryffindoru.  
Snape przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, a następnie z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na jabłko.  
\- Wszyscy pomyślą, że zabrakło ci piątej klepki, ale tym razem było to naprawdę miłym akcentem dnia – powiedział Ron.  
\- Tak, wszystko poszło po mojej myśli – odparł Harry.  
\- Wiesz, jeśli zostaniesz wysłany do Munga, wtedy będziesz ostatecznym zwycięzcą – zasugerował Ron.  
\- Nie, jeśli wyślesz Umbridge do Munga, dopiero wtedy będziesz ostatecznym zwycięzcą – odparł Harry.  
\- Dobry pomysł! – wykrzyknął Ron.  
\- Co jest dobrym pomysłem, chłopcy? – zapytała Umbridge, zatrzymując się w drodze do stołu i swojej fotelogłowy.  
\- Zbudowanie takiej barykady, aby Ba Ba Black Sheep** nie dorwał nas na dobre – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep? Co to takiego? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jeśli cię złapie, dorwie cię na dobre! – ostrzegł Harry, wymijając się od odpowiedzi.  
\- Ale co to jest? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep dorwie cię na dobre – odparł Harry.  
\- Muszę pana poprosić, aby nie ogłaszał pan tego wszem i wobec, panie Potter – powiedziała Umbridge.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep dorwie cię na dobre – uroczyście oznajmił Harry.  
Umbridge westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła w stronę jej fotelogłowy.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał Ron Harry'ego.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep. Jeśli cię złapie, to dorwie cię na dobre – odparł Harry.  
\- Skąd ty to wziąłeś? – zapytał Ron.  
\- Olśniło mnie – odparł Harry, wstając od stołu, aby ruszyć na zaklęcia.  
Podczas obiadu głównymi tematami rozmów były reakcje Snape'a i Umbridge na ich klasy.  
Snape odwołał zajęcia, aby pozdejmować wszystkie obrazy ze ściany, z wyjątkiem obrazów, które po prostu utknęły i portretów.  
Umbridge spędziła pierwszą lekcję próbując podnieść piramidę i całą drugą lekcje, aby odpomarańczować ścianę i biurka.  
Gdy minęła połowa posiłku, Harry wstał i ruszył w stronę Umbridge.  
\- No i jak? Ostrzegłaś wszystkich? – zapytał Harry z słyszalnym zmartwieniem w głosie, gdy dotarł do Umbridge i jej fotelogłowy.  
\- Ostrzec wszystkich o czym? – zapytała Umbridge.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jeśli wszystkich nie ostrzeżesz, to dopadnie ich na dobre! – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Panie Potter, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak Ba Ba Black Sheep – powiedziała zgryźliwie Umbridge.  
\- Musi być, napisali o nim piosenkę. – Harry zaczął śpiewać – Ba Ba Black Sheep masz może wełnę? Tak jest, tak jest, trzy worki pełne. Jeden dla pana, jeden dla damy, jeden dla chłopczyka, co mieszka koło bramy. Ba Ba Black Sheep masz może wełnę? Tak jest, tak jest, trzy worki pełne.***  
\- On nadal nie istnieje, nie widziałam go – powiedziała Umbridge, zaczynając rzucać piorunujące spojrzenia na Harry'ego.  
\- No dobrze, ale gdy Ba Ba Black Sheep dorwie ich na dobre, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. – Harry oskarżył ją, zanim wycofał się do stołu Gryffindoru.  
Fotelogłowa Umbridge zaczęła nucić  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep! Ba Ba Black Sheep!  
Reszta dnia minęła bez zaskakujących wydarzeń.  
Harry powstał na początku kolacji i podszedł do Umbridge.  
\- Ostrzegłaś wszystkich o Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał Harry.  
\- Nie, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak Ba Ba Black Sheep – warknęła Umbridge.  
\- Więc ja ich ostrzegę! – krzyknął Harry bohaterskim tonem. – Strzeżcie się Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jeśli was złapie, to dorwie was na dobre!  
Ogłoszenie Harry'ego rozpoczęło falę szeptów.  
\- Ba Ba Black Sheep! – krzyknęła fotelogłowa Umbridge.  
Po ogłoszeniu, Harry wrócił do swojego stołu kiwając głową jak gołąb.  
Reszta wieczoru przeminęła tak, jak po południe, z wyjątkiem tego, że wszyscy poszukiwali Ba Ba Black Sheep.  
W środę ledwo zaświtało i Ron ustawił piramidę dnia na biurku Umbridge i zaczarował kolejną ścianę na pomarańczowo. Piramida zrobiona została ze zmiętego papieru i została zaczarowana tak, aby pozostała w całości do czasu zakończenia jej ostatniej lekcji.  
Harry poprawnie przewidział, że Umbridge doprowadzi do szału fakt, że próby zdjęcia jej z biurka będą bezużyteczne. A jeszcze bardziej doprowadzi do szału to, że piramida sama się zawaliła jakieś pięć minut przed końcem lekcji.  
Podczas śniadania Harry wstał, podszedł do Snape'a i podarował mu jabłko.  
\- Moim obowiązkiem jest codziennie ci jabłko dać, abyś doktora nie musiał znać – oznajmił Harry.  
\- Nie musiałeś – powiedział Snape, przechodząc wzrokiem z jabłka na Harry'ego i z powrotem, z widocznym obrzydzeniem.  
\- Och, ale chciałem – oznajmił Harry z wielkim entuzjazmem.  
Podczas gdy Snape i Harry „rozmawiali", jeden z członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej podszedł do Umbridge, aby z nią porozmawiać. List wyleciał z jego torby i poleciał do Umbridge.  
Ta widząc, że koperta jest adresowana do niej, otworzyła ją. Głos spikera rozniósł się po Wielkiej Sali:  
\- Kaczki robią… Kwa!  
Inny list wyleciał z torby Parkinson, powodując, że ta wrzasnęła i poleciał w stronę Umbridge. Umbridge otworzyła go, widząc na kopercie dopisek „informacje na temat dostawcy notek".  
Głos po raz kolejny rozniósł się po Wielkiej Sali:  
\- Koty robią… Miau!  
Pierwsza notka zniszczyła się na dźwięk drugiej notki, a następnie druga notka również się zniszczyła, gdy fotelogłowa Umbridge krzyknęła o Ba Ba Black Sheep.  
Przez resztę dnia wszędzie unosiły się szepty o tym, że anonimowym nadawcą tych liścików jest Ba Ba Black Sheep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * „An apple a day keeps the doctor away" – angielskie przysłowie.
> 
> ** Ba Ba Black Sheep – traktuję to jako nazwę własną, więc zostawię to tak, jak jest w oryginale .
> 
> *** „Ba Ba Black Sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. One for the master, one for the Dame, one for the little boy who lives down the lane. Ba Ba Black Sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." – pioseneczka śpiewana na melodię angielskiego "Alfabetu". Żeby zachować rytm i rym (mam nadzieję, że się udało) musiałam zmienić końcówkę.


	7. The Kisses of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenki użyte w tym rozdziale nie należą do mnie.

Harry wstał wcześnie rano, aby ustawić piramidę dnia, tym razem zbudowaną ze zwiniętych skarpetek. Dodatkowo na biurku postawił również szampon koloryzujący. Po zrobieniu tego poszedł na śniadanie.

Podczas śniadania Harry podszedł do Snape'a i spróbował wręczyć mu jabłko, ale ten nie chciał go wziąć.

\- Nie chcę go – burknął Snape, zanim wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Harry wrócił do stołu Gryffindoru i zabrał swoją torbę, po czym skierował się na swoje pierwsze zajęcia – eliksiry.

Piąty rocznik Gryffindoru i Slytherinu wszedł do klasy eliksirów i usiadł na swoich miejscach. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który stał na zewnątrz klasy czekając na Snape'a.

Za niecałą minutę dostrzegł Snape'a, wychodzącego z gabinetu i idącego w stronę klasy.

\- Trzymaj – powiedział Harry, gdy Snape dotarł do drzwi. Podał mu również jabłko, jednocześnie potrząsając jego dłonią. Harry wszedł do klasy, wydał z siebie dźwięk trąbki i zażądał:

\- Bębny, proszę.

Ron zaczął udawać dźwięk bębnów uderzając rękoma o stół.

\- Wpuść mnie, Potter – powiedział Snape zza Harry'ego.

\- Mam zaszczyt przedstawić rezydującego w tym zamku Mistrza Eliksirów, profesora Severusa Snape'a! – zawołał Harry, gdy tylko skończyły się bębny. Po chwili uznał jednak za rozsądne wpuścić Snape'a do środka.

\- Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, Potter, za wstrzymywanie lekcji – powiedział Snape, podchodząc do biurka z jabłkiem w ręku.

\- Wymienię pięć punktów na ciasteczko – odparł Harry.

\- Co? – zapytał Snape, kładąc jabłko na biurku.

\- Dam Panu ciastko, jeśli da Pan pięć punktów Gryffindorowi – powiedział Harry trzymając torbę z ciastkami.

\- Siadaj, Potter – powiedział Snape.

Harry ruszył się spod drzwi i usiadł koło Hermiony.

\- Będziemy się uczyć dzisiaj o Eliksirze Wielosokowym, więc otwórzcie wasze podręczniki na stronie podanej na tablicy. – poinstruował Snape.

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie. Na ścianach nadal wisiało kilka obrazów jednorożców i kwiatów, również pozostawione portrety nadal były na swoich miejscach.

\- Znam ten eliksir, to jeden z tych, w których jestem najlepszy. Chcesz, abym poprowadził tę lekcję, Severusie? – zaoferował Lockhart.

\- Nie, Silencio – burknął Snape.

Lockhart kontynuował swoje przechwałki, ale tym razem bezgłośnie.

\- Potter, przeczytaj pierwsze pięć akapitów – warknął Snape.

Harry otworzył swoją książkę na odpowiedniej stronie.

\- Co my tu mamy? To piosenka! – powiedział Harry wesoło, zanim zaczął śpiewać – The kisses of the sun were sweet, I didn't blink, I let it in my eyes, like an exotic drink. The radio playing songs, that I have never heard, I don't know what to say, oh not another word. Just la la la la la…

Ron dołączył do niego w trakcie refrenu.

\- Inside an empty room, my inspiration comes, now wait to hear the tune, around my head it goes. A magic melody, you want to sing with me, just la la la la la, the music is the key…* - Harry zaśpiewał kolejną zwrotkę.

Ron znów do niego dołączył podczas refrenu, a także na zakończenie piosenki.

\- Eliksir Wieloskokowy to eliksir, który wypity, pozwala pijącemu przybrać wygląd kogoś innego – powiedział Harry zmyśloną przez niego definicję, gdy on i Ron skończyli śpiewać.

\- Co to było, Potter? – zapytał Snape.

\- Co było co? – zapytał Harry.

\- Ta piosenka! – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Piosenka – odpowiedział Harry prosto. – Nazywa się „Around the Word" i wykonywana jest przez ATC.

\- Dlaczego więc ją zaśpiewałeś? – zapytał Snape.

\- Veritatem dies aperit** – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Dwa punkty za przeszkadzanie w prowadzeniu zajęć – powiedział Snape.

\- Plus czy minus? – zapytał Harry. – Bo byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby Pan dodał punkty, ale jeśli je Pan zabierze, to w porządku.

\- Minus – odparł Snape.

\- Ale traci Gryffindor, czy Slytherin, bo byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby Pan zabrał je Slytherinowi, ale jest to pana dom, więc zrozumiem, jeśli odbierze je Pan Gryffindorowi – oznajmił Harry nieco chaotycznie.

\- Odbieram Gryffindorowi! I jeśli się nie zamkniesz, zabiorę więcej! – warknął Snape.

\- Ale Pan jest drażliwy – zamruczał ponuro Harry.

Następnie Snape zaczął wykład o Eliksirze Wielosokowym.

Po dwudziestu minutach wykładu, Harry wyjął z kieszeni pięć kauczukowych piłeczek i rzucił je na podłogę. Po chwili kolejne pięć dołączyło do reszty.

Po uderzeniu w podłogę i sufit rozproszyły się po całej klasie, powodując krzyki uczniów, gdy ich uderzały.

\- Cisza! A teraz, kto je rzucił! – zażądał Snape.

\- Davis to zrobiła – oskarżył ją jeden z Lockhartów, który nadal był w posiadaniu głosu.

\- To nie ona, te piłeczki po prostu wyskoczyły z podłogi! – krzyknęła Pansy.

\- Jestem pewien, że to Davis – odparł Lockhart.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie łaziłam bezmyślnie za tobą – Davis odbiła piłeczkę.

\- Mam fajne skarpetki – wtrącił się Harry.

Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się wesoło.

\- Skąd to się wzięło? – zapytała Harry'ego Davis.

\- Miałem zamiar powiedzieć to od jakiegoś czasu, ale rozmawialiście – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Jesteś szalony – powiedziała Davis, potrząsając głową.

\- A jak daleko od tego jest Umbridge? – zapytał Harry.

\- W rzeczywistości całkiem blisko – odpowiedziała Davis.

\- Chcielibyście może kontynuować swoją dyskusję na szlabanie? – zapytał Snape.

\- Nie, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała Davis.

\- Dyskusję może nie, ale jeśli rozmawialibyśmy o fajnych skarpetkach… - Harry urwał.

\- Wracajcie do pracy – warknął Snape.

\- Ale musi Pan wrócić do wykładu na temat skarpetek, zanim moglibyśmy wrócić do pracy – odparł Harry.

\- Tak więc zamknij się – powiedział Snape, zanim skierował się w stronę biurka

Davis prychnęła, gdy usłyszała Snape'a zgadzającego się z Harrym odnośnie tematu wykładu. Jednak Snape kontynuował lekcję o Eliksirze Wielosokowym.

Piętnaście minut później Harry sięgnął do torby i coś z niej wyjął, przykuwając tym uwagę Davis. Tym czymś było banjo. Harry położył je sobie na kolanach i uderzył w struny.

\- Kum ba ya, my Lord, kum ba ya. Kum ba ya, my Lord, kum ba ya. Kum ba ya, my Lord, kum ba ya, oh Lord, kum ba ya. Someone's praing Lord, kum ba ya...*** – Harry śpiewał, uderzając w struny banjo.

Doszedł do trzeciej zwrotki, gdy Snape zabrał mu instrument.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby zachował pan swoje zawodzenie na czas pozalekcyjny - powiedział Snape, zanim podjął wykład, stojąc koło stołu Harry'ego.

Snape zatrzymał ich trochę po dzwonku, aby dokończyć wykład i zebrać prace domowe.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona, razem z resztą piątego rocznika Gryffindoru pospieszyli na zajęcia z historii magii.

\- No to jak podpisałeś swoją pracę? – zapytał Ron, gdy tylko Binns rozpoczął lekcję.

\- Fryk Trzeci, a ty? – odparł Harry.

\- Lockhart – odpowiedział Ron.

Dwaj chłopcy zaplanowali, co Harry powinien zrobić podczas lekcji Oklumencji, które przypadały na ten wieczór, zanim wreszcie zapadli w drzemkę trwającą całą historię magii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ATC – Around the Word. Tłumaczona nie miałaby takiego uroku, więc zostawiam oryginał, ale to i tak znany hit.
> 
> ** Veritatem dies aperit – Prawdę czas odsłania.
> 
> *** Kumbayah – piosenka duchowa śpiewana przez Skautów i obozy letnie na ogniskach w latach trzydziestych


	8. Blask w ciemności

Koniec kolacji został przerwany przez głośną eksplozję.

Umbridge, nauczyciele i kilku odważnych uczniów podążyli za smugą dymu, który prowadził do biura Umbridge. Na miejscu odkryli, że nowe drzwi – założone przez Filcha – zniknęły.

Umbridge stała tam i wpatrywała się w swoje biuro, do którego każdy mógł teraz zajrzeć, zagradzając do niego przejście. Nie ruszyła się stamtąd, dopóki Harry nie przecisnął się przez tłum.

\- Dlaczego wygląda pani na zaskoczoną? Przecież to pani biuro i powinna pani wiedzieć, jak ono wygląda – powiedział, po czym odszedł, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Umbridge otrząsnęła się z szoku i ruszyła, aby sprawdzić, jakie szkody spowodowała eksplozja. Z ulgą stwierdziła brak większych strat, z wyjątkiem odłamków drewna, które teraz ozdabiały jej gabinet.

McGonagall i Flitwick sprawdzili jej gabinet na obecność zaklęć i odkryli, że oprócz uroku zmieniającego kolor włosów Umbridge na pomarańczowy, z biurem wszystko było w porządku.

Filch odszedł pospiesznie, mamrocząc coś o ograniczonym zapasie nowych drzwi.

Gdy McGonagall i Flitwick odeszli, Umbridge weszła do swojego biura i, nie zauważając nowego koloru swoich włosów, zaczęła wyławiać swoje rzeczy spod stosu drewnianych odłamków. Po chwili odkryła, że wszystko, co dotknęło drewno, zmieniło kolor na pomarańczowy.

Ron odprowadził Harry'ego do lochów, opowiadając mu o reakcji Umbridge na wybuchowe drzwi, powoli zmieniające jej biuro na pomarańczowo.

Harry rozstał się z Ronem przy wejściu do lochów i już sam ruszył do biura Snape'a. Dotarł na miejsce i zapukał do drzwi.

Kiedy Snape zaprosił go do środka, Harry otworzył drzwi, nie przekraczając jednak progu.

Po minucie Snape spojrzał w górę.

\- Wchodzisz, czy nie? – zapytał.

Harry kiwnął głową i przeskoczył przez próg.

\- Przyszedłem na lekcje Oklumencji – powiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Następnie podszedł do Snape'a i podał mu dłoń, którą – ku uciesze Harry'ego – Snape uścisnął.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał Snape wstając.

\- Mam tylko pytanie. Co mają wspólnego ze sobą małpy, ptaki i skarpetki? – zapytał Harry.

\- Co? – odpowiedział pytaniem Snape.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Jestem gotowy – powiedział Harry, zanim oczyścił swój umysł.

Z wysiłkiem Snape włamał się do umysłu Harry'ego, gdzie został zbombardowany obrazami pingwinów.

Snape pozwolił Harry'emu na dziesięć sekund odpoczynku, po czym zaatakował go znowu. Tym razem dotarcie do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło mu mniej wysiłku. Dotarłszy na miejsce został przywitany przez wyjący wóz strażacki.

Musiała minąć minuta, nim Snape wrócił do siebie. Nadal jednak słyszał wycie syreny w swojej głowie.

Snape chciał ponowić zaklęcie, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Schował różdżkę i pozwolił pukającej osobie wejść.

Davis weszła i rozejrzała się.

\- Co wasza dwójka tu robi? – zapytał, gdy zauważyła Harry'ego.

Snape otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Harry zrobił to pierwszy.

\- Gramy w Ładną, Ładną Księżniczkę* - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Okej… - Davis urwała.

\- Tak naprawdę Potter jest na korepetycjach z eliksirów – powiedział Snape.

\- To kłamstwo. My naprawdę gramy w Ładną, Ładną Księżniczkę, on jest tylko zbyt zawstydzony i nie chce, aby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział – powiedział Harry.

\- Acha. – pokiwała głowa Davis, nie wiedząc, komu zaufać. Bardziej jednak była skłonna uwierzyć w wersję Snape'a.

\- Co się stało, panno Davis? – zapytał Snape piorunując Harry'ego wzrokiem.

\- Pani Umbridge wzywa pana. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy i chce wiedzieć, czy jest pan w stanie to odwrócić – odpowiedziała Davis.

\- Zaraz wrócę, Potter – powiedział Snape, zanim wyszedł.

\- Ładna, Ładna Księżniczka – powiedziała Davis.

\- Tak. Nie mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo osób, aby zagrać w „chodzi lisek koło drogi"** - odparł Harry wyjmując z kieszeni garść gwiazdek świecących w ciemności.

Harry zaczął przyklejać gwiazdki wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł.

Davis patrzyła w szoku, jak Harry rozkładał gwiazdki i używał różdżki, aby je naładować.

Oboje usłyszeli wracającego Snape'a, który mamrotał coś o głupiej kobiecie. Podczas gdy profesor się zbliżał, Harry zgasił światło, pogrążając siebie i Davis w ciemnościach. Jedynym źródłem światła była nikła poświata bijąca z gwiazdek.

Po otwarciu drzwi, Snape zatrzymał się, a następnie powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia.

\- Skąd to się wzięło? – zapytał Snape.

\- Nie wiem. Światło zgasło i one po prostu się pojawiły – skłamał Harry. – Czy dokuczał pan Umbridge?

\- Co? – zapytał Snape, otrząsając się w końcu z szoku.

\- Czy dokuczał pan Umbridge odnośnie braku drzwi do biura, podczas gdy pan te drzwi ma? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, nie dokuczałem – powiedział Snape, oglądając gwiazdkę.

\- Ile pan ma lat? – wypalił Harry.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Snape, nadal wpatrując się w gwiazdkę.

\- Bo ja mam cztery lata – odpowiedział dumnie Harry.

\- Jesteś dziwaczny – powiedziała Davis, wstając z miejsca.

\- Też cię kocham! – odparł Harry.

\- Pozwolę wam dwóm wrócić do gry – oznajmiła Davis, po czym wyszła z biura.

Snape zapalił pochodnie, czekając, aż Davis odejdzie na tyle, że nie będzie w stanie ich usłyszeć.

Kiedy stwierdził, że znalazła się wystarczająco daleko, strzelił zaklęciem w stronę Harry'ego. Dotarcie do jego głowy zajęło Snape'owi całe dwie minuty.

Harry skupił się na pozbyciu się obrazu słońca. W chwili, gdy Snape uderzył go zaklęciem, Harry'emu przyszedł do głowy szaleńczy pomysł.

Dzięki temu Snape z łatwością dostał się do jego umysłu, jednak daleko nie zaszedł, gdyż Harry zatrzymał go obrazem przedstawiającym stos chwastów.

Tą szaleńczą myślą było to, aby zamknąć wszystkie myśli w psychicznym schowku, co z kolei zrodziło kolejny pomysł, czyli przyniesienie na zajęcia wszystkich jego podręczników w sejfie.

Snape spróbował Leglimencji jeszcze pięć razy, zanim pozwolił mu odejść.

Harry opuścił biuro Snape'a i skierował swoje kroki w stronę komnat Umbridge.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce rzucił kilka zaklęć zmieniających wygląd, po czym zapukał do drzwi.

\- Kto tam? – zawołała Umbridge.

\- Voldemort – odparł Harry. – Przyszedłem na herbatę!

\- Już za późno na herbatę! – powiedziała Umbridge, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że przedstawił się jako Voldemort.

\- Przepraszam, sesja tortur potrwała trochę dłużej, niż myślałem – odparł Harry.

Umbridge otworzyła drzwi.

\- W porządku. Proszę, wejdź – powiedziała, zanim zorientowała się, kto przed nią stał.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, przechodząc koło Umbridge.

\- T-ty – zająknęła się Umbridge.

\- Tak, ja – powiedział serdecznie Harry, rozglądając się wokół. – Ładne miejsce, czy będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli wyczaruję sobie krzesło?

Harry transmutował kłębek kurzu w pomarańczowe mini-krzesło, a następnie powiększył je.

\- Ale przecież ty jesteś martwy! – krzyknęła Umbridge w końcu.

\- To raczej nie znaczy, że nie mogę sobie wyczarować krzesła, widzisz? – powiedział Harry, siadając na pomarańczowym krześle. – No dobrze, co powiesz na herbatę?

Umbridge pokiwała głową i ruszyła do jej kuchni. W tym czasie Harry przykleił krzesło do podłogi i zmienił kolor jej sypialni na pomarańczowy.

Gdy Umbridge wróciła do pokoju z herbatą, znalazła Sami-Wiecie-Kogo siedzącego na pomarańczowym krześle i wpatrującego się w jej dekoracje.

Podczas gdy pili herbatę, Harry, jako Voldemort, rozmawiał o swoim ogrodzie, o modzie w kwestii dekoracji wnętrz, o jego planach dotyczących rozpoczęcia firmy zajmującej się opieką nad dziećmi. Skarżył się również na swoją taryfę komórkową.

Harry wyszedł po wypiciu dwóch filiżanek herbaty, a następnie patrzył, jak Umbridge pospiesznie ruszyła do jej bezdrzwiowego biura i za pomocą sieci Fiuu skontaktowała się z Knotem, oznajmiając, że Sam-Wie-Kto żyje.

Po dziesięciu minutach Harry zostawił bredzącą Umbridge i poszedł do Rona, aby opowiedzieć o swoim wieczorze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pretty, Pretty Princess – czyli przebieranki, herbatki, przeważający kolor różowy i tego typu sprawy ;)
> 
> ** Duck, duck, goose – po polsku to będzie właśnie „chodzi lisek…". Jeśli ktoś nie wie, to ta zabawa polega na tym, że dzieci siadają w kółku i jedna osoba (lisek) chodzi dookoła mówiąc wierszyk. Następnie lisek dotyka ramienia jednego dziecka, które zaczyna ścigać liska. Lisek musi usiąść na miejsce poprzednika, wtedy ta goniąca osoba jest liskiem. Fajna zabawa ^.^


	9. Skradzione fajne skarpetki

Przez całe piątkowe śniadanie Snape obserwował Harry'ego. Zakończywszy posiłek, uśmiechnął się tryumfująco, po czym opuścił Wielką Salę, bez jabłka w ręku.

Za to otrzymał jabłko od Harry'ego podczas obiadu.

Harry odszedł, zanim Snape mógł zwrócić, a następnie ruszył do klasy Umbridge, aby ustawić piramidę dnia złożoną z kostek cukru oraz z przyczepioną karteczką, na której było napisane: „Pij mleko, będziesz wielki"*

Gdy już to zrobił, udał się do kuchni, aby porozmawiać ze skrzatami domowymi.

\- Co Wnerwka** może zrobić dla Panicza? – zapytał jeden z elfów, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do kuchni.

\- Proszę o kurczaka i kanapkę z bekonem – odpowiedział zapytany.

\- Zaraz Wnerwka przyniesie Paniczowi kanapkę – oznajmiła Wnerwka, po czym pomknęła w głąb kuchni, aby ją przyszykować.

Chwilę później powróciła z kanapką, a tuż za nią szedł Zgredek.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, odbierając kanapkę.

\- Pan Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter przyszedł zobaczyć Zgredka! – powiedział Zgredek, przytulając się do nóg Harry'ego.

\- Przysłała mnie tu profesor Umbridge. Chciałaby, żebyście przygotowali dzisiaj specjalną kolację dla niej – powiedział Harry.

\- Czego sobie życzy profesor Umbridge? – zapytał Zgredek.

\- Chciałaby na kolację piasek – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Piasek, Harry Potter Sir? – zapytał Zgredek niedowierzając.

\- Tak, piasek, nie czuje się dzisiaj na siłach, aby zjeść normalny posiłek – odpowiedział Harry.

\- To ma sens. Zrobimy kolację dla profesor Umbridge z piasku – powiedział Zgredek.

\- Och, i jeśli ktokolwiek spyta, to nie ja ci o tym powiedziałem, to Tom Warrington miał zapytać, ale przekazał to mnie, bo was znam – polecił Harry.

\- Oczywiście Harry Potter Sir. Wszystko dla Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział Zgredek.

\- Dzięki. Muszę się przygotować do lekcji, ale odwiedzę was wkrótce – powiedział Harry, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

Ruszył do wieży Gryffindoru, aby wziąć swoje książki. Po drodze zaczął rzucać zaklęcia niwelujące uroki niewidzialności, które ukrywały plakaty, porozwieszane przez niego i Rona.

Zabrawszy książki, Harry udał się na korytarz, gdzie znajdowały się klasy do zaklęć i na rogu zaczekał na piąty rocznik Gryffindoru.

Rzucił ostatnie zaklęcie widzialności, po czym cofnął się o krok, aby podziwiać swoje dzieło.

Na plakacie widniało:

„Zaginęła: Jedna Umbridge.

Nagroda: 1 knut

Ktokolwiek widział proszony jest o kontakt z Ministrem Magii Korneliuszem Knotem"

Wszystko to było opatrzone zdjęciem Umbridge.

Widząc nadchodzących Rona, Hermionę i Neville'a, Harry ledwo powstrzymał kolejny uśmieszek wkradający się mu na usta.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne? – zapytał Neville.

Harry wskazał na plakat.

\- Zauważyłem to, gdy czekałem, aż pojawi się więcej osób.

Neville spojrzał na plakat i wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne, Neville? – zapytał Seamus podchodząc do nich z Deanem, Lavender i Parvati.

\- Ktoś trafił w ciebie zaklęciem rozweselającym? - zapytała Parvati z troską.

\- Spójrz – wykrztusił Neville wskazując na plakat.

\- Zaginęła: Jedna Umbridge… Kontakt z Ministrem Knotem. Myślałem, że powiedziałaś, że to on wysłał tu Umbridge, Hermiono – powiedział Dean.

\- Może zapomniał, że ją tu wysłał – zasugerował Ron.

\- Powinniśmy wysłać mu listy przypominając, że Umbridge jest tutaj. Najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy zebrali jak najwięcej ludzi, aby ta wiadomość do niego dotarła – zaproponował Harry zgodnie z planem.

\- Ona naprawdę jest warta tylko jeden knut – powiedział Seamus.

\- Ale wszystkie te listy zdenerwują Knota – odparł Harry.

To był jeden z powodów, dla których porozwieszali te plakaty i zasugerowali, aby duża ilość ludzi wysłała sowy do Knota.

\- Chodźmy już, zaraz zaczną się lekcje – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Racja – powiedział Seamus.

\- Nie chcemy się przecież spóźnić na lekcje – powiedział Ron sprawiając, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na szaleńca.

\- Więc chodźmy – odparł Neville.

Filch, którego obowiązkiem było przeprowadzanie uczniów przez bagno, właśnie znajdował się w jego połowie.

Kiedy już do nich dotarł, piąty rok odsunął się, przepuszczając parę drugoroczniaków z Hufflepuffu, po czym wsiedli na łódkę.

Będąc już w łódce, Harry upuścił kolejny zwierzęcy liścik wiedząc, że Umbridge spróbuje pozbyć się bagna. Tym razem ów liścik był o osłach.

Harry i Ron przespali sobotni poranek. Nie oznaczało to jednak tego, że odpuścili sobie z buntem.

W piątek wieczorem napisali stos listów, które miały zostać dostarczone Umbridge podczas śniadania.

Powinna wtedy otrzymać listy od wszystkich członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej kwestionujące ich inteligencję, list od Voldemorta stwierdzający jego nieśmiertelną miłość do niej, notatkę od Petera Pettigrew, informującą ją o tym, że Czarny Pan do następnego tygodnia przestanie, od Ba Ba Black Sheep obiecujący, że dorwie ją na dobre, oraz zwierzęcy liścik oznajmujący, jaki odgłos wydają konie.

Ron i Harry zebrali również paru Gryfonów i razem z nimi wysłali sowy do Knota informujące go o tym, że jego Umbridge uczy w Hogwarcie, oraz próbuje nim zarządzać.

Kiedy się w końcu obudzili, napisali więcej listów do Umbridge. Pięć kolejnych listów miłosnych od Voldemorta, dwa przypomnienia od Pettigrewa, olbrzymią puszkę fasoli od wielbiciela, skargę Knota dotyczącą rachunku za wodę, oraz list tak mokry, że nie dało się go odczytać.

W drodze na obiad zajrzeli do sowiarni, gdzie dali listy tym samym sowom, co wcześniej.

Gdy tylko Harry zauważył Snape'a wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, wstał.

\- Ukradł pan moje fajne skarpetki! – wybuchnął Harry, wskazując palcem na nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Co proszę? – zapytał Snape.

\- Ukradł pan moje fajne skarpetki! – powtórzył Harry oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Do czego znowu pijesz, Potter? – zapytał Snape zrzędliwie.

\- W tej chwili nic nie piję, choć napiłbym się kremowego piwa.*** A oskarżam pana o kradzież moich fajnych skarpetek – odparł Harry wesoło.

\- O co chodzi z tymi skarpetkami? – zapytała McGonagall podchodząc do nich.

\- On je ukradł. Usłyszał o nich na eliksirach i tak bardzo mu się spodobały, że aż je ukradł – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie ukradłem żadnych skarpetek – powiedział Snape.

\- Zrobił to pan. Moje fajne skarpetki zaginęły, a pan był nimi zainteresowany – odparł Harry.

\- Byłem zainteresowany dalszym prowadzeniem lekcji – powiedział nauczyciel.

\- O skarpetkach! – wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Prowadziłem wykład o eliksirze wielosokowym – odparł Snape.

\- Nieważne. Widzimy się w sądzie – powiedział Harry, zanim wrócił do swojego stołu.

\- Nie ukradłem jego skarpetek – powiedział Snape do McGonagall.

McGonagall wpatrywała się w niego, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Jaki pożytek miałbym ze skarpetek Pottera? – zapytał Snape podążając jej śladem.

\- Powiedział, że były „fajne" – odparła McGonagall z błyskiem w oku.

Snape spędził cały posiłek próbując przekonać McGonagall o tym, że nie ukradł fajnych skarpetek.

-o-

Harry i Ron zastanawiali się, co jeszcze mogą napisać do Umbridge. A napisali już siedem listów miłosnych od Voldemorta, pięć kolejnych przypomnień od Pettigrew, pięć SPAMów i dwa fałszywe rachunki.

\- Co sądzicie o zaproszeniu jej do grona wilkołaków? – zasugerowała Hermiona, po ich pięciominutowych rozważaniach.

\- Dobre. Masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły, Hermiono? – zapytał Harry zapisując kolejny kawałek pergaminu.

\- Myślałam, że już nie zapytacie – odparła Hermiona.

\- Myśleliśmy, że nie chcesz nam pomóc w obawie przed wyrzuceniem – powiedział Ron.

\- Nie chciałam, ale ciężko jest teraz z wami rozmawiać, a do tej pory nic poważniejszego się nie stało – odparła Hermiona.

\- Sądzę jednak, że Snape jest bliski wlepienia mi szlabanu – powiedział Harry.

\- Zatem nie będę na pierwszym planie. Napisz olbrzymi list do Umbridge od kuzyna, który jest olbrzymem – zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- To jest genialne! – powiedział Ron, zaczynając pisać list.

\- Napisz, że organizują zjazd rodzinny – podpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- To będzie dwadzieścia jeden listów. Myślę, że wystarczy – powiedział Harry skończywszy list.

\- Ile ich napisaliście ogółem? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Ponad czterdzieści – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Wow, to dużo poczty – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Zrobione – powiedział Ron, trzymając w rękach ogromny list.

\- Chodźmy je wysłać, a następnie do Wielkiej Sali zobaczyć, jak Umbridge je kolację – powiedział Harry.

\- Zobaczyć, jak Umbridge je kolację, po co? – zapytał Ron.

\- Rozrywką będzie oglądanie jej prób w jedzeniu piasku – odparł Harry wstając.

\- Chodźmy więc – powiedziała Hermiona również wstając.

Złota Trójca opuściła wieżę Gryffindoru ponownie złączona i gotowa, aby sprawić nowej dyrektorce mnóstwo kłopotów.

Bój się Umbridge, bój się, naprawdę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * W oryginale jest „Milk: it does a body good", więc ja zamieniłam to na znany polski odpowiednik.
> 
> ** miff – irytować lub sprzeczka. Pomysł mojej bety :D.
> 
> *** Tutaj występuje angielska gra słów, a mianowicie „What are you up to now?" „Up is opposite of down". Po konsultacjach uznałam, że ta forma, to najlepsze co się dało z tego wycisnąć xD.


	10. Gumowe kaczki astronauci

W niedzielę Knot otworzył bramy Hogwartu i wszedł do środka. Zaraz po tym został trafiony w głowę przez gumową kaczkę, która zakwakała i odpłynęła.

Minister stał przez chwilę mrugając i patrząc na odpływającą gumową kaczkę. Do czasu, gdy kolejna kaczka uderzyła go w głowę, wykonując te same czynności, co poprzednia.

Gdy uderzyła go trzecia kaczka, Knot w końcu się otrząsnął.

Przeszedł do wejścia do Wielkiej Sali i otworzył je szeroko.

\- To Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jest tu, by dorwać nas na dobre! – krzyknął Harry zrywając się od stołu.

Umbridge zapiszczała ze strachu i szybko schowała się pod stół.

Uczniowie i pozostali nauczyciele wyjęli swoje różdżki i skierowała je w stronę drzwi.

Korzystając z zamieszania, Harry rzucił zaklęcie, które bez wiedzy Snape'a pomalowało go na różowo.

\- O co chodzi z tą owcą i Syriuszem Blackiem? – zapytał Knot wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Minister to Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał jeden z Puchonów.

\- Fałszywy alarm! – wrzasnął Harry.

\- To nie jest Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał inny Puchon.

\- Dlaczego więc krzyknąłeś? – zapytał wkurzony Ślizgom.

\- On pachniał jak Ba Ba Black Sheep! – odkrzyknął Harry.

\- Ministrze, jak dobrze pana widzieć – powiedziała Umbridge, gdy tylko wyszła spod stołu i wstała.

Gumowa kaczka uderzyła ją mocno w nos, po czym kwacząc, odeszła w podskokach.

\- O co chodzi z tą owcą? I z tymi żółtymi kaczkami? – zapytał Knot, patrząc na pływające gumowe kaczki, od których roiło się na podłodze w Wielkiej Sali.

\- To są gumowe kaczuszki – powiedział Harry.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś, Potter? – zapytała Umbridge.

\- Nie, mój mały palec u ręki to zrobił, ale nie możecie go teraz przesłuchać, ponieważ śpi – powiedział Harry, po czym odszedł w swoją stronę.

\- Cóż, miło mi cię zobaczyć, Dolores – powiedział Knot, wyciągając rękę.

Kiedy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, oboje zauważyli, że Minister ma przyczepioną do ręki kopertę, która po zakończonym uścisku przeszła w ręce Umbridge.

Jako, że owa koperta była adresowana do niej, otworzyła ją i rozłożyła znajdujący się w środku pergamin. Głos spikera rozniósł się po Wielkiej Sali.

\- Gumowe kaczki robią…Kwa!

Umbridge otworzyła usta, aby wrzasnąć, ale ubiegł ją w tym Snape.

\- Kto mi to zrobił?! – zagrzmiał, w końcu odkrywając, że jest cały różowy.

\- Ja wiem, ja wiem – krzyknęła Hermiona, podskakując na swoim miejscu z ręką w górze.

\- Kto, panno Granger? – zapytał Snape.

\- Ja wiem, ja wiem – oznajmiła Hermiona nadal podskakując.

\- Kto to był, panno Granger? – zagrzmiał Snape.

\- Chwilunia, muszę pomyśleć – powiedziała Hermiona, wpatrując się w niewidzialny punkt.

\- Myślałem, że wiesz kto to zrobił? – wykrzyknął Snape.

\- Myślę, że wiem… Nie myślę, że wiem… Nie myślę, że myślę, że wiem… Nie myślę, że myślę – powiedziała Hermiona zamyślonym głosem kiwając się na boki.

\- Panno Granger, albo wiesz, albo nie wiesz, tak więc? – zapytał Snape srogim tonem.

\- Czerwony śledź! – powiedziała Hermiona wesoło, po czym odeszła.

Gdy tylko Snape przestał obserwować Hermionę, ta, ze swojego zacienionego kąta, rzuciła zaklęcie na Umbridge. Następnie spokojnie podeszła do swojego miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru, które znajdowało się między Ronem i Harrym.

Wydawało się, że z Umbridge nic się nie dzieje. Nie przyglądając się, można byłoby stwierdzić, że zaklęcie Hermiony było niewypałem. Jednak, gdyby się tak przyjrzeć Umbridge z bliska, można byłoby zauważyć, że jej okropny, różowy sweter zaczął powoli się powiększać.

Gdy tylko rękawy swetra Umbridge miały długość wykraczającą poza jej dłonie, zaczęły się zrastać tak, że Umbridge nie mogła przecisnąć przez nie dłoni.

Zaczęła walczyć, gdy kołnierzyk swetra sięgnął do podbródka, oraz krzyczeć, gdy dotarł do ust. Następnie wstała i zaczęła biegać w kółko, podczas gdy sweter znalazł się nad poziomem głowy i zrósł się.

W tym samym czasie dół swetra dotarł do kolan.

Umbridge w dalszym ciągu biegała, wpadając na rzeczy, dopóki dół jej swetra nie spróbował dostać się po jej stopy. Bezceremonialnie upadła na podłogę, a dół swetra zrósł się pozostawiając Umbridge w kokonie zrobionym z jej obrzydliwego, różowego swetra.

Aby uwolnić połkniętą Umbridge z jej swetra, Flitwick musiał go rozciąć. Tak więc Umbridge została bez sweterka.

\- Jaki jest powód twojej wizyty, Korneliuszu? – zapytała Umbridge, gdy tylko wszystko się uspokoiło.

Knot został trafiony sześcioma gumowymi kaczkami na raz. Harry, Ron i Hermiona cichaczem wysyłali je w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, zanim Minister się odezwał.

\- Otrzymałem więcej niż siedemdziesiąt pięć listów od uczniów, które informowały mnie o tym, że jesteś tutaj panią Dyrektor, oraz nauczycielem obrony, tu, w Hogwarcie! – odpowiedział Knot, gdy tylko kaczki odeszły z sześcioma tubalnymi kwaknięciami.

\- Cóż, nie wiem, czemu to zrobili… - powiedziała Umbridge, bezradnie rozglądając się wokół.

Nikt nie zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby ją uświadomić i skoro Umbridge była warta tylko jeden knut, nie zamierzali również uświadamiać Knota.

Gdy tylko jedzenie zniknęło z talerzy, Harry wstał i ruszył do lochów na swoje lekcje Oklumencji.

Musiał jeszcze wypróbować jego obłąkany pomysł, jednak był zbyt zajęty planowaniem buntu. Wykombinował sobie, że wypróbuje go w ciągu tego tygodnia/

Już w gabinecie Snape'a, Harry przeskoczył przez próg, uścisnął Snape'owi rękę i podał mu jabłko.

\- Ćwiczyłeś? – zapytał Snape.

\- Tak, Freddy, każdej nocy od pięćdziesięciu lat – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Ty nie masz pięćdziesięciu lat – zauważył zirytowany Snape.

\- I kto to mówi – odparł Harry.

\- Ja też nie mam pięćdziesięciu lat i urodziłem się w tym samym roku, co twój ojciec – powiedział Snape.

\- Lord Hipokryzji ma więcej niż pięćdziesiąt. – Harry przerwał.- On już jest stary, powinien pójść na emeryturę!

Snape zakrztusił się wizją Voldemorta odchodzącego na emeryturę.

\- Powinienem poszukać jakiś domów dla emerytów tak, aby przy następnym spotkaniu, móc podsunąć mu ten pomysł i dostarczyć niezbędnych informacji. – Harry przerwał, po czym zapytał – Czy on lubi golfa? A co z shuffleboard*?

\- Ale to są mugolskie gry! – zaprotestował Snape.

\- Przedstaw je na następnym zebraniu i spraw, aby Voldemort się od nich uzależnił! Wtedy nie będzie miał wyboru i zaprzestanie prób zniszczenia mugoli i odejdzie na emeryturę! – wykrzyknął Harry, z ekscytacji aż podskakując na krześle.

\- Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że Czarny Pan zaprzestanie wszystkiego, tak po prostu, i odejdzie na emeryturę dla mugolskich gier? – zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem.

\- To Lord Hipokryzji i ma pan rację, mugolskie gry nie wystarczą, musi pan go zapoznać z fast foodami! – odparł Harry.

\- Fast foodami – powtórzył Snape.

\- No. Daj mi pięć sekund na oczyszczenie umysłu, Freddy – powiedział Harry.

Jednak Snape dał Harry'emu minutę, próbując rozgryźć, dlaczego Harry myślał, ż Voldemort przestanie być Czarnym Panem dla jedzenia i gier.

Harry dobrze się spisał na tych zajęciach. Wejście do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło Snape'owi trochę czasu, a gdy się powiodło, ten zasypywał go obrazami butów ciotki Petunii, za każdym razem inną parą.

Skończyli godzinę przed rozpoczęciem kolacji i Harry dołączył do Rona i Hermiony, aby stworzyć więcej gumowych kaczek astronautów.

Podczas kolacji Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, włączając Snape'a i Knota, który postanowił zostać na posiłku.

Harry wstał i stanął na środku Wielkiej Sali.

\- Snape jest moim wybawcą! – zadeklarował głośno Harry.

Wszyscy przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli na Harry'ego.

\- Profesor Severus Snape jest moim wybawcą! – wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Co? Dalczego? – wydusił z siebie Knot, nie wierząc jakim cudem Snape jest wybawcą Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

\- Jest moim wybawcą, ponieważ zwrócił moje fajne skarpetki! – stwierdził Harry, trzymając parę skarpetek, które ofiarował mu Zgredek.

Harry usiadł na podłodze, zdjął buty, oraz aktualne skarpetki, po czym założył „fajne skarpetki" i z powrotem włożył buty.

\- Jej! – Hermiona zaczęła wiwatować, powodując, że większość osób znajdujących się w Wielkiej Sali zaczęło klaskać i wiwatować razem z nią.

\- Jako nagrodę, wręczam panu – powiedział Harry, gdy wszyscy przestali klaskać, - fajne skarpetki na własność!

Harry podał Snape'owi parę skarpetek. Na jednej z nich znajdowały się jabłka, a na drugiej kawałki jabłecznika. Następnie wrócił na swoje miejsce koło Hermiony.

Reszta posiłku minęła w milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie przez kwakania gumowych astronautów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shuffleboard – gra, w której zawodnicy używają takich długich kijków, którymi popychają krążki. Z kolei te krążki muszą trafić odpowiedni obszar. Jest to forma zabawy spotykana raczej u emerytów i często się to widzi w filmach xD.


	11. Co to za eliksir?

Przed poniedziałkowym śniadaniem Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się do klas eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią, aby rzuć dwa zaklęcia dekoracyjne, które zostaną aktywowane przez słowo klucz.

Po wykonaniu zadania, trio ruszyło na śniadanie.

\- Ej, Hermiono, znasz jakiś sposób, aby zaczarować lustro tak, żeby na każde zadane pytanie odpowiadało „Snape"? – zapytał Harry.

\- Myślę, że jest to możliwe. Mimo wszystko musiałabym pójść do biblioteki – odpowiedziała Hermiona po skończeniu swojego plastra bekonu.

\- A da radę zrobić to tak, by za każdym razem odpowiadał inny głos? – zapytał Ron.

\- Możliwe. To dobry pomysł. Po lekcjach zajdziemy do biblioteki – odparła Hermiona.

\- No dobrze, ale muszę spróbować zabić Umbridge za pomocą mojego Pisaka Przeznaczenia – powiedział Harry, wywijając czerwonym pisakiem.

\- Pisakiem Przeznaczenia? Nie sądzę, że to zabije Umbridge, Harry. – Hermiona zachichotała.

\- Szkoda, ale przynajmniej mogę zarazić ludzi ospą wietrzną – odparł wesoło Harry.

\- Co to pisak? I ospa wietrzna? – zapytał zdezorientowany Ron.

\- Pisak to takie pióro i kolorowy atrament. Z wyjątkiem tego, że atrament znajduję się w środku pióra, stąd nazwa „pisak" – odpowiedziała Hermiona na pierwsze pytanie.

\- Aha, a ospa wietrzna? – zapytał Ron.

\- To choroba, na którą zapadają najczęściej mugolskie dzieci. A ty przeszedłeś ospę, Harry? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Taa, Dudley miał kumpla, który ją złapał, tak więc sam poznaczył swoje ręce i twarz. Ciocia Petunia i wujek Vernon wpadli w szał, gdy niektóre z tych plam nie chciały zejść – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Dziwne – skomentował Ron.

\- Nie, swędzące – odparł Harry.

\- Co jest swędzące, Potter? – zapytała Umbridge.

Harry wrzasnął i schował się pod stół. Został tam przez minutę, po czym wychylił swoją głowę.

\- Przepraszam, myślałem, że jest pani Ba Ba Black Sheep, brzmiała pani jak on – powiedział Harry, wychodząc spod stołu.

Następnie odszedł z Ronem i Hermioną, nie odpowiadając na pytanie Umbridge.

-o-

Podczas, gdy czekali, aż Snape otworzy klasę, Harry zaczął sobie pod nosem cichutko śpiewać.

\- Potter, w końcu oszaleliśmy, czyż nie? – zapytał Malfoy, gdy tylko się pojawił.

\- Kółko graniaste, czworokanciaste! Kółko nam się połamało, cztery grosze kosztowało! A my wszyscy bęc! – śpiew Harry'ego, wraz z podnoszeniem przez niego głosu, stawał się coraz lepiej słyszalny.

Wtedy drzwi do klasy otworzyły się.

Harry wziął ręce Malfoya i, śpiewając piosenkę od początku, zaczął się kręcić z nim po klasie. Kiedy dotarł do słowa „bęc", upadł na podłogę, zmuszając Malfoya do tego samego.

\- Potter! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – zażądał Snape, podczas gdy dwójka chłopców wstawała.

\- Meatwad zarób pieniądze, widzisz. Meatwad przynieś miodek, widzisz* – odpowiedział Harry, po czym usiadł koło Neville'a.

\- On jest szalony! – wykrzyknął Malfoy.

\- Zagramy w Uno? – zapytał Harry Neville'a.

\- Nie sądzę, Harry, to są eliksiry – odparł Neville.

\- No i co z tego! – powiedział Harry, co aktywowało zaklęcie.

Klasa zmieniła się w plan teleturnieju.

\- Witamy w „Co to za Eliksir?"! A oto prowadzący, Harry Potter!

\- Witam, witam, miło was znów zobaczyć! – wykrzyknął Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca i udając się na przód klasy.

\- A oto nasi zawodnicy! Hermiona Granger! – Hermiona poszła na przód klasy, machając ręką. – Draco Malfoy! I profesor Severus Snape! – krzyknął Ron.

\- Witamy, witamy – powiedział Harry, wymieniając z nimi uściski dłoni.

\- Hermiona jest najmądrzejszą czarodziejką na piątym roku, jest Gryfonką, a jej zainteresowaniami są: uczenie się i spędzanie czasu z dwójką jej najlepszych przyjaciół!

\- Cieszę, że mogę tu być! – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Ron zrobił przerwę.

\- Draco Malfoy jest jednym z najmądrzejszych czarodziei na piątym roku, jest Ślizgonem, a jego zainteresowaniami są: drwiny z Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i bycie gnębicielem! – krzyknął Ron.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Malfoy, rozglądając się wokół dziko.

\- Severus Snape jest nauczycielem eliksirów tu, w Hogwarcie. Jest również Mistrzem Eliksirów, a jego zainteresowaniami są: warzenie eliksirów i zabieranie punktów Gryffindorowi!

\- Siadajcie wszyscy! – warknął Snape.

\- A teraz, zawodniczko numer jeden, co to za Eliksir? – zapytał Harry, trzymając w rękach fiolkę, którą zabrał z półek Snape'a.

\- Sądząc po gęstości i teksturze, to musi być Eliksir Niewidzialności – powiedziała Hermiona pewnie.

\- Prawidłowo! Dwa ziemniaki lądują w ręce Hermiony Granger! A teraz, zawodniku numer dwa, nazwij ten eliksir – powiedział Harry, trzymając inną fiolkę.

\- Eliksir Rozgrzewający? – zgadnął Malfoy.

\- A co doprowadziło do tego wniosku? – zapytał Harry.

\- Z fiolki wydobywa się dym – powiedział Malfoy, brzmiąc na bardziej pewnego siebie.

\- Prawidłowa odpowiedź! Pięć i pół widelca idą do Draco Malfoya! Zawodniku numer trzy, co to jest? – zapytał Harry, trzymając jeden z lakierów do paznokci Hermiony.

\- Myślałem, że to ma być na temat eliksirów – zaprotestował Snape, nie mając pojęcia, co to jest.

\- Czy ma pan odpowiedź? – zapytał Harry.

\- To nie jest fiolka eliksiru – zaprotestował Snape.

\- Prawidłowo! Duży kamień dla Severusa Snape'a! Po przerwie czeka nas jeszcze dodatkowa runda! – powiedział Harry.

\- Przerwa? – zapytał Malfoy.

Ron z pośpiechem wstał i zaczął poprawiać całej czwórce włosy i szaty, zanim zaczął udawać, że nakłada im makijaż.

\- Witamy z powrotem w „Co to za Eliksir?"! – powiedział Harry, gdy Ron usiadł. – A teraz czas na dodatkową rundę! Dodatkowe siedem spinaczy. Co to jest?

\- Bzz! – krzyknęła Hermiona, gdy tylko Harry uniósł przedmiot, sprawiając, że Malfoy aż podskoczył.

\- Co to jest, zawodniczko numer jeden? – zapytał Harry.

\- Pomadka do ust! – zapiszczała Hermiona.

\- Gratulacje, wygrałaś! – krzyknął Harry, powodując, że Hermiona zaczęła skakać w górę i w dół. – Widzimy się następnym razem w „Co to za Eliksir?"!

\- Masz to jak w banku! – krzyknął Ron.

Harry i stale podskakująca Hermiona usiedli koło Rona.

\- Wasza trójka, co to było? – warknął Snape.

\- To było bardzo miła rozrywka, Severusie, powinieneś robić to częściej – powiedział Lockhart.

\- Ty się zamknij, a wy macie mi powiedzieć, co to było – rozkazał Snape.

\- Ogromna skarpetka? – zasugerował Harry.

\- Ogromna kanapka? – zasugerował Ron.

\- Lakier do paznokci, perfumowany – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Nieważne – powiedział Snape, spoglądając na zegarek. – Będziecie warzyć eliksir, którego przepis znajdziecie na pergaminach na waszych biurkach, po czym będziecie musieli go nazwać. Zaczynajcie.

Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać składniki i kierować się instrukcjami na pergaminach.

Gdy wszyscy skończyli, Snape obszedł klasę, pytając uczniów, jakie eliksiry przygotowali.

\- Jest to średni Eliksir Energetyczny – odpowiedziała Hermiona, gdy Snape do niej doszedł.

\- Gatorade?** - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, tak naprawdę to nie ma nazwy – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- A co z twoim eliksirem, Potter? – zapytał Snape.

\- Nazywa się – Harry przerwał – Bob, Bob Eliksir, a jest on Wywarem Zmniejszającym.

Snape otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry wiedział, co zrobił.

\- Mój jest gorący – oznajmił Ron – i jest to Eliksir Zapomnienia.

\- No dobrze, posprzątajcie tu i wynocha – oznajmił Snape.

Hermiona wlała swój eliksir do fiolki, a Harry i Ron swoje wyrzucili. Następnie wyczyścili swoje kociołki, zebrali swoje rzeczy i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Meatwad – mięsny zwierzaczek z kreskówki Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Dowolnie zmienia kształt.
> 
> ** Gatorade – napój izotoniczny


	12. Miotła, kamień i łopata

Podczas obiadu jedna sowa wleciała do Sali. Przypominając sobie sobotnie wydarzenia, wszyscy skupili na niej swój wzrok.

Sowa podleciała i wręczyła czerwoną kopertę Umbridge, która siedziała na swojej fotelogłowie. Umbridge odebrała od sowy list i otworzyła go.

\- Jak mogłaś mnie zdradzić z tym potworem? Myślałem, że mnie kochasz, a ty wymieniasz listy miłosne z Sama-Wiesz-Kim! Zamierzam odwołać cię z Hogwartu, żebym mógł mieć na ciebie oko! – z wyjca wydobył się głos Knota.

\- Ale myślałam, że on mi nie uwierzył, gdy mu powiedziałam, że Sam-Wie-Kto żyje i przyszedł do mnie na herbatę – powiedziała Umbridge dziesięć minut po tym, jak Knot przestał mówić.

Harry, Hermiona i Ron przybili sobie piątki, po czym wrócili do rozmowy.

\- Jako Umbridge wysłałem list do Knota, tak więc powinien się pojawić jeszcze w tym tygodniu – powiedział Harry.

\- Co takiego napisałeś, co sprawi, że Knot tu przyjedzie? – zapytał Ron.

\- Nie wiedziałeś? Umbridge zapytała Knota, co powiedziałby, gdyby zgodziła się przyjąć oświadczyny Voldemorta – odparł Harry.

\- To na pewno go tu przyprowadzi – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ron, zaraz mamy wróżbiarstwo, chodźmy dłuższą drogą – powiedział Harry wstając.

\- Dłuższą drogą? Jaką dłuższą drogą? – zapytał Ron.

Ron i Hermiona naśladowali Harry'ego, który przeszedł całą długość stołu i kiedy dotarł do drzwi, przeszedł do stołu Puchonów i skierował się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Następnie obszedł stół nauczycielski, zatrzymując się tylko, aby przywitać się z fotelogłową Umbridge.

Po obejściu każdego stołu skierowali się do wyjścia, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich.

\- Twoi bracia są genialni! – powiedział Seamus do Rona. – Te ich Bombonierki Lesera są świetne.

\- Planujesz zwiać z lekcji? – zapytał Harry.

\- No co ty. Tylko OPCM – odpowiedział Seamus.

\- Jako Prefekt, nie mogę pozwolić ci opuścić Obrony – stwierdził Harry.

\- Ale Harry, ty nie jesteś Prefektem – zauważył Dean.

\- No dobrze. Jako, że jest to obowiązkiem Rona, nie pozwalam wam opuścić tych zajęć – powiedział Harry, zanim wszedł do klasy.

\- Jeśli się będziecie za bardzo nudzić to możecie je użyć – wyszeptał Ron do nich, gdy wchodzili do klasy.

Umbridge weszła do swojej klasy oczekując, że podobnie jak w innych grupach, uczniowie nie stawią się na zajęcia z powodu chorób.

\- Mysz! – wykrzyknął Harry tryumfująco, pomijając fakt, że w polu widzenia nie było żadnej myszy.

Wtedy pokój zaczął się zmieniać w kolejny plan, lecz tym razem był to plan talk show.

\- Witamy w programie „Bełkot". Jestem waszym gospodarzem, Hermiona Granger, miło mi – powiedziała Hermiona ze swojego miejsca na czele klasy. – Mamy dzisiaj specjalnego gościa, Minister Knot!

Ron wszedł do pokoju, trzymając miotłę, na którą założony został kawałek tkaniny w prążki i limonowy melonik.

\- Obecny tu Knot oskarża między innymi, Umbridge, o zdradzanie go z Sama-Wiesz-Kim. Co masz do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? – zapytała Hermiona Umbridge.

\- Ale ja go nie zdradzam! – powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Tak, zdradzasz! Zafiukałaś do mnie i powiedziałaś, że piłaś z nim herbatę! – wykrzyknął Ron sztucznym głosem.

\- On tak po prostu wszedł! Nie mogłam go powstrzymać! – odparła Umbridge wściekle.

\- Ale nawet nie próbowałaś, prawda? – zapytał Knot-miotła.

\- To był Sam-Wiesz-Kto! – wykrzyknęła Umbridge.

\- I doszło do czegoś więcej niż picie herbaty! Mam zdjęcia! – wykrzyknął Ron z entuzjazmem.

\- Naprawdę? Masz zdjęcia? Możemy je zobaczyć? – zapytała podekscytowana Hermiona.

\- Oczywiście. – Ron podał zdjęcie Hermionie.

\- Kiedy wrócimy po przerwie, wyświetlimy je na ekranie dla widzów – powiedziała Hermiona.

Hermiona rzuciła czar powiększający na zdjęcie, podczas gdy Ron bezmyślnie bawił się Knotem-miotłą.

\- Jesteśmy po przerwie, tak więc, Knot, opowiedz, co się dzieje na zdjęciu – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tu całują się w parku – powiedział Ron, gdy Hermiona podniosła zdjęcie do góry.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało łopatę i kamień leżące na pokrytej czerwoną wykładziną podłodze.

\- To nie ja! To łopata i kamień! – wykrzyknęła Umbridge.

\- Mamy innego gościa, który albo potwierdzi, albo zaprzeczy zdradzie popełnionej przez Umbridge. Zaprosimy go po tej przerwie.

Ron wrócił do zabawy z Knotem-miotłą, a Hermiona w tym czasie zmniejszyła zdjęcie.

\- Jeśli dopiero do nas dołączyliście, Minister Knot oskarżył Umbridge o zdradę. Za kulisami mamy również gościa, który może potwierdzić to oskarżenie. Chodź do nas! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Harry wszedł do środka z łopatą, która miała przyczepione parę czerwonych, papierowych oczu.

\- Voldemorcie, czy Umbridge zdradza z tobą Knota? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tak, w rzeczywistości jesteśmy zaręczeni. Czytajcie uważnie gazety, a zobaczycie, jak to ogłaszamy szerokiej publiczności – odparł Harry niskim głosem.

\- Umbridge, co masz na swoją obronę? – zapytała prowadząca.

\- Nie jestem z nim zaręczona! I nie zdradzam Knota! – krzyknęła Umbridge.

\- Chciałby pan jeszcze coś dodać, Ministrze? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tylko tyle, że jeśli ten ślub nie wypali, nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem. Straciłaś okazję, którą miałaś przy mnie – krzyknął Ron, po czym wyszedł.

\- Muszę iść, mam zebranie Śmierciożerców za pół godziny – powiedział Harry, zanim wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia.

\- To wszystko na dzisiaj! Następnym razem w naszym programie omówimy ślubne plany z przyszłą żoną Voldemorta – Umbridge – powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry i Ron wrócili do pokoju, bez Knota-miotły i Voldemorta-łopaty.

\- Gratulacje, pani profesor. Jestem pewien, że pokocha pani bycie Lady Hipokryzji – powiedział Harry, po czym usiadł na swoje miejsce.

Chwilę zajęło, zanim Umbridge rozpoczęła lekcję, która szybko się skończyła, bo każdy się rozchorował i wyszedł.

-o-

Po godzinie poszukiwań w bibliotece, Harry wyszedł z niej i udał się do klasy obrony, gdzie, jak dobrze zgadywał, Umbridge nadal siedziała.

\- W końcu, zajęło ci to dłużej niż godzinę – powiedziała Umbridge zauważając Harry'ego.

\- Przejmuję władzę nad światem Pisakiem Przeznaczenia! – wrzasnął Harry, wymachując markerem.

\- Pisakiem Przeznaczenia? – zapytała Umbridge, wpatrując się w przedmiot w ręce Harry'ego.

\- A mój początek panowania na Ziemi zacznę od pani! – powiedział Harry zdejmując zatyczkę z markera.

Przysunął się do Umbridge i zaczął gryzmolić po niej, tworząc zakręcone wiry. Namalował pięć wirów na jej twarzy, a gdy Umbridge zaczęła się ruszać, Harry został zmuszony do odwrotu.

\- Pamiętaj, to był tylko sen – powiedział Harry, po czym uciekł z klasy.

\- Wracaj tutaj! – krzyknęła Umbridge, wybiegając z klasy.

\- Ściąć jej głowę! – odkrzyknął Harry zaczynając biec.

\- Mówię poważnie! – wrzasnęła Umbridge.

\- Nie złapiesz mnie! Jestem ludzikiem z piernika! – krzyknął Harry, biegnąc slalomem.

Harry przebiegł przez Irytka, który, zauważając podążającą za Harrym Umbridge, zaczął obrzucać ją łajnobombami.

\- Umby-bumby! – zawołał wesoło Harry, będąc już poza zasięgiem wzroku.

\- Umby-bumby! Umby-bumby! – wrzasnął Irytek w dalszym ciągu obrzucając Umbridge łajnobombami.


	13. Cygańska sala

PRZPRASZAAAAAM, PRZEPRASZAM, PRZEPRASZAM!

Matko, 2 lata. Nawet nie wiecie, jak mi wstyd. Ale to były dla mnie ciężkie dwa lata. Matura, potem studia. Na pewno nie pomogła sytuacja w domu :/. Dosyć wymówek. Wracam do pracy :)

\- Jak myślicie, co powinniśmy dzisiaj zrobić? – zapytał Harry podczas wtorkowego śniadania.

\- Czytanie z kart Tarota? – zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- Ale myślałem, że nie cierpisz wróżbiarstwa! I jak ich to zdenerwuje? – zapytał Ron, wpatrując się w Hermionę.

\- Nie cierpię sposobu nauczania tej oszustki i nie wierzę w te brednie – powiedziała Hermiona – ale dostałam tę talię kart od mojej cioci, a wkurzyć ich może widok tylu dzieci mających ubaw.

\- Zgadzam się. Zaczniemy podczas obiadu – powiedział Harry.

\- Dlaczego masz je tu, w Hogwarcie? – zapytał Ron Hermionę.

\- Są ładne. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Miło jest na nie popatrzeć.

Hermiona zabrała karty ze swojego dormitorium, podczas gdy dwaj chłopcy oczekiwali na przerwę obiadową na zajęciach wróżbiarstwa.

Po zjedzeniu kilku kanapek Harry wstał przyciągając uwagę zebranych w Wielkiej Sali.

Wszyscy oczekiwali czegoś śmiesznego i nie zawiedli się.

\- Witamy w Cygańskiej Sali Przepowiadania Przyszłości! Ustawcie się w kolejce do Hermiony Granger, która odczyta wam przyszłość z fusów herbaty! Czytanie z szklanej kuli z Ronem Weasleyem i czytanie z kart Tarota ze mną, Harrym Potterem! – krzyknął Harry, przyjmując od Hermiony karty.

\- Jeśli nie otrzymacie wizji swojej przyszłości przed lekcjami, nie martwcie się, będziemy kontynuować po lekcjach! – zawołała Hermiona, zaczynając nalewać herbatę do filiżanek.

Harry podszedł do stołu Hufflepuffu, usiadł i zaczął tasować karty.

\- Jesteś zainteresowana wróżbą? – zapytał Harry dziewczynę siedzącą naprzeciwko niego.

\- Jasne, ty jesteś Harry Potter, ja Meg Jones – odparła dziewczyna.

\- Miło mi poznać – powiedział Harry, rozrzucając karty.

\- Ciebie też – powiedziała Meg, przyglądając się mu.

Gdy wszystkie karty zostały rozrzucone, Harry zebrał je ponownie.

\- No dobra, teraz przetnij talię i daj mi stos – zarządził Harry.

Meg żartobliwym gestem wzięła do ręki nóż, po czym oddzieliła od stosu dwie trzecie. Następnie pozostałą część wręczyła Harry'emu, który położył ją na większym stosie kart. Zrobiwszy to, Harry rozłożył karty na kształt łuku.

\- Weź trzy karty skąd tylko chcesz – poinstruował ją Harry.

Meg wzięła dwie karty z jednej strony łuku, a jedną z drugiej.

Harry zebrał pozostałe karty, a wybrane ustawił jedna koło drugiej.

\- Ta karta przedstawia twoją przeszłość – powiedział Harry, obracając kartę, która znajdowała się po jego lewej stronie – i jest to numer osiemnasty, Pani Urodzaju.

Harry przerzucał strony ksiązki dopóki nie znalazł strony, która wyjaśniała znaczenie karty.

\- No i? – zapytała Meg, gdy przeczytanie strony zajęło Harry'emu dłużej niż dziesięć sekund.

\- Nadszedł czas, aby zaakceptować zmiany i ruszyć dalej. - Harry przeczytał z książki. – Przeżyłaś dużą zmianę w swoim życiu, zmiana poglądów, czy nastawienia wobec problemu z przeszłości.

\- To było dobrze przełożone – powiedziała Meg.

\- Dalej, twoja teraźniejszość, numer sześćdziesiąt dwa, Uwodziciel – powiedział Harry, a po obróceniu środkowej karty znalazł odpowiednią stronę i przeczytał na głos. – To nie czas na podejmowanie decyzji pod wpływem pożądania. Ostatnio ktoś zaproponował ci wybór, ale ty nie jesteś w stanie zdecydować. Lepiej poświęć trochę więcej czasu na rozważenie tego.

\- Okej – odpowiedziała Meg.

\- Twoja przyszłość, numer dwadzieścia, Mroczna Pani. Możemy osiągnąć królestwo Mrocznej Pani poprzez cierpienie. - Harry przeczytał definicję ostatniej karty. – W przyszłości powinnaś mieć dzień dla siebie i poświęcić część tego dnia na wróżenie ze szklanej kuli, wtedy najprawdopodobniej będziesz miała bardziej wyraźny obraz przyszłości.

\- To było świetne, jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry. Większość z tych rzeczy to prawda. – Meg uśmiechnęła się.

\- Proszę bardzo – odparł Harry.

\- Umbridge na dziewiątej – ostrzegła go Meg.

\- Muahahaha! – Harry uśmiechnął się i wstał.

\- Panie Potter, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – zażądała odpowiedzi Umbridge.

\- Cygańska Sala Przepowiadania Przyszłości, chciałaby pani, abym powróżył pani z kart Tarota? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, żądam, abyście zaprzestali tych głupot – odparła Umbridge.

\- Nie chce pani, abyśmy to robili w Wielkiej Sali? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, nie chcę – odpowiedziała Umbridge.

\- Jeśli wyjdziemy, czy obiecuje pani zostawić nas w spokoju na cały dzień? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak – brzmiała odpowiedź.

\- Więc niech pani obieca, nie, mam lepszy pomysł, przysięga małego paluszka! – wykrzyknął Harry, wyrzucając swoją pięść w powietrze.

\- Przysięga małego paluszka? – zapytała Umbridge.

\- No, trzeba potrząsnąć małymi palcami, wtedy trzeba dotrzymać obietnicy. Przysięga? – powiedział Harry, wyciągając w jej stronę zakrzywiony mały palec.

Umbridge wyciągnęła swój mały palec i Harry zahaczył o niego własnym. Potrząsał nimi przez minutę po czym puścił.

\- No dobrze, a teraz wynocha – powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Hej wszyscy! – wrzasnął Harry. – Przenosimy się do Głównego Korytarza!

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Krukon, który znajdował się blisko.

\- Nie wiesz? My, cyganie, jesteśmy nomadami! – powiedział Harry, po czym wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, a za nim podążyła większość osób.

Popołudnie, nie licząc lekcji, spędzili na Głównym Korytarzu, przepowiadając przyszłość uczniom i nauczycielom. Z powodzeniem zdenerwowali również Umbridge, która próbowała ich powstrzymać.

Następnego dnia czekali aż do momentu zakończenia lekcji, aby uderzyć w Umbridge.

Okazja nadeszła, gdy Umbridge siedziała w swoim biurze. Przez szparę pod drzwiami włożyli kopertę z zaklęciem rozmnażającym.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy. – Harry zaczął liczyć.

Dopiero, gdy doszedł do dziewięciuset czterdziestu trzech, Umbridge zauważyła koperty.

\- Lepiej, żeby to nie były te notki – warknęła Umbridge, otwierając jedną.

W tym czasie koperty nadal się rozmnażały.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy będzie podekscytowana – wymamrotał Harry, gdy Umbridge rozkładała ciężki pergamin.

\- Hogwart Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Dyrektorem jest Dumbledore? Ale przecież to ja nim jestem – powiedziała Umbridge czytając list. – Szanowna Panno Umbridge. Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart!

W trakcie czytania listu, koperty znalazły się na poziomie biurka, a trio próbowało uciszyć swoje chichotanie.

\- Trzeba wezwać Filcha, żeby to posprzątał – powiedziała Umbridge wstając.

Koperty sięgały już do jej karku i ich ilość nadal się powiększała.

Harry, Hermiona i Ron przenieśli się do sali naprzeciwko jej gabinetu, aby dalej niepostrzeżenie obserwować rozwój wydarzeń.

Pół godziny zajęło Umbridge wydostanie się z własnego biura, przy okazji wyrzucając listy na korytarz.

Pobiegła korytarzem, krzycząc o atakujących kopertach.

\- Atakujące koperty, naprawdę – westchnęła Hermiona.

\- Właśnie, ona jest szalona – odparł Ron.

\- Sprawmy, żeby wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej szaloną – powiedział Harry, z rodzącym się pomysłem w jego głowie.

\- Jak? – zapytał Ron.

\- Pozbądźmy się tych kopert – odpowiedział Harry.

Hermiona zachichotała, zatrzymując zaklęcie rozmnażania.

\- Przenieśmy je do pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza. Tam je spalimy – zasugerowała.

\- Wingardium Leviosa! – powiedział Harry, lewitując duży stos kopert.

Widząc Harry'ego przenoszącego koperty nad jego głową, Ron schylił się.

\- Następnym razem daj mi się przynajmniej odsunąć – powiedział Ron, usuwając się z drogi.

Harry z Ronem, który dołączył do niego chwilę później, pokierowali drugi stos do innego pomieszczenia.

Hermiona wróciła do pokoju i zaczęła spalać koperty.

Gdy Umbridge wróciła z Filchem, McGonagall i Snapem, jej biuro nie zawierało żadnych śladów listów informujących o przyjęciu.

\- Nie wiedzę tu żadnych atakujących listów – powiedziała McGonagall, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Ale one tu były! Setki listów! – wykrzyknęła Umbridge.

\- Piłaś coś? – zapytała McGonagall.

\- Nie! – odparła Umbridge.

McGonagall i Snape odeszli nieprzekonani parę minut później.


	14. Obłęd

Gdy Snape wszedł do klasy podczas czwartkowych eliksirów, wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca. Z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który w momencie gdy Snape usiadł przy biurku, wszedł do klasy pchając wózek sklepowy.

\- Co to ma być, Potter? – Snape domagał się odpowiedzi, gdy Harry terkocząc wjechał do pomieszczenia.

\- Wózek sklepowy – odpowiedział Harry, wyjmując z niego podręcznik do eliksirów i kładąc go na biurko.

\- Dlaczego jest on w mojej klasie? – zapytał Snape.

\- Ufam wszystkim, dopóki nie zaczną na mnie polować z rurą – zauważył Harry.

\- Weź to z moich oczu! – powiedział Snape.

\- Robi się! – zawołał Harry przenosząc wózek za drzwi.

\- A teraz do lekcji! – krzyknął Ron sprawiając, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy ktokolwiek może mi powiedzieć, jakie skutki ma eliksir Obłędności? – zapytał Snape.

Harry uniósł dłoń.

\- To nowy eliksir, który wprowadza w chwilowe szaleństwo. Wiem, bo go zażyłem. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Zamiast ostrych, metalowych sprężyn – powiedział Ron.

\- Kto na Merlina chciałby jeść metalowe sprężyny? – zapytał Crabbe.

\- Nie ja! Ja wybrałem eliksir bananowy! – powiedział Harry.

\- Lubię banany – stwierdził Goyle.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie. Ja wolę brzoskwinie – odparł Ron.

\- Aaaa! – krzyknął nagle Harry z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Co się stało, Potter? – zapytał Snape.

\- Nic – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

\- Więc bądź cicho – powiedział Snape.

\- Okej, jeszcze jedno – odparł Harry.

\- Co! – warknął Snape.

\- Aaaa! – wrzasnął ponownie Harry.

\- Okej, teraz do lekcji! – krzyknął Ron.

\- Radziłbym się skupić na tej lekcji, ponieważ w poniedziałek będziecie ten eliksir ważyć. – Snape rozpoczął swój wykład.

Gdy Snape był w połowie wykładu, omawiając historię eliksiru, Harry wstał i podszedł do swojego wózka, z którego wyjął śpiwór i poduszkę. Zabrane rzeczy rozłożył na podłodze.

\- Czas na drzemkę – oznajmił Harry.

\- Ja nie chcę iść spać. – Ron wydął wargi.

\- Co ty robisz, Potter? – zapytał Snape?

\- To czas na drzemkę, tak więc idę spać – odpowiedział Harry. – Opowie mi pan historyjkę, tę o maśle orzechowym i dżemowej księżniczce?

\- To są eliksiry, a nie przedszkole! – jęknął Snape.

\- Więc niech pan dalej prowadzi lekcję, będzie musiała posłużyć za historyjkę na dobranoc – powiedział Harry, po czym wymamrotał. – Wolałbym jednak opowieść o maśle i dżemowej księżniczce.

Harry został na podłodze przez następne pięć minut, podczas gdy Snape opowiedział Piątemu rocznikowi Gryffindoru i Slitherinu historię eliksiru. Po tych pięciu minutach Harry wstał , odłożył śpiwór i poduszkę i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

\- Potter, teraz kiedy do nas dołączyłeś, streść nam historię eliksiru Obłędności, którą właśnie opowiedziałem – powiedział Snape.

\- Okej. Eliksir Obłędności to tania podróbka Eliksiru Obłędu, która została wynaleziona przez kobietę o imieniu Ann, która zostawszy uznana za szaloną, została odesłana do bezpiecznego miejsca, gdzie mogła ukraść diament – powiedział Harry.

\- Pytanie brzmi: Kto mówi prawdę? Nauczyciel, czy celebryta? – zapytał Ron.

\- Odejmuję pięć punktów za złą odpowiedź – powiedział Snape.

\- Czy mam świecące oczy? – zapytał Harry, mrugając.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Ron. – Wierzę, że masz, a teraz do lekcji!

Snape kontynuował swoją lekcję, a Harry zachowywał się przyzwoicie przez kolejne pięć minut.

\- Lepkie, lepkie – Harry zaczął mamrotać. – Lepkie, lepkie…

Po minucie mamrotania „lepkie", Draco Malfoy uniósł dłoń.

\- Panie Profesorze, nie mogę się skupić. Potter gada do siebie. – Draco uśmiechnął się.

\- Lepkie, lepkie, chcę lepkie, lepkie, ja chcę lepkie – powiedział Harry głosem doskonale słyszalnym.

\- Potter, dlaczego rozmawiasz? – zapytał Snape.

\- Daj lepkie, daj – powiedział Harry otwierając i zamykając dłoń.

\- Nie mam „lepkiego" – odparł Snape.

\- Wiem, że ma pan lepkie. Widzę to w pana oku – powiedział Harry wpatrując się w nauczyciela.

\- Nie mam lepkiego, a teraz bądź cicho – powiedział Snape.

\- Czy wkurzam pana? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie – odpowiedział krótko Snape.

\- Czy wkurzam pana? - Harry powtórzył pytanie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział ponownie Snape.

\- Czy wkurzam pana? – Harry powtórzył pytanie po raz trzeci.

\- Nie – warknął Snape.

\- Jest pan pewien? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak – powiedział Snape.

\- A to nie było zdenerwowanie w pana głosie? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, nie było – warknął Snape.

\- Czy jest pan całkowicie pewien, że nie wkurzam pana? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Snape, nie chcąc się przyznać.

\- Czy wkurzam pana? – Harry wrócił do pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego pytania.

\- Nie, bądź cicho – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Nie wkurzam pana nawet w najmniejszym stopniu? – zapytał Harry.

\- Potter, bądź cicho – rozkazał Snape.

\- Proszę odpowiedzieć – poprosił Harry.

\- Nie, a teraz bądź cicho – powiedział Snape.

\- Ani odrobinę? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie! Bądź cicho! – warknął Snape.

\- Wkurzam, wkurzam? – wymamrotał Harry.

\- Cisza – rozkazał Snape, tylko po to, aby zostać zignorowanym.

\- Czy wkurzam pana? – zapytał Harry po raz czwarty.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Nawet ociupinkę-odrobinkę? – zapytał Harry.

\- Wystarczy! Idź do Flitwick lub McGonagall i niech ci usuną usta – powiedział Snape w końcu się poddając.

\- Czy mogę usunąć tylko moje struny głosowe? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, to mają być twoje usta – powiedział Snape wypychając Harry'ego z klasy.

Harry zabrał swój wózek i poszedł do McGonagall, przerwał jej lekcję i poprosił o usunięcie ust, warunkując to prośbą Snape'a.

McGonagall odwołała klasę i udała się do lochów, aby pouczyć Snape'a odnośnie wysyłania do niej uczniów z prośbą o usunięcie ust.


	15. Bob

Wieczorem Harry przybył do gabinetu Snape'a z nienaruszonymi ustami.

\- Halooo? – zawołał Harry pukając do drzwi.

\- Myślałem, że kazałem ci usunąć usta. – Snape skrzywił się otwierając drzwi.

\- Usunąłem je, ale zaraz potem je zastąpiłem – powiedział Harry – i w zestawie dostałem darmowy język!

Harry wytknął język, który – podobnie jak jego usta – był niebieski, przyciągając uwagę Snape'a.

\- Dlaczego są niebieskie? – zapytał Snape.

\- To jedyny kolor, jaki mieli. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Tak naprawdę Harry nie miał wymienionych ust i języka. Po prostu zjadł dużo niebieskiego cukru, ale Snape nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Miejmy to już z głowy – powiedział Snape.

\- Tylko dlatego, że poświęciłeś dla nich życie nie oznacza, że ich to nie obchodzi – zauważył Harry.

\- Co? – zapytał Snape, wpatrując się w Harry'ego zmieszany.

\- Zepsułem pana samochód, przepraszam – odparł nieobecnie Harry.

\- Mój co? – zapytał Snape. – O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

\- O kontynuowaniu lekcji, a o czym pan mówi? – zapytał Harry.

\- Legilimens – powiedział Snape, nie zawracając sobie głowy próbami zrozumienia toku myślenia Harry'ego.

Harry wyrzucił Snape'a ze swojej głowy za pomocą bosych stóp Dudley'a.

\- Obrzydliwe, prawda? – powiedział Harry, podczas gdy Snape usiłował utrzymać swój niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.

Po minucie Snape wrócił do zagłębiania umysłu Harry'ego. Próbował raz za razem, za każdym razem otrzymując obrazy bosych stóp różnych ludzi.

Złamał się po zobaczeniu jedenastu par stóp.

\- Nie możesz myśleć o czymś innym? – zapytał Snape ponuro.

\- Uważam, że jestem w stanie pomyśleć o innej rzeczy – powiedział Harry.

\- Tak więc zrób to – powiedział Snape.

\- Okej – odparł Harry.

Snape jak szybko wszedł do umysłu Harry'ego, tak szybko z niego wyszedł, widząc leżących w jednym łóżku i przykrytych kołdrą Voldemorta i Umbridge.

\- Potter! – zaskamlał Snape.

\- Co? Kazał mi pan pomyśleć o czymś innym – odparł Harry.

\- Ale nie o tym – powiedział Snape.

\- Myślałem kreatywnie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To myśl mniej kreatywnie – warknął Snape.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i rzucił czyszczące zaklęcie na podłogę Snape'a.

Snape uniósł swoją różdżkę, gdy rozległo się pojedyncze pukanie do drzwi. Chwilę potem, bez pozwolenia Snape'a, do gabinetu weszła Umbridge.

\- O szczęśliwy dniu! – wykrzyknął Harry, podczas gdy Snape gwałtownie zbladł.

Harry zaczął tańczyć kręcąc się w kółko, Umbridge tymczasem weszła do biura, a Snape starał się nie zwymiotować.

\- Potter! Natychmiast przestań! – powiedziała Umbridge, gdy Harry na nią wpadł.

\- Idź puścić latawca – mruknął Harry, przenosząc się ze swoim tańcem w kąt pokoju.

\- Potrzebuje pani czegoś? – zapytał Snape, odzyskując nad sobą kontrolę. – Byliśmy w środku lekcji.

\- Wiem i chcę wiedzieć, czemu nie zostałam o tym poinformowana. – Umbridge przerwała – i gdzie jest eliksir?

\- Nie była pani poinformowana, ponieważ nie musiała pani o tym wiedzieć – powiedział Snape.

\- Nie musiała pani o tym wiedzieć – powtórzył Harry ze swojego kąta, tańcząc.

\- A gdzie jest eliksir? – zapytała ponownie Umbridge.

\- Snape zjadł go – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Zażył go? Gdzie jest kociołek? – zapytała Umbridge.

\- Powiedziałem, że Snape go zjadł, kociołek i w ogóle – powiedział Harry, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy tym, że mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że skończyli i Harry zbierał się do wyjścia.

\- Zjadł kociołek! – wykrzyknęła Umbridge, patrząc na Snape'a.

\- Tak, zrobił to, powiedział, że potrzebuje więcej żelaza – powiedział Harry.

\- Żelaza – powtórzyła Umbridge.

\- Tak, zapomniał tylko, że to jest cynowy kociołek – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w Snape'a.

\- Zjadł kociołek – powtórzyła Umbridge, oszołomiona.

\- Okej, do zobaczenia! – powiedział Harry wkładając do ręki Umbridge kopertę i wypychając ją z pomieszczenia i przymknął drzwi.

\- Zjadłem kociołek? – powiedział Snape, dalej wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

\- Szzz, Umbridge-bob zaraz ją otworzy – powiedział Harry, obserwując Umbridge.

Umbridge otworzyła kopertę, włożyła w nią rękę i nic z niej nie wyjęła. Następnie obejrzała uważnie pustą kopertę, po czym oszołomiona odeszła w swoja stronę.

\- Otworzy co? – zapytał Snape.

\- Nic, czym musi się pan martwić, Snape-bob – odpowiedział Harry, zamykając drzwi.

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – zapytał Snape.

\- Och, przepraszam, miałem na myśli profesorze Snape-bob – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie miałem na myśli tej części o profesorze – powiedział Snape.

\- No cóż, Umbridge-bob już sobie poszła i muszę już niedługo iść, bo Hermiona-bob i Ron-bob będą się martwić – powiedział Harry.

\- Możesz wyjść dopiero za pół godziny – powiedział Snape.

\- Dobrze, wyjdę wtedy, albo nie nazywam się Harry-bob! – wykrzyknął Harry-bob.

\- Legilimens. – Snape rzucił zaklęcie.

Harry zablokował je pływającym słowem bob.

\- Jesteś coraz lepszy – powiedział Snape niechętnie – ale musisz mieć osłony cały czas.

\- Albo Lord Hipokryzji wejdzie do mojej głowy i rozkaże mi zatańczyć Makarenę! – powiedział Harry.

\- Raczej będzie ci kazał kogoś zabić – powiedział Snape.

\- Jeśli tak, to mam nadzieję, że rozkaże mi zabić krzak-bob – odparł Harry.

\- Krzak-bob? – zapytał Snape.

\- Yhym, krzak-bob jest krzakiem – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Chcesz, aby kazał ci zabić krzak – powiedział Snape.

\- Albo Lorda Hipokryzji-bob we własnej osobie – odparł Harry.

\- Myślisz, że Czarny Pan każe ci go zabić? – zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak – odpowiedział Harry.

Snape westchnął, po czym zaczął ponownie maraton bosych stóp


	16. Karły o fioletowych włosach

W piątkowe popołudnie Knot dumnie i z pewnością siebie wkroczył na tereny Hogwartu. Aż w końcu wpadł na coś. Przy pomocy Aurora Knot wstał i przyjrzał się temu czemuś. Z trudem rozpoznawał kształty, które pod wpływem jego ciężaru skruszyły się. A była to postać zrobiona z błota.

\- One są wszędzie – skomentował jeden z Aurorów rozglądając się.

I rzeczywiście, wszędzie dookoła stały postacie z błota.

\- Witajcie na imprezie – powiedział Harry wynurzając się zza kupy błota.

\- Witaj, Knot ty kupo wad – powiedział Ron pojawiając się.

\- Jak śmiesz nazywać mnie kupą wad! - powiedział Knot.

\- Nie nazwałam pana kupą wad! - powiedziała Hermiona zdegustowanym głosem.

\- Musiał mnie pan źle usłyszeć, powiedziałem „Knot, kopę lat"* - powiedział Harry.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście się przesłyszałem – powiedział Knot.

\- Czy to czasami nie jest slamming party**? - zapytał Ron patrząc na kupki błota.

Mimo, że Knot nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, pokiwał głową. Następnie ostrożnie skierował się w stronę Hogwartu, omijając błotne wysepki.

Będąc już na miejscu jeden z młodszych Aurorów otworzył drzwi prowadzące do Sali Wejściowej.

Knot wszedł jako pierwszy i od razu został pokryty maziowatą, lepką krówką.

\- Ah! - krzyknął.

W obawie przed pokryciem lepką czekoladą, towarzyszący mu Aurorzy nie podjęli żadnych środków, żeby pomóc Knotowi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, przeskoczył przez próg i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali z Ronem i Hermioną, którzy poszli jego śladem.

Dopiero wtedy Aurorzy rzucili się na pomoc Knotowi i zaczęły się próby usunięcia krówki.

\- Zdejmijcie z niego ubranie – krzyknął Ron wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

Wtedy kilka sów zleciało i zaatakowało Knota i słodką czekoladę.

Widząc swoich znajomych Gryfonów, Harry, Ron i Hermiona podeszli do nich.

\- Dziesięć Galeonów dla tego, kto do końca kolacji zdobędzie buty Knota – wspomniał Harry nonszalancko.

\- Co planujesz z nimi zrobić? - zapytał Neville z ciekawości.

\- Najprawdopodobniej przykleić do ściany – odpowiedział Harry.

Piąty rocznik Gryfonów zaczął tworzyć swoje plany. W tym czasie do Wielkiej Sali wszedł oczyszczony przez sowy Knot.

Neville zaczekał aż Knot usiadł koło Umbridge i podszedł do niego.

\- Ministrze, jest pan moim idolem i tak się zastanawiałem, czy mogę wypolerować panu buty? W tym czasie może pan spokojnie zjeść kolację – powiedział Neville, podlizując się Knotowi.

\- Ależ oczywiście – powiedział Knot podając mu swoje buty.

Neville wrócił do Harry'ego, podał mu buty i odebrał swoje dziesięć Galeoów.

Harry i Hermiona opuścili Wielką Salę z cennymi butami Knota.

Używając zaklęcia lewitacji, Hermiona podniosła Harry'ego aż do sufitu, gdzie - przy pomocy zaklęcia trwałego przylepca - przyczepione zostały buty Ministra. Jedynym sposobem na zdjęcie butów było ich spalenie.

Następnie wrócili do Wielkiej Sali, żeby skończyć kolację. Oboje czekali na moment, gdy Knot zacznie potrzebować swoich butów.

Knot i Umbridge zjedli swoją kolację, następnie poszli do pokoju niedaleko Wielkiej Sali, aby porozmawiać o związku Umbridge i Voldemorta.

Po skończonej rozmowie Knot podszedł do Neville'a, który czekał przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali

\- Gdzie są moje buty? - zapytał Knot.

\- Pańskie buty? - zapytał Neville.

\- Tak, moje buty. Powiedziałeś, że je wypolerujesz – powiedział Knot.

-Rzeczywiście. - Neville zdecydował, że zacznie się zachowywać jak Harry. - Dałem je Wróżkom, żeby je pany przyniosły.

\- Co to? - zapytał jeden z Puchonów, wskazując na dach Sali Wejściowej.

\- Wyglądają jak buty – odpowiedział Krukon.

Wszystkie osoby znajdujące się w Sali Wejściowej podeszły, aby się przyjrzeć błyszczącym butom.

\- Moje buty! - oznajmił Knot.

\- Dlaczego nie zostanie pan na noc? Będzie pan mógł zjeść funt masła – zaproponował Harry zza Neville'a.

\- Chyba tak zrobię – odpowiedział Knot słabo.

~o~

W sobotni poranek, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył Knot po obudzeniu się było to, że świat urósł. Po paru minutach odkrył, że jego włosy są fioletowe. I co gorsza, zmalał do tego stopnia, że stał się o stopę niższy od Flitwicka.

Boso i w piżamie, Knot wybiegł z pokoju w stronę kwater swojej straży, którzy przez ponad godzinę próbowali zwrócić Knotowi naturalny wygląd. Bez skutku. Knot został zmuszony do pójścia na śniadanie jako fioletowowłosy karzeł.

Jak tylko Knot wszedł do Wielkiej Sali to zaczął się dzielić. W przeciągu pięciu minut Sala wypełniona była karłami o fioletowych włosach.

Po chwili wszystkie karły, z wyjątkiem oryginału, wyszły z Wielkiej Sali. Do Knota podleciała sowa z czerwonym, dymiącym listem w pazurach.

Knot przełknął głośno i otworzył wyjca.

\- Jak śmiesz zabierać coś wielkiemu Lordowi Voldemortowi! Próbowałeś uwinąć sobie gniazdko z moją wkrótce-już-żoną! - Głos Voldemorta słychać było na całą Wielką Salę.

Głos Voldemorta mówiącego o tym, że Umbridge jest jego kobietą rozlegał się podczas całego śniadania. Czarny Pan zakończył swój list wyznaniem miłości.

Pod koniec listu Umbridge chciała wyjść z Sali, ale przyleciała kolejna sowa z następnym wyjcem.

Gdy tylko Umbridge otworzyła wyjca, wylały się z niego wyznania miłości, które trwały aż do obiadu. Obiadu, podczas którego Knot zamienił się w gigantycznego, fioletowego szczura.

\- Korneliusz! - krzyknęła Umbridge.

Knot z Umbridge depczącą mu po piętach biegał w kółko. W tym samym czasie oddział Knotów-karłów wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Jestem bardzo ważną osobą, która zna inych ważnych ludzi i robi ważne rzeczy – połowa oddziału zaśpiewała maszerując.

\- Czarodziejski świat nie byłby taki sam, gdyby nie ja – druga połowa oddziału przechwalała się.

Jak tylko oddział przemaszerował koło stołu Gryfonów, Harry chwycił jednego karła i zaczął z nim rozmawiać.

\- Długopisy to najwspanialsze rzeczy na świecie, nieprawdaż? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ja jestem najwspanialszą rzeczą na świecie – odpowiedział Knot.

Harry uśmiechnął się zanim wylewitował dwóch z oddziału aż po sam sufit. Następnie przykleił trzech do podłogi. Ron zamroził następnych sześciu i zaczął budować z nich fort. Harry podniósł jedną kopię i zakręcił nią dookoła śpiewając.

\- Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life – zaśpiewał Harry nadal kręcąc się z Knotem.

\- ...You know the one that takes you to... - Ron dołączył do śpiewania z wewnątrz swojego fortu.

\- …But tonight I'm on my knees yeah... - Hermiona dołączyła niedługo po Ronie.

\- ...And I'm a million different people from... -Dean również zaczął śpiewać.

\- ... one day to the next... - kontynuował Harry.

\- ...bitter sweet symphony...*** - na koniec dołączył Neville rozpoznając fragment piosenki.

Zaśpiewali resztę piosenki, Harry tańcząc z Knotem, Ron w swoim forcie, a Hermiona, Dean i Neville siedząc przy stole Gryfonów.

Nic więcej się nie wydarzyło w sobotę. No może z wyjątkiem Knota, który wraz z zachodem słońca zamienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wersji jest – Fudgy, the whale – Fudge, it's been a while.
> 
> Miałam z tym spory problem, ale mam nadzieję, że Wam odpowiada.
> 
> ** Slamming party – jedyne, co mogłam znaleźć to to, że są to ogrooomne, na masową skalę orgie. Nie wiem, czy o to chodziło i nie wiem czy ma to polską nazwę, więc zostawiam wer sję angielską.
> 
> *** Piosenka the Verse – Bitter sweet symphony


	17. Na kolację? Piasek!

Chaos rozpoczął się podczas niedzielnego obiadu.

W jego połowie Knot i Umbridge weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Oboje usiedli na swoich miejscach, gdy rozbrzmiał potężny gong przyciągając uwagę wszystkich.

Dopiero po minucie zauważono zmiany na ścianie, po ślizgońskiej stronie Sali. Na tej ścianie pojawił się długi rząd butelek po piwie. Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć butelek po piwie.

Harry jako pierwszy zaczął śpiewać, chwilę potem Ron i Hermiona.

\- Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć butelek na ścianie, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć butelek... - zaśpiewał Harry. - Gdy jedna spadnie, zostanie dziewięćdziesiąt osiem butelek na ścianie.

Na słowo „spadnie", jedna z butelek spadła rozpryskując szkło wszędzie z wyjątkiem uczniów i profesorów. Jednakże strużka piwa dostała się na kolana Knota.

\- Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem butelek na ścianie, dziewięćdziesiąt osiem butelek. Gdy jedna spadnie... - Słychać było trzask szkła. - …zostanie dziewięćdziesiąt siedem butelek na ścianie.

Gdy doszli dziewięćdziesięciu sześciu butelek, więcej osób dołączyło do śpiewania.

Przy osiemdziesięciu dwóch butelkach Umbridge wstała i próbowała powstrzymać spadające butelki. Na szczęście butelki przelatywały przez nią, pozwalając uczniom na kontynuowanie piosenki.

Reszta obiadu wypełniona była głosami dzieci śpiewających o upadających butelkach piwa.

Po obiedzie Harry zszedł do kuchni, żeby poinformować Zgredka o tym, o Umbridge chce na kolację. I to z tego powodu Harry i Ron szeroko się uśmiechali gdy zasiedli do kolacji.

Ron, Harry i Hermiona dyskretnie spoglądali na Knota i Umbridge, którzy pogrążeni w rozmowie zasiedli do stołu. Jak tylko kolacja pojawiła się na stole, Umbridge nieobecnie wetknęła widelec w coś, co powinno być sałatką. Następnie włożyła widelec do buzi, przeżuła dwa razy i wypluła piach.

\- No nie! Znowu? - powiedziała Umbridge patrząc na swój talerz.

Jej talerz wypełniony był mokrym, uformowanym piaskiem. Miała steka, bryłę sałatki ziemniaczanej oraz kolbę kukurydzy. Wszystko zrobione z piachu.

Umbridge podniosła swój kubek, wzięła łyk wody i od razu go wypluła, ponieważ tam również znajdował się piasek.

\- Tego ostatnim razem nie było – Sprout wyszeptała do McGonagall.

Umbridge zaczęła skrobać piaskowy stek w nadziei, że pod spodem znajdzie prawdziwe mięso.

Na jej nieszczęście, stek był w stu procentach zrobiony z piasku.

Coraz więcej osób zauważało dziwne zachowanie Umbridge.

\- Moja mama zawsze mi mówiła, żeby nie bawić się jedzeniem – oznajmił głośno Harry.

Jedna z uczennic zauważyła leżącą na ziemi kopertę i podniosła ją. Następnie podeszła do Umbridge i podała jej znalezisko.

Umbridge otworzyła kopertę, z której wydobył się głos spikera.

\- Ocean robi... szszszsz.

\- On to zrobił? - krzyknęła Umbridge, przerywając minutę ciszy.

\- Kto zrobił co? - zapytał Knot.

\- Ta osoba, która cały czas wysyła mi te liściki, dała mi cały ten piasek – odpowiedziała Umbridge.

\- Ale kto ciągle daje ci te liściki? - zapytał Knot.

\- Nie wiem! - odparła Umbridge.

\- Więc skąd wiesz, że to on dał ci piasek? - zapytał zdezorientowany Knot.

\- Ten ostatni list to nie był przypadek. - Umbridge próbowała wyjaśnić.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego uważasz, że on to zrobił – powiedział Knot.

~o~

Po kolacji Harry pobiegł do lochów w podskokach.

Po wejściu do gabinetu Snape'a, zamknął drzwi stopą i z trudem położył wielkiego arbuza na biurko profesora.

\- Po co to? - zapytał Snape.

\- Skończyły im się jabłka. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Wymyśliłem, że jeśli przyjdzie do pana doktor, to może pan rozbić arbuza na jego głowie i uciec.

\- Czy zapomniałeś dzisiaj wziąć swoich leków? - Zastanowił się Snape, patrząc na ogromnego arbuza na jego biurku.

\- Nie pamiętam – odparł Harry.

Snape westchnął zanim poprawił swoją różdżkę w dłoni.

\- Legilimens – powiedział Snape.

Harry zablokował Snape'a przybliżonym obrazem żarówki.

\- Co to było? - zapytał Snape.

\- Żarówka. To ona daje światło, gdy doda się elektryczność – odpowiedział Harry.

Snape powtórzył zaklęcie, ale Harry znów go zablokował wyobrażając sobie włącznik światła, który trzeba wciskać.

\- To jest włącznik, naciska się przycisk i światło się włącza i wyłącza – powiedział Harry, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie Snape'a.

Następnym przedmiotem, który Harry użył do zablokowania Snape'a był włącznik światła na pokrętło.

\- Kolejny włącznik - powiedział Harry - tym razem trzeba przekręcić, żeby zapalić światło.

\- Legilimens – warknął Snape, zmęczony wyjaśnieniami Harry'ego.

Pierwszą rzeczą w głowie Harry'ego, którą Snape zobaczył, była zapalona lampa

\- To jest lampa, jest zapalana...- Snape przerwał Harry'emu.

\- Legilimens – warknął Snape, odrywając Harry'ego od wyjaśnień.

Snape'a prawie rozbolała głowa od migających świateł w głowie Harry'ego.

\- Klap włączone. - Harry klasnął ręce. - Klap wyłączone.

Na zewnątrz gabinetu znajdował się Ron, który włączał i wyłączał światła wraz z komendami rzucanymi przez Harry'ego.

\- Klap włączone, klap wyłączone, klap włączone, klap wyłączone, Klapacz! - śpiewał Harry klaszcząc.

\- Potter! Przestań! - krzyknął wściekle Snape.

\- Klap włączone! - Harry klasnął, włączając z powrotem światła.

\- A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic ważnego do powiedzenia, siedź cicho – rozkazał Snape.

Harry był cicho, gdy zablokował Snape'a dwa razy używając obrazu słońca.

\- Kocham pana – powiedział Harry zanim Snape powiedział zaklęcie.

\- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony Snape.

\- Niech pan uważa! - krzyknął Harry. - Mam złamaną rękę!

\- Potter, o czym ty mówisz? - warknął Snape.

\- Powiedział pan, że mam mówić dopiero wtedy, gdy będę miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Czy to, co powiedziałem, nie było ważne? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście byś mnie kochał, miałbym rzeczywiście na coś uważać lub rzeczywiście złamałbyś rękę, to wtedy byłoby to ważne. Jako, że nic z tych rzeczy nie jest prawdą, to nie są ważne – powiedział Snape.

\- Mógłby pan uważać na nowy rodzaj ciasteczek – zaproponował Harry.

\- To koniec na dzisiaj, wynocha z mojego gabinetu – powiedział Snape.

\- Okej – odparł Harry.

\- Nasze następne spotkanie jest w środę, nie spóźnij się – powiedział Snape.

Harry kiwnął głową, wyszedł z gabinetu i dołączył do Rona w drodze do wieży Gryffindoru.


	18. Gadający trup

W poniedziałkowy poranek Snape przeszedł obok dwóch grup piątoklasistów i otworzył drzwi do swojej klasy. Był bardzo zaskoczony widokiem jego klasy wypełnionej kociętami.

\- Kotki! - krzyknął Harry wbiegając do pokoju.

Następnie ukucnął i zaczął głaskać przyjaźniejsze koty.

Trio namówiło dwa domowe elfy na przeniesienie kociąt do klasy, więc nie było to dla nich wielką niespodzianką.

Snape miał właśnie zamiar wygnać wszystkie koty, gdy Harry zesztywniał i upadł twarzą na podłogę.

\- Nie żyje! - wrzasnęła Hermiona, patrząc w stronę odchodzących kotów.

\- Nie żyję! - krzyknął przerażony Harry.

\- Ale dlaczego tak jest, nie martwcie się, jestem detektywem – powiedział dumnie Ron.

\- Nie martwcie się, on jest detektywem – powiedział Harry.

\- No dobrze. Widząc, że w momencie morderstwa wszyscy byliśmy poza pokojem, napastnik nadal musi być w tym pokoju – powiedział Ron.

\- Chyba, że jest Tollanem *– zaproponował Harry z podłogi.

\- Jeśli był Tollanem... - Ron zatrzymał się, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co kazał mu powiedzieć Harry – Mam! Tollan przyszedł tutaj, zabił tego człowieka, a następnie użył swojej zaawansowanej technologii, żeby uciec przez ścianę!

\- Mógł to też być Apophis*, albo jakikolwiek inny Goa'uld* – zauważył Harry.

\- Tak, a wyszli używając Pierścieni! - powiedział Ron.

\- Z pewnością możesz wykreślić Noxów*, chociaż oni potrafią stać się niewidzialni – powiedział Harry.

\- A co z ludźmi w tej klasie, byłeś raczej blisko pana Bootsa – dumał Ron do „martwego" Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego nie zapytasz ofiary kto go zabił? On nadal mówi – zapytał Crabbe.

\- Dlatego, że Weasley jest za głupi żeby o tym pomyśleć – powiedział Malfoy.

\- Sam się go zapytaj – odparł Ron.

\- No dobrze. Kto cię zabił, Potter? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, jestem martwy! – krzyknął Harry.

\- To mógł być Replikator, czy ktokolwiek ma ludzką broń pociskową? - zapytał Ron.

\- Co? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Miał na myśli pistolet. - Hermiona odezwała się, nie pomagając Malfoy'owi w zrozumieniu tego, co powiedział Ron.

\- Dlaczego więc tego nie powiedział? - zapytał Harry, dobrze wiedząc, że Ron powtórzył jego słowa.

\- Powiedziałem! - zaprotestował Ron.

\- Istnieje możliwość, że słyszałem klikający dźwięk, gdy się poruszali – zaoferował Harry.

\- To jakieś szaleństwo! Myślałem, że nie wiesz kto cię zabił? - krzyknął Malfoy.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jakiś Replikator* mógł znajdować się koło mnie nie oznacza, że to on mnie zabił – odparł Harry.

\- Wszyscy na swoje miejsca – powiedział Snape.

Snape pozwolił kontynuować przedstawienie tylko dlatego, że był zajęty wyganianiem kotów z sali.

\- Ale ja jestem martwy, nie mogę się ruszać – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Ruszasz się i mówisz – powiedział Snape.

\- Wcale nie, nie żyję – nalegał Harry.

\- A ja rozwiązuję sprawę morderstwa! - powiedział Ron.

\- A ja jestem morderczynią. - Hermiona ujawniła się.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- Tak, nie mogłam znieść sposobu jakim oddychałeś, gdy miałeś siedem lat – odpowiedziała Hermiona dobrze wiedząc, że nie znała siedmioletniego Harry'ego.

\- No cóż, w takiej sytuacji. - Harry zamknął oczy.

\- Tak! Nie żyje! - wiwatowała Hermiona.

\- I kto mi teraz zapłaci? - zapytał Ron.

\- Ja! - zaproponował Harry, ponownie otwierając oczy.

\- Świetnie! - wiwatował Ron.

\- Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru dla każdego, kto nie jest na swoim miejscu – warkną Snape.

\- Jeśli ktoś nie żyje, to czy nadal ma dom? - zapytał Harry.

\- Do czasu przeczytania testamentu – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- A co jest napisane w testamencie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Sprzedaj dom za mnóstwo bananów – odpowiedział Ron.

\- Hej, Malfoy, dam ci mój dom jeśli dasz mi pieniądze! - powiedział Harry.

\- Ty nie masz domu – odparł Malfoy.

\- Wszyscy cicho i do roboty – powiedział Snape.

\- Zróbcie coś przepysznego! - wiwatował Harry wstając z podłogi.

\- On żyje! - wiwatował Ron.

\- Ja żyję! - wiwatował Harry.

\- On żyje – powiedziała Hermiona smutno.

Harry i Ron usiedli na swoich miejscach i zaczęli swój eliksir Obłędności.

~o~

Po skończeniu eliksirów i sprawdzeniu ich poprawności, Snape zdecydował kto je przetestuje.

\- Longbottom i Malfoy, przetestujemy wasz eliksir – powiedział Snape.

\- Dlaczego Potter nie może przetestować swojego eliksiru? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Potter jest już wystarczająco szalony – powiedział Snape.

Harry wyskoczył z swojego miejsca i podbiegł do Malfoy'a.

\- Pij, mój śliczny, pij! - Harry zarechotał.

\- Profesorze! - zaskowyczał Malfoy.

Harry podniósł fiolkę Malfoy'a i wpakował ją w twarz Malfoy'a.

\- Pij! Piij, piiiij! - powiedział Harry wpychając fiolkę do ust Malfoy'a.

\- Odsuń się, Potter – powiedział Snape.

\- Okej – powiedział zawiedziony Harry odkładając fiolkę.

Harry odsunął się, a Malfoy połknął eliksir.

\- Wypił! - zapiał Harry.

\- Wypił!- wiwatował Neville, który już zażył eliksir.

\- Wypiłem! - wiwatował Malfoy.

\- Możecie wyjść. Chcę, żebyście obserwowali tę dwójkę i napisali o nich esej – powiedział Snape, chcąc mieć ich z głowy.

Harry, Neville i Malfoy opuścili klasę grając w „Podążaj za liderem"**. Ron również podążył za nimi, jednocześnie robiąc zdjęcia Malfoy'owi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie te nazwy pochodzą z serialu „Gwiezdne wrota". Są to nazwy obcych ras.
> 
> ** Ta gra to połączenie gry „Szymon mówi" i tradycyjnego pociągu. Wybiera się lidera, za którym ustawiają się inni i trzeba powtarzać jego ruchy. Ostatnia osoba, która zostanie staje się liderem i gra zaczyna się od nowa. :)


	19. Ówki

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Umbridge ujrzała zza dekoracyjnej, bananowej piramidy, był wciągający się do klasy na rękach Draco Malfoy. Drugą byli Harry i Neville, któzy weszli do sali w tym samym stylu.

\- Czy jest pan ranny, panie Malfoy? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Czy jest pan ranny, panie Malfoy? - powtórzył Harry.

\- Tak! - krzyknął Malfoy.

\- Tak! - powtórzyli Harry i Neville, nadal grając w „Podążaj za liderem".

\- Gdzie jest pan ranny? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Gdzie jest pan ranny? - powtórzył Harry, zniekształcając barwę głosu.

\- W ręce, jednorożec nadepnął mi na nie w Wielkiej Sali – odpowiedział Malfoy.

\- W ręce, jednorożec nadepnął mi na nie w Wielkiej Sali – powtórzyli Harry i Neville.

\- Ręce? Myślałam, że nogi – powiedziała oszołomiona Umbridge.

\- Moim nogom nic nie jest. To właśnie moje ręce podpaliła rozwścieczona pszczoła – odpowiedział Malfoy.

\- Moim nogom nic nie jest. To właśnie moje ręce podpaliła rozwścieczona pszczoła – naśladowali dalej Harry i Neville.

\- Ale przecież wciągał się pan na tych rękach do klasy – powiedziała Umbridge. - I myślałam, że zostały stratowane, a nie poparzone.

\- Powiedziałem, że były podpalone, a nie poparzone. - Malfoy zamilkł zanim zadeklarował – Jestem liderem!

\- Jestem liderem – zapiali Harry i Neville.

Następnie Harry poczołgał się do swojego biurka, z którego wyjął wcześniej przygotowaną torbę.

\- Oooch, czo to? - zapytał Neville.

\- Właśnie, czo to? - zapytał Malfoy, ignorując zdziwioną Umbridge.

Harry wyjął garść tego, co było w torbie i tryumfalnie zaczął wymachiwać ręką.

\- Ołówki! - oznajmił.

\- Hura, ołówki! - wiwatowali Neville i Malfoy, zanim gwałtownie przestali.

\- Czym są ołówki? - zapytał Neville.

\- Skuwki! - stwierdził Harry pewnie.

\- Ówki, ówki – wiwatował Malfoy.

Następnym przedmiotem, który Harry wyjął z torby była temperówka.

\- Mniam, mniam, zjedz je sam, mniam, mniam, zjedz je sam – zaśpiewał Harry, temperując ołówki.

W tym czasie reszta grupy weszła do klasy i z ciekawością patrzyła na trzech chłopaków.

\- Co tu robi Malfoy? - zapytał Seamus, gdy zauważył Malfoy'a śpiewającego w kółko „ówki".

\- Ogląda opery mydlane – wtrącił Harry spod swojego biurka.

\- Opery mydlane? Myślałem, że w Hogwarcie nie można oglądać telewizji – powiedział Dean wiedząc, czym są opery mydlane.

\- Ja wiem! Ja wiem! - powiedział Neville. - Umbridge to zrobiła!

\- Umbridge zabiła w kuchni profesora Śliwkę! – krzyknął Harry.

\- W kuchni powiadasz? Możesz poprosić domowe elfy o świadka – zaproponował Malfoy.

\- Panie Malfoy, nie ma pan zajęć, na które musi pan iść? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Mam – powiedział Malfoy, ale nie ruszając się z podłogi.

\- Pójdzie pan na nie? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Uwaga, moje ramię jest podatne na złamania – wtrącił Harry.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Malfoy na zadane pytanie. - Powiem, że byłem z panią.

\- Ty lepiej nie pozwól, żeby dowiedział się o tym Lord Hipokryzji – powiedział Harry.

\- Rzeczywiście, zapomniałem o tym – powiedział Malfoy.

\- A ja nie! - odparł Neville.

\- Twój telefon dzwoni, ka boom – powiedział Harry.

\- Wszyscy na miejsca – powiedziała Umbridge, próbując zapanować nad chaosem.

\- Ja jestem na swoim miejscu – powiedział Harry temperując kolejny ołówek.

\- Ówki! - powiedział Malfoy.

\- Weźcie swoje książki i otwórzcie na czterdziestym dziewiątym rozdziale – powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Ale „Wakacje z wiedźmami"* nie mają czterdziestu dziewięciu rozdziałów – odparł Harry mimo że nadal temperował ołówki i nie miał przy sobie książki.

\- Powinniście czytać „Teorię obrony magicznej" - powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Nie mam tej książki przy sobie, nie miałem tych zajęć w planach – powiedział Malfoy.

\- Mam! Umbridge powiedziała telewizorowi, żeby pracował po to, aby Malfoy mógłoglądać opery mydlane – powiedział Neville.

\- Śpiewaj, Malfoy, śpiewaj! - zawołał Harry nadal temperując ołówki.

\- Tak, śpiewaj! - zawołał Neville.

Malfoy wstał z podłogi i stanął przed biurkiem Umbridge.

\- Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling – Malfoy zaczął śpiewać piosenkę, którą Harry ich nauczył w drodze do klasy.

\- Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand. - Harry przejął następny wers.

\- Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming – zaśpiewał Neville.

Następnie znowu Malfoy.

\- Is this burning an eternal flame.

\- I believe it's meant to be, darling. - znów Harry.

\- I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me – zaśpiewał Neville, nerwowo patrząc w prawo i lewo.

\- Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming – zaśpiewał Malfoy.

\- Or is this burning an eternal flame zaśpiewał Harry.

\- Say my name, sun shines through the rain. – Neville uspokoił się.

\- A whole life so lonely, and then come and ease the pain – zaśpiewał Malfoy.

\- I don't want to lose this feeling – Harry zaśpiewał następny wers.

\- Close your eyes, give me your hand – zaśpiewał Neville nerwowo, w przeciwieństwie do Malfoy, który już śpiewał ten wers.

\- Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand – zaśpiewał Malfoy.

\- Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming – zaśpiewał Harry.

\- Is this burning an eternal flame...** - Cała trójka zaśpiewała ostatnią linijkę.

\- O matko, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. - Umbridge zatrzepotała rzęsami.

\- Sponsorowane przez – Harry zamilkł – Lorda całej Hipokryzji, Lorda Voldemorta!

\- Stary, dobry, Lord zapłacił nam, żebyśmy to zaśpiewali. - Neville uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Po prostu usiądźcie – powiedziała Umbridge, zawiedziona słowami Harry'ego.

Harry, Neville i Malfoy usiedli na ziemi bez książek.

Umbridge po prostu rozpoczęła swoje zajęcia, ignorując, jej zdaniem, szalonych uczniów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilderoy, Gilderoy, Gilderoy.
> 
> ** The Bangles – Eternal Flame.


	20. Czy wierzysz w Snape-boba?

W poniedziałkowy wieczór Harry i Malfoy spotkali Snape'a, który próbował się dostać na zebranie Śmierciożerców.

\- Czy mogę wam pomóc? - zapytał Snape dwóch chłopców.

\- Czy mogę iść z panem? - poprosił Malfoy.

\- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony Snape.

\- Niech mnie pan weźmie – jęczał Malfoy.

Harry po prostu tam siedział, odkurzając podłogę strużynami ołówka.

\- Nie – Snape odpowiedział Malfoy'owi.

\- Ale jestem pożyteczny – nalegał Malfoy.

\- Nie tam, gdzie idę – powiedział Snape.

\- Ale ja zawiązuję buty. Na pewno są buty tam, gdzie pan idzie – nalegał Malfoy.

\- Chyba, że idzie na plażę dla nudystów – zaproponował Harry.

\- Tam nie będzie rozwiązanych butów i nie idę na plażę dla nudystów – odparł Snape.

\- Mogę rozwiązać parę sznurowadeł – zaproponował Malfoy.

\- Nie, muszę już iść – odparł Snape.

\- Niech mnie pan weźmie ze sobą! - błagał Malfoy, rzucając się do nóg Snape'a.

\- Nie wezmę cię ze sobą, więc oderwij się od moich nóg – odparł Snape.

\- Niech mnie pan zabierze ze sobą, ja chcę iść – jęczał dalej Malfoy.

\- Złaź ze mnie, albo dam ci szlaban – zagroził Snape.

\- Och, no dobrze, ale niech pan przyśle kogoś po mnie, gdy komuś się buty rozwiążą – powiedział Malfoy, z niechęcią odrywając się od no Snape'a.

Malfoy cofnął się, a Harry w tym czasie kończył odkurzać podłogę. Następnie rzucił się do nóg Snape'a.

\- Niech pan go zabierze ze sobą! - krzyknął Harry.

\- Potter! Złaź ze mnie! - wrzasnął Snape.

Malfoy zakradł się za Snape'a i podczas gdy ten kłócił się z Harrym, przykleił Snape'owi karteczkę do pleców.

Harry puścił Snape'a, gdy zauważył, że Malfoy odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Tym razem pozwolę ci iść bez Malfoy'a, ale wisisz mi przysługę, koleś – powiedział Harry zachowując się tak, jakby robił mu przysługę.

\- Szlaban, Potter! - warknął Snape, gdy w końcu przeszedł przez próg.

Następnie Snape wyszedł na dwór w stronę Hogsmeade, z każdym krokiem ciągnąc za sobą strużyny ołówka. W tym czasie Malfoy skierował się w stronę biura Umbridge, a Harry w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

Snape dotarł na wyznaczone miejsce zebrania o czasie, Malfoy opowiadał Umbridge o zepsutych toaletach, a Harry upadł przez wejście do dormitoriów Gryffindoru.

Voldemort właśnie rozpoczynał zebranie, nie dając swoim Śmierciożercom czasu na dokończenie swoich spraw i przyjście.

\- Snape, jak dobrze, że do nas dołączyłeś – powiedział Voldemort, gdy Snape wchodził do potępionego budynku.

\- Przepraszam, mój Panie, ale miałem problemy z wyjściem z zamku – odparł Snape, zajmując swoje miejsce wśród Śmierciożerców.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Voldemort, zły i zaciekawiony jednocześnie.

\- Zatrzymał mnie Draco Malfoy – odparł Snape najkrócej, jak było to możliwe.

\- Czego chciał tym razem? Żebyś za niego poręczył? Czy może miał więcej ważnych informacji? - zapytał Voldemort.

\- Chciał, żebym go wziął ze sobą po to, żeby wiązać buty – odpowiedział szybko Snape.

\- Mój syn chciał tu przyjść, żeby wiązać buty? - zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy oburzonym tonem.

\- Efekt uboczny eliksiru, który kazałem mu wypróbować, jest tymczasowo szalony – odparł Snape tak, jakby nie był to wielka sprawa.

\- Dlaczego kazałeś mu wypróbować ten eliksir? - zażądał odpowiedzi Malfoy.

\- Draco był jedynym, który by nie wpadł w kłopoty – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Dlaczego nie wypróbowałeś go na Potterze? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Musiał go zażyć jeden Ślizgon, jak i jeden Gryfon – powiedział Snape, dobrze wiedząc, że wytłumaczenie, które dał Draco nie sprawdzi się.

\- Wystarczy – rozkazał Voldemort.

\- Wybacz mi, mój Panie – powiedział Malfoy, kłaniając się.

\- Snape, wytłumacz mi, dlaczego Knot uważa, że ja i ta Umbridge jesteśmy zaręczeni? - zażądał odpowiedzi Voldemort.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że ktoś podawał się za ciebie, mój Panie, i poszedł na wieczorną herbatkę do kwater Umbridge – powiedział Snape z ociąganiem.

\- Na wieczorną herbatkę. I z tego powodu myślała, że jesteśmy zaręczeni? - zapytał Voldemort, zostawiając sprawę oszusta na potem.

\- Nie, po raz pierwszy usłyszała o tym na jednej ze swoich lekcji, ale nie jestem tego pewny. Jednak wiem, że Knot, gdy był karłem, otrzymał wyjca od oszusta podającego się za ciebie twierdzącego, że ty i Umbridge jesteście zaręczeni – powiedział Snape ostrożnie

\- Co mówiłeś o Knocie będącym karłem? - zapytał Voldemort.

\- Raz zszedł do Wielkiej Sali jako karzeł o fioletowych włosach – powiedział Snape, zastanawiając się dlaczego Voldemorta bardziej obchodzi karzeł Knot niż wyjec.

W tym momencie Crabbe podszedł do Snape'a i uderzył go w głowę.

\- Crabbe, co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał Voldemort.

Crabbe zdjął coś z pleców Snape'a i podniósł do góry. Była to karteczka przyczepiona przez Draco.

\- Kierowałem się instrukcjami na tym – odpowiedział Crabbe.

\- Daj mi to – rozkazał Voldemort.

Crabbe poczłapał do Voldemorta, wręczył mu kartkę i kłaniając się wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Jeśli wierzysz w Snape-boba, uderz go w głowę – przeczytał Voldemort.

\- Snape-boba – powtórzył tępo Snape.

\- Snape, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie? - zażądał odpowiedzi Voldemort.

Nagle przyszedł Snape'owi sposób na odpowiedź na pytanie Voldemorta. Nie był to może mądry pomysł, ale liczą się chęci. 'Wszyscy w Hogwarcie starają się doprowadzić do szaleństwa'.

\- Co to było, Snape? - zapytał Voldemort.

'Kurde, Lord Hipokryzji mnie usłyszał' pomyślał Snape i potrząsnął głową. Za dużo przebywał czasu z Potterem.

\- I jak mnie nazwałeś? - krzyknął Voldemort.

~o~

Gdy Malfoy'owi udało się przekonać Umbridge, że toalety nie działają, poprowadził ją w stronę łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

\- Skąd się dowiedziałeś, że toalety nie działają? - zapytała ponownie Umbridge.

Tym razem Malfoy jej odpowiedział.

\- Uciekałem przed grupą syren, które brały udział w koncercie w bibliotece. Ukryłem się w łazience, patrzyłem, jak przebiegły na swoich mokrych nogach i próbowałem spłukać toaletę - wyjaśnił Malfoy.

\- Koncert w bibliotece? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Bardzo głośny, niestety tylko dla syren – odparł smutno Malfoy.

W tym momencie doszli do drzwi łazienki. Umbridge podeszła do jednej przegrody, otworzyła drzwi i krzyknęła. Nie spodziewała się siedzącego tam ducha.

Reakcja Umbridge doprowadziła Martę do płaczu, zanim zanurkowała w toaletę powodując przelanie się wody. Prosto na buty Umbridge.

\- Myślałam, że toalety nie działają! - powiedziała Umbridge odskakując do tyłu.

\- Nie działały, ale teraz już tak – odparł lewitujący Malfoy.

\- Pójdę do biblioteki sprawdzić, co z tym koncertem – powiedziała Umbridge, wychodząc z łazienki.

\- Dobra, ale pamiętaj, nakarmiłem cię! - Malfoy zamilkł i dale kontynuował – Psom!

~o~

\- Od kiedy nie ma Dumbledore'a, wszyscy zachowują się jakby byli szaleni, mój Panie, a ten tytuł wymyślił Potter – odpowiedział Snape na pytania Voldemorta.

\- Słyszałem o tych dodatkowych lekcjach, które udzielasz Potterowi, wytłumacz się! - rozkazał Voldemort.

\- Potter jest niemożliwy jeśli chodzi o eliksiry, więc McGonagall poprosiła mnie o udzielenie korepetycji. Niestety musiałem się zgodzić, bo Dumbledore również na to nalegał – powiedział Snape.

\- Nie mogłeś odmówić – zadumał się Voldemort.

\- Nie mogłem, mój Panie, chociaż jeśli bym mógł, to bym odmówił – powiedział Snape.

\- Czy Potter zachowuje się inaczej na twoich zajęciach? - zapytał Voldemort.

\- Inaczej jak, mój Panie? - zapytał Snape.

\- Czy mówił coś o mnie? - uzupełnił Voldemort.

\- Martwił się, że będziesz mu kazał tańczyć Makarenę i zaproponował, żebyś przeszedł na emeryturę – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Na emeryturę? I co miałbym wtedy robić? - zapytał Voldemort, ciekawy wbrew sobie.

\- Grać w golfa, albo w shuffleboard – odparł Snape.

\- Odkryj, co się dzieje z Potterem i znajdź tego oszusta, który rozpoczął te plotki – rozkazał Voldemort.

\- Tak, mój Panie – odpowiedział Snape i kłaniając się wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Voldemort rozdał jeszcze kilka instrukcji i zakończył spotkanie, budząc Harry'ego.

Harry zdecydował, że to spotkanie nie było kwestią życia lub śmierci i że Snape mógł sam poinformować o nim McGonagall. Po drodze wstąpił do kuchni, skąd zabrał torbę bananów. Następnie poszedł do klasy Obrony i położył tę torbę na środku klasy. Wychodząc, przyczepił kartkę do drzwi gabinetu Umbridge twierdzącą, że jego marzeniem jest bycie pierwszą skarpetką na księżycu.

Następnie Harry poszedł do gabinetu McGonagall i opowiedział jej o spotkaniu Śmierciożerców.

Podczas wtorkowego śniadania, Hermiona podeszła do Snape'a, aby porozmawiać o eliksirze z szóstej klasy. W tym czasie Harry zakradł się za profesora.

Harry podniósł rękę z jabłkiem w dłoni i upuścił je na głowę Snape'a. Jabłko dotarło do celu i potoczyło się na kolana Snape'a. Następnie Harry kucnął i zakrył oczy rękami.

\- Potter! - powiedział Snape, wstając i patrząc na Harry'ego z góry.

\- Nie może mnie pan zobaczyć, jestem niewidzialny! - oznajmił Harry cofając się.

\- Potter, jesteś widzialny – powiedział Snape.

\- Nie mogę być widzialny, zakryłem oczy rękami – powiedział Harry.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie można cię zobaczyć – odparł Snape.

\- Och, muszę więc pozwać ptaki. - Harry opuścił ręce, nadal mając zamknięte oczy.

\- Pozwać ptaki? - zapytał zdenerwowany Snape.

\- Tak powiedziałem, prawda? Nieważne, i tak mnie pan nie widzi – odparł Harry.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zażądał odpowiedzi Snape.

\- Jest za ciemno, dlatego – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Masz zamknięte oczy, Potter – powiedział Snape.

\- Oj! - zaskamlał Harry zanim uciekł.

Następnie Harry spędził cały dzień, oprócz zajęć, na śledzeniu Snape'a i uciekaniu, gdy ten go zobaczył.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Każdy kudos to wpłata na fundację „Emerytura dla Czarnego Pana". Zbieramy wpisy na godne życie Lordów Zła w głębokich, ciemnych lochach w pieczarach pięciogwiazdkowych. Z dodatkowym pakietem tortur i gier planszowych. Dziękujemy za okazane współczucie.


	21. Pajęcza sieć

Przez całą środę Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco i nawet Hermiona dyskretnie rozsiewali plotki o Severusie i Umbridge. Plotki każdego rodzaju, począwszy od tych zwykłych, że Snape jest wampirem kończąc na tych, że Umbridge poprowadzi ankietę dotyczącą tego, jak bardzo chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie.

Harry mimochodem zasugerował Draco i Neville'owi, że ciekawie było by zobaczyć do jakiego stopnia uczniowie są w stanie uwierzyć w plotki. Tym samym dodając chłopaków do buntu. Ron zadowolony dalszą częścią planu, poszedł dalej rozgłaszać bajki o dwóch profesorach. Hermiona, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszała wymysły, które tworzył Ron, również dołączyła do zabawy. I tak z niepokornej dwójki zrobiła się piątka nieokiełznanych rebeliantów.

Uczniowie nie wierzyli w większość plotek, które rozsiewała piątka, ale kto miałby uwierzyć w to, że Snape jest pająkiem w przebraniu? Ale niektóre z nich, zwłaszcza te stworzone przez Hermionę, przemawiały do umysłów innych.

Uczniowie spędzili śniadanie i obiad rozmawiając między sobą i porównując zasłyszane plotki. Większość nauczycieli była w stanie wydobyć niektóre teorie z fali szeptu. Jedynym nauczycielem, który nic nie słyszał była Umbridge. Była za bardzo zajęta głośną rozmową z kolegami po fachu, żeby zauważyć niepokojące oznaki wśród studentów. I tak bardzo przejęta swoim monologiem o wielkości Ministra Knota, nie zwróciła uwagi na dziwny smak jej jedzenia.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć! - powiedział Neville głośno tuż nad uchem Harry'ego, powodując, że Harry się wzdrygnął.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry, odsuwając się od Neville'a pocierając ucho.

\- Nie tutaj, chodź ze mną. - Neville wstał i gestem wskazał na Harry'ego. Harry przeprosił Rona i Hermionę i podążył za Nevillem.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Harry, gdy byli już w Korytarzu Głównym. Zauważył też, że za nimi podążył Draco Malfoy, który już na nich czekał.

\- Kojarzysz ten eliksir, który wypiliśmy? - zapytał Neville, jego oczy świecące w porannym blasku.

\- No i? - zapytał Harry. Miał już pewne przypuszczenie i starał się nie okazać swojej radości.

Neville, jak i Draco uśmiechali się szeroko, wyjawiając sekret.

\- Udało się nam uwarzyć więcej – oznajmił dumnie Draco.

\- I to tylko po pięciu próbach – dodał Neville.

\- Użyliśmy tych nieudanych, żeby stopić klamki w drzwiach Bumbridge – poinformował Harry'ego Draco.

\- Fajniej by było, gdybyś to zobaczył. - Neville pokiwał gwałtownie głową.

\- Dobra robota. - Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego na wieść o tym, czego dokonali chłopcy.

\- Zrobiliśmy coś lepszego. - Uśmiech Malfoy'a powiększył się. – No dalej, powiedz mu.

\- Udało nam się dolać poprawną wersję eliksiru do jej dzisiejszego posiłku. - Neville klasnął w dłonie, czekając na reakcję Harry'ego.

\- Dolaliście eliksir Obłędności do jedzenia Umbridge? - zapytał Harry. Neville i Draco entuzjastycznie pokiwali głowami. - Sprawiliście, że Umbridge będzie szalona?

\- Przepraszam, Harry – przeprosił Draco, nie czując się na tyle winny, żeby opanować szeroki uśmiech na twarzy.

\- Za co? - zapytał Harry. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o nadchodzącej zabawie.

\- Wiemy, że to ty chciałeś być tym, który doprowadzi ją do granic wytrzymałości – odpowiedział Neville.

\- Który sprawi, że oszaleje – powiedział Draco z lubością.

\- I jeśli poprawi ci to humor, był to raczej sztuczny sposób na zrobienie tego – powiedział Neville.

\- Wy... to jest wspaniałe – krzyknął Harry. - Moim jedynym celem jest wyrzucenia stąd Umbridge.

\- Och, to się nam jeszcze nie udało – odparł Neville.

\- Zatem bierzmy się do pracy, co nie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak jest – powiedzieli razem Neville i Draco. Następnie marszem ruszyli w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Harry wzruszył ramionami i pomaszerował za nimi.

Neville i Draco pomaszerowali prosto do stołu nauczycielskiego, gdzie Umbridge siedziała na swoim „krześle". Umbridge urwała swój wywód o kretach, lubiących kopać jej dziury w gabinecie, żeby krzywo spojrzeć na chłopców.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Czy mogę zobaczyć pani różdżkę? - zapytał słodko Draco. Słychać było wyraźnie, że jego ton był fałszywy, ale Umbridge nabrała się.

\- A po co? - zapytała Umbridge, szukając w pośpiechu swojej różdżki.

\- To test – odpowiedział Neville.

\- Test na co? - Udało się jej w końcu wyjąć różdżkę z kieszeni, nie zauważając, że przy okazji robi śliczną dziurę w swoim sweterku.

\- Czy nadal może nią pani rzucać zaklęcia. Powinno to zająć tylko kilka dni – powiedział Malfoy. Zabrał jej różdżkę i włożył ją do torby, zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć. Nauczyciele dookoła Umbridge obserwowali najnowszy wyczyn z ciekawością, ale nie chciało im się go przerywać. Umbridge mogła zadbać o siebie, ale fakt, że oddała im różdżkę mówił sam za siebie.

\- Dlaczego moja różdżka miałaby nie działać? - Umbridge wetknęła następną porcję jedzenia do ust. Przeżuwając, zaczęła rozmyślać nad nową przyprawą w jej jedzeniu i dlaczego domowe elfy nie dodawały wcześniej.

\- Z różnych powodów – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Harry.

\- Zła hydraulika jest najczęstszym czynnikiem zakłócającym pracę różdżek – dodał Draco.

\- Wczoraj byłam w łazience – powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, za kilka dni pani różdżka będzie jak nowa – powiedział Neville.

\- Życzymy miłego dnia! - zawołał Draco na odchodnym.

Umbridge wróciła do swojego jedzenia, mrucząc z zadowolenia. A nauczyciele znajdujący się w jej pobliżu musieli odejść od stołu, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-o-

Następny wielki wyczyn zaplanowany został na kolację. Jednak to nie znaczy, że cały dzień nic się nie działo. Przez cały dzień wszyscy uczniowie namawiali zwariowaną Umbridge do wykonywania głupich rzeczy. Jednej osobie udało się namówić ją na taniec na stole podczas obiadu. W większości, uczniowie używali chwilowej niedyspozycji Umbridge do unikania zajęć.

Draco i Neville kontynuowali bieganie po szkole jak oszalałe wiewiórki. Zdumiało to nauczycieli, ponieważ tego dnia działanie eliksiru powinno się skończyć. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że oboje mieli ukryty zapas eliksiru i systematycznie go zażywali. Mimo usilnych prób pani Pomphrey, profesora Snape'a i profesor McGonagall, nie udało im się zatrzymać tej dwójki. Poprzestali więc na wnikliwej obserwacji, wypatrując oznak pogorszenia się ich stanu.

Podczas kolacji Harry, Ron i Hermiona dyskretnie zaczęli tworzyć nad stołem nauczycielskim ogromną, pajęczą sieć. Większość osób była bardziej zainteresowana Draco Malfoy'em, który strzelił focha, ponieważ jego koledzy kazali mu zjeść normalny posiłek zamiast słodyczy. Pozwoliło to Złotemu Trio na stworzenie wspaniałej sieci, która rozrastała się na całą Wielką Salę.

Pierwszą osobą, która zwróciła uwagę na sieć był Draco Malfoy. Krzyknął, wskazując na sieć. Wszyscy odwrócili się wiedząc, że będzie to coś dobrego.

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Slytherinu zaczęli się śmiać. Na sieci napisane było „Własność Snape'a". Może było ziarnko prawdy w plotce, że Snape jest pająkiem.

Nauczyciele również spojrzeli w górę na sieć, ale nic z tym nie zrobili. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że była to kolejna rzecz, z którą Snape i Umbridge mogą dać sobie radę. Niestety, Umbridge tylko zachichotała, rozbawiona pajęczą siecią. Snape próbował zniszczyć się, ale nic nie działało. Zirytowany nauczyciel rzucał klątwę za klątwą, ale cokolwiek trio zrobiło, nie dało się tego odwrócić przypadkowym zaklęciem. Było tylko jedno przeciwzaklęcie, ale Snape o tym nie wiedział.

Snape wstał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Dobrze wiedząc, że następnym ruchem Snape'a będzie oddalenie się od źródła irytacji, Harry umiejscowił się niedaleko wejścia. Pozwolił mu przejść koło niego, po czym zaczął za nim iść.

\- Niech pan poczeka – krzyknął Harry, gdy dzieliły ich tylko metry. - Niech pan na mnie poczeka, niech mnie pan nie zostawia.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Snape'a było warknięcie na Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Nie chciał w tym momencie mieć do czynienia z szalonym chłopakiem, nawet jeśli zgodził się na udzielanie mu lekcji. Poza tym, miał jeszcze godzinę do ich rozpoczęcia. Nie wiedział też, dlaczego Potter go śledzi.

\- Niech pan zaczeka – zawył Harry. Wymachiwał rękami do tego stopnia, że prawie uderzył nimi w plecy profesora.

Snape w dalszym ciągu ignorował głośnego nastolatka. Harry dalej wymachując rękami prosił Snape'a o zaczekanie na niego. Obrazy, które znajdowały się po drodze ze zdumieniem obserwowały dwóch czarodziejów, którzy robili tyle hałasu. Hogwart był teraz o wiele bardziej interesujący.

Kiedy dotarli do gabinetu profesora, Snape pomyślał o zatrzaśnięciu drzwi przed nosem Pottera. Niestety Harry był za blisko niego, żeby mogło się to udać. Mimo, że przywalenie Potterowi drzwiami byłoby satysfakcjonujące, nie chciał mieć do czynienia z ludźmi, których by to rozwścieczyło. Skończyło się na tym, ze Snape zostawił drzwi otwarte, które zamknął Harry. Następnie Harry zajął swoje miejsce przed biurkiem.

\- Miejmy to już z głowy, Potter! - Snape westchnął, nie chcąc okazać słabości. Jednak, na tym etapie, było mu wszystko jedno. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciał nauczyć tego chłopaka, to i tak robił w kółko to samo. sądząc po tematycznych obrazach podsyłanych podczas zajęć, Snape był pewien, że Harry posiadał podstawowe zrozumienie zasad działania jego umysłu. Mimo to, Snape nadal nie uważał, ze Harry w zupełności pojął sztukę ochrony umysłu. Zdaniem Snape'a to właśnie było powodem dla którego kazano mu nauczać nastolatka. Niestety, był już zmęczony szalonym zachowaniem Harry'ego.

\- Może chce pan się najpierw zdrzemnąć? - zapytał ni z tego ni z owego Harry. Mógł z cała pewnością powiedzieć, ze Snape chciał go mieć z głowy.

\- Po prostu się przygotuj - powiedział Snape, wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Jeśli jest pan pewien, ze nie chce się pan zdrzemnąć. Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Sam bym się mógł zdrzemnąć. Zjedzenie kolacji zabiera dużo energii. - Harry kołysał się na piętach, również wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Legilimens - powiedział Snape, nie dając Harry'emu więcej czasu na przygotowanie się.

Harry spodziewał się tego, wiec szybko zablokował atak i zaprezentował Snape'owi obraz chrapiącego Rona na jednej z kanap w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

\- Założę się, że nie wie pan, o czym myślę - wesoło powiedział Harry.

\- Potter, właśnie byłem w twoim umyśle, jak mogłem nie wiedzieć o czym myślałeś? - zapytał zdumiony Snape.

\- Ale czy wie pan, o czym myślałem? - naciskał Harry.

\- Nie zdrzemnę się, wiec możesz o tym zapomnieć. - Snape ponownie wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Sądząc po pana wyglądzie, przydałaby się panu - wyjaśnił Harry. - Mógłby pan wyśnić sobie rozwiązanie wszystkich pana problemów.

\- Masz na myśli to, ze jeśli będę śnił, to wymyślę sposób na pozbycie się ciebie? - zapytał Snape, opuszczając na chwilę różdżkę.

\- Niech pan tylko pamięta, że logika w snach jest inna niż w prawdziwym życiu. Uwolnienie całej hordy gumowych kaczuszek nie uratuje pana.

\- Gumowych kaczuszek? - zapytał Snape z podniesionymi brwiami, słysząc tą absurdalną propozycję.

\- Czy miał pan kiedyś sen, ze Voldemort atakował pana wielką, drewnianą łyżką? - zapytał Harry.

\- Wielką, drewnianą łyżką? - powtórzył Snape. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiał się nad zdrowiem psychicznym Pottera.

\- Wielka, drewniana łyżka. - Harry pokiwał uroczyście głową. - Ale, jedyną odpowiedzą na atak w śnie, jest uwolnienie wszystkich gumowych kaczuszek.

\- To jest bezcelowe - powiedział Snape do siebie, po czym ponownie rzucił zaklęcie.

Harry zablokował to zaklęcie obrazem swojego łóżka, a następne sceną z Historii Magii. Tematem na tych zajęciach było spanie, wiec właśnie tego dotyczyły obrazy blokujące profesora. Co było trudne, zważając na fakt, że zaklęcia leciały bez przerwy. Snape wydawał się za bardzo wkurzony, żeby przerwać i wpaść w jedną z pułapek Harry'ego.

Gdy Harry wyczuł, że Snape zaczyna się męczyć nieprzerwanym rzucaniem zaklęć, zdecydował się spróbować czegoś nowego. Stwierdził, że podejmie prawdziwą próbę zablokowania Snape'a. Wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej mu się nie uda, ale trzeba przynajmniej spróbować, prawda? I żeby dać sobie więcej czasu na przygotowanie, Harry z uśmiechem powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Pana włosy są niebieskie - powiedział Harry, od razu próbując wyczyścić swój umysł.

Snape spojrzał podejrzliwie na Harry'ego, ale przerwał, żeby sprawdzić kolor swoich włosów. Tak jak sadził, jego włosy nie były niebieskie, ale z Potterem nigdy nie było wiadomo i istniała szansa, że jego włosy w magiczny sposób staną się niebieskie. Widząc, że jego włosom nic się nie stało, Snape powrócił do lekcji.

\- Legilimens! - krzyknął Snape.

Ta krótka przerwa pozwoliła Harry'emu na wyczyszczenie umysłu, więc gdy zaklęcie Snape'a uderzyło go, w jego głowie była pustka. Skupił się na dźwiękach otoczenia, na swoim oddechu. W tym momencie liczyło się tylko to. Snape nadal parł na jego umysł. Harry spróbował zablokować go nicością, ale Snape'owi udało się przebić. Natychmiastowym tego efektem był obraz chłopaków chrapiących w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

Snape urwał połączenie i opuścił różdżkę.

\- Wystarczy na dzisiaj.

\- Jak mi poszło? - zapytał Harry. Zaskoczył go fakt, że jego oddech pozostał miarowy, jakby blokowanie ciemnością było tak samo męczące, jak blokowanie obrazami.

\- Jak zwykle żałośnie, Potter - odpowiedział Snape, kończąc zajęcia.

\- Nie wygrałem nagrody - powiedział smutno Harry, wpatrując się w podłogę w ewidentnej rozpaczy.

\- Jedyną nagrodą, którą możesz wygrać na tych zajęciach jest opanowanie tej sztuki na tyle, żebym nie musiał cię już więcej oglądać – odparł Snape.- Ma pan na myśli, że jeśli nauczę się Oklumencji, to będę też wszystko wiedział o Eliksirach? - zapytał Harry o ukryte znaczenie w słowach profesora.  
\- Nadal będziesz musiał uczęszczać na zajęcia Eliksirów, ale nie będę cię musiał widzieć w moim gabinecie. - Snape obszedł biurko, żeby usiąść na swoim krześle, piorunując Harry'ego wzrokiem.

\- Czyli mogę odwalać podczas zajęć i nie będę upominany? - Harry ponownie znalazł ukryte znaczenie w słowach profesora.

\- Wynoś się stąd! - rozkazał Snape, zmęczony zachowaniem chłopaka.

\- Ale tak dobrze się bawiliśmy – zaprotestował Harry.  
\- Następne zajęcia odbędą się o normalnej porze w niedzielę, nie spóźnij się. - Snape odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego z nadzieją, że ten sobie pójdzie.

Jednak odwracanie się plecami do wroga nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Mistrz Eliksirów był jednak bardzo zmęczony, ponieważ poprzedniego dnia został do późna zdając sprawozdanie z spotkania z Voldemortem. Ale, z plecami odwróconymi w stronę Harry'ego, nie mógł uniknąć rzuconego na niego zaklęcia. Gdy Harry wyszedł z gabinetu, włosy Snape'a były naprawdę niebieskie.


	22. Niebieski świat

Następnego dnia, uczniowie piątego roku Slytherinu i Gryffindoru zastali otwarte drzwi do klasy eliksirów. Ostrożnie weszli do klasy, mając na uwadze Snape'a i dziwne sytuacje, które mu się ostatnio przytrafiały. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważyli były stanowiska w jasnym odcieniu niebieskiego, a chwilę potem jaskrawo-niebieskie biurko profesora. Z każdym krokiem zauważali nowe rzeczy koloru niebieskiego.

\- Ściany są niebieskie – zauważyła Lawender.

\- Sufit też – odparła Parvati.

\- I podłoga – dodał Dean, wskazując na podłogę.

\- Dzień dobry i witajcie na zajęciach Eliksirów – powiedział Draco Malfoy, stojąc za biurkiem Snape'a.

\- Malfoy, co się dzieje? - zapytał Dean.

\- Profesor Snape został wezwany przed zajęciami do Umbridge, która utknęła w oknie. Kazał mi również objąć dowództwo – odparł Malfoy.

\- Kazał ci objąć dowództwo? - zapytał Seamus.

\- To doskonały pomysł – powiedział Neville, zwiększając ilość podejrzliwych spojrzeń.

\- Byłem jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu – wyjaśnił Draco.

\- Dlaczego przyszedłeś wcześniej? - zapytała Lavender.

\- Dlaczego wy, Gryfoni musicie tyle gadać? - zapytał Draco.

\- Chcemy się tylko upewnić, że Snape kazał ci nas pilnować - powiedział Dean.

\- Dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić? - zapytał Neville.

\- Ponieważ jesteście szaleni - odpowiedział Seamus.

\- Och, rzeczywiście - stwierdził Neville.

\- Profesor Snape kazał mi was pilnować i jak przyjdzie, to możecie się go zapytać. - Draco skrzyżował ramiona nachmurzony.

\- Zrobimy to - odparł Seamus.

\- Nieważne. Profesor Snape kazał mi przekazać zadania. Macie zacząć eliksir, którego instrukcje są na tablicy. Kazał mi też odejmować pięć punktów od każdej minuty, którą bezczynnie przesiedzicie - powiedział Draco, rozchmurzając się.

\- Bierzmy się do pracy, zajęcia już się zaczęły - powiedziała Hermiona. Następnie podeszła do swojego stanowiska i zaczęła rozstawiać swój kociołek.

Harry, Ron i Neville podążyli jej śladem. Reszta klasy nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Otrząsnęli się dopiero wtedy, gdy Draco wyszedł zza biurka i również zaczął rozstawiać swój sprzęt. Wtedy cała klasa dołączyła do piątki przyjaciół.

Piątoklasiści byli już w połowie instrukcji, gdy Snape wparował do klasy gromiąc wszystkich wzrokiem piętnaście minut po dzwonku. Buntowniczy kwintet wysłał go na pogoń za dzikimi gęsiami.

\- Co wy robicie? - zapytał.

\- Robimy eliksir, tak jak pan kazał - powiedział Zabini.

\- Na czyje polecenie? - zapytał Snape.

\- Myśleliśmy, że pana, Profesorze - powiedziała Hermiona. Reszta klasy zgodnie pokiwała głowami. - Gdy przyszliśmy, to instrukcje już były na tablicy.

\- Nie zostawiałem żadnych instrukcji - powiedział Snape patrząc podejrzliwie na tablicę. Wtedy zauważył stan biurek, zwłaszcza swojego. Następnie podchodząc do Harry'ego zapytał - Potter, co zrobiłeś z biurkami?

\- Nie wiem, co zrobiłem? - zapytał zdziwiony Harry. Oczywiście to on stał za przemalowaniem pokoju na niebiesko, ale Snape nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Biurka są niebieskie - stwierdził znacząco Snape.

\- Tak, to bardzo ładny kolor. Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - zapytał Harry.

\- To ty je przemalowałeś - oskarżył Harry'ego Snape.

\- Ja? Jak mógłbym to zrobić? - Harry zamrugał niewinnie.

\- Wiem, że znasz odpowiednie zaklęcia - powiedział Snape, wskazując na biurka.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry dodał następny składnik do eliksiru. Reszta uczniów pospiesznie dodała składniki uważnie obserwując rozwijającą się kłótnię.

\- Zmieniłeś mi wczoraj kolor włosów na niebieski - powiedział Snape groźnym tonem, o mały włos nie wykrzykując oskarżeń pod adresem Harry'ego.

\- Ale czy może to pan udowodnić? Raz powiedziałem, że pana włosy są niebieskie, co było oczywistą nieprawdą - odparł Harry.

\- Wiem, że to ty. Byłeś jedyną osobą, która była w moim gabinecie na korepetycjach - powiedział Snape z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dobrze wiedział, że jego Ślizgoni słysząc tę informację będą wyśmiewać się z nastolatka.

\- Musiał pan o tym wspomnieć? - Harry zastawiał pułapkę na Snape'a, ale nie taką jakiej się Snape spodziewał.

\- No co, nie chcesz, żeby twoi koledzy z klasy wiedzieli, że masz problemy? - zapytał Snape. Wiedział, że nie powinien wspominać o tych zajęciach, ale Voldemort już o nich wiedział i może sprawi to, że Potter się w końcu zamknie.

\- Nie chcę, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że potrzebuję pana pomocy w zdobyciu dziewczyny - odgryzł się Harry. - Wszyscy chłopcy to potrafią.

Chichoty i cichy śmiech rozbrzmiały w klasie. Połowa klasy śmiała się z Harry'ego, a druga połowa z miny Snape'a.

\- Czy oferuje pan te zajęcia każdemu? - zapytał Ron. Doprowadziło to do wybuchu śmiechu na całej sali.

\- Weasley! - Snape spiorunował Rona wzrokiem, ale ten udał, że nie zauważył.

\- Wiem, jak zdobyć dziewczynę, ale byłoby miło otrzymać kilka wskazówek - kontynuował Ron.

\- A co z dziewczynami? - zapytała Tracey Davis. Na szczęście siedziała z tylu klasy, więc nie ruszyło jej rzucone przez Snape'a spojrzenie.

\- Nie oferuję zajęć o randkach - zaprotestował Snape.

\- Zostawcie go w spokoju, okej? - obronił profesora Harry. - Nie widzicie, że on chce pozostawić te lekcje w tajemnicy?

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać - powiedział Ron.

\- Możemy już wrócić do lekcji - rozkazał Snape, nie chcąc wyjawiać prawdziwego powodu dodatkowych zajęć. Wiedział, że dalsze tłumaczenie się może tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

Snape przeszedł przez całą klasę, ignorując fakt, że wszystko było niebieskie. Będąc na miejscu zaczął uważnie studiować instrukcje na tablicy, próbując dowiedzieć się jaki to eliksir. I żeby nie ułatwić Snape'owi rozwiązania zagadki, nikt nie umieścił jego nazwy na czele instrukcji.

Po sali rozeszły się szepty. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że nie powinni byli przygotowywać tego eliksiru. Istniało również spore prawdopodobieństwo, że Snape każe im usunąć dotychczasowe wyniki ich pracy. Minęła już połowa zajęć i nie było już czasu na rozpoczęcie i dokończenie procesu ważenia nowego eliksiru. Nawet Ślizgoni nie mieli na to ochoty.

\- Panie Profesorze – powiedziała ostrożnie Parkinson, gdy Snape odsunął się od tablicy.

\- Tak? - Snape był uprzejmy tylko dlatego, że Pansy była z jego domu. Każdy Gryfon z miejsa dostałby szlaban.

\- Czy naprawdę musimy zaczynać od początku? Nie możemy po prostu dokończyć? - jęknęła Parkinson.

Snape wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w Parkinson, zastanawiając się czy jest jakoś wplątana w tę farsę. Wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne, bo Draco był jedynym Ślizgonem, który mógłby brać w tym udział. I to tylko przez zażyty eliksir Obłędności, którego efekty nadal były widoczne.

\- Niech wam będzie, możecie dokończyć. Ale jeśli chcecie uwarzyć ten eliksir, to będziecie musieli go przetestować na sobie.

Rozległo się więcej szeptów. Nie byli pewni, czy mogą przetestować eliksir na sobie, ale z drugiej strony, nikt nie chciał zaczynać od początku. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła Hermiona, która zapewniła wszystkich, że eliksir nie zrobi im krzywdy. Wszyscy się uspokoili i wrócili do pracy, skupiając się na kolejnych instrukcjach.

Nagle Harry zaczął głośno nucić. Był tak głośny, że Snape słyszał go z drugiego końca pokoju. Nie zostało mu nic innego jak porozmawiać z Potterem i go uciszyć. Dochodząc do takiego wniosku, Snape ruszył w stronę stanowiska Pottera.

\- Potter, przestań nucić – powiedział głośno Snape z nadzieją, że Harry się podporządkuje bez słowa.

\- Dobrze, panie profesorze. - Harry przestał nucić i zabrał się z powrotem do pracy.

Snape odsunął się od Harry'ego, który dodał ostatni składnik, zamieszał trzy razy i wlał porcję eliksiru do fiolki.

\- Yo listen up, here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue world. And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him, inside and outside. Blue his house with a blue little window, and a blue Corvette. And everything is blue for him and himself and everybody around 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen – Harry wykrzyczał ostatnią linijkę, unosząc fiolkę do góry. - I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa.* - Harry przestał śpiewać i jednym ruchem wlał i połknął zawartość fiolki. Mikstura zaczęła działać szybko, farbując wszystko od włosów, po buty na niebiesko.

\- Potter! - krzyknął Snape z drugiego końca pokoju.

\- Powiedział pan, że mam przestać nucić, a nie śpiewać – odkrzyknął Harry. - I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba da.

\- Miałeś być cicho – Snape nie odważył się podejść do Harry'ego, obawiając się swojej reakcji.

\- A kiedy ja jestem cicho? - zapytał Harry zgromadzonych.

\- Prawda, Potter nigdy nie jest cicho – potwierdził Draco.

\- No, nigdy – powtórzył Neville.

\- Czyli ten eliksir farbuje cię na niebiesko? - zapytała Tracey Davies.

\- Żyjemy w niebieskim świecie – potwierdził Harry.

Tracey wzruszyła ramionami i połknęła eliksir. Połowa klasy podążyła jej śladem, drugiej połowie bardziej zależało na wyglądzie i nie chcieli być niebiescy. Jednak gdy zobaczyli, jak bardzo zdenerwowany był Snape, poddali się i również zażyli miksturę.

\- Możecie już iść – wykrztusił z siebie Snape, gdy wszyscy piątoklasiści zmienili kolor, dopasowując się do koloru klasy.

Wszyscy z pośpiechem opuścili salę. Jedyną osobą, która pchała się w przeciwną stronę był Harry, który zmierzał w stronę niepilnowanego biurka. Snape w tym czasie pilnował, żeby wszyscy wyszli z klasy. Harry szybko przyszykował ostatni na dzisiaj prezent i wyszedł z klasy.

Snape wrócił do swojego biurka i ciężko usiadł na krześle. Wiedział, że Potter zostawił mu coś na stole, ale nie miał sił zobaczyć co. W końcu, po pięciu minutach, zdjął dłonie z twarzy, otworzył oczy i jęknął. Na środku biurka było opakowanie jagód, a na nim niebieskie jabłko.

Po długim wpatrywaniu się, w końcu zauważył przeczepiony do jabłka pergamin. Na notce było napisane: „Niebieskiego doktora nie chcesz znać, musisz niebieskie jabłko brać".

\- Dlaczego jabłka? - westchnął Snape. Był zmęczony jabłkami i nikt nie chciał mu wytłumaczyć mugolskiego nawiązania. Jego dłonie wróciły na twarz i Snape od razu zamknął oczy widząc, że stał się tak samo niebieski jak jego uczniowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * „I'm blue" grupy Eiffel 65. Hit mej młodości (jeden z ulubionych)


	23. Quidditch

Nadszedł sobotni poranek, a wraz z nim mecz Quidditcha pomiędzy Gryfonami, a Krukonami. I wyjątkowo, Harry i Ron nie ekscytowali się grą. Zamiast tego przygotowywali coś specjalnego dla Umbridge, ponieważ dzisiaj nadszedł dzień, w którym z powrotem odzyska zdrowy rozsądek. I z tego powodu obaj chłopcy wcześniej wstali i intensywnie pracowali w Wielkiej Sali.

Wszyscy w Hogwarcie chcieliby, żeby Umbridge pozostała szalona, ale nikt nie był na tyle odważny, żeby ponownie dolać jej eliksir do posiłku. Draco i Neville chętnie by się tego podjęli, ale byli zbyt uważnie obserwowani przez nauczycieli. Udało im się to jedynie w czwartkowy wieczór, co doprowadziło do bardzo ciekawego piątku.

Harry uśmiechnął się wspominając poprzedni dzień. Szalona Umbridge robiła z siebie jeszcze większe pośmiewisko niż zwykle. I odtworzenie wczorajszego efektu było celem na dzisiaj.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał Ron, którego uśmiech zaczął dorównywać uśmiechowi Harry'ego.

\- Przypominam sobie wczorajszy dzień – odparł Harry.

\- Wczorajszy dzień. - Ron przestał się na moment ruszać i zaczął wpatrywać się w przestrzeń, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia.

\- Myślisz, że też będzie pamiętać? - zapytał Harry.

\- Masz na myśli, tak sama z siebie? - zapytał dla jasności Ron. Jego uśmiech zamienił się diaboliczny uśmieszek.

\- No. - Tym razem Harry dopasował się uśmiechem. - Myślisz, że będzie miała ubaw?

\- Na pewno – odpowiedział Ron.

Obaj chłopcy wrócili szybko do pracy, gdy usłyszeli kroki zmierzające w ich stronę. Zwykle zaczęliby panikować słyszą kroki, w końcu planowali żart w miejscu, gdzie każdy mógł ich przyłapać. Ale wzdłuż korytarza ustawili zaklęcia, które miały ich ostrzegać przed obcymi. Tylko jedna osoba była w stanie przejść koło nich, nie włączając ich. I woleli, żeby zastała ich pracujących.

\- Skończyliście już? - zapytała Hermiona, wchodząc do pokoju. I nie podnosząc głowy zza książki, podeszła do chłopaków.

\- Już kończymy – odparł Harry. Razem z Ronem przenieśli ostatnią kupkę kurzu tak, żeby zakryła ostatnie puste pole na podłodze. - Już.

\- To dobrze. Za pół godziny zaczną się schodzić ludzie, więc rzućmy to zaklęcie już teraz. - Mówiąc to, Hermiona w końcu oderwała się od książki.

\- Co mamy zrobić? - zapytał o instrukcje Ron.

Od momentu, w którym Draco i Neville sprawili, że Umbridge oszalała, Harry planował żart, który właśnie przygotowywali. Poprosił o pomoc Hermionę, ponieważ nie wiedział jakich zaklęć powinien użyć, aby uzyskać pożądany efekt. Na szczęście Hermiona wiedziała, gdzie takie zaklęcia zaleźć.

\- Powtarzajcie za mną i tym razem pamiętajcie o poprawnej wymowie. - Hermiona rzuciła im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- To nie była moja wina – zaprotestował Ron. - A te pomarańczowe plamy dodały biurku uroku, co nie?

W odpowiedzi Hermiona prychnęła i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie. Było to jedno z starych zaklęć, które wymagało od nich potrójnego powtórzenia. Na szczęście zaklęcie miało tylko kilka linijek. Harry i Ron ostrożnie dołączyli się, dodając swoją magię do rytuału.

Znajdujący się na ziemi pokruszony wapień zaczął się świecić, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wlewali w niego swoją magię i wspomnienia z wydarzeń z czwartku i piątku. Po wypowiedzeniu ostatnich słów i z kamień zabłysnął jasnym światłem. Razem ze światłem zniknął również wapień. Teraz czekali tylko na moment, gdy wszyscy będą w Wielkiej Sali, żeby uaktywnić żart. Jedyną rzecz, którą musieli zrobić, było powtórzenie hasła.

Gdy już zbierali swoje rzeczy, rozległy się kroki. Trio wymieniło się spojrzeniami, komuś udało się przejść koło alarmów nie aktywując ich. Troje Gryfonów pospiesznie usiadło przy swoim stole. Harry i Ron zostawili swoje rzeczy przy stole, więc nie musieli iść za daleko.

Harry i Ron zaczęli rozmowę o Quidditchu tak, żeby wydawało się, że ta konwersacja trwa od dłuższego czasu. Hermiona wróciła do swojej książki. Wyglądali całkiem normalnie poza faktem, że byli jedynymi osobami w Wielkiej Sali.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a przez nie weszła Luna z swoim lwim kapeluszem na głowie.

\- Witam – powiedziała.

\- Luna, cześć! - Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem widocznym w oczach.

\- Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Obserwowałam was – powiedziała Luna, nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

\- Obserwowałaś nas? - zapytał Ron, gapiąc się na czwartoklasistkę.

\- I co zobaczyłaś? - zapytał Harry z uśmiechem. Martwił się tylko tym, że Snape i Umbridge się dowiedzą. Resztą się nie przejmował, ponieważ wiedział, że chcieliby robić to samo, co on, tylko nie nie w tak szalony sposób. Ewentualnie mógł zostać pouczony za Snape'a, ale była to jedyna kara, którą mógł otrzymać. Tak więc teraz wpatrywał się znacząco w Lunę.

\- Torturujesz Umbridge i Snape'a – odparła Luna. Na jej twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji, które mogłyby towarzyszyć tak poważnym zarzutom. - Chcę pomóc.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z swoich niecodziennych metod.

\- Wszyscy myślą, że jestem szalona. Nikt nie zauważy, że wam pomagam – odparła spokojnie Luna.

\- I jest z tego zabawa. - Harry pokiwał zgodnie głową. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz nam pomagać.

\- A co z nami? - zapytał Neville wchodząc do Sali, Draco Malfoy tuż za nim.

\- Co z wami? - zapytał Ron, przerzucając wzrokiem z jednego nastolatka na drugiego.

\- Chcielibyśmy oficjalnie pomóc wam w waszej krucjacie – odparł Neville.

\- Umbridge nie zauważy, że wam pomagamy. Może inni nauczyciele też się od nas odczepią – dodał Draco.

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie dwójce piątoklasistów, którzy zażyli eliksir Obłędności. Na przypuszczalne szaleństwo mówili wyjątkowo składnie. Spojrzał im w oczy i zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.

\- Nie jesteście szaleni.

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy – odparł Neville ze smutkiem w głosie.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał po chwili Ron. Harry milczał, zastanawiając się nad zaistniałą sytuacją, a Hermiona nie chciała wyrazić swojej ulgi na wieść o ich powrocie do normalności.

\- Gdy byliśmy szaleni, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, co próbujesz zrobić, więc chcieliśmy ci pomóc. Zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że lepiej by było gdybyśmy byli zdrowi na umyśle i pozwoliliśmy eliksirowi przestać działać – wyjaśnił Neville.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to doceniasz, Potter – powiedział Draco.

\- No cóż, nie martwcie się. Granie szalonego jest prawie tak dobre, jak bycie szalonym – odparł radośnie Harry.

\- Myślę, że jesteśmy szaleni, nawet jeśli nie zażywamy już eliksiru – wymamrotał Draco bardziej do siebie niż do innych. Szaleństwem było pomyśleć, że Ślizgon mógłby dogadywać się z gromadką Gryfonów i Krukonką. Draco był przekonany, że naprawdę oszalał.

\- Nie martw się, Malfoy, nie zdradzimy twojego sekretu. - Harry sięgnął ręką do Ślizgona i poklepał go po plecach.

\- Co teraz planujesz? - zapytał Neville.

\- Właśnie skończyliśmy przygotowania do czegoś, co pozwoli Umbridge porządne zapamiętanie wczorajszych wydarzeń – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Kiedy odpalacie? - zapytał Draco.

\- Jeśli mecz skończy się przed kolacją, to najprawdopodobniej wtedy – odpowiedział Ron.

\- Nie robicie nic w czasie meczu? - zapytał Draco.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz, to jest Quidditch – powiedział głośno Ron.

\- Kibicuję Gryfonom – wtrąciła Luna.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry, chętnie podążając tokiem rozumowania Luny.

\- Gryfoni zrobili więcej przeciwko Umbridge i jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi – odpowiedziała Luna, przechylając głowę.

\- To co, Weasley, boisz się, że przegracie, jeśli coś się stanie Umbridge podczas gry? - zapytał Draco, z widocznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Chyba tego, że przegapię coś super, Malfoy – odparł Ron, krzyżując ramiona i dopasowując się uśmieszkiem do Draco.

\- Jedno mnie zastanawia, Malfoy – powiedział Harry, zanim to droczenie się przerodzi się w bójkę.

\- Tylko jedno? - zapytał Draco z podniesioną brwią. To, że zgodził się pomóc w misji Harry'ego nie oznaczało, że zmieni swoją osobowość. Mimo wszystko, nadal był Ślizgonem.

\- Co ze Snapem? Czy jesteś w stanie zrobić mu kilka psikusów, czy to tylko dotyczy Umbridge? - zapytał Harry. Odpowiedź Draco miała duże znaczenie dla planów Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogę zrobić nic oczywistego, ponieważ wszyscy spodziewają się, że będę zachowywał się w określony sposób. Nawet, jeśli jestem szalony. Ale nie mam nic przeciwko żartowania sobie z Profesora – odparł Draco. Mimo, że Snape był Opiekunem Domu, nie należało go oszczędzać.

\- To dobrze. Robienie kawałów Snape'owi jest lepsze, bo jest bardziej inteligentny od Umbridge – powiedział Harry. - Jednak nadal nie każe mnie za większość rzeczy.

\- A to dlaczego? - zapytał ciekawy Draco.

\- Myśli, że jestem taki jak mój ojciec, więc nie wydaje mu się, żebym sam to wszystko wymyślił. W jego opinii, naprawdę muszę być szalony – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Ty jesteś szalony – powiedział Draco.

\- Ale to specjalnie – odparł Harry, unosząc wskazujący palec.

\- Dlaczego więc nie robicie niczego podczas meczu? - zapytał Neville, zmieniając temat.

\- Głównie dlatego, że umysł Umbridge nadal nie jest w pełni przygotowany na to, co możemy jej zrobić. I dlatego, że dzisiaj grają Gryfoni – przyznał Harry.

-Skoro już o tym mowa, jak myślisz, jakie są szanse, że Umbridge pozwoli ci zagrać? - Neville uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

\- Wspaniały pomysł, Neville. - Rozentuzjazmował się Ron. - Umbridge jeszcze się do końca nie ogarnęła, więc może pozwoli jeszcze Harry'emu zagrać szukającego.

\- Pamiętaj, że wróci do zmysłów podczas meczu – zwróciła im uwagę Hermiona.

\- To kolejny pomysł, Hermiono. Wyobraź sobie reakcję Umbridge, gdy zobaczy mnie na boisku. - Harry zaśmiał się, słysząc westchnięcie Hermiony.

\- Jeśli nalegasz. - Hermiona zamilkła, a wszyscy obecni entuzjastycznie pokiwali głowami. - Niech Umbridge podpisze twoje, a McGonagall niech będzie świadkiem.

\- Świadkiem czego? - zapytała Profesor McGonagall, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

Draco niepostrzeżenie wyślizgnął się z kręgu, Neville przybrał szalony wyraz twarzy, a Luna wyglądała niewyraźnie przez co najmniej kilka minut.

\- Podpisania przez Umbridge zgody na grę Harry'ego w dzisiejszym meczu – odważył się odpowiedzieć Ron, z nadzieją, że sroga profesor pozwoli na ten plan.

\- Myślicie, że podpisze coś takiego? - zapytała McGonagall z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Myślę, że Umbridge zgodziłaby się wyjść za samego Voldemorta, jeśli by ją o to teraz poprosił – powiedział poważnie Harry.

\- Wysyła jej bardzo drogie prezenty – powiedział znacząco, ale z nutką szaleństwa Neville. - To dlatego była w takim dobrym humorze.

\- Naprawdę? - McGonagall nie wiedziała co jest gorsze, pomysł, że Voldemort zaleca się do Umbridge, czy prawda, że Umbridge chodzi naćpana od eliksirów powodujących szaleństwo.

\- Naprawdę – odparł Neville.

\- No cóż, jeśli uda wam się doprowadzić Dolores do podpisania zgody, będę nie tylko tego świadkiem, ale również będę tej zgody pilnować – zadecydowała McGonagall.

\- Tak! - krzyknął Ron, wyrzucając pięść w górę.

\- Dziękuję, pani Profesor – powiedział Harry, prawie tak podekscytowany jak Ron.

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, Umbridge wparowała do Wielkiej Sali. Zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła jaki panuje tłum przy stole Gryffindoru.

\- Czy to już Święta? - Umbridge powiedziała pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła do jej szalonej głowy.

Harry wyczuł okazję, którą dała mu Umbridge i podążył jej śladem.

\- Tak, dzisiaj są Święta.

\- Wesołych Świąt – krzyknęła Umbridge, klaszcząc w dłonie. - A gdzie mój prezent?

\- Ummm – wymamrotał Harry, starając się wymyślić coś na poczekaniu. Nadal dopracowywał szczegóły tego planu w głowie. - Daję ci powietrze z moich płuc.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił go na twarz Umbridge.

\- Mniam, miętowy – stwierdziła Umbridge.

\- A gdzie mój prezent? - zapytał Harry.

\- Mam trochę nici? - zaoferowała Umbridge.

\- A co pani powie na podpisanie zgody na grę w dzisiejszym meczu? - odparł Harry.

\- Dlaczego tego potrzebujesz, dlaczego nie możesz latać? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Jedzenie spiskuje przeciwko mnie – wyszeptał Harry do Umbridge.

\- Nienawidzę jedzenia – odszeptała Umbridge z powrotem.

Ktoś przyniósł pióro i pergamin, a Umbridge wypisała zgodę podpisując się z zawijasem. McGonagall podpisała ją jako świadek i rzuciła zaklęcie, które potwierdzi autentyczność pozwolenia. Następnie McGonagall schowała podpisany świstek, czekając na powrót normalnej Umbridge. Umbridge w podskokach podeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego, a Gryfoni rozeszli się, żeby poinformować wszystkich o dobrej nowinie.

Harry namówił Umbridge, żeby oddała mu jego Błyskawicę i teraz beztrosko przemierzał szerokie przestworza nieba do czasu rozpoczęcia meczu. Mimo zmiany szukającego u Gryfonów, Krukoni grali ostro. Ale Gryfoni nic sobie z tego nie robili, ponieważ obecność Harry'ego podnosiła ich na duchu. Nawet jeśli miał pozwolenie na tę jedną grę, nadal dodawał im odwagi.

Po godzinie gra rozkręciła się na dobre. Gryfoni i Krukoni walczyli z sobą łeb w łeb. Na razie wygrywały lwy, ale kruki deptały im po piętach. Znicz pojawił się kilka razy, ale nie na wystarczająco długo, żeby szukający mogli pójść za nim w pogoń. I wtedy Umbridge wróciła do normalności.

Harry większość swojej uwagi skupił na grze, ale spoglądał na Umbridge, gdy tylko sobie o tym przypominał. Na jego szczęście, Umbridge otrząsnęła się akurat wtedy, gdy się na nią patrzył.

Umbridge rozglądała się dookoła, próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Dopiero po godzinie zorientowała się, że Harry gra. Harry trzymał się tak wysoko w górze, jak pozwalała mu na to miotła. Umbridge zobaczyła kto gra dla Gryfonów dopiero wtedy, gdy szukający Krukonów rzucił mu wyzwanie.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała piskliwie Umbridge. Nikt nie odpowiedział, udając, że jej nie słyszeli. Umbridge powtórzyła swoje pytanie jeszcze bardziej piskliwym tonem.

\- Mówiłaś coś, Dolores? - zapytała McGonagall

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zażądała odpowiedzi Umbridge. - Dlaczego tam jest Potter i dlaczego lata?

\- Trudno byłoby mu latać w zamku – odparła McGonagall. Szaleństwo Pottera mogło być zaraźliwe, ale ona specjalnie źle zinterpretowała pytanie.

\- On w ogóle nie powinien latać – marudziła Umbridge. - On ma dożywotni szlaban, a jego miotła jest w moim gabinecie?

\- Powinniśmy cię zaprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedziała McGonagall, patrząc z troską na Umbridge.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Czy jestem fioletowa? - Umbridge sprawdziła swoje ręce, żeby zobaczyć, czy zmieniły kolor.

\- Nie, nie, wyglądasz w porządku. Ale, czy naprawdę nie pamiętasz, że odwołałaś szlaban Harry'ego Pottera na grę w Quidditcha? - zapytała McGonagall.

\- Zrobiłam to? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Z radością wręczyłaś mu z powrotem jego miotłę – powiedziała McGonagall.

\- Nie pamiętam – powiedziała Umbridge. Brzmiała, jakby była trochę oszołomiona i nieobecnie wpatrywała się w grę.

\- Idź może odwiedź Poppy, niech ci zrobi pełne badania kontrolne – podpowiedziała miło McGonagall.

\- To dobry pomysł – zdecydowała Umbridge. Ta utrata pamięci była niepokojąca. Jedyną rzeczą, którą pamiętała było coś o gumie do żucia i Snapie.

Umbridge odeszła w stronę Skrzydła, zastanawiając się nad wspomnieniami czarnego i różowego. Cała reszta skupiła się na grze. Po rozmowie z Hermioną, Hagrid również uważnie obserwował grę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, kto wygra, ale to i tak był wspaniały mecz.


	24. Co za show!

Umbridge zjawiła się u Pani Pomphrey, która z radością wykonała jej pełne badania kontrolne. Niestety oznaczało to, że musiała spędzić w Skrzydle Szpitalnym cały dzień. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, a zwłaszcza nie buntownikom z Gryffindoru i ich pomocnikom. Jako, że Gryfoni wygrali mecz, cały wieczór spędzili na świętowaniu.

W niedzielę czekali aż do kolacji, żeby odpalić swój „projektor". Hasło zostało wypowiedziane, kamień pod stopami uczniów zabłysnął i rozpoczął się film.

\- LV Productions przedstawia „Oszołomienie Umbridge" - oznajmił narrator. W jednym zdaniu zawarta została duża ilość gier słownych, ale Umbridge nie musiała o tym wiedzieć, bo była pod wielkim wrażeniem.

To wrażenie szybko zniknęło, gdy zobaczyła siebie chichoczącą na ekranie. Był to początek „Wakacji", które zafundowali jej buntownicy pojąc ją eliksirem szaleństwa. Napady chichotu trwały cały dzień, a Umbridge latała po całej Wielkiej Sali śmiejąc się do swoich myśli.

Nagle pojawiła się scena z czwartkowego śniadania. Umbridge skakała dookoła stołów, podśpiewując „I'm a little teapot". Podczas obiadu tańczyła walca z kukłą, która była łudząco podobna do Voldemorta. Na szczęście dla wszystkich, zaczęła się z nim obściskiwać dopiero pod koniec posiłku. Film pokazał tylko urywek tego, w jakim pośpiechu wszyscy opuszczali Wielką Salę.

Następna scena przedstawiała wydarzenia z kolacji. Umbridge odstawiła pantomimę swojego normalnego dnia w Ministerstwie Magii. Większość tego przedstawienia zajmowało rozmawiania do portretu Knota.

Piątek był z tych wszystkich dni najlepszy. Eliksir zamiast zużyć się, osiągnął pełny efekt. Umbridge była wystarczająco szalona, żeby tańczyć na stołach.

Dalej Umbridge zaprezentowała swoją miłość do kotów. Wyczarowała miot po miocie małych kociaków. Na ich nieszczęście, szalona Umbridge nie była dobra w czarach. Większość kociąt była zdeformowana, w świecące groszki, albo z dwoma ogonami.

Ulubionymi kociakami Trójcy były Kociaki Wojny. Szybko zebrali je i schowali do czasu, gdy Umbridge będzie w stanie w pełni docenić swoją próbę kociarstwa. Reszta zwierzątek wylądowała w opiekuńczych rękach Hagrida.

Ostatni film pokazywał Umbridge, która odkryła dobrodziejstwa gumy balonowej. Niestety Snape musiał siedzieć koło niej i został cały nią oblepiony. Klątwy, które Snape posłał w jej kierunku sprawiły, że wyglądała zabawniej niż Snape oblepiony gumą.

Gdy postacie zniknęły, Umbridge była wściekła. Zaczęła bełkotać pod nosem, próbując wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę.

Jej zachowanie podsunęło Harry'emu pewien pomysł. Rzucił na nią pewne zaklęcie. Umbridge nadal bełkotała, zaczynając nowe zdania i ich nie kończąc. Tylko tym razem nad jej głową pojawiały się napisy.

\- Nie zrobiłam tych rzeczy – zaczęła nowe zdanie Umbridge.

\- Zrobiłam je w wielkim stylu – dokończył napis.

\- Te obrazy kłamią, – Umbridge podjęła kolejną próbę.

\- Z wyjątkiem tych, które są prawdą... Czyli wszystkich.

\- To tylko żart.

\- Wyśmienity, muszę powiedzieć.

\- Ktoś próbuje mnie oczernić.

\- Bo sama nie robię tego wystarczająco dobrze.

\- Zapomnijcie o tych fałszywych obrazach.

\- Bo, gdy tylko będę mogła stworzę lepsze.

Ostatni napis okazał się punktem kulminacyjnym dla studenckiego grona, który wybuchnął śmiechem, który usłyszała Umbridge. Przez cały pokaz po Sali rozlegały się chichoty, ale były na tyle cicho, że Umbridge nie usłyszała.

Twarz Umbridge stała się czerwona i wrócił jej bełkot, ponownie uruchamiając napisy. Nie była w stanie sformułować więcej niż kilka słów, ale napisy były w stanie przetłumaczyć to, co mamrotała.

\- Jestem głęboko upokorzona i chcę się zapaść pod ziemię. Przestańcie się ze mnie śmiać, bo strzelę focha i stąd wyjdę.

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać jeszcze bardziej, co całkowicie uciszyło Umbridge i napisy. Następnie zrobiła to, co podsunęły jej napisy i wyszła z Sali.

-o-

Przez resztę dnia Buntownicy byli cicho. Jednak playback nadal działał w pełnej okazałości za każdym razem, gdy Umbridge wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali. Kolacja była bardzo zabawna, ponieważ Umbridge próbowała z godnością przejść przez powtarzany materiał z obiadu. Jednak po scenie balowej z podobizną Voldemorta, Umbridge zabrała swoje jedzenie i wyszła.

W końcu nadszedł czas na lekcje Oklumencji. Harry ponownie zdecydował, że będzie świadomie próbował powstrzymać Snape'a, nie zamierzał jednak robić tego kosztem utracenia cennych chwil do wkurzania profesora. Doszedł do wniosku, że musi postępować ostrożnie, żeby Snape nie zakończył tych zajęć.

Od dłuższego czasu nie śnił mu się ani korytarz, ani drzwi, więc nie czuł się źle z przedłużaniem swoich lekcji. Ten sen zaczynał się kilka razy, ale zawsze udało mu się przestawić na taki o robieniu żartów z Snape'a i Umbridge.

Raz nawet udało się mu zmienić sen tak, że wpakował w twarz Voldemorta cały talerz bitej śmietany. Dziwnym trafem, po tym wydarzeniu, sny przestały powracać.

Harry nadal był ciekawy tych korytarzy i drzwi, ale wiedział, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, wszystkie tajemnice wyjdą na jaw. Tak więc nie martwił się tym nagłym zniknięciem snów.

Harry oparł się o drzwi do gabinetu Snape'a, głośno oddychając przez dziurkę od klucza tak, żeby Snape go usłyszał. Profesor zdecydował się zignorować dziwne dźwięki i skupił się na swojej pracy. Harry oddychał w ten sposób przez minutę, a następnie do rytmu oddechów dołączył drapanie drzwi.

Snape nadal nie reagował. Wiedział, że za tymi odgłosami stoi Harry, a nie był jeszcze przygotowany na to, żeby stawić u czoła. Miał jeszcze minutę do rozpoczęcia zajęć, którą postanowił wykorzystać na chwilę spokoju i odprężenia. Gdyby mógł jeszcze uciszyć tego chłopaka.

Harry zaczął pchać drzwi, które zatrzęsły się w zawiasach. I jako, że drzwi były zamknięte, powodowało to straszny hałas.

Po kilku sekundach Snape westchnął i wstał. Otworzył drzwi, przez które wypadł na podłogę Harry., ponieważ napierał na nie całym ciężarem ciała.

\- Zapomniał pan, prawda? - oskarżył Snape'a Harry.

\- Nie zapomniałem o naszych zajęciach – odparł Snape, zirytowany zachowaniem Harry'ego.

\- Nie. Zapomniał pan, że dzisiaj jest dzień „wydrapywania sobie drogi przez drzwi, oddychając+ jak potwór", prawda? - Harry spojrzał niewinnie na profesora.

\- „Wydrapywania sobie drogi przez drzwi, oddychając jak potwór"? - powtórzył Snape.

\- Nazwa mówi sama za siebie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co to za święto? - Snape nie chciał myśleć o tym, jakby wyglądały budynki, gdyby ludzie rzeczywiście obchodzili to święto.

\- Powinien pan wiedzieć – krzyknął Harry, poklepując Snape'a po ręce. - Obchodzimy je w Hogwarcie od trzech lat.

\- Trzech lat? - Snape doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien mu odpowiadać, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wpatrywaniem się w niego.

\- Posiada pan rekord największej ilości zniszczonych drzwi i mówi pan, że nic nie pamięta? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie mieliśmy w Hogwarcie żadnych drzwi obróconych w drzazgi, więc nie mogę mieć rekordu za największą zniszczoną ich ilość. - Snape rzucił Harry'emu piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Jest pan taki skromny – powiedział Harry z uwielbieniem w oczach.

\- Może zacznijmy w końcu lekcję, tak? - powiedział szybko Snape. Zrobi wszystko, żeby uciszyć tego chłopaka.

\- Nadal uważam, że w złym guście jest otwieranie drzwi, przez które ktoś chce się przedrapać – powiedział uparcie Harry.

\- Sposób, jaki wybrałeś nie pomógłby ci w wydrapaniu dziury w drzwiach nawet, jeśli byś to robił cały dzień – zauważył Snape.

\- Rzeczywiście. I to jest powód, dla którego to pan jest rekordzistą. Panu zajmuje to o wiele mniej czasu niż wszystkim innym. - Harry wszedł za Snapem do jego gabinetu.

\- Legilimens – powiedział Snape bez ostrzeżenia.

Jednak Harry spodziewał się tego i podrzucił mu obraz podrapanych przez koty drzwi pani Figg. Snape tylko spiorunował go wzrokiem i jeszcze raz rzucił zaklęcie. Widząc spojrzenie Snape'a, Harry wiedział, że profesor jest pełen determinacji, żeby przebić się przez jego osłonę. Następny atak zablokował kolejną parą podrapanych drzwi.

Harry'ego bawił fakt, że Snape nie zwracał już uwagi na zawartość jego umysłu. Rzucał zaklęcie kilkakrotnie, ale przestał zauważać pojawiające się obrazy. Widział tylko powtarzający się wzór. Jednak zawsze zauważał, gdy Harry ten wzór zmieniał. Tym samym, Harry był w stanie poprawnie ćwiczyć okludowanie umysłu.

Harry pokazywał Snape'owi trzy lub cztery wzory, następnie przerzucając się do ochrony umysłu. Snape zwykle zauważał przerwanie wzoru, ale nie miał pojęcia, czym to było spowodowane. Nastolatek rzucał wtedy jakąś wzmiankę i lekcja była dalej kontynuowana.

Mimo, że Snape nie znosił obecności Harry'ego, ta lekcja trwała zdecydowanie dłużej od pozostałych. Jedną z przyczyn było to, że Harry wyjątkowo nie prowokował swoim zachowaniem, pozwalając Snape'owi na ignorowanie go.

Oczywiście, ta zgoda pomiędzy tą dwójką trwała piętnaście minut. Do tego czasu Harry spostrzegł, że nic z tych prawdziwych ćwiczeń nie zwróci uwagi Snape'a na dziwne rzeczy dziejące się w gabinecie. I do teraz zdecydowanie nie widział tańczących flamingów.

\- Potter, co robią flamingi w moim gabinecie? - Głos Snape'a miał w sobie niebezpieczną nutę.

\- Nie robi pan imprezy? - zapytał Harry z idealną mieszanką zdziwienia i niewinności.

\- Dlaczego miałbym zaprosić flamingi na imprezę? - Snape spiorunował wzrokiem różowe ptaki.

\- Dlaczego nie miałby pan zaprosić flamingów na imprezę? - zażądał odpowiedzi Harry, patrząc na profesora z niedowierzaniem.

\- I dlaczego miałbym organizować imprezę? Czy ty poważnie myślisz, że ja kiedykolwiek zorganizowałbym imprezę? - zapytał Snape.

\- Nawet, gdy skończę szkołę, albo mnie wyrzucą? - zapytał Harry, kiwając głową jak flamingi.

\- Jeśli skończysz szkołę lub jeśli cię wyrzucą, jedynymi osobami będą ja i zgrzewka Ognistej Whiskey - odparł Snape.

\- W takim wypadku mogą pojawić się flamingi – stwierdził Harry.

\- Ale to nie wyjaśnia obecności flamingów teraz. - Snape próbował się pozbyć flamingów. Na jego nieszczęście, zamiast zniknąć, podwajały się. Kopia flaminga była o wiele mniejsza od oryginału.

\- To raczej oczywiste, ktoś im powiedział, że robi pan dzisiaj imprezę w swoim gabinecie. - Harry dla zabawy podwajał liczbę flamingów.

\- A ty nie wiesz kto? - powiedział Snape tonem sugerującym, że Harry doskonale wiedział kto to zrobił. Kolejny flaming został sklonowany w próbie pozbycia się go.

\- No chyba wiem kto. - Harry próbował się pozbyć jednego z mniejszych flamingów, tym samym tworząc jeszcze mniejszego ptaka.

\- I kto to mógłby być? - Snape spróbował ostrzejszej metody pozbycia się ptaków. Spowodowało to jednak to, że z każdego ptaka, w którego uderzyła klątwa, powstawały dwa nowe.

\- Dumbledore – odpowiedział radośnie Harry.

\- Dumbledore? - zapytał Snape z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dumbledore wysłał mu te flamingi?

\- Kto inny wiedział o naszych lekcjach? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dumbledore nie mógł wysłać mi tych... potworów do mojego gabinetu. - Snape patrzył n flamingi z pogardą.

\- To przypomnienie o następnym spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa, żeby pan nie zapomniał. - Harry elegancko sklonował jeszcze kilka flamingów.

-Dlaczego ja? - wymamrotał Snape pod nosem.

\- Wie pan, co może pan zrobić? - zaoferował się Harry.

\- Co? - zapytał Snape.

\- Może pan je wygnać z gabinetu i pozwolić Umbridge na poradzenie sobie z nimi – zaproponował Harry.

Harry odszedł, zanim Snape mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo miał wrażenie, że jedyną odpowiedzią będzie wściekłe spojrzenie profesora. Ale z oddali słyszał przeklinanie Snape'a i dźwięk pazurów flamingów na kamiennej podłodze. Profesor mimo wszystko skorzystał z jego rady.


	25. Klub nocny Eliksiry

W poniedziałkowy poranek drzwi do klasy eliksirów były jak zwykle zamknięte. Z cierpliwością czekali na profesora Snape'a, który miał im te drzwi otworzyć. Im bliżej było do czasu rozpoczęcia, tym więcej uczniów zauważało, że brakowało ich kolegów. Przy ścianie stał Draco Malfoy, ale Złotej Trójcy nigdzie nie było widać.

Nikogo nie zdziwiła nieobecność Harry'ego i Rona, ale ta Hermiony zaskoczyła wszystkich. Ona nigdy się nawet nie spóźniała, a co tu dopiero mówić o nieobecności.

\- Wygląda mi na to, że Potter w końcu się poddał i poszedł do Świętego Munga - stwierdziła Pansy Parkinson.

\- Harry nie jest u Munga, widzieliśmy go pół godziny temu - krzyknął Seamus. Mimo, że w Gryffindorze nikt nie podzielał szaleństwa Harry'ego, nadal był jednym z nich i zamierzali go bronić.

\- To nadal dużo czasu, żeby go tam wysłali - odparła Parkinson.

\- To pewnie kolejna jego sztuczka - powiedział Dean.

Widok nadchodzącego Snape'a uciął wszelkie dyskusje. Absolutna cisza wzbudziła jego podejrzenia. W poszukiwaniu Harry'ego przeczesał wzrokiem tłum, krzywiąc się, gdy go nie znalazł.

\- Gdzie Potter?

\- Nie wiemy, panie profesorze - odezwał się Seamus.

\- No dobrze. - Snape nie miał nic przeciwko jednej normalnej lekcji, więc nie robił szumu wokół tej sprawy. Nadal jednak zastanawiał się, jakie plany miał Potter, bo na pewno coś knuł.

Snape rzucił zaklęcie otwierające drzwi. Podchodząc do nich, nie zauważył Draco, który delikatnie stuknął drzwi swoją różdżką, które od teraz były zamknięte. Profesor ponownie rzucił zaklęcie, ale ono nie zadziałało.

Snape próbował wszystkiego, żeby otworzyć te drzwi. Próbował wszystkich znanych mu zaklęć otwierających, nie pomagały nawet wściekłe spojrzenia rzucane w ich stronę. Członkowie Buntu odrobili swoją pracę domową, znajdując zaklęcie, które będzie otwierać drzwi tylko na hasło.

Po kilku minutach przeklinania drzwi przez Snape'a, Draco z westchnieniem odsunął się od ściany.

\- Profesorze, czy mogę?

\- A jak ty możesz pomóc? - zapytał Snape, mimo wszystko odsuwając się od drzwi.

\- To niespodzianka, profesorze – odparł Draco. Ku zaskoczeniu innych, nie wyjął swojej różdżki. Co zamierzał zrobić, wyważyć te drzwi? Na korytarzu usłyszeć można było śmiechy na widok oczywistego szaleństwa Malfoya.

Draco zapukał głośno w drzwi i odsunął się. Po chwili, podczas które uczniowie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, w drzwiach otworzyło się małe okienko, zza którego widać było tylko parę zielonych oczu. I zaskakując wszystkich, z klasy wydobywała się głośna, klubowa muzyka.

\- Hasło? - zapytał poważnym głosem Harry.

\- Nocna sowa – odpowiedział Draco, używając tego samego tonu, co Harry. Drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając Draco do środka. Na nieszczęście pozostałych, drzwi zamknęły się, zanim ktokolwiek wyszedł się z szoku.

Snape otrząsnął się jako pierwszy i zaczął uderzać pięścią o drzwi

\- Potter, natychmiast otwórz te drzwi.

Okienko otworzyło się po raz kolejny i ponownie ukazały się spokojne oczy Harry'ego.

\- Hasło?

\- Wpuść nas, Potter! - Snape spiorunował Harry'ego wzrokiem, z nadzieją, że ten się przestraszy i ich wpuści.

\- Złe hasło, spróbuj ponownie – odparł Harry.

\- Potter! - warknął Snape.

\- To nie hasło. - Harry zamknął okienko, ucinając tym samym rytmiczną muzykę.

Snape ponownie zaczął uderzać z całej siły w drzwi dopóki Harry nie otworzył okienka.

\- Hasło? - zapytał Harry tak, jakby Snape nie próbował wcześniej wejść do środka.

\- Nocna sowa. - Snape w końcu się poddał i wypowiedział zasłyszane od Draco słowa.

Okienko zamknęło się i Snape zawarczał jak wściekły pies. Jednak po chwili drzwi powoli otworzyły się, ponownie zagłuszając wszystkich muzyką. Snape popchnął drzwi do klasy tak, żeby rozchyliły się całkowicie i wszedł do klasy po to, że stanąć jak zamurowany. Tym razem drzwi nie zamknęły się, więc inni piątoklasiści mogli w końcu wejść do środka.

Jedynym źródłem światła były różnokolorowe lasery, które migały w dźwięk muzyki. Muzyka była na tyle szybka, że klasa nigdy nie pozostawała w ciemnościach. Mimo tego, wszyscy mieli trudności z dostrzeganiem szczegółów. Za to dokładnie widzieli Rona, Hermionę, Neville'a, Draco i Lunę, którzy tańczyli na środku klasy. Harry był za biurkiem Snape'a podrzucając butelkę i tym samym tworząc skomplikowany wzór. Wszyscy zauważyli, że Harry uznawał biurko profesora za bar.

\- Nie bądźcie tacy sztywni, chodźcie do nas na parkiet – krzyknął Draco wiedząc, że będzie jedynym z Buntu, któremu ujdzie to na sucho.

\- Potter, co się tu dzieje? - zagrzmiał Snape, podchodząc do Harry'ego, który rozlewał drinki do szklanek.

Gryfoni widząc, że Snape nie zwraca na nich uwagi, dołączyli do swoich znajomych. Draco złapał Pansy i zaciągnął ją na parkiet, gdzie zaczęła z nim tańczyć.

\- Drinki są na koszt firmy – stwierdził Harry, stawiając przed Snapem szklankę.

\- Dlaczego moja klasa jest w takim stanie? - zażądał odpowiedzi Snape, nie zwracając uwagi na postawioną przed nim szklankę.

\- Klub nocny „Eliksiry" jest szanowaną placówką, proszę pana, proszę się nie martwić. Niech pan spróbuje swojego drinka – odparł Harry, nie udzielając zadowalającej odpowiedzi.

\- Co to? - zapytał Snape, w końcu dostrzegając szklankę. I mimo że przez migające kolory nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić, jakiego koloru jest napój, był prawie pewien, że był on koloru bursztynowego. Czyżby Potter przemycił alkohol na jego zajęcia?

\- „Eliksiry" to bar bezalkoholowy. Jednak drinkiem dnia jest sok jabłkowy. - Harry z całych sił starał się ukryć swoje rozbawienie, nadal udając właściciela baru.

\- Sok jabłkowy – powtórzył Snape, wpatrując się w szklankę.

\- Słyszałem, że to płynna ochrona przeciwko doktorom. - Harry wziął do ręki szkło i zaczął je wycierać szmatką.

\- Potter, dlaczego moja klasa została zamieniona w bezalkoholowy bar? - zapytał groźnie Snape.

\- To doskonały czas i miejsce na taką placówkę. Najwyraźniej mieszkańcy okolicy z jakiegoś powodu są bardzo zestresowani. Więc taki klub jak „Eliksiry" jest pozytywnie przez nich odbierany. - Harry odłożył czyszczoną przez niego szklankę i zabrał się za następną.

\- A wiesz może dlaczego są tak zestresowani? - Snape rzucił Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie dobrze wiedząc, że nie wróży to nic dobrego.

\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem – odpowiedział Harry, przestając na chwilę pracę, żeby posłuchać odpowiedzi profesora.

\- Powodem, dla którego wszyscy są tutaj jest fakt, że powinienem teraz prowadzić zajęcia z eliksirów. I wszyscy są zestresowani dlatego, że to ja prowadzę zajęcia. Byłbyś więc tak miły, Potter, i zmienił to pomieszczenie z powrotem w moją klasę. - Snape z nadzieją prosił, żeby Harry chociaż raz go posłuchał.

\- No cóż, jeśli pan nalega. „Eliksiry" mogą nie prowadzić swojej działalności na czas trwania pana zajęć. Niestety obawiam się, że nie mogę nic zrobić z wystrojem sali, ponieważ nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. - Harry wpatrywał się pusto w profesora.

\- Niech ci będzie, nie mam czasu na użeranie się z tobą i tym bałaganem. Tylko wyłącz światła i muzykę. - Przez tę kłótnię minął już kwadrans zajęć i zamienianie wszystkiego z powrotem zajęłoby za dużo czasu.

\- No dobrze – zgodził się Harry, rzucając zaklęcie wyłączające muzykę i światła. Przez to lasery zatrzymały się na kolorze, którym migały, oświetlając klasę na jaskrawy fiolet. Brak muzyki i dziwny kolor światła zdziwiły uczniów, którzy przestali tańczyć, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

\- Wracać na swoje miejsca, natychmiast – powiedział Snape, odwracając się od Harry'ego.

Harry prześlizgnął się koło Snape'a i usiadł na swoim normalnym miejscu. Chwilę później Luna podążyła za nim. Zarówno Gryfoni, jak i Ślizgoni z niechęcią zajmowali swoje miejsca, bawiąc się o wiele lepiej na parkiecie niż siedząc w ławkach.

\- Wyciągnijcie książki i otwórzcie je na 352 stronie – poinstruował Snape. Podczas gdy uczniowie wyjmowali swoje książki, Snape palcem wskazującym odsunął szklankę z sokiem najdalej jak to możliwe. - Dzisiaj omówimy Eliksir Mądrości Mędrca, który sprawi, że przynajmniej raz w życiu staniecie się inteligentniejsi.

Na słowo „mędrzec" kolor świateł zmienił się na jaskrawy zielony. Snape zignorował to i dalej kontynuował swój wykład. A na słowo „życie" ponownie rozległa się głośna, klubowa muzyka, która zagłuszała wszystko i wszystkich.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem – oznajmił Harry, zanim Snape miał szansę oskarżyć go o ponowne włączenie muzyki. Siła spojrzenia profesora mówiła za siebie, więc Harry uznał, że lepiej będzie dla niego, jeśli odezwie się pierwszy. Poza tym, to Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie, które używało losowych słów jako haseł do włączania i wyłączania muzyki.

\- Dlaczego więc muzyka przerywa mój wykład? - zapytał Snape. Muzyka wyłączyła się na wyraz „wykład".

\- Nie słyszę żadnej muzyki? - Harry przechylił głowę udając, że się wsłuchuje.

\- Dlatego, że właśnie ją wyłączyłeś, Potter. - Kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie zostało wysłane w jego stronę.

\- Grała muzyka? - Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany.

\- A teraz widzicie klasyczny przykład spojrzenia 52. Oficjalne tłumaczenie to „Mam zamiar wydłubać twoje wnętrzności zardzewiałą łyżką" - oznajmił nagle Draco, pochylając się do przodu, żeby mieć lepszy widok na Snape'a.

\- Słucham, panie Malfoy? - Snape skierował swoje spojrzenie na Draco.

\- A to jest spojrzenie 56, „Już nie chcę cię zabić, zamierzam cię tylko trzymać w moim składziku na eliksiry do końca twojego naturalnego życia". - Draco pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

\- Wiecie co, zdecydowanie wolę Malfoy'a kiedy jest szalony – skomentował Seamus, który zamarł, gdy jego ostatnie słowo włączyło muzykę.

\- Wyłączcie w końcu tę muzykę – rozkazał Snape. Nie wiedział do kogo mówi, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Chciał, żeby ktoś w końcu wyłączył tę muzykę.

\- Niech pan powie magiczne słowo? - zasugerował Harry.

\- Incendio? - Snape rzucił swoją sugestią.

\- Nie, podpalanie rzeczy nigdy nikomu nie pomogło, przynajmniej nie w tym przypadku. - Harry wstał i zwrócił się do kolegów z klasy. - No dobrze klaso, czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, jakie jest magiczne słowo?

\- Proszę – odpowiedziała szybko Luna. Muzyka skończyła się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

\- Dokładnie, klaso. Za proszę dostaniecie wszystko, z wyjątkiem piły mechanicznej – poprowadził wywód Harry.

\- Co pani tu robi, pani Lovegood? - zapytał Snape, zauważając w końcu Krukonkę z czwartego roku.

\- Zbieram informacje do Żonglera na temat najnowszego dodatku do Hogwartu, a mianowicie klubu nocnego „Eliksiry" - odpowiedziała Luna.

\- A jakie zajęcia opuszczasz, żeby pozyskać materiał o nieistniejącym klubie? - zapytał Snape. Wiedział, że gdyby któreś z uczniów opuściłoby zajęcia McGonagall lub Flitwicka, ci urwaliby mu głowę.

\- Nic ważnego, tylko Obronę Przed Czarnymi Przecięciami Papieru. - Luna dopasowała się pochmurnemu spojrzeniu Snape'a, swoim nieobecnym.

\- Jeśli byłaby pani taka łaskawa i wróciła na swoje zajęcia, panno Lovegood, to mółbym w końcu zacząć swoje zajęcia. - Snape miał nadzieję, że Potter i reszta zrozumieją aluzję i pozwolą mu w końcu poprowadzić lekcję.

\- Czyli wywala pan moją partnerkę na eliksirach? - zapytał Harry ze łzami w oczach.

\- Panna Lovegood nie jest pana partnerką, panie Potter – odparł Snape.

\- A wcale że nie. Jest moją partnerką od minus pierwszego roku – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Hogwart nie ma negatywnych lat, Potter. - Snape po raz kolejny zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na nastolatka.

\- Poważnie, Harry powinien być już spalony na wiór – krzyknął Draco.

\- A co z rokiem zerowym? Bo dokładnie pamiętam mój rok zerowy – powiedział uparcie Harry.

\- Hogwart ma tylko siedem lat nauki dla ucznia. - Snape nie chciał myśleć o tym, co by Harry pomyślał, gdyby opuścił te dwa ostatnie słowa.

\- Niech wam będzie, Luna jest moją partnerką od pierwszego roku. - Harry zmienił swoje zdanie po raz trzeci.

\- Panna Lovegood jest na czwartym roku – zauważył Snape.

\- No i? - Harry wpatrywał się tępo w Snape'a, nie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli stwierdzając ten fakt.

\- Jako czwartoklasistka, nie ma mowy, żeby panna Lovegood znajdowała się w Hogwarcie w czasie pana pierwszego roku, a tym bardziej, żeby była pana partnerką. - On chciał tylko poprowadzić swoją lekcję i odejmować punkty Gryfonom. Czy wymagał zbyt wiele? Najwyraźniej tak. Snape westchnął cicho.

\- Była ze mną duchem. - Harry machnął palcem, podkreślając swój argument.

\- Niech ci będzie, panna Lovegood może zostać na zajęciach pod warunkiem, że nie będziecie przeszkadzać. - Snape wpatrywał się w Harry'ego dając mu do zrozumienia, kogo miał na myśli.

\- Nie mogę gwarantować absolutnej ciszy, ponieważ oczekuje pan nieprawidłowych odpowiedzi na pytania – poinformował Snape'a Harry.

\- Mi wystarczy. - Snape wrócił do swojego biurka by w końcu pozwolić sobie na dokończenie wykładu.


	26. Kociaki wojny

Reszta wykładu minęła w ciszy, z wyjątkiem portretowego Lockhearta, który powracał do sali eliksirów nie ważne, ile razy Snape próbował się go pozbyć. Z wielką ulgą wypuścił ich wszystkich pięć minut wcześniej. Mimo, że ostatnimi czasy wokół Snape'a działy się ciekawe rzeczy, nikt nie miał odwagi się sprzeciwić.

\- Fasolowe ziemniaki – wypowiedział głośno Harry, włączając ponownie muzykę. Następnie wyszedł z sali.

Członkowie Buntu nie zwrócili uwagi na głośne przekleństwa dochodzące z klasy. Nie obchodziło ich to, w jaki sposób Snape może spróbować zniszczyć ich klub. Nałożyli zaklęcia nietłukące na każdą transfigurowaną rzecz, więc Snape nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak przeczekać okres ich trwałości. Co może trochę potrwać, bo w końcu cała szóstka pracowała razem, żeby stworzyć ten pokój.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy, musimy jeszcze wziąć nasze rzeczy na Obronę – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tu się z wami pożegnam. Bawcie się dobrze w drodze do swoich pokoi wspólnych. - Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo do Gryfonów i Krukonki, po czym udał się w stronę dormitoriów Ślizgonów

\- Dlaczego on nadal jest dupkiem? - marudził Ron.

\- Bo w gardle utknęły mu Wiffle* – odparła Luna.

\- I jest Draco Malfoy'em – dodał Harry tonem, który wyjaśniał wszystko.

\- Racja – stwierdził Ron.

\- Dlaczego musieliśmy je zostawić aż w pokoju wspólnym? - zapytał Neville, ciężko oddychając po pokonaniu wszystkich schodów.

\- Myślisz, że przynoszenie kociąt na zajęcia Snape'a to dobry pomysł? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś kilka zajęć temu – zauważył Harry.

\- Pamiętaj, że nie zostały na długo i nikt nie mógł udowodnić, że to my je przynieśliśmy i zamknęliśmy w sali – odparł Harry.

\- Przynajmniej nie spóźnijmy się na Obronę Przed Obroną Praktyczną – powiedział Ron.

\- Tak, jestem pewny, że Pani Wszystkich Nudnych Rzeczy będzie bardzo zajęta nowymi dekoracjami. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do Rona, słysząc wzmiankę o najnowszym żarcie.

\- Możecie mi powtórzyć, dlaczego dodaliśmy te dekoracje? Kociaki nie wystarczą? - zakwestionował Neville.

Harry i Ron zatrzymali się w pół kroku i wpatrywali się w Neville'a z przerażeniem.

\- Dorwali cię, prawda?

\- Kto? - Neville zapytał pełen strachu.

\- Yyyyy, nie wiem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Ale wiem jedno. Kociaki same z siebie nigdy nie będą wystarczające, nieważne jak bardzo będą przerażające. Żarty na Umbridge nie mogą się skończyć.

\- Bójcie się go – zaintonowała Luna.

\- Co? - Ron obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Lunę.

\- To rzeczywiście pojawiło się znikąd – zgodził się z Ronem Harry.

\- Jeśli Umbridge jest Panią Wszystkich Nudnych Rzeczy, to ty jesteś Mistrzem Wszystkich Złych Żartów – wyjaśniła Luna.

\- Jestem pewien, że Fred i George zaczęliby protestować – powiedział Ron.

\- Spóźnimy się, jeśli się nie ruszymy – wtrąciła Hermiona. - A ty, Luna, nie powinnaś iść w stronę pokoju wspólnego Krukonów?

\- Zostawiłam mojego kociaka w pokoju Gryfonów – odparła Luna.

\- Dlaczego twój kociak jest w naszym pokoju wspólnym? - zapytał Ron, gdy zaczęli się ponownie wspinać po schodach. Na szczęście schody wróciły na ścieżkę, którą musieli wziąć, żeby dotrzeć do celu.

\- Dałam go Neville'owi na przechowanie i po to, żebym mogła go szybko odebrać – odpowiedziała Luna.

\- Wiecie, jeśli chcieliśmy być mądrzy mogliśmy przed Eliksirami dać nasze kociaki Malfoy'owi – powiedział Harry.

\- Dać nasze kociaki Malfoy'owi? - Ron wyglądał na przerażonego tą myślą. - Ja nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego daliśmy mu tego jednego kociaka.

\- Chciał kociaka. - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To brzmi źle na tyle sposobów – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Ron.

Krzyki Umbridge było słychać, zanim doszli do klasy OPOPu. Gdy doszli do klasy i zajęli miejsca u boku Draco, z radością oglądali wpadającą w szał Umbridge. Filch w tym czasie słuchał jej wywodów i pomagał jej usuwać najnowsze dekoracje, jednak oboje nie byli w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Wiecie, wydawało mi się, że Umbridge polubi nowe dodatki – zauważył Harry. - W końcu są zaakceptowane przez Ministerstwo.

\- Niektórzy ludzie nie mają dobrego gustu. - Draco pociągnął nosem.

Ozdoby nadały klasie nowego charakteru. Na ścianie powieszone były nowe ramy, zawierające najnowsze Dekrety Edukacyjne z Ministerstwa. Ulubionym dekretem Harry'ego był ten, o tym, że uczniowie zamiast chleba powinni jeść ciasto.

\- Nie rozumiem, skąd one się tu wzięły – krzyknęła Umbridge.

\- Prawdopodobnie w ten sam sposób, jak pozostałe rzeczy – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Filch.

\- I czemu nie możesz się ich pozbyć? - zażądała odpowiedzi Umbridge, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Filcha.

\- Nie mogę ich zdjąć ze ściany – wyburczał Filch. Był rozczarowany nową nauczycielką Obrony, tylko marudziła o życiu w Hogwarcie. Miała szczęście, nie musiała przetrwać epoki Huncwotów.

\- Jak ktoś śmiał mi to zrobić – wygrażała się Umbridge. - Edukacyjne Dekrety z Ministerstwa są bardzo ważne.

Słysząc to poro uczniów uśmiechnęło się, zdecydowanie nie zgadzając z nią. Filch poddał się się i odszedł. Umbridge nawet nie zauważyła, tylko dalej ciągnęła swoją tyradę.

\- Ministerstwo przecież nigdy by nie zasugerowało, żeby „Czynić miłość, nie wojnę".

\- Czy to oznacza, że mamy walczyć? Merlinie, ta kobieta sama sobie zaprzecza – powiedział Harry, nie zawracając sobie głowy ściszeniem głosu. Umbridge go nie usłyszała, ale inni studenci już tak.

\- Mów mi więcej. - Draco westchnął, dołączając do gry Harry'ego.

\- Najpierw mówi nam, że nie musimy walczyć, nie pozwala nam na ćwiczenie zaklęć – kontynuował Harry.

\- A potem nam mówi, że Ministerstwo chce nas zamienić w osobiste wojsko – dokończył Draco.

\- Szkoda – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową.

Harry i Draco zamilkli, w przeciwieństwie do ich otoczenia. Właśnie rozpoczęli nową plotkę, która wymagała przedyskutowania. Czy Ministerstwo naprawdę chciało zamienić Hogwart w prywatną armię? Żeby walczyć przeciwko czemu? Nadal nie chciało przecież uwierzyć, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto odrodził się, więc z kim mieliby walczyć? A może chcieli zawładnąć nad światem? Czy istnieje możliwość, że Ministerstwo jest nowym Sami-Wiecie-Kim?

\- Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak dziwnie, Malfoy? - zapytał Ron, obserwując chaos, który wywołali. Hałas był na tyle głośny, że można było bez problemu rozmawiać i nie być podsłuchanym.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Draco.

\- Zacząłeś pomagać nam z żartami, zachciałeś kotka i ogólnie jesteś całkiem miły – wymienił Ron.

\- Po pierwsze, nienawidzę Umbridge tak bardzo, jak wy. Po drugie, to jest kociak wojny, kto by nie chciał mieć jednego? A po trzecie, nie jestem miły – odparł Draco.

\- Niestety, twoja odpowiedź potwierdziła, że jesteś miły – powiedział Harry.

\- Co? To wcale nie było miłe – zaprotestował Draco.

\- Ktoś musiał zająć twoje miejsce – odparł Harry.

\- No dobra, ale ja też mam pytanie do was wszystkich – powiedział Draco, rzucając im twarde spojrzenie.

\- Jakie? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Co wyprawia Potter? - zapytał Draco.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Harry, przekrzywiając głowę dokładnie jak Luna.

\- Dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakbyś był szalony? - Draco odmawiał przyznania się do tego, że go to przerażało.

\- A kto powiedział, że tylko udaję? - zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Potter – warknął Draco. - Jeśli mam wam dalej pomagać, potrzebuję odpowiedzi.

\- Niech ci będzie. Wojna Psychologiczna – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał Draco, mrużąc oczy.

\- Zauważyłeś, jak moje szaleństwo zaskoczyło profesorów, zwłaszcza Snape'a i Umbridge? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. No i? - Draco nie był jedyną osobą, która chciała się tego dowiedzieć. Ron i Hermiona znali niektóre powody, ale nadal byli niepewni, co mieli sądzić o zachowaniu Harry'ego.

\- Im bardziej przerażeni są moim zachowaniem, tym mniej na mnie reagują i więcej rzeczy uchodzi mi na sucho – wyjaśnił Harry. - Sam to pewnie zauważyłeś podczas twojego krótkiego pobytu w krainie szaleństwa.

\- Rzeczywiście pozwalali nam wtedy na więcej – zadumał Neville.

\- I dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się to kontynuować – zgodził się Draco.

\- Poza tym, moje szaleństwo doprowadza ich do szaleństwa – powiedział Harry.

\- Wiesz, że są zakłady na to, kogo pierwszego doprowadzisz do szaleństwa? - Draco z uśmiechem podzielił się tą informacją.

\- Na kogo stawiacie? - Harry dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Umbridge od początku nie była do końca zdrowa na umyśle – wyjaśnił Draco.

\- Ale fajnie byłoby zobaczyć szalonego Snape'a – powiedział Neville.

\- Ja sądzę, że Hogwart byłby o wiele lepszym miejscem, gdyby oboje byli szaleni – stwierdził Harry.

\- No dobrze, uczniowie, proszę siadać – rozkazała Umbridge, wracając do rzeczywistości.

Harry uniósł rękę i zaczął nią dziko machać.

\- Pani Profesor, ale my już siedzimy.

\- W swoich ławkach, jeśli będzie pan taki łaskaw – odparła Umbridge prześmiewczo słodkim tonem.

\- A co jeśli nie będę? - zapytał Harry. W jego głowie zaczął rodzić się kolejny pomysł.

\- W takim wypadku będzie musiał pan opuścić klasę, panie Potter – odpowiedziała Umbridge.

\- Dobra, dobra. - Wstając, Harry pokiwał zawiedziony głową. Nagle zaczął śpiewać pod nosem. - We are siamese if you please, we are siamese if you don't please**.

\- Dziękuję, panie Potter. - Umbridge posłała Harry'emu niezadowolone spojrzenie. - Cisza! Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, o czym będziemy się dzisiaj uczyć?

\- Narkotyki: które dają największego kopa – oznajmił Harry, nie przejmując się tym, w jaki sposób Umbridge sformułowała swoje pytanie.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli, ktoś inny? - Umbridge rozejrzała się po sali w nadziei, że ktoś odpowie na jej pytanie.

\- Praktyczne zaklęcia do obrony przed przecięciami z papieru? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Praktyczne zaklęcia wykrwawiające kogoś na śmierć przez przecięcie się kartką? - zapytał Ron, zanim Umbridge miała szansę odpowiedzieć Hermionie.

\- Klątwy kontrolujące umysł, żeby zaciągnąć chętnych do armii Knota? - Draco kontynuował zadawanie szybkich pytań.

\- Nowe Dekrety Edukacyjne, którymi Ministerstwo zdecydowało się nas obdarzyć? - dołączył Neville.

\- Kociaki wojny? - dodała Luna.

\- Na wszystkie pytania odpowiedź brzmi nie. Czy powinna tu pani być, panno Lovegood? - zapytała Umbridge, zdezorientowana gradem pytań.

\- Tak, dzisiaj mam OPCM – powiedziała Luna prawdę, ponieważ w planie miała Obronę. Oczywiście swoją Obronę miała na pierwszych zajęciach, a Zaklęcia na drugich, ale była przekonana, że Flitwick pozwoliłby jej na opuszczenie jednych zajęć.

\- W porządku. Dzisiaj będziemy się uczyć o poprawnych formach zwracania się do wampirów – powiedziała Umbridge, chcąc wprowadzić porządek.

\- Zjedz mnie – wtrącił Harry.

\- Ugryź mnie – powiedziała z lubością Luna.

\- Hej, ty – krzyknął Ron.

\- Przyniosłem keczup – dodał Neville.

\- Zabierz mnie ze sobą – błagała Hermiona.

\- Śmierć przez pocięcie papierem – zagroził Draco niewidzialnemu wampirowi, pchając swój podręcznik do Obrony.

\- Obawiam się, że żadne z powyższych nie jest poprawną formą – powiedziała słodko Umbridge. Odmowa była jej przyjacielem.

Umbridge tak bardzo zaprzeczała wszystkiemu, że ignorowała drapiące hałasy wypełniające jej klasę. Zignorowała te dźwięki, które przybierały na sile, nadal przeprowadzając swój wykład. Do tego czasu miauczenie było już ogłuszające, ale Umbridge nadal wiernie je ignorowała. Nie mogła jednak zignorować faktu, że je biurko rozpadło się na kawałki.

\- Co, w imię Merlina? - wymamrotała Umbridge wpatrując się w zgliszcza swojego biurka.

Coś wyszło spod biurka. Tym czymś, był mały, czarno- biały kotek. Kilka innych kotków podążyło za pierwszym, uroczo mrucząc. Umbridge nie posłuchała głosu rozsądku i podniosła kilka kociąt. Draco widząc to, zesztywniał, ale nie zauważając na jej rękach swojego kotka, ponownie się rozluźnił.

\- Nie robiłbym tego, gdybym był panią. - Harry dał ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

Umbridge zignorowała nie tylko jego, ale również ryki kotów. W końcu te kotki były tak słodkie że nie mogły nikomu zrobić krzywdy, prawda? Umbridge nie pamiętała swojej próby kociarstwa, ani małej produkcji Buntowników. Tym samym, nie rozpoznała stworzonych przez siebie Kociaków Wojny.

OPCM szybko się skończyło dzięki atakowi Kociąt. Połowa uczniów uciekła, zanim nastąpił rozlew krwi, a reszta została wypuszczona dopiero, gdy Umbridge z krzykiem wyleciała z sali. Bunt zabrał łagodne już kociaki i wyszła, żeby schować dowody swojej działalności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wiffle – takie dziurawe piłeczki do baseballu używane do gry wewnątrz.
> 
> ** piosenka z Disney'a „Zakochany kundel", zostawiłam w oryginale, bo tłumaczenie nie ma sensu w tej sytuacji. Umbridge używa zwrotu „If you please" i tak oto narodził się pomysł Harry'ego na tę piosenkę.


	27. Porządek rzeczy

Przez cały wtorek, Bunt nie stwarzał żadnych problemów, co ogromnie martwiło Snape'a. W przeciwieństwie do Umbridge, która nadal próbowała naprawić klasę po zmianach zaprowadzonych przez Bunt i Kociaki Wojny. We wtorek nikt z buntowników nie miał zajęć z dwójką profesorów, więc Snape spodziewał się, że spróbują czegoś podczas posiłku. Czekał na marne.

Jego dzienne jabłko dostarczane było przez sowy, nie zmieniał kolorów, nie otrzymywał dziwnych paczek, co do tej pory miało miejsce. Umbridge również nic się przytrafiało, tylko potykała się o powietrze. Zamiast tego, Snape był uważnie obserwowany przez sześć par oczu.

A było to zmęczone, ale uważne spojrzenia, które tylko czekały na jego wybuch. Tak jakby miał zaraz wstać i zacząć mordować ludzi. Denerwowało go to straszliwie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli te dzieciaki naprawdę się go bały, ale wiedział, że ich spojrzenia nie oddawały ich uczuć.

Coś było na rzeczy. Snape siłą woli powstrzymywał się od wzdrygania się, czując na plecach ich ciężkie spojrzenia. Wpatrywali się w niego nawet gdy jedli i rozmawiali, co było zupełnie inną rzeczą, ponieważ wiedział, że rozmawiali o nim. Gadali o nim po cichu, spiskując przeciwko niemu.

W drodze do swojego miejsca w Wielkiej Sali przeszedł obok tej grupy Gryfonów z jedną Krukonką siedzącą nie przy swoim stole, którzy szybko zamilkli. W miarę jak odchodził od nich, ich głosy nabierały na głośności. Wydarzyło się to już dwa razy. Raz podczas śniadania, a raz podczas obiadu.

Bez wątpienia coś planowali. Po raz pierwszy odczuwał ulgę, że dzisiaj odbywało się spotkanie Zakonu. Będzie mógł uciec po swoich ostatnich zajęciach i zjeść w spokoju kolację. Uciec od tych rozmów i spojrzeń i zostawić Umbridge na ich łasce.

Tak naprawdę to czwórka Gryfonów i Krukonka nie rozmawiali ani o Snapie, ani o Umbridge.

Gdy wpatrywali się w stół nauczycielski, rozmawiali o nowym artykule w Żonglerze, który nie miał nic wspólnego z Snapem. Miał za to trochę wspólnego z Umbridge. A był on napisany przez ich własną Lunę Lovegood. W tym artykule opisane były jedne zajęcia z Umbridge i transkrypcja jednego z ostatnich wykładów. Niektóre wybryki Buntowników były w nim zawarte, ale głównym tematem artykułu był jeden z ich ataków.

Według tego artykułu, Umbridge wyjawiła uczniom o wiele więcej sekretów. Jak na przykład o jej krótkiej przygodzie jako tancerka w klubie nocnym, z którego została wyrzucona, bo za bardzo wyglądała jak ropucha. Jak i również fakt, przekazany uczniom z siódmego roku, że uwielbia kąpiele w błocie. Jeszcze wiele innych „sekretów" zostało ujawnionych w tym artykule i całkiem spora ich ilość była, ku zdumieniu Buntowników, prawdą.

Artykuł w Żonglerze cieszył się dużą popularnością. Głównie dlatego, że Umbridge nie miała pojęcia o jego istnieniu. I, mimo że Umbridge nie wprowadziła zakazu posiadania tej gazety, wszystkim uczniom podobał się fakt, że mogli śmiać się z nauczycielki za jej plecami. Snape też o nim nie wiedział, i to dlatego Buntownicy wwiercali się spojrzeniem w jego osobę.

Snape z radością uniknął całego zamieszania, udając się do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu. Dopiero gdy wszedł do budynku zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie musiał zrelacjonować wszystkie wydarzenia z Hogwartu. Tak bardzo skupił się na ucieczce, że zapomniał o tym, że tylko nauczyciele w Hogwarcie wiedzieli o szaleństwie, które teraz działo się w szkole.

Nie miał za dużo kontaktu z Zakonem, odkąd Dumbledore uciekł z Hogwartu. Nawet jego ostatni raport ze spotkania Śmierciożerców przesłał sową, tak więc inni nie mieli pojęcia o wydarzeniach w szkole. Po raz pierwszy i jako jedynemu, udało się umknąć czujnemu oku Umbridge.

Oczywiście, z radością przekaże Kundlowi i Wilkowi informację o szaleństwie ich chrześniaka. Znając tę dwójkę będą z niego bardzo dumni. Snape wypędził z głowy te myśli i starał się niezauważenie przedostać się do kuchni.

Niestety, jego czarna maska nie wystarczyła, żeby odciągnąć uwagę od jego osoby. Różowe flamingi na jego szatach na pewno mu w tym nie pomagały. Ale to głównie ciekawość członków Zakonu, którzy zaczęli bombardować go pytaniami na temat sytuacji w Hogwarcie.

\- O co chodzi z tymi flamingami? - Pytanie Syriusza przebiło się przez wszystkie inne.

\- Chcesz wprowadzić nowy trend? - dodał Remus, patrząc krzywym okiem na flamingi.

\- Flamingi? - Snape spojrzał na swoje szaty i warknął. - Przeklęty Potter.

\- Co z Harrym? - Wszyscy skupili swoją uwagę na Snapie, mimo że pytanie zadał Syriusz.

\- Wcale nie jest mi przykro, Black, ale twój chrześniak jest szalony – stwierdził Snape, czekając na rezultat tych rewelacji.

Zdziwienie, a nie przerażenie, odmalowało się na twarzach obecnych. Członkowie Zakonu nie mieli pojęcia, o czym Snape mówi. Nawet ci, po których Snape spodziewał się, że będą coś na ten temat wiedzieli – bliźniacy Weasley, mieli zdziwienie wypisane na twarzach. Oczywiście, opuścili jeszcze przed szaleństwem Pottera, a teraz Dumbledore wysyłał mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Co, Harry coś ci zrobił? - zapytał Remus.

\- Jak na przykład obejrzenie wspomnień z Myśloodsiewni, o której tyle słyszałem? - dodał Syriusz.

\- Jest bardziej denerwujący niż to. - Snape spojrzał spode łba na tę dwójkę.

\- Chamskie odzywki na zajęciach? - zapytał Remus, próbując rozgryźć, co takiego Harry zrobił.

\- Przeinaczał twoje słowa? - Syriusz nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pomyśleniem o kilku sytuacji, w których mogło się to przytrafić.

\- Jeszcze gorzej. Mówię wam, wasz chrześniak jest szalony. - Nie docierało to do nich, prawda?

\- Co nazwałbyś szaleństwem? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Jeśli nie przeciwstawianie się tobie – dodał Remus.

\- W przeciągu tygodnia, pan Potter zamienił moją klasę w klub nocy, nalega, że czwartoklasistka jest jego partnerką na eliksirach już od pierwszej klasy, obchodził coroczne święto „wydrapywania sobie drogi przez drzwi, oddychając przy tym jak potwór", jak i wiele innych rzeczy. - To powinno ich przekonać o szaleństwie Wybrańca.

\- Zamienił pana klasę na klub nocny? - Fred i George zastanowili się nad tym pomysłem.

\- Dlaczego o tym nie pomyśleliśmy – zapytał jeden bliźniak drugiego.

\- Ciekawe, czy potrzebują personelu?

\- Czy myślisz o tym, c ja myślę?

\- Jeśli ty myślisz o tym, co ja myślę. - Drugi bliźniak pokiwał głową potwierdzająco.

\- Zatem ustalone. - Bliźniacy uścisnęli sobie dłonie i zwrócili się w stronę pozostałych.

\- Święto „wdrapywania sobie drogi przez drzwi, oddychając przy tym jak potwór" ma ładny wydźwięk, nie sądzisz, Lunatyku? - powiedział Syriusz, pocierając brodę w zastanowieniu.

\- Rzeczywiście, Łapo – zgodził się Remus.

\- Musimy je kiedyś uczcić – zaproponował Syriusz.

\- Następna pełnia? - zapytał Remus z podniesionym brwiami.

\- Dobra. - Syriusz i Remus ścisnęli sobie dłonie, naśladując bliźniaków i odwrócili się twarzą do Snape'a. - To co, Snape, powiedz nam, co jeszcze Harry zrobił?

\- Jeśli macie dużo czasu? - zapytał Snape, mimo że nienawidził rozmawiać z tą dwójką.

\- Nie wyszedłem z tego domu od miesięcy, jak myślisz? - Syriusz z uśmiechem czekał na tę historię.

\- Nie jestem jedyną osobą, którą Potter torturuje. Na jego liście jest też Umbridge – dodał Snape.

\- I jak ona zareagowała? - zapytał zmartwiony Remus.

\- Co ona mu zrobiła? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Tak, powiedz nam, jak Dolores zachowuje w Hogwarcie – wtrącił Dumbledore po raz pierwszy, zastanawiając się, jak Hogwart radzi sobie pod jej panowaniem.

\- Umbridge jest już blisko granicy szaleństwa z rzeczywistością i, szczerze mówiąc, nie zabrało jej to wiele czasu. Ja mam się dobrze, dzięki, że wszyscy pytacie. - Snape z radością obserwował wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a, który nie wiedział jak ma przyjąć tę wiadomość.

\- Szaleństwa? - dopytał Dumbledore.

\- Najwyraźniej Potter wziął sobie za cel, doprowadzić do skraju wytrzymałości cały Hogwart. Nie jest sam, dołączyła do niego grupa uczniów, którzy są równie szaleni jak on. - Realizacja tej straszliwej prawdy powoli spłynęła na członków Zakonu. I był to całkiem ciekawy widok.

\- Od początku, jeśli możesz – poinstruował Dumbledore, zastanawiając się, w jakim stanie jest jest jego zamek.

\- Kto mu pomaga? - zapytał od razy Syriusz.

\- Założę się, że Ron i Hermiona – dodał Remus.

\- Mogę? - zapytał Snape Dumbledore'a, nie wiedząc, czy może odpowiedzieć na pytanie Kundla.

\- No dobrze, powiedz nam, kto się składa na grupę Harry'ego – pozwolił Dumbledore na zejście z głównego toku historii.

\- Do Pottera dołączyli Weasley i Granger. Krukonka z czwartego roku, Luna Lovegood. Neville Longbottom też się inaczej zachowuje. I ostatni, Draco Malfoy. - Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie, oczekując reakcji na ostatnie nazwisko.

\- Malfoy? - zaskamlał Syriusz.

\- Draco Malfoy, książę Slytherinu? - dodał Remus, który znał tego ucznia.

\- Malfoy z własnej woli dołączył do grupy Harry'ego? - zapytał George.

\- I Harry go zaakceptował? - dodał Fred.

\- Dlaczego Malfoy pomaga Harry'emu? - zapytała Molly, martwiąc się o chłopaka, który był dla niej jak siódmy syn.

\- Severusie? - ponaglił Dumbledore, gdy atmosfera się trochę uspokoiła.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy byłeś zmuszony opuścić Hogwart, Dyrektorze. - Snape zaczął od początku historii, tak jak nakazał mu Dumbledore. Nie było to oczywiście to, co chcieli usłyszeć wszyscy inni, ale taki był jego zamysł. - Następnego dnia wszystko się zaczęło. Na następnych zajęciach z Oklumencji, Potter zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, ale nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi. A na kolejnych Eliksirach, podpisał swoją pracę domową dziwnym nazwiskiem twierdząc, że diabeł na jego ramieniu wygrał walkę z aniołem na drugim i kazał mu się w ten sposób podpisać.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z Malfoy'em? - wyjęczał niecierpliwie Syriusz.

\- Spokojnie. Na początku Potterowi pomagał tylko Weasley, a Granger trzymała się od tego z dala. Jednak w końcu też do nich dołączyła. Lovegood, Longbottom i Malfoy przyłączyli się niedawno. Mam pewną teorię dotyczącą Malfoy'a i Longobottoma, ale nadal nie wiem dlaczego Lovegood to zrobiła. - Snape powiedział im fragment tego, co chcieli usłyszeć.

\- Mów dalej, Snape – krzyknął Syriusz, nie mogąc doczekać się dalszej części.

\- No dobrze. - Snape zaczął opowiadać im całą historię. Począwszy od zachowania Harry'ego na zajęciach z Oklumencji i Eliksirów, spotkania Umbridge z Voldemortem, oskarżanie go o kradzież fajnych skarpetek, problemy Umbridge z wybuchającymi drzwiami i znikającymi listami akceptującymi, po eliksiry szaleństwa, wizytę Knota w Hogwarcie, spotkanie z Voldemortem i wszystkie pozostałe wydarzenia, które nastąpiły potem.

Powtórzenie wszystkiego, co zrobił Wielki Bunt Hogwartu zajęło większość popołudnia i zastało wszystkich na podłodze, wijących się ze śmiechu. Snape popatrzył spode łba na leżących na ziemi Kundla i Wilka, oczywiście dla nich to było śmieszne. Snape nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale w głębi duszy uważał te wszystkie żarty za całkiem rozrywkowe. Jednak nawet pomyślenie o tym mogłoby zniszczyć jego reputację.

\- Harry to wszystko zrobił? Nasz Harry? - wydyszał Syriusz, otrząsając się z swojego wybuchu śmiechu.

\- I udało mu się to bez otrzymania żadnych szlabanów? - zapytał Remus.

\- Godzien jest nazywać się Huncwotem – dodał Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Remus.

\- Przydzieliłem mu szlaban, ale nie udało mi się go jeszcze złapać. I nie wydaje mi się, żeby Umbridge obchodziły szlabany. Wasz chrześniak jest po prostu szalony – odpowiedział Snape. Szczerze chciał złapać Pottera i kazać mu się zjawić na szlabanach, ale za każdym razem coś wyskakiwało. Albo jego klasowe drzwi zmieniały kolor na jaskrawy róż, albo Potter reżyserował jakąś scenkę albo, co gorsza, zalewał jego biuro falą jabłek. Tak więc Snape się poddał, stwierdzając, że nie może walczyć z szaleństwem tego chłopaka.

\- A kto nie jest szalony? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Na pewno nikt z nas – dodał Remus.

\- Jak idzie Harry'emu w Oklumencji, Severusie? - zapytał Dumbledore, gdy już otrząsnął się po całej historii. Jego biedny Hogwart otrzymywał porządne lanie.

\- Kiepsko. Skupia się na tym, żeby zablokować mnie jednym obrazem, który nawet nie utrzymuje się pod moim atakiem, a co dopiero Czarnego Pana – odpowiedział Snape myśląc, że to prawda.

\- To są złe wiadomości – wymamrotał do siebie Dumbledore.

\- A mnie się nadal wydaje, że powinieneś powiedzieć Harry'emu, dlaczego powinien brać te lekcje – wtrącił Syriusz.

\- Już ci to mówiłem, Syriuszu. Jeśli mu powiemy, nie będzie mógł się dostatecznie zrelaksować – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

\- Wątpię, żeby Potter mógł się nauczyć Oklumencji, nawet jeśli będzie wiedział dlaczego – dodał Snape.

\- Czy Harry nadal ma te sny przesłane przez Voldemorta? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Ostatnim razem, gdy o nich rozmawiał, powiedział mi, że odkrył, co jest w tym pokoju. - Snape specjalnie zatrzymał się w tym miejscu.

\- Voldemort jest już tak daleko? - wysapał Dumbledore, mając w głowie pewne wyobrażenie o tym, co Voldemort planował.

\- Powiedział mi, że pokój jest pełen półek – Snape zatrzymał się na kolejną sekundę – gumowych kaczek.

\- Voldemort chce gumową kaczkę? - zapytał zdziwiony Syriusz.

\- Gumowe kaczki są użyteczne – skomentował Remus.

\- Wątpię, żeby Voldemort doszedł tak daleko, jak myśleliśmy. - Dumbledore szybko otrząsnął się.

\- Też mi się tak zdaje, umysł Pottera jest niebezpieczny, nawet dla Czarnego Pana – odparł Snape.

\- Czy Voldemort cokolwiek podejrzewa? - zapytał Dumbledore, zmieniając temat. - Twoja wiadomość mówiła, że zebranie przebiegło w porządku.

\- Tak było, i nie wyglądało na to, żeby coś podejrzewał. Na pewno wie o tym, że Potter sądzi, że powinien przejść na emeryturę – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Na emeryturę? - wykrztusił Syriusz.

\- i żeby mógł grać w shuffle-board i bingo – dodał z lubością Snape, czerpiąc z tego większą radość niż powinien.

\- Czy Voldemort się zgodził? - zapytał gorliwie Syriusz.

\- Powiedz, że tak – dodał Remus.

\- Niestety, nie był za bardzo podekscytowany tą myślą. - Snape sam był tym zawiedzony.

\- Czy poza tym dzieje się coś ważnego w Hogwarcie? - Dumbledore zadał kolejne pytanie z listy.

\- Poza szaleństwem? Powtarzamy do S.U.M.ów, a egzaminatorzy mają przybyć w tę niedzielę – zdał swój raport Snape.

\- To dobrze – powiedział z ulgą Dumbledore. Przynajmniej S.U.M.y się odbedą.

\- I studenci wiernie stosują się do Dekretów Edukacyjnych od 33 do 55 – dodał Snape.

\- Jeszcze więcej Dekretów? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- I tyle od razu? - dodał Remus.

\- Czy oni próbują zabić te dzieciaki? - kontynuował Syriusz.

\- Uczniowie z radością jedzą ciasto zamiast chleba, robią wianki z kwiatków, farbują włosy pod kolor ich domu, mówią jak piraci albo ninja i wpędzają wszystkie ropuchy do Wielkiej Sali – wymienił Snape.

\- Ile razy Umbridge została eskortowana do Wielkiej Sali? - zapytał Remus, rozpoznając słowo klucz.

\- Wiadomo mi o trzydziestu razach – odpowiedział Snape, pozwalając małemu uśmiechowi na wkradnięcie się na jego twarz.

\- Eskortować wszystkie ropuchy do Wielkiej Sali. – Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy w końcu złapał o co chodzi.

\- No dobrze, Severusie, powinniśmy ci pozwolić wrócić do szkoły zanim Umbridge zorientuje się, że cię nie ma – wtrącił Dumbledore. Nie mógł znieść tego, co mówili o jego ukochanym zamku.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że może jest dla mnie jakaś misja, na którą będę mógł się udać? Tak na kilka tygodni – spróbował Snape.

\- Za kilka tygodni szkoła się skończy – zauważył Dumbledore.

\- Dokładnie – odpowiedział Remus za Snape'a.

\- Coś się stało, Snape? Nie możesz poradzić sobie z synem Rogacza? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Mogę. - I z tym na ustach wyszedł z pokoju. Nie chciał wracać do szkoły, ale też nie chciał dawać Kundlowi dodatkowej broni przeciwko samemu sobie.

I tak Snape powrócił do Hogwartu, pięć godzin po opuszczeniu Kwatery Głównej. Umbridge nie zauważyła, że go nie było, za bardzo przejęta swoimi problemami. Buntownicy mieli dużo rozrywki, nawet jeśli brakowało im Snape'a. Dumbledore udał się do swojego pokoju, żeby w spokoju przetrawić wszystkie informacje. Czwórka kłopotów podzieliła się na pół, z którego każda para czarodziei wymyślała plany na własną rękę. Pozostali członkowie Zakonu obecni na zebraniu zebrali się razem i omówili wydarzenia tego wieczora. To była długa noc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z każdym kudosem rodzi się gumowa kaczka


	28. Mistrzowie Buntu

powód, dla którego nikomu nie brakowało Snape'a podczas jego małego wypadu. Wtorkowy wieczór raczej obfitował w wydarzenia. Gdy tylko superszpieg Buntu doniósł o nieobecności nauczyciela, pozostali uczestnicy Buntu skupili swoją uwagę na Umbridge. Przed całym chaosem, który miał się rozpocząć Harry wyłożył plan bitwy, przydzielając każdemu odpowiednie role do odegrania.

\- Od kiedy mamy superszpiega? - zapytał Draco podczas spotkania. Jego kotek rozłożył się na jego ramieniu, wyglądając, jak na kotka, bardzo niebezpiecznie.

\- Nie jesteście jedynymi, których zwerbowałem do Buntu, inni po prostu nie grają tak dużej roli – odparł Harry.

\- Czepiając się, to nas nie zwerbowałeś, my się sami zgłosiliśmy – zauważył Draco.

\- Uwielbiam tę wielką literę w Buncie – dodała marzycielsko Luna.

\- Jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć to to, że mamy superszpiega – powiedział Harry. Następnie rozdał wszystkim opaski – Macie, załóżcie je.

\- Dostajemy opaski świadczące o naszych rolach w Buncie? - zapytała podekscytowana Luna.

\- Nie, to są opaski świadczące o waszym uwielbieniu Szatana – poprawił Harry.

\- Szatana? - wrzasnęła Hermiona wpatrując się w opaskę z wyszytymi trzema szóstkami.

\- Zobaczymy jak długo zajmie komuś zauważenie naszych nowych naramiennych ozdób, a potem będziemy te osoby informować o naszym kulcie szatana. Zobaczycie, Snape na pewno zauważy – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Jesteś pokręcony – powiedział Draco ze śladem uznania w głosie.

\- Dziękuję. A teraz, Buncie, odmarsz. - Harry wyrzucił w powietrze pięść, a następnie uciekł zostawiając pozostałych w lekkim szoku.

\- I to wcale nie jest dobrze – dodał Draco do swojej ostatniej wypowiedzi.

\- Kiedy Harry oszalał? - zapytał Neville.

\- Dawno, dawno temu – uroczyście odpowiedział Ron.

\- Chodźmy więc, Smocza Gwiazdo – przerwała moment Luna. Oderwała kotka Draco z jego ramion, w jakiś sposób nie zostając podrapana, i podała go Neville'owi. Kociakowi wojny udało się podrapać Neville'a, który upuścił go na podłogę, otrzymując tym samym gniewne spojrzenie Draco.

\- Widzimy się później – zaoferowała Hermiona i grupa rozeszła się w swoje strony.

Luna zaciągnęła gdzieś Draco a za nimi wiernie podążał jego kociak. Gryfoni, pod nieobecność złego nietoperza, udali się do klasy eliksirów. Podczas gdy Gryfoni budowali fundamenty pod następny żart, Draco i Luna znaleźli Umbridge. Harry był już daleko przed nimi, wprowadzając w życie kolejne etapy planu.

Luna i Draco mieli wspaniałe wyczucie czasu. Czekali za rogiem tyle, żeby upewnić się, że Umbridge, a następnie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Z krzykiem przebiegli koło Umbridge.

\- Na Merlina, co się dzieje? - krzyknęła Umbridge, wytrącona z równowagi.

Luna i Draco wrócili z powrotem, wrzeszcząc nic nieznaczący bełkot. Następnie zawrócili za rogiem i podbiegli do miejsca, w którym stała Umbridge.

\- Pani Profesor, niech nas pani uratuje – wykrztusiła Luna, udając brak oddechu.

\- To straszne, pani Profesor, musi pani z nami pójść – dodał Draco.

\- Pójść gdzie? Co się dzieje? - zapytała Umbridge, zaczynając panikować.

\- Szybko, niech pani idzie za nami – błagała Luna.

Dwoje członków Buntu wyprostowało się i pobiegło do końca korytarza, gdzie niecierpliwie czekali na Umbridge. Podążyła za nimi najszybciej jak mogła, a nie było to szybko, w końcu docierając do czekających na nią studentów. Luna i Draco nie pozwolili jej zaczerpnąć oddechu i pobiegli dalej w dół korytarza.

Prowadzili ją tak przez dłuższy czas, czekając na nią na rogu każdego korytarza, aż do strzałek. Harry przygotował pomarańczowe strzałki, które wskazywały jeden kierunek. Był to również znak dla Draco i Luny, którzy wzięli ostatnie głębokie wdechy i uciekli z krzykiem.

Gdyby Umbridge zachowała resztki rozsądku wiedziałaby, że jest niedaleko swojego gabinetu. Jednak pozbawiona tchu i za bardzo przerażona zachowaniem Luny i Draco, nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Mimo, że uczniowie zniknęli jej z pola widzenia, Umbridge potykając się podążała ich śladem. Niezauważalnie zaczęła śledzić pomarańczowe strzałki, ignorując wszystkie inne korytarze.

Te wszystkie strzałki doprowadziły ją do drzwi jej gabinetu, a których wisiała pomarańczowa flaga. Przed nimi stał Potter, niecierpliwie czekając. Nie obrócił w jej stronę, nawet słysząc jej dyszenie i sapanie.

\- Czy mogę panu w czymś pomóc, panie Potter? - zapytała Umbridge, gdy już złapała oddech.

\- Wątpię, że jest cokolwiek, co może pani zrobić – odparł Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od drzwi od jej gabinetu.

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? Oczywistym jest, że przyszedł pan tu, żeby mnie zobaczyć – powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Nieprawda – odparł Harry.

\- Dlaczego więc stoi pan pod drzwiami do mojego gabinetu, panie Potter? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Czekam, aż zwolni się łazienka – odpowiedział Harry. - Jest już zajęta od ponad pięciu minut.

\- Łazienka? Najbliższa łazienka jest co najmniej dwa korytarze stąd – zauważyła oszołomiona Umbridge.

\- Dobrze się pani czuje, pani Profesor? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na Umbridge po raz pierwszy.

\- W porządku. Trochę się zadyszałam – odpowiedziała Umbridge, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Harry ją o to zapytał.

\- To musi być to, bo to jest łazienka, proszę popatrzeć. - Harry wskazał na flagę na drzwiach.

Umbridge przyjrzała się fladze i zauważyła na niej napis. Zbladła, gdy przeczytała ten napis, który brzmiał „Toaleta". Czy ktoś zamienił jej gabinet w łazienkę? I ktoś z niej korzystał?

\- Kto jest w środku? - zapytała piskliwie Umbridge.

\- Świnia – odparł Harry.

Z gabinetu wydobył się odgłos spuszczanej wody i czerwony napis na fladze zmienił kolor na zielony. Umbridge zbladła jeszcze bardziej, a Harry westchnął z ulgą.

\- W końcu skończyła i łazienka jest już wolna. - Harry otworzył drzwi, ujawniając niezmienione wnętrze gabinetu. Biuro było puste, bez żadnego śladu świni.

\- Gdzie podziała się Świnia? - zapytała Umbridge, wchodząc do środka.

\- Musiała użyć drugich drzwi. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale Umbridge nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

\- Jakich drugich drzwi? - zapytała Umbridge. Czekała na odpowiedź Harry'ego, ale gdy odwróciła się, jego już nie było.

Gdy Umbridge wpatrywała się w drzwi od gabinetu, zastanawiając się, gdzie odszedł jej informator, coś przemknęło szybko przed jej oczami. Zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce, co jeśli to coś chciało ją pożreć? Cień ponownie przeleciał w przeciwnym kierunku niż poprzednio. Ostrożnie przybliżyła się do drzwi, przygotowując się na ich zatrzaśnięcie.

\- Biegnij! - wrzasnął Harry, przebiegając koło jej gabinetu po raz trzeci. - Nawet pani biuro nie jest bezpieczne!

Umbridge spojrzała w głąb korytarza, czekając na potwora, który miałby ją dopaść. Gdy nic się nie zdarzyło, trochę się rozluźniła. Jednak wiedząc, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne, Umbridge wyszła z gabinetu idąc za Harrym. Pomarańczowe flagi zastąpione zostały zielonymi, które wskazywały przeciwny kierunek do tych poprzednich. Umbridge oczywiście tego nie zauważyła, ślepo podążając za strzałkami.

Przez resztę wieczora, Umbridge zajęta była pogonią za wrzeszczącymi uczniami i czekając na atak ze strony potwora. Cały Bunt był w to zamieszany, naprowadzając Umbridge na kolejne osoby. Późnym wieczorem, większość studentów dowiedziała się o tym nietypowym berku i dołączyła się do zabawy.

Będąc nie do końca przy swoich zmysłach, Snape nawet nie zauważył piątki wrzeszczących uczniów, którzy przebiegli koło niego. Pozostali nauczyciele siłą rzeczy wiedzieli o hałasie panującym w szkole, ale na szczęście wiedzieli jak używać zaklęć uciszających. W punkt jedenasta nauczyciele wyszli na korytarze, żeby zacząć swoje patrole, dając uczniom do zrozumienia, że nadszedł koniec gry. Harry i pozostali Buntownicy wiedli prym, spokojnie przechodząc obok wykończonej Umbridge i odchodząc do swoich pokoi wspólnych.

Oboje Umbridge i Snape nie do końca wyzdrowieli po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia, gdy nadeszła środa. Snape nie zaszczycił swoją obecnością Wielkiej Sali, otrzymując swoje dzienne jabłko przez sowę. Natomiast Umbridge, ku uciesze Buntowników, zjawiła się na śniadaniu.

Mistrz Fałszerz Buntu, Draco Malfoy, był odpowiedzialny za sowę, którą otrzymała Umbridge. Nauczycielka pisnęła, gdy otworzyła list od „Knota", zapraszający ją na wizytę w Ministerstwie na ten dzień.

\- Co to? - zapytał Harry, pochylając się nad stołem, żeby przeczytać list. Wiedział, oczywiście, co było tam napisane, ale Umbridge nie.

\- List od samego Ministra. - Umbridge napuszyła się wiedząc, jaki to honor otrzymać list od tak ważnej persony.

\- Wow, a co jest w nim napisane? - Harry z podekscytowaniem spojrzał na kartkę.

\- Minister potrzebuje mnie dzisiaj w Ministerstwie, muszę odwołać moje zajęcia. - Końcówka zdania wywołała grymas na twarzy McGonagall.

\- Ale panie Profesor, zbliżają się S.U.M.y i zastanawialiśmy się, czy podczas pani nieobecności możemy skorzystać z pani klasy do nauki? - zapytał Harry, podając powód, dla którego ten list został napisany przez Mistrza Fałszerza Buntu.

\- Do czego wam klasa Obrony? - zapytała Umbridge, rozmyślając o wizycie u Ministra.

\- To jedna z klas, która oprze się wszystkiemu z wyjątkiem oszalałych pingwinów – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Oszalałe pingwiny? - powtórzyła Umbridge, w końcu zwracając swoją uwagę na Harry'ego.

\- Znane są z tego, że napadają na klasy, które są puste w robocze dni tygodnia – poinformował Umbridge Harry. McGonagall, która siedziała na tyle blisko, żeby usłyszeć rozmowę, zakrztusiła się napojem. Mimo wszystko nie odezwała się słowem na temat oszalałych pingwinów.

\- Możecie z niej skorzystać – wykrztusiła Umbridge, z szeroko otwartymi oczami na myśl o wściekłych ptakach.

\- Czy będzie miała pani coś przeciwko, jeśli ludzie z innych domów dołączą do nas? Na własny użytek, oczywiście – zapytał Harry.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Dlaczego potrzebowaliby na to zgody? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Dekret Ministerialny – przypomniał Harry Umbridge.

\- Ten o przeciążonej windzie? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Nie, ten o zgromadzeniach i klubach uczniowskich. Po tym, co się stało z naszym klubem szydełkowania, trochę się tym martwiliśmy. Rozumie pani, pani profesor – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Muszę już iść. Ale nie martwcie się, tym razem nie będziecie mieć kłopotów – odparła Umbridge. Była już tak daleko myślami na spotkaniu z Ministrem, że nie zaprotestowała na nazwanie GD klubem szydełkowania.

\- Dziękujemy – powiedział Harry, zanim odszedł. Następnie podniósł oba kciuki do góry, tym samym dając sygnał członkom Buntu, że mogą rozgłaszać o użytku sali Obrony.

Harry zatrzymał się przy stole Hufflepuffu za Erniem Macmillanem. Zdziwiony nagłą ciszą, Ernie odwrócił się i widząc Harry'ego uśmiechnął się.

\- Co tam, Harry? - zapytał Ernie.

\- Klasa Obrony jest przez cały dzień nasza, wpadaj kiedy masz czas. Powiedz innym – oznajmił Harry.

\- Otwierasz ponownie GD? - zapytał podekscytowany Ernie.

\- Niestety, nie uzyskałem zgody na nasz klub szydełkowania. Ale, mam inną organizację, do której możesz się przyłączyć – odpowiedział Harry.

\- A co to za grupa? - zapytała Susan Bones siedząca koło Erniego.

\- Przyjdźcie do klasy Obrony to zobaczycie – odpowiedział Harry nie chcąc, żeby Umbridge podsłuchała jego najnowszy plan.

\- Przyjdziemy – obiecał Ernie.

Harry pokiwał głową i pozwolił swojemu uśmiechowi wypłynąć na twarz. Nieoficjalnie, GD znowu działała. Ale najpierw Harry musiał udać się na Wróżbiarstwo.

Przez cały dzień klasa Obrony wypełniona była uczniami. Niektórzy uczyli się do swoich S.U.M.ów, niektórzy do O.W.T.M.ów, a jeszcze niektórzy uczyli się do egzaminów końcowych. Nie ważne do czego się uczyli, nadal utrzymali zasady działania GD, gdzie każdy sobie pomagał w praktycznym ćwiczeniu zaklęć. Jednak starali się ostrożnie dobierać w pary jeden na jednego, żeby nikt ich nie posądzał o tworzenie grupy Obrony.

Umbridge poszła do Ministerstwa, gdzie dowiedziała się, że nie wysłano do niej żadnego listu od Ministra. Na szczęście, Knot był bardzo wzburzony przez dziesiątki paczek z woskiem, które przyleciały do Ministerstwa. Od momentu, gdy te paczki zaczęły się pojawiać, czyli od piątku, władze próbowały się dowiedzieć, skąd te paczki przylatywały. Jak na razie bez skutku. I był to dla nich bardzo długi weekend.

Mimo pomocy Umbridge, walka z paczkami nadal trwała. Za każdym razem, gdy w paczkę uderzało zaklęcie, ona mnożyła się. Umbridge była tym zajęta cały dzień. Nigdy nie dotarła do niej ironia sytuacji, ale do kilku osób tak. Nikt jednak nie odkrył faktu, że latający wosk, który rozmnażał się za zwykłym dotykiem magii, nawet zwykłego przedmiotu, było efektem poszukiwań Mistrza Badacza Buntu.

Mistrz Badacz Buntu, Hermiona, właśnie patrzyła spode łba na Harry'ego, Mistrza Przywódcę Buntu. Powodem tego była prosta rzecz. Mistrz Przywódca Buntu poprosił Mistrza Fałszerza Buntu o podrobienie kolejnego listu.

\- Po co ci kolejny list? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Knot chciałby złożyć Snape'owi życzenia urodzinowe. Tak więc, nasz Mistrz Fałszerz musi npisać nam kolejny list – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Dlaczego Knot chce złożyć urodzinowe życzenia Snape'owi? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Bo to sprawi, że będzie jeszcze bardziej paranoidalny. A zwłaszcza jeśli Voldemort też mu wyśle kartkę urodzinową – odparł Harry.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz Draco naszym Mistrzem Fałszerzem? - zapytał Ron, przerywając narastającą kłótnię.

\- Pamiętasz Huncwotów? Czy nie jesteśmy trochę jak oni? - zapytał Harry.

\- Masz rację, ale co to ma wspólnego z tymi Mistrzami? - zapytał Ron.

\- Możecie się podzielić swoją wiedzą z resztą klasy? - powiedział Draco, przeciągając sylaby.

\- Mój tata i jego przyjaciele nazwali się Huncwotami i też byli żartownisiami. Mieli też przezwiska, którymi się nazywali – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- I zdecydowałeś, że też potrzebujemy pseudonimów – dokończył Draco wywracając oczami. No cóż, to nie była najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką Harry zrobił.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową. - Ja jestem Mistrzem Przywódcą Buntu, ty jesteś Mistrzem Fałszerzem Buntu, a Hermiona jest Mistrzem Badaczem Buntu.

\- Ooo, a kim ja jestem? - zapytała Luna.

\- Mistrzem Muzą Buntu – odpowiedział Harry.

\- A Weasley jest Mistrzem Pomagierem Buntu? - zapytał sarkastycznie Draco. Harry wolał myśleć, że Draco się z nimi tylko droczył.

\- Nie, Ron jest Mistrzem Strategiem Buntu – odparł Harry, uspokajając Rona. - A Neville jest Mistrzem Manipulatorem Buntu.

\- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie nazwy? - zapytał Draco, gapiąc się na Harry'ego.

\- Po długim rozważaniu, wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne – odparł Harry.

\- Dlaczego Neville jest Mistrzem Manipulatorem? - zapytał Ron.

\- Właśnie, dlaczego jestem Mistrzem Manipulatorem? - powtórzył Neville, też chcąc poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Można pomyśleć, że to mnie byś tak nazwał – skomentował Draco. Wszyscy pozostali pokiwali głowami.

\- Przykro mi, Draco, ale Neville zmanipulował więcej osób w imię Buntu niż ty – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Jak co, na przykład? - zapytał Draco.

\- Zdobył buty Knota, które potem mogłem przykleić do sufitu w korytarzu. I nadal tam są – odpowiedział Harry. - W dodatku, wygląda bardzo niewinnie, wzbudza zaufanie ważnych ludzi. Daleko tym zajdzie.

\- No dobrze, ale Mistrz Fałszerz? - zapytał Draco.

\- Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to fałszerz też manipuluje innymi. Sprawia, że ludzie myślą, że jest kimś innym – uspokoił go Harry.

\- Teraz musimy pogadać o twojej nazwie – powiedział Draco.

\- Co jest nie tak z Mistrzem Przywódcą? - zapytał Harry z smutną minką.

\- Nie pasuje ci, potrzebujesz innego. Hmmm, Mistrz Joker Buntu – powiedział Draco.

\- Jak Batman? - zapytał Harry rozweselając się.

\- Batman? - zapytał Draco, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi Harry'emu.

\- Snape? - zapytał równie zdziwiony Neville.

\- Mugolski komiks. Był tam złoczyńca, który nazywał się Joker i był szalony – wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Pasuje bardziej niż myślałeś.

\- Super – wydusił z siebie Ron.

\- Hej, czasami mam dobre pomysły, Mistrzu Strategu – odparł Draco.

\- Jeszcze jedno, Harry – przerwała szybko Hermiona, zanim wynikłaby z tego jakaś bójka.

\- Co takiego Mistrzu Badaczu? - zapytał Harry.

\- S.U.M.y – odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Są już za niecały tydzień i musimy się na nich skupić.

\- Zgadzam się, Hermiono. Odpuścimy na czas egzaminów, ale nie obiecuję, że nie zrobię jednego żartu, czy dwóch – odparł Harry.

\- Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, rozluźniając się.

\- Ale mam taki szalony pomysł dla Egzaminatorów – powiedział Harry.

\- Zamierzać zażartować sobie z Egzaminatorów? - wrzasnęła Hermiona.

\- Nic dużego. Trochę zabawy z głową Umbridge. – Harry spróbował uspokoić Hermionę.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, Harry, S.U.M.y są bardzo ważne – kontynuowała Hermiona.

\- Eee, wydaje mi się, że Ginny potrzebuje pomocy. Pozwolisz, że się za to wezmę, dobrze? - powiedział Harry wstając. Pospiesznie odszedł od dymiącej się Hermiony, włączając swój tryb nauczycielski jako przywódca GD.


	29. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Snape

W czwartkowy poranek Mistrzowie Buntu usiedli przy stole Slytherinu. Na początku Ron protestował, ale Draco uparł się, że nie usiądzie nigdzie indziej. Poza tym stół Slytherinu miał lepszy widok na Snape'a, a to było najważniejsze.

Snape, po znaczących komentarzach McGonagall, zszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Oczywiście, McGonagall nie znała planów Buntu, ale obecność wszystkich profesorów na posiłkach dawała dobry przykład. Poza tym, śniadanie dostarczało teraz wiele rozrywki.

Snape nie zauważył jeszcze Buntowników siedzących nie przy swoim stole, ponieważ uparcie wysyłał talerzowi pochmurne spojrzenia. Za niechęć interakcji ze światem został nagrodzony jabłkiem, które uderzyło go w głowę.

Profesor nadal nic nie robił, tylko bawił się swoim śniadaniem. Obudziły go dopiero trzy listy upadające na jego talerz. Ostrożnie dotknął je widelcem, żeby zobaczyć, czy nie zawierają pułapek. Nic się nie stało.

\- Co tam masz, Severusie? - zapytała McGonagall. Ona zauważyła swoich uczniów siedzących nie tam, gdzie trzeba. I nawet jeśli Snape tego nie widział, ona wiedziała, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Pewnie coś, co zmieni kolor moich butów na różowy, czy coś takiego – odparł Snape. Po czym zepchnął koperty ze swojego talerza.

\- Czy to nie jest pismo Dumbledore'a? - McGonagall wskazała na jedną z kolorowych kopert.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał Snape, rzucając jedno spojrzenie na pomarańczową kopertę.

\- Na pewno jest w jego guście – kontynuowała McGonagall. Może on stał też za limonkową i żółtą kopertą.

\- Ale dlaczego on mi cokolwiek przesyła? Przecież spotkanie było we wtorek – zapytał Snape.

\- Może zapomniał ci coś powiedzieć – zasugerowała McGonagall.

\- Trzy razy? - Snape uniósł swą brew.

\- Otwórz i się dowiedz. - McGonagall wróciła do swojego śniadania, nadal bacznie obserwując Snape'a kątem oka.

Snape parsknął, ale sięgnął po pomarańczową kopertę. Użył swojej różdżki, żeby ją otworzyć, a następnie wyjął jej zawartość. Spojrzał groźnie na kolorowe kartki składające mu życzenia z okazji urodzin. Różowe, zielone, żółte, niebieskie, czerwone i pomarańczowe, neonowe wiry zostały jakby wchłonięte przez napis na kartce urodzinowej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to ważne – wyburczał Snape, otwierając kartkę.

\- Co tam jest napisane? - zapytała McGonagall, przestając udawać, że ignoruje swojego kolegę.

\- Czyń pokój, nie wojnę. Życzę ci kapitalnych urodzin. Albus Perciwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore – powiedział sucho Snape.

\- Może to jakaś ukryta wiadomość? Albo ostrzeżenie przed zabiciem swojego ulubionego ucznia? - zasugerowała McGonagall, ukrywając swoje rozbawienie.

\- On za tym stoi, jestem tego pewien. - Snape posłał wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę stołu Gryfonów, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Harry tam nie siedział.

\- Otwórz pozostałe, może jest tam jakieś wytłumaczenie. - McGonagall podała Snape'owi zieloną kopertę, która swoim kolorem mogła rozjaśnić cały pokój.

Snape powstrzymał się od odpowiedzi i otworzył kopertę. Ta kartka nie była tak kolorowa jak pierwsza, ani tak oślepiająca jak jej koperta. Na przodzie kartki była małpka trzymająca żółtego banana.

\- Ta Małpka chciałaby ci zaśpiewać Sto lat – przeczytał Snape. Otworzył i zaczął ją czytać, a jego oko zaczęło niebezpiecznie drgać. - Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam. Wyglądasz jak małpa i masz zapach ten sam. Korneliusz Knot.

\- No cóż, ale przynajmniej wysłał ci tę kartkę – zaoferowała McGonagall.

\- To nie są moje urodziny – odparł Snape. - Dobrze wiesz, że one są w styczniu.

\- No cóż, ten rok był trochę burzliwy, może zapomnieli? - zaproponowała McGonagall.

\- Dyrektor dał mi prezent, nie pamiętasz? - odparował Snape, unosząc brew.

\- Otwórz może trzecią kartkę? - McGonagall podała mu ostatnią, jaskrawożółtą kopertę.

Snape burczał pod nosem, otwierając ostatnią kartkę. Okładka przedstawiała młodego chłopca z raczej zszokowaną miną. Następnie skrzywił się czytając w myślach napis w dużej niebieskiej bańce. Nie chciał przeczytać tego tekstu na głos.

\- Wow, jesteś stary – przeczytała McGonagall za niego, przysuwając się bliżej.

Snape skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, ale bez pospieszania otworzył kartkę. Tekst w środku trochę go udobruchał, ale gdy doszedł do podpisu kwaśna mina wróciła.

\- Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem – dokończyła McGonagall. - Podpisano, Lord Voldemort.

\- Jak on śmie – wyburczał Snape.

\- Severusie? - zapytała McGonagall.

\- Ma ponad siedemdziesiąt lat i ośmiela się powiedzieć, że trzydzieści sześć lat to dużo – wyjaśnił Snape podnosząc głos.

\- Ustaliliśmy już, że on raczej do zdrowych na umyśle nie należy – próbowała pocieszyć McGonagall.

\- Ale on jest dwa razy starszy ode mnie, nie ma prawa nazywać mnie starym – kontynuował swoje marudzenie Snape. Przy okazji zapominając o swoich podejrzeniach, że za tym wszystkim stoi Harry.

\- Może ktoś inny wybrał kartkę? - Zwykle McGonagall nie lubiła rozmawiać o Voldemorcie, ale tym razem nie mogła odpuścić. Zwłaszcza, że Snape nie zauważył nawet, że z nią dyskutuje.

\- Chyba tak było – odparł Snape, w myślach sprawdzając listę możliwych sprawców.

\- Zaraz zaczynają się zajęcia – przypomniała mu McGonagall, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Snape poszedł za nią i oboje wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Kartki zostały na stole, zapomniane przez Snape'a. Na szczęście Bunt pamiętał o nich i udało im się je zabrać. Przy okazji zatrzymali się przy Umbridge i wręczyli jej orzeszka.

Główni członkowie Buntu przyszli na swoje zajęcia dużo przed czasem. Nie musieli długo czekać na resztę Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, bo poprosili ich, żeby przyszli trochę wcześniej.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Teodor Nott, który zajął miejsce Draco w hierarchii Slytherinu.

\- Wiedziałeś, że dziś są urodziny profesora Snape'a? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jego urodziny są w styczniu – powiedział Nott, wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

\- On tylko chce, żebyście tak myśleli – oznajmił Harry.

\- Co? - zapytał Nott.

\- Chce, żebyście myśleli, że ma urodziny w styczniu, i żebyście nie robili wielkiej afery w jego prawdziwy dzień urodzin – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Jestem pewien, że profesor Snape ma urodziny dziewiątego stycznia – odparł Nott.

\- Niech tak mówi, niech tak mówi – wymruczał Harry.

\- A tak w ogóle, co my tu robimy podczas ostatnich minut naszego wolnego czasu? - zapytał Nott, przytupując nogą.

\- Profesor Snape od wielu lat udaremniaj nasze pragnienia, żeby urządzić mu urodzinowe przyjęcie – zaczął Harry przerywając, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Chcesz wyprawić Snape'owi urodzinowe przyjęcie? - zapytał Nott ponownie wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Harry'ego.

\- A ty nie? - zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

\- Nie, nie bardzo – odparł Nott.

\- Nieważne, od lat byliśmy pozbawieni możliwości urządzenia mu przyjęcia, ale nie na dłużej. - Harry wyrzucił swoją pięść w powietrze.

\- Boję się zapytać – wymamrotał Nott.

\- Dzisiaj, w dniu prawdziwych urodzin Snape'a, urządzimy mu przyjęcie. Najlepsze party na świecie, czyli przyjęcie niespodziankę – dokończył Harry.

\- Przyjęcia niespodzianka? Dla Snape'a? – zapytał Nott, kręcąc głową.

\- Klub nocny „Eliksiry" nadal działa i przy okazji jest to idealne miejsce na imprezę – zauważył Draco.

\- Finite Inacantatum – rzuciła zaklęcie Hermiona, które zdjęło uroki pokrywające klasę.

Dzięki kolorowym wstęgom porozwieszanym wszędzie dookoła, klub wyglądał na gotowy do imprezy. Harry w podskokach podszedł do baru, który wcześniej był biurkiem Snape'a, i wyciągnął spod lady czapeczki urodzinowe.

\- Chodźcie po swoje czapeczki – krzyknął Harry.

\- Czapeczki – pisnęła Luna i szybko pobiegła do Harry'ego. Następnie dumnie nałożyła stożek z nadrukiem z nietoperzy na głowę. Pozostali patrzyli się na Harry'ego jak na szaleńca.

\- Niech wam będzie, nie zakładajcie urodzinowych czapeczek. Zawiedźcie waszego ulubionego nauczyciela – powiedział Harry odkładając czapeczki z powrotem na ladę.

\- Do końca mu odbiło – wyszeptał Dean.

\- Nazywa Snape'a naszym ulubionym nauczycielem – zgodził się Seamus.

\- Mówiliśmy wam – wtrąciła Pansy, przerzucając włosy przez ramię.

\- A tak w ogóle, co tu robi Pomyluna Lovegood? - zapytał Nott, skupiając się na czymś innym niż na fakcie, że Gryfon chce urządzić przyjęcie urodzinowe dla opiekuna domu Ślizgonów.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Luna zawsze tutaj była – zapytała Tracey Davis, wpatrując się w Notta jakby to on był szalony.

\- Wcale nie – zaskamlał Nott.

\- Masz rację, opuściła kilka zajęć. Najprawdopodobniej goniła żółte Pinty – odparła Hermiona.

\- Profesor Flitwick zgadza się, że Żółte Pinty są ważniejsze od Eliksirów – powiedziała Luna. - Ale nie martw się, Deszczowe Floksy uczą mnie wszystkiego.

\- Lovegood jest na czwartym roku – zauważył Nott.

\- Co oznacza, że jej miejsce jest tutaj – zgodził się Harry.

\- To są zajęcia dla piątego roku – kłócił się dalej Nott.

\- Dół jest na górze, a góra na dole, Nott – stwierdził Neville.

\- A co z bokami? - zapytał Harry.

\- Boki są niebieskie – odpowiedział Ron.

\- Już idzie, wszyscy na miejsca – krzyknęła Hermiona. Jej różdżka świeciła od alarmu, który założyła na korytarzu.

Bunt w pośpiechu starali się dopiąć wszystkie szczegóły, pomagając innym znaleźć miejsce do ukrycia się. Udało im się to i pokój był pogrążony w ciemnościach.

Snape skrzywił się nie widząc uczniów czekających pod klasą.

\- Lumos – powiedział Snape, wchodząc do klasy.

\- Niespodzianka! - Harry był pierwszą osobą, która wyskoczyła z ukrycia. Pozostali Buntownicy poszli jego śladem, a za nimi inni uczniowie, co znacznie wszystko przeciągnęło.

Snape rzucił wszystkim tak groźne spojrzenie, że niektórzy odsunęli się od niego przestraszeni. Harry tylko się szeroko uśmiechnął, ignorując znaki ostrzegawcze.

\- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - zapytał Snape. Profesor przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na ozdoby z nadzieją na lepszy efekt, ale te odmówiły spalenia się i zniknięcia. Snape więc spotęgował swoje groźne spojrzenie.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, profesorze – powiedział Harry. I mimo srogiego wyglądu profesora, transparenty zaczęły zmieniać kolor.

\- Dlaczego moja klasa zmieniła się w takie paskudztwo? - zapytał Snape, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- To pana przyjęcie. Klub nocny „Eliksiry" łaskawie pozwolił nam użyć tej sali i zapewnił nam muzykę i napoje. - Harry podszedł do baru i sięgnął po szklankę. - Gazowany Jabłkowy Cydr i szarlotka jako tort.

\- Gazowany Jabłkowy Cydr i szarlotka? - Snape wzdrygnął się widząc jabłka.

\- Jest lepszy niż zdrowe jedzenie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, zanim ponownie nie skupił swojej uwagi na cieście. Następnie zaczął na nim zapalać szesnaście świeczek.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Snape.

\- Zapalam świeczki, żebyśmy mogli zaśpiewać panu „Sto lat". Potem może pan zdmuchnąć te świeczki. Nie był pan nigdy na przyjęciu urodzinowym? - zapytał Harry, zapalając ostatnią świeczkę.

\- No dobra, czas na piosenkę. - Hermiona klasnęła w dłonie, a następnie uniosła różdżkę. - Czytajcie napisy, które stworzę i życzcie profesorowi Snape'owi wszystkiego najlepszego.

Snape podszedł do ciasta z zamiarem ugaszenia świeczek i przerwania tego wszystkiego. Hermiona machnęła różdżką i włączyła muzykę. Machnęła drugi raz i stworzyła napisy do piosenki.

\- Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam – zaśpiewał Harry. - Wyglądasz jak małpa i masz zapach ten sam.

Snape warknął, a uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować. Uczniowie nie będący Buntownikami, nie byli do końca przekonani o obchodzeniu urodzin Snape'a. Wątpliwości mieli głównie Ślizgoni, którzy wiedzieli o prawdziwej dacie urodzin profesora. Ale, skoro był tort, nie przeszkadzało im to brać udziału w jednym z planów Buntowników.

\- A teraz, niech pan weźmie głęboki wdech i zdmuchnie świeczki – poinstruował Harry.

Snape machnął różdżką i zniknął ciasto. Uczniowie w pokoju, a zwłaszcza Gryfoni, jęknęli zawiedzeni. Jednak ku ich zaskoczeniu, ciasto pojawił się ponownie, ale z już zdmuchniętymi świeczkami.

\- Hej, Harry? - zapytał Dean, przyglądając się bliżej ciastu.

\- Tak, współuczniu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dlaczego jest tylko szesnaście świeczek? - zapytał Dean, ignorując dziwne zachowanie kolegi.

\- Piętnaście oznaczających wiek profesora i jedna na szczęście. Jak się pan czuje, profesorze, jest pan w kocu w naszym wieku. - Ostatnia część skierowana była do Snape'a, który zdecydował o ignorowaniu wszystkiego, co wyjdzie z ust Harry'ego.

Wszyscy na swoje miejsca, wyjmijcie swoje kociołki i składniki – rozkazał Snape, używając swojej różdżki, żeby odsunąć Harry'ego jak najdalej od swojego biurka.

\- Ale co z ciastem? - zapytał Ron.

\- Zapomnij o nim i skup się na lekcji. Wiem, że to dla waszych małych mózgów może być trudne, ale postarajcie się – powiedział Snape.

\- Ale, ciasto – jęknął Ron, rozkładając się na biurku w rozpaczy.

\- Otwórzcie na 326 stronie – poinstruował Snape, ignorując wszystkich.

\- Accio ciasto – krzyknął Harry, stając w bohaterskiej pozie.

\- Winardium Leviosa – krzyknęła sekundę później Hermiona. Ciasto łagodnie podleciało do jej biurka, gdzie zaczęła kroić je na kawałki.

\- Ej, Hermiona, dlaczego? - zapytał Harry, opadając ciężko na krzesło.

\- Gdyby nie ja, dostałbyś w twarz ciastem, bo obie ręce masz zajęte – wyjaśniła spokojnie Hermiona. Następnie zaczęła rozdawać talerze z ciastem uczniom.

Snape'owi opadły ręce i wyszedł z klasy. Poważne sytuacje wymagają radykalnych rozwiązań.

Nikt nie zauważył nieobecności nauczyciela, bo ich uwaga skupiona była na Gazowanym Jabłkowym Cydrze i na szarlotce. Gdy ciasto zostało już zjedzone, uczniowie zaczęli tańczyć na środku klasy.

W połowie zabawy różdżka Hermiony zaczęła mrugać, ponownie włączając alarm. Muzyka została nagle przerwana, zatrzymując imprezę.

\- Plan awaryjny numer 52 – krzyknęła Hermiona.

\- A co to znaczy? - zapytała Lavender.

\- Wszyscy na miejsca. Snape wraca z posiłkami, co oznacza, że musimy się zachowywać. To sprawi, że to Snape wyjdzie na szalonego, a nie my – wyjaśnił Harry.

Wszyscy w pośpiechu zaczęli siadać na swoje miejsca. Kociołki, narzędzia i książki szybko zostały wyjęte na stoły. I kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni niewinnie siedzieli w ławkach.


	30. Mistrz Eliksirów ratuje świat

Snape wszedł do klasy, a za nim podążały jego obiecane posiłki.

\- Nie da się ich niczego nauczyć. Są za bardzo zajęci zachowywaniem się jak dzieci I urządzaniem przyjęć – wymamrotał Snape, zanim w pełni zobaczył swoich uczniów.

McGonagall rozejrzała się po klasie i z trudem utrzymywała poważny wyraz twarzy. Muzyka nadal grała, ale została ściszona do odpowiedniego poziomu. Pokój nadal wyglądał jak klub nocny organizujący przyjęcie urodzinowe, którego ślady ciągle było widać. Jednak uczniowie siedzieli w swoich ławkach, pilnie ucząc się ze swoich podręczników i rozstawiając swój sprzęt.

\- Wyglądają na spokojnych – zauważyła, udając równie niewinnych, co piątoklasiści.

\- Ale bawili się na przyjęciu. - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Snape wskazał na kolorowe transparenty.

\- Wydaje mi się, że świętowali twoje urodziny.

\- To tylko kolejny sposób, żeby sobie ze mnie zażartować. To wszystko to jeden, wielki żart.

\- Na pewno nie jest tak źle, Severusie.

\- Ja mam urodziny w styczniu i nie ma powodu, żebym obchodził je teraz. - Snape rzucił piorunujące spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego zamiast McGonagall.

\- Prawda. Panie Potter, może mi pan wytłumaczyć, dlaczego obchodzicie je teraz? - zapytała McGonagall wiedząc, że wybrała ucznia z najbardziej interesującą odpowiedzią. Był on w końcu mózgiem całej operacji.

\- Dumbledore nam powiedział – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Dumbledore? - McGonagall uniosła brew zastanawiając się, dokąd zmierza z tym wyjaśnieniem.

\- To było jego ostatnie życzenie. Następnie wsiadł na grzbiet lamy i odjechał w stronę słońca, żeby nikt o nim więcej nie usłyszał. - Harry niewinnie zamrugał oczami w stronę nauczycieli.

\- Profesor Dumbledore nie żyje? - zapytał Seamus. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Harry'ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie, on nadal żyje. Po prostu robi sobie wakacje od Hogwartu, podróżując po całym kraju na grzbiecie lamy – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Co za ulga – westchnął Draco I dramatycznie osunął się na krzesło.

\- Dyrektor powiedział wam, żebyście zorganizowali przyjęcie dla Severusa, następnie odchodząc na lamie? - powtórzyła McGonagall.

\- Technicznie ujmując, pani wypowiedź jest poprawna – zamyślił się Harry, nie odpowiadając na pytanie. - My nadal uważamy Dumbledore'a za pana naszych umysłów.

\- Interesujące, panie Potter. - McGonagall oderwała wzrok od Harry'ego I powiodła nim po wszystkich uczniach. - Ufam, że zabawa już się skończyła i teraz wszyscy spokojnie skupią się na tym, żeby się czegoś nauczyć.

Hermiona, spokojna i opanowana, uniosła rękę.

\- Tak naprawdę, pani profesor, powinniśmy powtarzać serię eliksirów „dużo bekania", które prawie na pewno pojawią się na SUMach.

\- Dużo bekania? - McGonagall odwróciła się do Snape'a po odpowiedź.

\- Powtarzamy zdrowotny eliksir z koniczyny, który rzeczywiście ma ten niefortunny efekt uboczny powodujący bekanie – wyjaśnił Snape, patrząc spode łba na Hermionę.

\- Inaczej znany jako Zdrowotny Eliksir Numer Dziewięć – dodał radośnie Harry.

\- Więc powtarzajcie dalej, ale nie chcę po raz kolejny mieć przerywanych zajęć. - Snape został dołączony do ostrego spojrzenia McGonagall, którym omiotła całą grupę.

\- Postaramy się słuchać profesora Gaduły – obiecał Harry.

Przed wyjściem McGonagall wysłała ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Snape z trudem powstrzymywał dreszcze, gdy wzrok wszystkich spoczął na nim. W zamian Snape skrzywił się i poszedł na przód klasy.

\- Powinniście mieć otwarte książki na 326 stronie, a składniki na eliksir zdrowotny z koniczyny przygotowane. - Snape przerwał na chwilę, zachowując się, jakby przeprowadzał normalna lekcję. - Na co czekacie? Zacznijcie warzyć.

Harry uniósł rękę i zaczął nią dziko wymachiwać mimo że Snape się w niego wpatrywał. Snape bardzo starał się zignorować nastolatka nawet, gdy ten zaczął wymachiwać drugą ręką w ten sam sposób. Zadziwiającą łatwością był w stanie zignorować Harry'ego podskakującego na swoim miejscu. Nie mógł jednak zignorować pisków, które zaczęły wydobywać się z chłopaka. Z każdym podskokiem Harry piszczał z zapału. To był cud, że jeszcze nie spadł z krzesła.

\- Tak, Potter? - Snape zdecydował, że jeśli Harry spadnie z krzesła, będzie to bardziej przeszkadzało, niż udzielenie mu głosu. Poza tym, te piski zaczynały grać mu na nerwach.

\- Co powinniśmy warzyć? - zapytał Harry, jego jedynym ruchem pozostało podskakiwanie na miejscu.

\- Myślałem, że miałeś przestać przeszkadzać na zajęciach? - Snape ledwo powstrzymał się przed krzykiem z frustracji.

\- Nie próbuję przeszkadzać, panie profesorze. Nie moja wina, że mam ADHD. - Harry skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Zaledwie przed chwilą mówiłeś o tym eliksirze – krzyknął Snape.

\- Kiedy? - Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się.

\- Nazwałeś go Zdrowotnym Eliksirem Numer Dziewięć – warknął Snape.

\- To pamiętam, ale nie mogłem znaleźć numeru strony w spisie treści. - Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się, a on sam zaczął ponownie podskakiwać.

\- Niech zgadnę, próbowałeś wyszukać Zdrowotny Eliksir Numer Dziewięć? - zapytał Nott.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Harry obrócił się w stronę Ślizgona z takim rozmachem, że prawie spadł z krzesła. Na szczęście Neville go w porę złapał.

\- A próbowałeś może znaleźć Zdrowotny Eliksir z koniczyny, albo po prostu otworzyć na 326 stronie? - wycedził Zabini.

\- Moja książka nie ma trzystu stron, nie ma nawet dwudziestu. - Harry pokazał swoją książkę o tytule „Mistrz Eliksirów ratuje dzień".

\- To jest obrazkowa książka dla dzieci, panie Potter. To jasne, że nie ma trzystu stron. - Snape wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zawsze mnie zastanawiało dlaczego uczymy się z książki dla dzieci, ale bardzo podobają mi się te obrazki – dumał Harry.

\- To nie jest podręcznik dla piątego roku. Wyjmij odpowiednią książkę, albo wylądujesz u McGonagall – zagroził Snape.

\- O nie, tylko nie profesor McGonagall – wyjęczał Harry. - Zrobię wszystko, tylko niech mnie pan do niej nie wysyła.

\- Ona zjada dzieci na śniadanie – wyszeptał głośno Ron, udając przerażonego.

\- Teraz to raczej byłby brunch – poprawiła Hermiona przerażonym szeptem.

\- Przed ich zjedzeniem każe ludziom pisać długie eseje – dodał Neville.

\- Pokrywa ich też gwiezdnym pyłem – wtrąciła Luna.

\- Strasznie swędzi – wesoło wyszeptał Draco.

\- Już po mnie – jęknął Harry. - Po mnie, po mnie, po mnie.

\- Weź swoją książkę i do pracy – rozkazał Snape, nie zwracając uwagi na mamrotanie chłopca.

\- Po mnie, po mnie, po mnie, po mnie – kontynuował dalej Harry, wyciągając swój podręcznik i otwierając go na odpowiedniej stronie.

Poza ciągłym narzekaniem Harry'ego na zbliżającą się zagładę i odgłosami warzenia eliksirów, w klasie panowała cisza. Snape ustawił się za swoim biurkiem, które nadal wyglądało jak bar i obserwował uważnie całą klasę.

Harry pracował nad eliksirem, mamrocząc pod nosem „po mnie". Przestał dopiero, gdy doszedł do pewnego momentu warzenia eliksiru, gdzie musiał dodać jeszcze kilka składników.

\- A teraz dodajemy kubek łez feniksa, żeby zagoiły wszystkie rany. Następnie, kubek krwi jednorożca, oddany z wolnej woli, żeby wzmocnić zdrowie. Trochę pokruszonego bezoaru, gdyby ktoś został otruty, a my byśmy o tym nie wiedzieli. I trochę pokrojonej bazylii dla smaku – powiedział Harry głosem na tyle głośnym, że Snape go usłyszał bez przeszkadzania innym studentom.

\- Czy pofatygowałeś się, żeby sprawdzić przepis w książce? - zapytał Snape, nie zawracając sobie głowy wstawaniem z krzesła.

\- A czy pofatygował się pan, żeby zobaczyć, że nic nie dodałem do mojego kociołka. Moje dłonie nie są wystarczająco lepkie – powiedział Harry.

\- Wracaj do pracy. - Snape wiedział, że komentowanie teorii o lepkich dłoniach w niczym mu nie pomoże, więc tym razem mu odpuścił.

Uczniowie przez resztę zajęć nie odzywali się, skupiając się na powtarzaniu do SUMów. Nawet Buntownicy dali odpocząć Snape'owi, a Hermiona wysyłała groźne spojrzenia Harry'emu. Zbliżały się SUMy i Harry powinien poświęcić czas im, a nie swojej bzdurnej misji. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą, która się wydarzyła podczas tych zajęć był wyścig zorganizowany a koniec lekcji przez Harry'ego, Draco i Rona. Rzucili zaklęcie nietłukące na fiolki z eliksirem i pozwolili im się toczyć do biurka. Wygrał Draco, którego fiolka jako pierwsza dotknęła stopy profesora.

Snape odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego klasa opustoszała. Nie był mu dany odpoczynek, ponieważ do jego klasy weszła kolejna grupa uczniów – czwartoklasiści z Gryffindoru i Ravenclaw.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, panie profesorze – wesoło powiedziała Luna, wchodząc do „klubu" po raz drugi.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zażądał odpowiedzi Snape myśląc, że miał ich już z głowy.

\- To są zajęcia dla czwartego roku Gryfonów i Krukonów. A ja jestem Krukonką od czterech lat. - Luna obdarzyła go szerokim uśmiechem i jabłkiem.

Tego samego dnia Ron i Draco odprowadzili Harry'ego do lochów na lekcje Oklumencji. Ron miał plan do wdrożenia, ale Draco nie poszedł z nimi, żeby im pomóc. Był tam tylko dlatego, że mu się to podobało. A poza tym, ludzie nadal świrowali, gdy nie widzieli wylewu krwi zwykle towarzyszącemu spotkaniom księcia Slytherinu z księciem Gryffindoru. Draco odkrył coś, co również odkryła Hermiona: świrować ludzi było fajną zabawą. Nawet fajniejszą niż dręczenie ludzi.

\- Co tym razem będzie tematem? - zapytał Ron, grzebiąc w swojej torbie w poszukiwaniu rzeczy potrzebnych do żartu.

\- Tematem? - zapytał Draco, zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiesz o moich spotkaniach ze Snapem, tak? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. Snape powiedział, że to są korepetycje z eliksirów, ale wiem, że powiedziałeś Tracey Davis, że gracie w jakąś grę o księżniczkach – odpowiedział Draco.

\- Udziela mi lekcji dzięki Dumbledore'owi, ale to jest czas, w którym rozgrywa się Bunt. Nie uwierzysz, z czym uchodzi mi na sucho. - Harry westchnął.

\- Więc co tym razem będzie tematem? - powtórzył Ron.

\- Oda do prezentów. Myślisz, że Snape ucieszy się, gdy usłyszy historię o kieszonkowym fałszoskopie , który mi dałeś na trzynaste urodziny? - zapytał Harry.

\- Kieszonkowe fałszoskopy nigdy nie działają jak należy – zauważył Draco.

\- Dokładnie.- Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Jesteś zły, kumplu. Gorsza jest tylko Hermiona – skomplementował Ron.

\- Czego cię uczy Snape? - zapytał Draco.

\- Świętej Nauki Cierpliwości i Kontroli nad Gniewem – zaintonował Harry.

\- Cierpliwości i Kontroli nad Gniewem? - Draco uniósł brew. - Ty i Snape w ogóle się nie dogadujecie.

\- No. - Harry spokojnie pokiwał głową.

\- I ty go cały czas męczysz – kontynuował Draco.

\- Wszystko w dobrej wierze – bronił się Harry.

\- Dlaczego więc Snape uczy cię cierpliwości i kontroli nad gniewem? - Draco pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dumbledore podświadomie chciał, żebyśmy zorganizowali Bunt. I tak naprawdę wyraził zgodę na dręczenie Snape'a. - Razem z tą deklaracją Harry uniósł swoją pięść w powietrze.

\- A Voldemort padnie na zawał zanim zabije kogokolwiek innego – skwitował jego wypowiedź Draco.

\- Można pomarzyć – zgodził się Ron, nie zauważając, że właśnie zgodził się z kimś, z kim zwykle by się nie zgodził.

\- Mów co chcesz, Draco – Harry uśmiechnął się.

Trójca dotarła do drzwi Snape'a, ale Harry został, żeby dokończyć rozmowę.

\- Pamiętaj, Harry. Hasło brzmi „supergwiazda" - poinstruował Ron.

\- I nie stawaj na dywan po jego aktywacji albo podpaleniu – kontynuował Harry.

\- Chyba, że chcesz odwiedzić Lockhartów – dokończył Ron.

\- Ciągle mnie oni zdumiewają. Jakim cudem cały czas się pojawiają w klasie, nawet gdy profesor Snape spala je na popiół – powiedział Draco.

\- Nie uwierzysz, ile kopii autoportretów zostawił Lockhart – odparł Harry.

\- Były w całym Hogwarcie i zebraliśmy je wszystkie w lochach – dodał Ron.

\- Cały czas odkrywamy nowe. Albo on używał samo-mnożących się zaklęć, albo my gdzieś tutaj mamy szalonego skrzata domowego – Harry z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

\- Szalony skrzat domowy? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem Draco.

\- Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi szalonego domowego skrzata – zaintonował Harry.

Drzwi do gabinetu gwałtownie się otworzyły, a w nich stał wkurzony Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Będziecie tu stali i gadali całą noc?

\- Myśleliśmy o tym - Harry zamrugał – ale nie chcieliśmy, żeby spędził pan swoje urodziny samotnie.

\- To nie są moje urodziny – powiedział Snape po raz setny.

\- Wie pan, profesorze, podejrzanie się pan przed tym broni – dumał Draco.

\- Potwierdza to tylko, że dzisiaj są pana urodziny i cały czas pan to ukrywał – poinformował nauczyciela Ron.

\- Potter: do środka, Malfoy i Weasley: idźcie stąd – powiedział Snape.

Harry rzucił się na Snape'a i przytulił go w pasie z całych sił. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, ale Harry zignorował ich.

\- Potter, złaź ze mnie – jęknął Snape odpychając chłopaka.

\- Też pana kocham, profesorze Snape. - Harry uśmiechnął się w stronę warczącego profesora.

\- Szaleństwo – wydyszał Draco.

\- Do środka. - Snape rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Draco i Ronowi, wpychając znienawidzonego chłopaka do gabinetu. Po zamknięciu drzwi, Harry uszczypnął profesora w ramię i szybko odskoczył. - Za co to? - Snape z trudem powstrzymał swój odruch sięgnięcia po różdżkę.

\- Zrobiłem to, żeby mógł pan urosnąć duży i wysoki. Nie, żeby pan tego potrzebował, ale liczy się myśl, prawda? - powiedział Harry na jednym wydechu.

\- Może po prostu skończmy naszą lekcję na dzisiaj, co? Tylko ten jeden raz – powiedział Snape po wzięciu kilku głębokich oddechów.

\- Ale nic nie zrobiliśmy – jęknął Harry.

\- Uszczypnąłeś mnie – zauważył Snape.

\- Ale to mi nie pomoże w ochronie umysłu. Nie mogę przecież powiedzieć do Voldemopa „Nie możesz wejść do mojego umysłu, bo dzisiaj uszczypnąłem profesora Snape'a". - Harry przeprowadzać wyimaginowaną rozmowę z Czarnym Panem. - Chyba, że si ę boi twojego dotyku.

\- Dlaczego Czarny Pan miałby się bać mojego dotyku? - zapytał z westchnieniem Snape.

\- Może ma pan moc, żeby go pokonać i on o tym wie. I dlatego trzyma się od pana z daleka. I może, żeby pokonać najstraszniejszego i najpotężniejszego Czarnego Pana, który raz został już pokonany przez dziecięce czoło wystarczy, żeby pan go po prostu przytulił – paplał Harry, kiwając gwałtownie głową.

\- Co ty brałeś? - Snape wpatrywał się w Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

\- Jabłka i Banany – odparł Harry.

\- Owoce są twoim narkotykiem? - Snape sceptycznie uniósł swoją brew.

\- Lubię jeść, jeść, jeść jabłka i banany. Lubię mieć, mieć, mieć mabłka i manany. Lubię kraść, kraść, kraść krabłka i kranany. Lubię jeść, jeść, jeść jabłka i banany – zaśpiewał Harry.

\- Zacznijmy, żebyśmy mogli szybciej skończyć. - Snape cieszył się sekundami ciszy, podczas gdy Harry skupiał się na obronie umysłu... zamykając oczy i wytykając przy okazji język. - Legilimens – rzucił Snape, gdy Harry już otworzył oczy i zrobił zeza.

Harry skupił część swojej uwagi na wspomnieniu z jedenastych urodzin Dudley'a pokazując Snape'owi wszystko, co się wydarzyło tego dnia. Włącznie z napadem furii, który nastąpił później. Postarał się też skupić na ochronie umysłu, nie tylko przed Snapem, ale i przed wszystkimi. Podział uwagi pomiędzy tymi dwiema rzeczami nie był trudny. Obrazy, które regularnie podsyłał profesorowi grały gdzieś w tle jego umysłu. I tak naprawdę, zabawa ze Snapem pomagała mu w poprawnym okludowaniu umysłu do tego stopnia, że Harry miał problem z rozpoznaniem, kiedy Snape wyszedł z jego głowy.

Harry pozwolił zostać uczuciu, które zwykle pojawiało się po tym jak Snape opuszczał jego głowę. W ten sposób nie musiał słyszeć sarkastycznych uwag nauczyciela na temat pokazu.

\- Chcę tylko, żeby miał pan najlepsze urodziny, profesorze Severusie Elżbieto Snape – powiedział Harry, jednocześnie wysyłając leniwy uśmiech.

\- Elżbieto? - krzyknął przerażony obrotem spraw Snape.

\- Czyli nie pochodzi pan z długiej linii angielskich Królowych? - Harry wpatrywał się w czerwonego profesora zastanawiając się, czy to ze wściekłości czy zażenowania. - Dlaczego więc dygaliśmy przed panem?

Snape próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ktoś przed nim dygał, ale szybko otrząsnął się z tych myśli i wysłał piorunujące spojrzenie Harry'emu. I mimo że ostatnio zachowywali się dziwnie, nikt nie okazywał mu tak dużego szacunku.

\- Legilimens – rzucił Snape, próbując wystraszyć wszystkie myśli z głowy Harry'ego.

Niestety, Harry nadal się okludował i tylko nieliczne myśli błąkały mu się po głowie. Co oznaczało, że Snape miał prywatny pokaz „Spring time for Hitler"*. Harry nucił melodię na głos, gdy Snape wyszedł z umysłu Harry'ego.

Snape warknął pod nosem i powstrzymał się przed potarciem czoła.

\- Po lekcji. - Machnął różdżką i drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Ale minęło tylko pięć sekund – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Minęło dwadzieścia pięć minut – poprawił Snape.

\- Czas wydaje się nie płynąć, gdy jesteśmy razem. - Harry z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w Snape'a.

\- Koniec na dzisiaj, Potter – powtórzył Snape, ignorując przerażający stan Harry'ego.

\- Widzimy się jutro, profesorze. - Harry pomachał mu na odchodne. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Harry przeskoczył przez czerwony tobołek leżący pod drzwiami i udał, że kicha.

\- Supergwiazda.

Teraz jedyne, co dywan musiał zrobić, t czekać na swoją ofiarę.

\- Nie trwało to długo – skomentował Draco, odpychając się od ściany i dopasowując się krokiem do Harry'ego.

\- Snape już ma mnie dość. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze po co tak naprawdę są te lekcje – powiedział Draco.

\- Ma to coś wspólnego z straszliwym Voldemopem, specjalny morderczy rodzaj czkawki. Te zajęcia są po to, żeby nie pogrywał sobie ze mną następnym razem jak zaprosi mnie na herbatkę – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie powiedziałeś? - Draco przewrócił oczami.

\- Bo łatwiej jest rozsiewać błędne informacje niż prawdę. - Harry przeskoczył kilka pierwszych stopni schodów prowadzących do wyjścia z lochów.

\- Mieć szaleńca na ogonie naprawdę zmienia człowieka – zauważył Draco.

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się uroczystym tonem Harry.

\- Pamiętaj o mnie, gdy zaczniesz walkę o władzę nad światem – poprosił Draco.

\- Będziesz pierwszym, którego zaszantażuję – odparł Harry.

Harry i Draco dotarli do końca schodów, a następnie ruszyli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Zatrzymali się jednak, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się. Czarna plama ruszyła w ich stronę, zderzając się z nastolatkami. Mężczyzna, niezauważony przez kupkę ludzi na ziemi, wszedł zaraz potem, po czym roześmiał się, rozpoznając uczniów.

\- Co to jest, Potter? - zażądał odpowiedzi Draco, zrzucając z siebie istotę.

\- Dlaczego zwalasz winę na mnie? - jęknął Harry.

\- Bo to zawsze jest twoja wina. - Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- No cóż, to jest coś, czego się nie spodziewałem – powiedział mężczyzna, przerywając zbliżającą się kłótnię.

\- Remus – krzyknął Harry. Zepchnął z siebie wielkiego, czarnego psa i w końcu dostrzegł kim ów pies był – Syriusz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Spring time for Hitler" - musical. Tak, istnieje musical o Hitlerze :/


	31. Seryjna gwiazda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radzę nie pić, ani nie jeść czytając ten rozdział. Zwłaszcza na początku.

\- Syriusz? Tak jak? - Draco pozostawił pytanie niedopowiedziane, jednocześnie wskazują na czarnego psa.

\- Seryjnie mówiąc, psia gwiazda, mój ojciec chrzestny, kuzyn twojej matki? - wymienił Harry.

\- Twój ojciec chrzestny jest gwiazdą? - Draco specjalnie źle zinterpretował odpowiedź, próbując tym samym rozgryźć, co się dzieje. Słyszał o niewinności skazańca. Ale słyszeć, a wiedzieć to dwie różne sprawy.

\- Widziałeś jego zdjęcie w gazetach, prawda? - rozumował Harry.

\- Co taki celebryta robi w miejscu jak to? - zapytał Draco.

\- Jasne, że przyszedł po ziemniaki. Skrzaty domowe robią dobre gorące ziemniaki. - Harry kiwał głową, jakby wiedział o czym mówi.

\- Wyjaśnia też, dlaczego jest tu incognito. - Draco zaczął kiwać razem z Harrym.

\- Witajcie Harry, Draco – wtrącił Remus.

\- Cześć Remus. Jesteś świtą Syriusza? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie nazwałbym tak tego. - Remus zamrugał oczami.

\- Witaj w Hogwarcie, domu dla szalonych. - Harry wyciągnął ramiona, obejmując Główny Korytarz.

\- Czyli te plotki są prawdą? - zapytał Remus.

\- Te, że Harry jest gejem? Tak – odpowiedział Draco, zanim Harry mógł.

\- Co? - krzyknął Remus, a Syriusz z szoku aż się przewrócił.

\- To prawda. Opamiętałem się i jestem teraz szaleńczo zakochany w Draco. - Harry objął go ramieniem.

\- Jak? - wydukał Remus. Nie przeszkadzały mu preferencje Harry'ego, ani jego wybranek. Tylko nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu zdarzeń.

\- Jak się opamiętałem? Pomocne były: puszka farby, śrubokręt i brak pędzla – odpowiedział Harry.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu – zauważył Remus.

\- I zapytałem siebie: jak mam jeść bez pędzla? I wtedy Snape powiedział mi, że jestem gejem – kontynuował Harry, ignorując komentarze Remusa.

\- Snape powiedział ci, że jesteś gejem i ty mu uwierzyłeś? - zapytał Remus. Nie wiedział, czemu było trudniej uwierzyć: temu, że gburowaty nauczyciel eliksirów udzielił uczniowi miłosnej porady, czy temu, że Harry mu uwierzył.

\- Gdy twój bóg mówi ci, że jesteś gejem, ty mu wierzysz i się go słuchasz. - Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego przyszywanego wujka i mocniej ścisnął ramiona Draco.

Syriusz otrząsnął się z szoku i biegiem ruszył w stronę lochów, żeby przemówić Snape'owi do rozsądku.

\- Uważaj na czerwony dywan – krzyknął za nim Harry.

Remus wpatrywał się w nich z niedowierzaniem zwłaszcza, że Draco strzepnął ramię Harry'ego. Harry zrobił smutną minę i razem podnieśli się ze swoich siedzących pozycji. Podczas gdy Harry rzucił się na powitanie Remusa, Draco otrzepał się z pyłu.

\- Co to było? - zażądał odpowiedzi Remus, gdy już wyszedł z szoku.

\- Szaleństwo i żart na tobie i Syriuszu – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Więc nie jesteś ani gejem ani z Draco? - zapytał Remus, upewniając się.

\- Ale ja jestem z Draco. Spójrz, tam stoi. - Harry wskazał na srebrnowłosego Ślizgona, który czekał aż całe to przywitanie się zakończy. - Ale ie, nie jestem gejem i Draco nie jest moim chłopakiem.

\- Więc Syriusz ochrzani Snape'a za nic? - zapytał Remus.

\- Jeśli nie złapie go czerwony dywan, albo nie wpadnie do bagna – odpowiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Bagno jest w stronę klasy do zaklęć, a nie gabinetu Snape'a – zauważył Draco.

\- Nie znasz miejsca ani godziny – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Chcieliśmy utrzymać naszą wizytę w sekrecie – wymamrotał do siebie Remus.

\- Więc chyba nie powinniście wchodzić przez główne drzwi – odparł Draco.

\- Nie martw się tym, mam plan – pocieszył Harry, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

\- Czy ten plan, o którym myślisz zawiera w sobie dwie kostki i łososia? - zapytał podejrzliwie Draco.

\- Nie. Ale nadal uważam, że to był świetny plan – bronił się Harry.

\- Nikt nie chce śmierdzącej ryby, nawet Umbridge. - Draco pokręcił głową.

\- Po prostu idź za mną i postaraj się wyglądać uroczo. Albo profesjonalnie. Zależy, które jest dla ciebie łatwiejsze – poinstruował Remusa Harry.

\- Co ty planujesz? - zapytał Remus niepewnie.

\- Chodź ze mną. - Harry poprowadził ich do Wielkiej Sali, zatrzymując się tylko po swoją torbę. Gdy weszli do Sali, wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. I w tej ciszy, Harry, Remus i Draco podeszli do Umbridge.

Niektórzy dzielni uczniowie porzucili swoje gry, prace domowe i kolegów, żeby razem z triem podejść do stołu nauczycielskiego. McGonagall, Flitwick i Sprout również podążyli za uczniami i usiedli na swoich miejscach, żeby usłyszeć z bliska co się dzieje.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- O pani zastępstwo – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Jedynie Knot osobiście może znieść moją osobę ze stanowiska Dyrektora Hogwartu – zaprotestowała Umbridge.

\- Nie, nie, pani nadal jest Dyrektorem, ale pan R. J. Lupin jest pani zastępcą na stanowisku nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – zapewnił Harry.

\- Jestem w stanie połączyć moje obowiązki Dyrektora z nauczaniem – chełpiła się Umbridge, prostując się.

\- Minister Knot będzie zawiedziony – stwierdził z westchnieniem Harry.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała pospiesznie Umbridge.

\- W końcu to on przysłał profesora Lupina, żeby mogła pani trochę odpocząć, gdy przyjadą egzaminatorzy. - Harry spojrzał niewinnym wzrokiem na Umbridge.

\- To bardzo miło z jego strony – powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Ale, jeśli panie nie chce zastępstwa. - W tym miejscu Harry przerwał licząc, że Umbridge połknie przynętę.

\- Nie, nie, niech zostanie. Profesor Lupin może zostać i w trybie natychmiastowym przejąć moje zajęcia – wtrąciła Umbridge.

\- Dobrze. My poczynimy przygotowania dotyczące biura i kwater mieszkalnych – powiedział Draco.

\- Przygotowania? - zapytała zdziwiona Umbridge.

\- Profesor musi mieć się gdzie zatrzymać. Chyba, że zamierza go pani wcisnąć w jakąś komórkę, schowek na miotły, albo coś takiego – skomentował sarkastycznie Draco.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Znajdźcie mu dobre miejsce na czas pobytu – próbowała zapewnić Ślizgona Umbridge.

\- Chodźmy więc. - Harry obrócił się i w podskokach wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Draco i Remus spokojniej podążyli za nim, po drodze witając się z Hermioną, Ronem, Luną i Nevillem, którzy dołączyli do tej dziwnej procesji.

\- Remusowi damy biuro niedaleko biura Umbridge, a jej przeniesiemy do schowka na miotły dwa piętra nad klasą Obrony – stwierdził Draco.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Remus.

\- A dlaczego nie? - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Umbridge mogłaby zrzucić kilka kilo – dodał Neville.

Duży, czarny pies pojawił się w wejściu do lochów. I zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, pies przetransformował się w człowieka i upadł na ziemię.

\- Syriusz – pisnął Harry, rzucając się na leżącego zbiega.

\- Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że istnieje powód o imieniu „Harry Potter", który wyjaśni, że Syriusz Black nie jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkich jak mówią wszystkie gazety – powiedział Neville obserwując jak Harry z całą mocą ściska skazańca.

\- Nie, przytulanie kryminalistów jest ostatnio na czasie, wszyscy to robią – odparł Draco.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo cię interesuje to, co robią inny – odszczeknął Neville.

\- W skrócie: Syriusz jest niewinny i jest chrzestnym Harry'ego.

\- Och, to dobrze. - Neville z ulgą pokiwał głową.

\- Harry, złaź z Syriusza, a ty, Syriuszu, zamień się z powrotem w Łapę zanim ktoś tu wejdzie i cię zobaczy – rozkazał Remus zadowolony, że nikt nie zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Snape powiedział, że nie mówił Harry'emu nic o byciu gejem, a następnie rzucił na mnie zaklęcie golące – poinformował Remusa Syriusz jednocześnie zrzucając z siebie swojego chrześniaka.

\- Oczywiście, że nic takiego mi nie powiedział – stwierdził Harry, który w przeciwieństwie do swojego chrzestnego pozostał na podłodze. - Profesor Snape nie jest gejem.

\- Zmień się, Syriuszu, wszystko później wyjaśnię. - Remus wysłał ponure spojrzenie swojemu przyjacielowi.

\- Powiemy Zgredkowi, żeby wszystko przygotował i będziesz mógł porozmawiać z Harrym jutro – odezwała się Hermiona.

\- Dlaczego jutro? - wyjęczał Syriusz po czym zmienił się, żeby uniknąć srogiego spojrzenia Remusa.

\- Musimy uczyć się do naszych SUMów, co oznacza, że nie możecie nasz rozpraszać. Poza tym, musi pan wszystko nadrobić przed jutrzejszymi zajęciami, profesorze Lupin – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

\- Masz rację – powiedział Remus, w dalszym ciągu będąc w szoku.

\- Dobrze. Zgredku – zawołała Hermiona. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc pyknięcie, które poprzedziło przybycie skrzata. Następnie podała mu listę i powiedziała. - Profesor Lupin potrzebuje miejsca, w którym będzie mógł zamieszkać jak i biura, w którym będzie mógł pracować. A Umbridge chciałaby mieć te zmiany wprowadzone do jej gabinetu.

\- Już się robi, panno Mistrzu Badaczu. - Zgredek poskakał chwilę w miejscu po czym poprowadził grupę do schodów.

\- Pójdę z tobą, może przyda ci się pomoc Muzy – zdecydowała Luna, a następnie ruszyła za elfem.

\- Do jutra, Harry – powiedział Remus, popychając Syriusza.

Syriusz w zamian trącił nosem Harry'ego i wyszczekał swoje pożegnanie, zanim pobiegł za resztą swojej dziwnej grupy. Hermiona zebrała pozostałych członków Buntu i zaprowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali, żeby kontynuować powtarzanie do egzaminów.

Umbridge wstała rano w bardzo dobrym humorze. I schodząc na śniadanie zaczęła nawet nucić sobie pod nosem. Nie musiała uczyć ani dzisiaj, ani do końca roku. Wszystko dzięki Ministrowi Knotowi. Pokazywało to tylko, jak spaniały jest jej ukochany Minister. Wystarczy tylko, żeby uczniowie się zachowywali.

Przedtem mogła zwalić wszystko na Dumbledore'a, ale odkąd go nie ma, uczniowie oszaleli jeszcze bardziej. Może to przez Pottera, to on był głównym prowodyrem całego zamieszania. Ale, jej Brygada Inkwizycyjna nie zgłosiła żadnych podejrzanych zachowań chłopaka.

Myśląc o Brygadzie Umbridge zmarszczyła. Utworzenie takiego zespołu złożonego z najbardziej wypływowych uczniów wydawało jej się dobrym pomysłem, ale teraz nie była tego taka pewna. Członkowie zgłaszali jej dziecinne bójki i wiadomości o losowych zniszczeniach spowodowanych żartami. Może, dzięki świeżo zwolnionemu planowi dnia, ponownie sprowadzi ich na właściwy kierunek. Niestety nadal miała mnóstwo spotkań z nauczycielami przepełnionymi trywialnymi kłótniami.

Kogo szczerze obchodzi, czy biurka będą zrobione z orzecha czy z wiśni, skoro i tak będą zrobione z dębu? I dlaczego mieliby zmienić karę za zbyt duże pismo, skoro takiej kary nie ma w regulaminie? Po to były oceny, a ona nadal nie widziała co wspólnego ma muzyka wypoczynkowa z dużym pismem. Czasami Umbridge łapała się na zastanawianiu jak sobie z tym wszystkim radził Dumbledore. Nic dziwnego, że oszalał.

\- Profesor Umbridge? - Draco Malfoy przerwał jej rozmyślania. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle z Brygady oraz Tracy Davis i Theodorem Nottem stali za nim z poważnymi minami.

\- Tak, panie Malfoy? - zapytała Umbridge, uśmiechając się do nich słodko.

\- Jesteśmy tu, żeby pokazać pani nowe biuro. Skrzat Nie Mam Piątej Klepki dał nam instrukcję jak go znaleźć. - Draco cofnął się pozwalając Pansy przejąć dowodzenie, na co radośnie przystała.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Umbridge kiwnęła głową spoglądając na Wielką Salę, gdzie czekało na nią śniadanie. Następnie ponownie zwróciła się w stronę podekscytowanych uczniów. - Nie Mam Piątej Klepki jest dziwnym imieniem dla skrzata domowego.

\- Za mną – powiedziała uroczyście Pansy, spoglądając na instrukcje dane jej przez Draco i ignorując komentarz Umbridge.

Umbridge poszła za procesją z powrotem przez Główny Korytarz i w górę do klasy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Pansy zatrzymała się przy „starym" biurze Umbridge i niepewnie spojrzała na swoje notatki.

\- Skręć w lewo i przejdź koło sześciu drzwi, skręć na zakręcie, żeby znaleźć nowe nowy gabinet pai profesor. - Pansy zmarszczyła brwi, a następnie postąpiła zgodnie z instrukcją.

Grupa przeszła obok klasy OPCMu i pięciu innych pokoi zanim skręcili za róg i odkryli coś, co wyglądało jak ślepa uliczka. Ale, gdy Tracy i Nott zapalili swoje różdżki, ich oczom ukazały się jaskrawo pomarańczowe drzwi.

\- Pomarańczowe drzwi – powiedziała zaskoczona Pansy.

\- Ta klątwa musiała się reaktywować, gdy przenieśli moje biuro. Nie martw się tym – stwierdziła Umbridge. Otworzyła oczy i mrugnęła. Jej nowy gabinet nie był gabinetem, nie miał nawet biurka, tylko same miotły i mopy.

\- Pani nowym biurem jest schowek na miotły? - Oczy Pansy prawie wyleciały z orbit.

\- Knot czy Czarny Pan? - zapytał Goyle zanim Umbridge zdążyła dpowiedzieć.

\- Co? - zapytał Nott, który pod nieobecność Draco, zaczął się zbliżać do tej dwójki. I mimo że pozwalał sobie na wydawanie im rozkazów, ale nie oznaczało to zrozumienia ich toku myślenia.

\- Do czego Umbridge potrzebuje schowka na miotły zamiast biura. Do swojego romansu z Knotem czy z Czarnym Panem? - wyjaśnił Goyle.

\- Albo do obu – zaproponował Crabbe.

\- Fuj – pisnęła Pansy, zakrywając uszy. - Nie musiałam tego słyszeć.

\- Zgadzam się, panno Parkinson – zadeklarowała Umbridge sprawiając, że Ślizgoni spojrzeli na siebie ze zmartwieniem. - Tak nie może być, musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Kochana, sprawdź jeszcze raz, może oś źle przeczytałaś.

\- Wszystko dobrze przeczytałam – wymamrotała Pansy. Odetchnęła jednak z ulgą widząc, że ich komentarze nie dotarły do jej uszu. Pansy spojrzała jeszcze raz na notatki i doszła do wniosku, że znajdują się w odpowiednim miejscu. Następnie podejrzliwie spojrzała na Draco i przewróciła kolejną stronę w pliku. - Tędy.

Draco podążał za wszystkimi na końcu procesji. Pansy i Tracy były na przodzie, Umbridge za nimi, a Nott, Crabbe i Goyle szli trochę dalej dyskutując naturę romansów Umbridge. Draco obserwował jak Pansy doprowadziła ich wszystkich do obrzydliwie różowych drzwi.

\- Wygląda znajomo – zadumała Pansy, pozwalając Umbridge na otworzenie drzwi. - Coś jest chyba nie tak z kolorem, czy coś.

Gdy Umbridge otworzyła skrzypiące drzwi, wyleciały z nich litry wody sprawiając, że wszyscy odskoczyli do tyłu.

\- Przyszliście, żeby znowu się ze mnie śmiać, prawda? Cała grupa ludzi zbierze się w mojej toalecie, żeby rozmawiać o Jęczącej Marcie – krzyknęła srebrzysta postać zanim zniknęła w jednej z kabin. Słychać było grzmot i kolejna fontanna wody trysnęła i popłynęła w stronę drzwi, które Umbridge szybko zamknęła.

\- Daj mi to – wypluła z siebie Umbridge, zabierając plik kartek z rąk Pansy. - Sama znajdę mój gabinet, a wy idźcie a zajęcia.

\- Dobrze, pani profesor – powiedziała Pansy słodkim głosem.

\- Do Głównego Korytarza, wyjść na zewnątrz, skręcić w lewo i iść prosto w stronę ostatecznego gabinetu – przeczytała na głos Umbridge po czym ruszyła zgodnie z wskazówkami.

\- Chyba już jej nie lubię – wymamrotała Pansy, posyłając jej pochmurne spojrzenie.

\- Teraz do tego doszłaś? - zapytała rozbawiona Tracy.

\- Ale czy te wskazówki nie prowadzą do Zakazanego Lasu? - zapytał nagle Nott.

\- Co? - zapytała Pansy, wyrwana z swoich myśli o zemście.

\- Te instrukcje, one prowadzą prosto do Zakazanego Lasu i to w dodatku koło Bijącej Wierzby – wyjaśnił Nott.

\- Draco, kochanie, skąd wziąłeś te wskazówki? - zapytała Pansy z niebezpiecznym tonem dźwięczącym w jej głosie.

\- Od Harry'ego – odpowiedział Draco wzruszając ramionami.

\- To wszystko wyjaśnia. - Pansy potrząsnęła głową. - No dalej, Draco, przez jakiś czas będziesz zachowywał się jak Ślizgon.

\- Masz na myśli to, że przebierzecie się ze mną za Snape'a i będziecie na niego wpadać co jakiś czas na korytarzach? - zapytał Draco, rozjaśniając się. Pansy mogła przysiąc, że widziała w tym uśmiechu ukryty wredny uśmieszek.

\- Zobaczymy, Smoczy chłopcze, zobaczymy. - Pansy przewróciła oczami jednocześnie szturchając Draco w bok. Mieli jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia: pójście na zajęcia, śmianie się z ludzi. Może starczy czasu na przebranie się za ich opiekuna domu.

Po zajęciach Harry spotkał się z Remusem i Syriuszem w nowym gabinecie Remusa. I zaraz po tym jak fala przywitań, którą został zalany Harry, ustała, cała trójka usiadła w ciszy. Remus i Syriusz zastanawiali się jak sformułować pytanie, które chcieli zadać nastolatkowi.

\- Myślę, że Umbridge nadal jest w Zakazanym Lesie – skomentował Harry, przerywając ciszę.

\- Co? - zapytał Remus.

\- Dlaczego Umbridge jest w Zakazanym Lesie? - zapytał Syriusz, z zdziwieniem wyrysowanym na twarzy.

\- Och, ona szuka tam swojego gabinetu, ale jak na razie znalazła tylko kilka Chochlików Kornwalijskich i przykrywkę na czajniczek. - Harry spokojnie wziął łyk herbaty i ugryzł kawałek czekolady.

\- Czy ty oszalałeś? - wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz zapominając o odpowiednim sformułowaniu pytania.

\- Masz rację, ta przykrywka to było trochę za dużo, ale Chochliki to polubiły. - Harry specjalnie odpowiedział w ten sposób.

\- Myślę, że Syriuszowi chodzi o to, co na Merlina się tu dzieje? Słyszeliśmy raport Snape'a, ale nadal nie wiemy, o co chodzi – przeformułował pytanie Remus.

\- Wszystko się zmieniło odkąd Dumbledore odszedł. I mówiąc krótko, zbuntowaliśmy się – odpowiedział Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Zbuntowaliście się przeciwko czemu? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- No cóż, najpierw buntowaliśmy się przeciwko Majtkom, tuszowi, Umbridge i Snape'owi. Ale później zaczęliśmy się buntować przeciwko większej sile: poczytalności. - Harry z rozbawieniem obserwował jak Syriusz i Remus wzdrygają się z każdym wypowiedzianym powodem.

\- Zbuntowaliście się przeciwko majtkom? - zapytał Syriusz, skupiając na tym swoją uwagę.

\- Zapomnij o majtkach, co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zbuntowaliście się przeciwko poczytalności? - zapytał Remus zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć Syriuszowi. Harry nadął wargi, bo bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć na pytanie Syriusza.

\- Buntowanie się przeciwko majtkom jest szalone – zwrócił uwagę Syriusz.

\- Pozwól odpowiedzieć Harry'emu – powiedział do Syriusza Remus.

\- Ponieważ szaleństwo jest najlepszą bronią. Nie dostajemy szlabanów, b nikt nie wie jak zareagować. Szaleństwo wywołuje większe szaleństwo. - Harry zaczął mówić chaotycznie chcąc, żeby jego wujkowie zobaczyli żartobliwą stronę jego szaleństwa, ale mimo wszystko nadal zgadywali.

\- Mój chrześniak jest szalony – stwierdził Syriusz. - Chyba ma ze mnie więcej niż myślałem, że będzie miał.

\- W tym masz rację – westchnął Remus. - A co z tą pracą nauczyciela wysłanego przez Knota?

\- Nie chcesz już uczyć młodych, podatnych na różne wpływy umysłów? - Harry wydął wargi na swojego ulubionego profesora.

\- Ale zostały tylko egzaminy – krzyknął Remus myśląc, że to wszystko wyjaśnia.

\- Mógłbyś szybko powtórzyć z nimi część praktyczną – poradził Harry. - Założę się, że uda mi się teraz zebrać ludzi.

\- Czy jest aż tak źle? - zapytał Remus. On i Syriusz obserwowali jak Harry bawił się Galeonem i wpatrując się w niego z mocą, po czym odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

\- Przed operacją plastyczną; to taki urok, tylko mugolski i bardziej prawdziwy; Umbridge była ropuchą – wyjaśnił Harry widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Syriusza. - Tak więc, jest aż tak źle. Ale, nie martwcie się, grupa uczniów spotka się z nami po kolacji w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Wyjaśnij mi tylko jedno, dlaczego powiedziałeś, że Knot mnie wysłał? - powtórzył swoje pytanie Remus.

\- Umbridge operuje innym językiem – ministerialnym w dialekcie knotowym – odpowiedział Harry. - Musisz wspomnieć Knota kilka razy, żeby jej mózg był w stanie to przetłumaczyć.

\- No dobra, a teraz opowiedz mi o lepszych żartach, które zrobiliście z tą niepoczytalnością – powiedział Syriusz, podskakując na swoim miejscu.

\- Albo o tym jak ci idą lekcje ze Snapem – zaproponował Remus. Syriusz wytknął mu język i potrząsnął głową do Harry'ego.

\- Moje lekcje ze Snapem idą wyśmienicie – odpowiedział Remusowi Harry. - Dużo się nauczyłem od kiedy Snape przestał zjadać moje eliksiry.

\- A co robiłeś? - zażądał odpowiedzi Remus z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy zastanawiając się, czego Snape uczy Harry'ego, że może brać to w takich ilościach. Nawet eliksiry na ból głowy można było przedawkować.

\- Jego zwykłe myślowe pierdy – zbył Harry.

\- I, dlaczego Snape przestał zjadać twoje eliksiry? - zapytał z wahaniem Syriusz.

\- Kończyły się nam kociołki, a w dodatku chyba w końcu zauważył, że te, które zjadał, to były zwykłe cynowe kociołki, a nie żelazne. - Harry uśmiechnął się widząc szok w jaki wprawił Remusa i Syriusza.

\- Snape zjadał też kociołki? - zapytał Remus, łącząc ze sobą wszystkie kropki.

\- A znasz kogoś jeszcze, kto zjada kociołki? - Harry odwrócił się w stronę swojego chrzestnego. - Syriuszu, czy zjadłeś wszystkie kociołki Remusa?

\- Co? Nie! - krzyknął Syriusz. Zmarszczył brwi i w powietrzu narysował kształt kociołka. - Z resztą, jak Snape go zjadł?

\- Magia i łyżeczka cukru dla smaku – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Wiecie co, chodźcie na kolację – zaproponował Remus. - Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był w stanie usłyszeć więcej.

\- Ale ja chcę usłyszeć – wyjęczał Syriusz, ale pod naporem wzroku Remusa, grzecznie zamienił się w Łapę. Harry poprowadził ich do Sali, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka wysyłała mu zmartwione spojrzenia.


	32. Envis E Bill

Piątkowe powtórki mijały w przyjemnej atmosferze nauki, pomimo dekretu Ministerstwa stanowiącego o tym, że uczniowie nie mogą spotykać się w grupach większych niż trzy osoby. A skoro było to wydarzenie klasowe, które nadzorował prawdziwy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Umbridge nie miała nic przeciwko. Oczywiście, Umbridge pojawiła się na zamku dopiero w połowie spotkania i była w stanie myśleć tylko o czymś do zjedzenia. Na pewno nie pomógł jej fakt, że musiała uciec z kuchni pokryta sałatą.

Remus był zaskoczony tak niskim poziomem wiedzy praktycznej z Obrony. Jednak doskonale widział, że niektóre osoby ćwiczyły na własną rękę. Było to widać nie tylko w grupie Harry'ego. Remus wiedział o sekretnym klubie Harry'ego, ponieważ był on tematem rozmów na pierwszych spotkaniach Zakonu po ucieczce Dumbledore'a. Ale widział również ciężką pracę pozostałych uczniów. I po wnikliwej obserwacji stwierdził, że wszystko zaczęło się od Ślizgonów i Krukonów, a ich śladem poszli Puchoni i Gryfoni. Nawet pierwszoroczni znali już podstawowe zaklęcia i uroki, które powinni umieć. Czasami rywalizacja między domami była czymś pożytecznym.

Ale, mimo nielegalnego nauczania, Remus czuł, że czegoś brakuje. Coś się działo tuż pod jego nosem, tylko nie wiedział co. Miał przeczucie, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego adoptowanym chrześniakiem, który z powodzeniem unikał zarówno jego, jak i swojego prawdziwego ojca chrzestnego i krążył po pokoju rozmawiając z innymi uczniami.

Na początku Remus myślał, że to przez resztki instynktu nauczycielskiego Harry'ego, ale teraz podejrzewał, że Harry dawał więcej niż ekstra wskazówki. Niepewność, czy Harry jest poczytalny czy nie, oraz to, co Harry ma w planach, było problemem dla Remusa. Wiedział jedynie, że to, co ma nastąpić, nastąpi jutro.

Dlatego też nie zdziwił się, gdy na śniadaniu następnego dnia panowała absolutna cisza. Stoły były wypełnione po brzegi studentami, którzy milczeli jak zaklęci. Ta cisza wpłynęła nawet na nauczycieli, którzy szeptem wymieniali między sobą uwagi na temat aktualnej sytuacji. Wyglądali na tak samo zbitych z tropu jak Remus. Widząc to, Remus zawrócił i udał się w stronę stołu Gryffindoru.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry – powiedział Remus podchodząc do cichej grupy. Był całkowicie pewien, że coś się działo, jako że grupa Harry'ego, która zwykle siedziała razem, rozdzieliła się. Trio oczywiście siedziało ze sobą, ale Neville siedział z Deanem i Seamusem kilka miejsc dalej. W dodatku, Luna i Draco, którzy zwykle siedzieli razem z resztą, tym razem usiedli cicho przy swoich stołach.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Lupin – odezwał się Harry, zaskakując Remusa. Spodziewał się, że chłopak w ogóle się do niego nie odezwie. Ale ta odpowiedź była cicha, cichsza niż szepty przy stole nauczycielskim.

\- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? – zapytał Remus, łapiąc się na tym, że mówi równie cicho, co Harry.

\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem, co pan ma na myśli – odpowiedział Harry, ale jego oczy wszystko zdradzały.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy są tak cicho? – Im dłużej pozostawał przy stole, tym z większą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że uczniowie porozumiewają się ze sobą. Nie używali słów, tylko karteczek i spokojnych gestów rąk.

\- SUMy są tuż za rogiem, profesorze, po prostu próbujemy się uspokoić. – Obaj Remus i Harry rozejrzeli się, żeby zobaczyć, jak bardzo nerwowi są studenci i czy w ogóle są.

\- No cóż, cokolwiek robisz, działa – powiedział Remus.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że działa. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do nowego nauczyciela Obrony, który utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko jest żartem. Teraz pozostało mu tylko dowiedzieć się, co to za żart.

\- Później porozmawiamy. – Remus przywitał pozostałych skinieniem głowy i udał się z powrotem do stołu nauczycielskiego. Powitał nauczycieli i wdał się w cichą rozmowę z profesor McGonagall.

Umbridge weszła do Wielkiej Sali nie zauważając ciszy, która ją otaczała. Sama nie wypowiedziała ani słowa, w tym czasie nakładając sobie na talerz śniadanie. Remus zaczął się zastanawiać nad ministerialną Dyrektorką, gdy ta wstała i odchrząknęła. I nawet, gdy całą Sala tonęła w ciszy, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na próby zwrócenia ich atencji.

\- Ekhem – spróbowała raz jeszcze Umbridge zauważając w końcu nienormalne zachowanie uczniów, którzy nawet nie patrzyli w jej stronę. – Uwaga, uczniowie, mam coś ważnego do ogłoszenia. – Jej donośny głos rozległ się po Sali i wszyscy w końcu bez słowa odwrócili się w jej kierunku. Umbridge zawahała się, zanim kontynuowała. – Jak wiecie, Egzaminatorzy przyjeżdżają w niedzielę i zostają na dwa tygodnie, żeby sprawować pieczę nad Sumami i Owutemami. – Umbridge odczekała chwilkę na odpowiedź, która nie nadeszła. – Oczekuję, że wasze zachowanie będzie nienaganne. To wszystko.

Kilkoro uczniów zamrugało na tę krótką przemowę, jednak większość od razu wróciła do swoich cichych rozmów. Ta cisza zaczęła przeszkadzać Umbridge, która po pięciu minutach nie wytrzymała i szybko opuściła Salę. Śniadanie się skończyło i, mimo że talerze i jedzenie zniknęły, uczniowie pozostali w Wielkiej Sali. W niektórych miejscach zaczęły pojawiać się książki wyjęte z toreb. Młodsze roczniki opuściły Salę, gdy starsi zaczęli się uczyć. Remus zaśmiał się pod nosem obserwując pilnie powtarzających uczniów.

\- Co cię śmieszy? – zapytała profesor Sprout.

Remus wskazał na uczniów z szóstego i siódmego roku, którzy ćwiczyli rzucanie zaklęć bez wymawiania formułek na głos, tym samym powodując, że przedmioty poruszały się to tu, to tam po całym pomieszczeniu. Następnie wskazał na uczniów od trzeciego do piątego roku, którzy próbowali się przygotowywać do egzaminów.

\- Ten ich żart jest wspaniały, tylko nie bardzo pomaga im w nauce – wyjaśnił Remus.

\- Czy możemy coś zrobić? – zapytała McGonagall.

\- Możemy pójść im pomóc – zaproponował Remus. – Wygląda to na coś większego niż to, co tu się zwykle dzieje. Najprawdopodobniej jest to początek żartu o o wiele większym formacie.

\- Co to może być za żart? – zapytała McGonagall, gdy już upewniła się, że Snape wyszedł zaraz po zakończeniu śniadania.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale założę się, że ma to coś wspólnego z egzaminatorami – zadumał się Remus.

\- Musimy więc to przerwać – powiedziała McGonagall, ze zmartwieniem patrząc na uczniów. – W każdym razie, jeszcze jedna powtórka do Sumów im nie zaszkodzi.

Pozostali nauczyciele zgodzili się z tą opinią i jak jeden mąż wstali i podeszli do uczniów, którzy potrzebowali pomocy. W końcu, dźwięki zaczęły się rozlegać w Wielkiej Sali, gdy uczniowie rozpoczęli szeptane rozmowy i ciche rzucanie zaklęć. Z jakiegoś powodu, zaklęcie uciszające było jednym z ulubionych uroków, które latało po całej Sali uderzając losowo w ludzi. Remus podejrzewał, że była to swoista odmiana berka, ponieważ to uciszeni uczniowie rzucali następną serię zaklęć.

Ostatecznie, był to bardzo interesujący i cichy dzień. Nauczyciele byli dostępni dla każdego, kto potrzebował pomocy, a uczniowie pilnie uczyli się przez cały dzień. Ale uczucie, że coś się działo, nie opuszczało Remusa. Nie wiedział, co planuje Harry i jego grupa i trochę to go martwiło.

Ale na szczęście, nadal śmiał się z Umbridge, której cisza bardzo przeszkadzała. Kiedy Ministerialna Dyrektorka wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali, wszystkie rozmowy ucichały, a rzucane w tym momencie zaklęcia dobiegały końca. Nie trwało to długo, bo Umbridge nie była w stanie wytrzymać w idealnej ciszy i szybko opuszczała Salę. Kolację zjadła w kuchni, żeby uniknąć przebywania w Wielkiej Sali. Jednakże, gdy z niej wyszła, miała lekki, rybny zapach, co sprawiło, że pani Norris śledziła każdy jej krok.

Następnego dnia, Wielka Sala wróciła do troszkę cichszej normalności. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, Harry odstawił na bok misję Buntu. Nadal nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu za każdym razem, gdy widział Umbridge. Wczoraj dali czadu i dzisiaj Umbridge z niepokojem oczekiwała na absolutną ciszę. Obrzucała wzrokiem uczniów; jednak Harry zachowywał się normalnie i przepytywał Hermionę z zaklęć. Hermiona była jedyną osobą oszalałą na punkcie nauki, choć inni uczniowie też zaczynali powoli panikować. Uspokojenie wszystkich było częścią wczorajszego planu.

Tak, Harry był normalnym uczniem, spokojnie przygotowującym się do Sumów, ale to wszystko miało się lada moment zmienić. Tego samego ranka dostał sowę od Snape'a o przesunięciu zajęć Oklumencji. I, mimo że Hermionie bardzo zależało na normalnym zachowaniu Harry'ego podczas egzaminów, nie mógł nie wykorzystać takiej sytuacji. Miał w planach jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które chciał wypróbować na Snapie i chciał się z tym uporać do końca roku szkolnego, który kończył się za dwa tygodnie.

Harry prawie skakał pod drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a. Źle się czuł z tym, że nie miał czasu na rozmowę z Remusem i Syriuszem, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że Remus wysłałby go mimo wszystko na spotkanie. Przynajmniej będzie miał więcej czasu na dotarcie do Snape'a zanim Sumy się zaczną. Będzie musiał się bardziej postarać, ponieważ z powodu egzaminów wszystkie zajęcia się kończyły i nie będzie już widywać profesora tak często jak wcześniej. A nie może pozwolić przecież, żeby profesor Snape unikał go przez zbyt długi czas.

Harry zapukał do drzwi profesora i otworzył je, gdy usłyszał zgodę nauczyciela. Powstrzymał się jednak od wejścia, czekając, aż Snape łaskawie spojrzy w górę. Następnie Harry wykonał ruch, jakby zapraszał kogoś do gabinetu.

\- Za panem, panie Bill.

\- Co do stu kominów chodzi ci tym razem po głowie, Potter? – zapytał Snape, podczas gdy Harry wszedł i zamknął drzwi.

\- Chciałbym panu kogoś przedstawić – odpowiedział Harry, wskazując na swoją stronę. – To jest pan Envis E. Bill, który pracuje dla Bush-boba w ochronie i przybył, żeby sprawdzić moje postępy w eliksirach.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma, Potter – zauważył Snape.

\- I o to w tym chodzi, prawda? Jak można ochronić Krzak, jeśli wszyscy cię widzą? – Harry zaczął szaleńczo wymachiwać ramionami uważając przy tym, żeby nie uderzyć osoby, która według niego tam stała. – Jeśli będą wiedzieli, że pan Bill tam jest, będą próbowali użyć bardziej skrytych metod, by się pozbyć Krzaka i mogą go nawet zabić.

\- Za pomocą bardziej skrytych metod może udać im się zabić Krzak – powtórzył oschle Snape. – A co to ma wspólnego z naszymi lekcjami Oklumencji?

\- No cóż, Tomuś poluje przecież na moją głowę i musi pan pamiętać o tym, jak rozmawialiśmy o zabiciu przeze mnie Krzak-boba. – Harry nie pozwolił Snape'owi na odpowiedź i dalej kontynuował. – W te wakacje przyjeżdża z Japonii jego kuzyn, Krzak-san, i chcemy mieć pewność, że Tomuś nie będzie mi kazał go zabić.

\- Zastanawiam się, Potter – powiedział Snape, gdy Harry się w końcu uciszył – skąd wiesz, że uczymy cię oklumencji, żeby ochronić cię przed Czarnym Panem?

\- Nie jestem ślepy. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Tomuś poluje na moją głowę od lat, i lat, i lat, i lat, i lat. Oczywiście, że to ma coś z nim wspólnego. Martwiłbym się, gdyby nie miało. Poza tym, kto inny kazałby mi śnić o gumowych kaczkach?

\- Śnisz o gumowych kaczkach? – Snape posłał Harry'emu zmartwione spojrzenie. Może to przez Czarnego Pana i ich wzmocnioną więź chłopak się tak zachowuje.

\- Właśnie ona jest w pokoju, profesorze, i wiem, że to zasługa Tomusia-Hipopotamusia. – Harry spojrzał w kierunku 'pana Billa' i pokiwał głową. – Nie wydaje mi się, że to Knot mi podsyła te sny, mimo że jest zatwardziałym fanem gumowych kaczek. W dodatku zdobyłem dla niego zakaz zbliżania się do mnie.

\- Wyjaśnij, Potter – powiedział tylko Snape, zamiast wymieniania wszystkich rzeczy, których nie rozumiał.

\- Pan Bill zasugerował, że to mógł być Knot, który jest w związku małżeńskim z wielką, gumową kaczką, ale ma zakaz zbliżania się do mnie, więc nie mógł mi wysyłać tych snów. – Harry pokiwał mądrze głową. – Mam też zakaz zbliżania się dla Hipopo-Tomusia, ale Knot bardziej szanuje postanowienia autorytetu władzy niż Czarny Hipuś.

\- Nie mamy dużo czasu, Potter, więc zacznijmy. Dobrze? – zapytał Snape, nie chcąc nabawić się bólu głowy próbując śledzić pokręconą logikę Harry'ego. Nie mógł doczekać się końca lekcji, Potter nazywał Czarnego Pana hipopotamem.

\- Niech pan uważa, żeby nie uderzyć pana Billa, jest uzdolniony w oklumencji, profesorze – ostrzegł Harry zamykając oczy, żeby przygotować swój umysł. Nie widział więc, jak profesor przewraca oczami. Harry walczył, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć, co mogłoby zrujnować jego plan.

\- Legilimens. – Snape spotkał się ze ścianą światła i przerwał zaklęcie. – Co to było, Potter?

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze, ale próbowałem pana ostrzec. – Harry udał, że klepie po ramieniu kogoś, kto stoi przed nim. – Pan Bill potknął się i to on dostał zaklęciem. Chciał się przyjrzeć, jak wyglądają moje oczy, gdy są pod tym czarem. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – To chyba nie działa w ten sposób.

\- Nie, nie działa, Potter. – Snape wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w Harry'ego. Nie wierzył, że poza nimi ktoś był w jego gabinecie, ale nie wierzył też, że Potter opanował sztukę oklumencji w tak krótkim czasie. Rzucił zaklęcie kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem spotykał się z różnymi obrazami żywopłotu. Najwyraźniej Potter całkiem wyraźnie podchodził do sprawy tego człowieka-krzaka. Ale, mimo włożonego wysiłku, nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnej tarczy w umyśle chłopaka.

Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze, a Snape zakończył zaklęcie. Teraz przyszła pora na następną część planu. Harry spojrzał w kierunku „pana Billa" i zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie jestem tego pewien, musisz zapytać profesora Snape'a.

\- Zapytać o co? – Snape posłał groźne spojrzenie Harry'emu. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć chęci popatrzenia w stronę, w którą spoglądał Harry.

\- No dobra, zapytam go. Musisz popracować nad swoim angielskim – poinstruował „pana Billa" Harry, po czym odwrócił się do Snape'a. – Pan Bill się zastanawia, czy mógłby pan wypróbować jego zdolności oklumencyjne? Wydaje mu się, że jest całkiem silny, ale skoro Czarny Hipuś poluje na jego szefa, nie może być całkowicie pewny.

\- Czarny Hi- – Snape przerwał z grymasem na twarzy. – Czarny Pan nie poluje na krzak.

\- Proszę, profesorze? Po moim mózgu, małe wyzwanie byłoby dla pana jakąś nowością – próbował przekonać Harry.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale ten twój pan Bill musi stać się widzialny, inaczej skąd mam wiedzieć, w którą stronę mam wysłać zaklęcie? – Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w przekonaniu, że załapał Harry'ego na kłamstwie.

\- Niestety, pan Bill nie ma pozwolenia na stanie się widzialnym. Przynajmniej dopóki Krzak-bob nie uwolni go od klątwy. Musimy więc wymyślić inny sposób. – Harry zamyślił się, by po chwili dojść do wniosków. Wyciągnął rękę w bok i pociągnął za niewidzialny rękaw, prowadząc „pana Billa" przed siebie. – Proszę bardzo. Niech pan po prostu wyśle zaklęcie w moją stronę, wtedy trafi ono w pana Billa.

\- Legilimens – rzucił Snape, żeby zadowolić chłopaka, i spodziewając się obrazu zagajników. Zamiast tego odbił się od grubej tarczy i w mgnieniu oka wrócił do swojego ciała. Wydusił z siebie formułę jeszcze raz, lecz stało się to samo. Tym razem, na szczęście, udało mu się zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Obszedł całą tarczę dookoła, poszukując jakiejkolwiek dziury. Nie było mowy, żeby to była tarcza chłopaka, więc w jego gabinecie na pewno znajdował się ktoś niewidzialny.

\- Dobrze się pan czuje? – zapytał Harry, gdy zobaczył, że Snape wrócił do siebie. Z niepokojem obserwował profesora, jednocześnie odpychając „pana Billa".

\- Na dzisiaj wystarczy, Potter. – Snape sprawdził godzinę, żeby zobaczyć, czy minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu. Niestety minęło tylko pół godziny, lecz tyle musiało wystarczyć. Jakoś to wytłumaczy kundlowi, jeśli zapyta. – Jeszcze jedno; Legilimens. – Niezauważenie wślizgnął się do umysłu Harry'ego, gdzie napotkał obraz Bijącej Wierzby. Miły, normalny obraz, jeśli tylko nie byłby związany z zagajnikami.

\- Do widzenia, profesorze – powiedział Harry, po czym wypuścił siebie i „pana Billa" z gabinetu.

Snape odczekał kilka minut zanim podążył za chłopakiem chcąc zobaczyć, czy naprawdę istnieje niewidzialna, bezdźwięczna osoba śledząca Harry'ego Pottera. Chodzenie za chłopcem było prostym zadaniem, jeśli się kierowało nieustanną paplaniną, która wychodziła z jego ust. Jak dotąd, Snape nie mógł znaleźć żadnego dowodu na to, że Potterowi ktoś towarzyszy, ale w takim razie nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tej oklumencji.

Gdy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe, przez które weszli Egzaminatorzy. Snape zatrzymał się przy wyjściu z lochów, nie chcąc być zauważonym przez swojego prześladowcę. Widząc, że Harry poszedł przywitać Egzaminatorów, Snape ruszył się.

\- Witajcie w Hogwarcie – krzyknął Harry.

\- Ach, Harry Potter, nieprawdaż? – zapytał jeden z Egzaminatorów rozpoznając chłopca.

Snape skrzywił się widząc, że Harry rozpoczyna uprzejmą konwersację z Griseldą Marchbanks, i zdecydował się zainterweniować. Dotarł do nich w momencie, gdy Harry wskazał ręką w bok i powiedział:

\- To jest profesor Envis E. Bill, asystent profesora Snape'a. Nadal pracuje nad swoim angielskim, ale profesor Snape powinien być w stanie dla państwa wszystko przetłumaczyć. Ja niestety muszę wrócić do nauki na Sumy.

Snape stał wmurowany w ziemię, podczas gdy Harry żegnał się z Griseldą Marchbanks i w podskokach udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Odwrócił się w kierunku, który wskazał mu Harry i rzucił zaklęcie ujawniające, ale nikogo tam nie było.

\- O co chodzi z tym asystentem, młody człowieku? – zapytała, wpatrując się w puste miejsce, profesor Marchbanks.

\- Obawiam się, że oprócz problemów z naszym językiem, udało mu się stać absolutnie niewidzialnym i bezdźwięcznym – wymyślił na poczekaniu Snape. Nie chciał być tym, który by miał wytłumaczyć szaleństwo Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. – Dlatego przybył pracować ze mną, w nadziei, że znajdziemy antidotum na jego dolegliwość. A teraz muszą mi państwo wybaczyć.

Snape pokiwał egzaminatorom zanim wrócił do swoich lochów. W tym samym czasie Umbridge, McGonagall i Flitwick wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, żeby ich przywitać. Snape wzdrygnął się słysząc pytania o nowego asystenta: profesora Envis E. Billa. Nigdy nie uda mu się o tym zapomnieć i to wszystko to wina Pottera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebieskie gumowe kaczuszki dla każdego!


	33. Początek paranoi

Noc przeminęła spokojnie. Hogwart był niespodziewanie cichy, a profesor Marchbanks wypytywała wszystkich o Dumbledore'a i profesora Billa. Umbridge unikała odpowiedzi na te pytania, bo nie chciała rozmawiać o pierwszym i nie wiedziała, kim jest drugi. Udało jej się to poprzedniego wieczora, ale teraz profesor Marchbanks zasypywała ją pytaniami w drodze na śniadanie. Surowa Egzaminatorka rozejrzała się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali spodziewając się, że Dumbledore wyskoczy gdzieś z komórki na miotły.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że go tu nie ma – mówiła, gdy Draco przypadkiem przechodził obok.

On miał swoje rozkazy, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby taka okazja przeszła mu koło nosa. Wyrównał krok razem z profesor Marchbanks, a Umbridge w tym czasie głośno mówiła o samej sobie.

\- Słyszałem, że trzymają dyrektora zamkniętego w jego gabinecie. Widzi pani, odkąd ona się tu pojawiła, nie można się do niego dostać. Wydaje mi się, że trzyma go tam zamkniętego do czasu, gdy przejmie pełną kontrolę.

\- Naprawdę, młody człowieku? - Profesor Marchbanks z powagą spojrzała na Draco, ale on nie pozwolił sobie na dyskomfort. Tylko szybko wysłał czujne spojrzenie w stronę Umbridge, po czym kontynuował realizację swojego na szybko wymyślonego planu.

\- Znika w dziwnych momentach dnia i jestem pewien, że wtedy idzie i torturuje Dumbledore'a. Ona jest niebezpieczna, wszyscy to wiemy. - Draco wysłał kolejne, niespokojne spojrzenie w stronę Umbridge i powiedział wszystko, co mu kazali powiedzieć. - Nie słyszy pani, jak apatyczni są uczniowie? Wszyscy się jej boimy. Nawet nie powinienem z panią rozmawiać. Co jeśli mnie zobaczy?

Draco odszedł szybko zanim profesor Marchbanks mogła dać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Draco wiedział, że zrobił wrażenie, a następnie udał się do Harry'ego, żeby złożyć raport. Trochę zmienił oryginalny plan, ale, według jego opinii, a dobre. Parę chwil później fala plotek przeszła przez Wielką Salę, po czym studenci uspokoili się.

Gdy tylko Umbridge weszła do Sali, pojawiły się wzdrygnięcia i zgarbione plecy, odrywając egzaminatorów od tematu Dumbledore'a. Profesor Marchbanks zaczęła mówić o profesorze Billu, kimkolwiek on był, co nie przyniosło większych efektów. Spojrzenie Umbridge powędrowało po całej Sali, poszukując czegoś, co by rozproszyło Egzaminatorów. Sala była cichsza niż wczoraj, uczniowie nie próbowali nawet się uczyć, tylko patrzyli się w swoje talerze.

\- Uczniowie, to są wasi egzaminatorzy, okażcie im szacunek na jaki zasługują. - Odczekała chwilę na falę szeptów, która nie nastąpiła. Uczniowie wysyłali jej spojrzenia pełne strachu, a ci siedzący bliżej schowali się pod stół. Jednym z nich był Harry Potter, który zrobił to jako pierwszy.

Gdyby się rozejrzała, mogłaby zobaczyć zamyślone spojrzenie Marchbanks, ale zamiast tego skupiła się na piorunowaniu wzrokiem Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Podczas śniadania panowała absolutna cisza. Tym razem nawet nauczyciele się nie odzywali. I zamiast ogólnego stresu, który zwykle panował w czasie egzaminów, dominowało uczucie strachu, zagęszczając atmosferę.

Harry wiedział, że Hermiona swój stres przed egzaminami dodawała do panującej atmosfery strachu. Na szczęście znajdowała się pod stołem, gdy zaczęła mamrotać zaklęcia i formułki. Harry'ego zadziwiało to, jak łatwo za pomocą kilku wzdrygnięć można zmienić perspektywę egzaminatorów. Ich plan był bardzo prosty, ale nadal bał się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Miał tylko dwa tygodnie na wykurzenie Umbridge z zamku, inaczej ta wbije swoje pazury zbyt głęboko i nigdy ni będą w stanie się jej pozbyć. A sądząc po wyrazie twarzy profesor Marchbanks, improwizacja Draco zdawała się pomagać.

Nie mogąc dłużej tego wytrzymać, pół godziny przed końcem śniadania Hermiona wyciągnęła Harry'ego i Rona z Wielkiej Sali. Większość kolegów z ich roku podążyła ich śladem, zamartwiając zbliżającymi się egzaminami. Siódmy rok wyszedł razem z nimi, ale nikt nie musiał długo czekać na korytarzu, żeby Wielka Sala została przygotowana. Harry skupił się na liście zaklęć, które prawdopodobnie wystąpią na egzaminie. Były to te same zaklęcia, które powtarzał niezliczoną ilość razy na zajęciach i nie tylko, więc nie powinien mieć z nimi problemu. Ej, co by się stało, gdyby połączyć urok rozweselający z zaklęciem na wodę? Czy ta woda by kogoś rozweseliła? Jeśli tak, to mógłby dodać ją do napoju Snape'a. Na pewno byłoby zabawnie.

Te myśli odwracały jego uwagę, do czasu gdy jego klasa została wezwana do odmienionej Wielkiej Sali, gdzie McGonagall rozdawała arkusze egzaminacyjne. Harry zdecydował się chociaż raz skupić na szkole i zaczął zaznaczać swoje odpowiedzi. To nie był czas, żeby myśleć o żartach, nawet jeśli pomysł połączenia zaklęcia smrodu i zaklęcia kwiatowego dałoby ciekawe rezultaty. Hermiona by go zabiła gdyby oblał Sumy przez swoje dziecięce zachowanie. Jednak jedynym powodem, dla którego nie próbował niczego wywinąć był fakt, że nie było tu Umbridge. Była za to McGonagall, która momentami była gorsza niż Hermiona.

Pisemna część zaklęć minęła szybciej niż Harry by tego chciał. Następnie zostali wypuszczeni na obiad, na którym Harry spisał wszystkie swoje pomysły. Wielka Sala była prawie opuszczona, bo większość studentów wolała poświęcić ten czas na ostatnie powtórki. I było to dobrym posunięciem, ponieważ w Wielkiej Sali zaczęło padać. Umbridge wpadła w szał, ale profesor Marchbanks była pewna, że tylko ona zobaczyła uformowaną z kropel deszczu prośbę o pomoc.

Gdy tak czekali na ponowne rozpoczęcie egzaminów, Harry zauważył, że profesor Marchbanks wyszła z wielkiej sali. Wcześniej widział, jak uważnie przyglądała się Umbridge i jak blisko jej towarzyszyła. Następnie przeprosił Rona, przeszedł koło Hermiony i podążył za starszą egzaminatorką, która dotarła przed gabinet dyrektora. Harry schował się i słuchał jak ta wymienia nazwy słodyczy. Gdy to nie zadziałało przeszła do powiedzonek z Ministerstwa. Żadne z prawdopodobnych haseł nie otworzyło drzwi, więc profesor Marchbanks odeszła w swoją stronę.

Harry wrócił w czas, żeby usłyszeć jak pierwszy uczeń zostaje wezwany do sali i z westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę. W końcu Harry został wezwany i oddelegowany do jednego z najstarszych egzaminatorów, profesora Tofty'ego. Ten zdawał się kojarzyć imię Harry'ego, ale na szczęście nic, co byłoby z nim związane. Na egzaminie, Harry korzystał ze swojej obszernej wiedzy na temat żartów, żeby przypomnieć sobie formułki zaklęć. W ten sposób kieliszek na jajka przeleciał przez całą salę i gdy profesor Marchbanks nie patrzyła „przypadkiem" prawie wpadł na Umbridge,. A jego szczur miał pomarańczową sierść w fioletowe plamy. Następnie dyskretnie posłał tego szczura w kierunku Umbridge, która zaskoczona krzyknęła. Ha, a Hermiona mówiła, że jego żarty na nic się nie przydadzą.

Harry zdawał się mizernieć za każdym razem, gdy Umbridge przechodziła koło niego. Profesor Marchbanks egzaminowała Draco i zauważała to za każdym razem. Harry z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, rzucając na egzaminatora zaklęcie rozweselające. Egzamin minął szybciej niż przypuszczał, a wszystkie plany szły po jego myśli. Był pewien, że popełnił kilka błędów na obu częściach, ale nie pamiętał szczegółów. I mimo że test był bardzo ciekawy, cieszył się, że ma go z głowy. Resztę popołudnia mieli wolne. Podczas kolacji Hermiona wyciągnęła notatki do transfiguracji i zaczęła ją powtarzać razem zresztą roku.

Gdy kolacja się skończyła Remus przyparł Harry'ego do muru i zaciągnął go do gabinetu, gdzie czekał na nich Syriusz. Następnie posadził go na fotelu i zaoferował herbaty.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Remus.

\- Piję herbatę – odpowiedział Harry, biorąc oczywisty łyk napoju.

\- Nie to mam na myśli, czemu wszyscy studenci zachowują się tak dziwnie? - doprecyzował pytanie Remus.

\- Trwają egzaminy, Remusie. Na pewno pamiętasz jak bardzo są stresujące? - zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- To nie przez stres. Uczniowie za dnia chowają się po kątach przed Umbridge. - Remus zaczął wymachiwać rękami, a Syriusz tylko szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Co ma z tym wspólnego pora dnia? - zapytał Harry.

\- Cisza nocna, a teraz wystarczy tych popisów – wtrącił się Syriusz.

\- Dlaczego uczniowie unikają Umbridge? - zapytał stanowczo Remus.

\- Gramy w grę zwaną berkiem i Umbridge nas goni. - Harry wziął kolejny łyk herbaty. - Dobra ta herbata.

\- Berek? Podczas egzaminów gracie w grę? - Remus zmarszczył brwi i zignorował komentarz o jego herbacie.

\- Wymyśliliśmy to, żeby za bardzo się nie stresować. Ludzie mają ubaw i nie zamartwiają się ocenami. Nadal się uczymy, ale też trzymamy się z dala od Umbridge. - Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich wujków.

\- Czy ktokolwiek poinformował o tym nauczycieli? - Remus westchnął widząc zagubiony wzrok Harry'ego. - Podejrzewam, że to dlatego egzaminatorzy tak bardzo szaleją na punkcie waszego zachowania. Czy możecie zatrzymać tę grę?

\- I żeby wszystkim ze stresu włosy powypadały? Jeśli musisz, zapytaj panią Pomfrey. Ta gra dobrze nam robi. A teraz, powinienem wracać do nauki i gier. - Harry mrugnął do swoich wujków i wyszedł.

\- Gier? - powtórzył po paru sekundach Remus. - Co miał na myśli mówiąc „gier"?

\- Wydaje mi się, że ten berek nie jest jedyną grą, która się tu rozgrywa. - Syriusz wzdrygnął się, przez moment wyglądając jak prawdziwy pies. - Pójdę za nim.

Remus wymamrotał zgodę i Syriusz wyślizgnął się z pokoju. Dopiero po minucie Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że wysłał swojego lubującego się w żartach przyjaciela do swojego lubującego się w żartach chrześniaka a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Po chwili gabinet opustoszał, a Remus udał się na poszukiwanie rozrabiaków.

Harry trzymał się z dala od wielkiej sali. Dobrze wiedział, że ucząca się transfiguracji Hermiona zaciągnęłaby go do nauki. Niestety to nie był czas na naukę. Syriusz szybko dogonił Harry'ego, ale Harry tylko się do niego uśmiechnął i poprowadził psa do lochów. Cichutko doszedł do gabinetu Snape'a, swoimi ruchami przypominając Mistrza eliksirów. Harry uciszył Syriusza i schował się w cieniu.

Po kilku skomplikowanych zaklęciach postać z powietrza zapukała d o drzwi. Samo wyszukanie zaklęcia, które stworzyłoby istotę złożoną z czystego powietrza było zadziwiająco łatwym zadaniem. Gorzej z jego rzuceniem. Jednakże ta postać miała kształt i zachowania ludzkiego ciała, a Harry miał nad nią pełną kontrolę, co pozwoliło mu na stworzenie postaci Envis E. Billa. Harry'ego nadal śmieszyło, że Snape nie załapał ukrytego znaczenia w tym idiotycznym imieniu.

Snape otworzył drzwi i skrzywił się na tego, kto odważył się zapukać do drzwi. Niestety, nie widział nikogo, więc skrzywił się jeszcze bardzie i zatrzasnął drzwi,. Sekundę później ponownie rozległo się pukanie. Snape ponownie podszedł i otworzył drzwi, ale nadal nie widział nikogo.

\- Potter, czy to ty?

Usłyszał szepty, ale nikt się nie pojawił. Snape rzucił zaklęcie ujawniające, które niczego nie wykazało. Ominęło to na szczęście zakątek, w którym gnieździli się Harry i Syriusz. Snape już miał się wycofać, ale usłyszał dźwięk.

\- Accio peleryna-niewidka.

Nadal nic. Nie pojawiła się żadna peleryna, nie było też słychać szurania stóp. Nic, tylko odległe odgłosy stóp, które zmierzały w jego stronę. Snape skrzywił się i czekał na zbliżającą się osobę. Jego pochmurny wyraz zniknął na widok profesor Marchbanks. Była na tyle wpływowa, że nie mógł na nią krzywo spojrzeć.

\- Czy mogę w czymś pani pomóc?

\- Nie widział pan ostatnio Dumbledore'a, prawda? - zażądała odpowiedzi profesor Marchbanks.

\- Nie widziałem profesora Dumbledore'a odkąd opuścił szkołę kilka miesięcy temu – odpowiedział ostrożnie Snape. Czy ona podejrzewała go o bycie członkiem zakonu? Dlaczego szukała Dumbledore'a, przecież Umbridge na pewno powiedziała jej, że dyrektor jest w ukryciu?

\- Więc nie widział pan go nigdzie w szkole? - Profesor Marchbanks wymamrotała coś pod nosem, rozglądając się wokół. Jej oczy zabłysły widząc Harry'ego ściśniętego w kącie. - Co pan tu robi, panie Potter?

Harry potulnie wyszedł z kąta, a Snape rzucił mu straszne spojrzenie.

\- Wiedziałem, że tu byłeś, Potter. To pukanie to twoja sprawka, co?

\- Pomagałem tylko profesorowi Billowi znaleźć pański gabinet. Bałem się, że będzie pan na niego zły, bo musiał zapytać się mnie o drogę. I otwierając drzwi musiał pan nie zauważyć profesora Billa.

\- Profesor Bill nie istnieje, Potter. I nawet jeśli by istniał, to byłby niewidzialny. Jak mam zobaczyć coś, co jest niewidzialne? - zażądał odpowiedzi Snape.

\- Zawsze może pan uwolnić profesora Dumbledore'a z niecnych pazurów Umbridge. Nie mogę spać, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo może go jeszcze skrzywdzić. - Harry chwycił się za pierś. Dlatego też przyszedłem prosić o eliksir usypiający.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że pomagałeś profesorowi Billowi znaleźć mój gabinet? - Snape uniósł swoją brew.

\- I on powiedział, że w zamian da mi pan eliksir usypiający. - Harry spojrzał się z wzrokiem szczeniaka na dwójkę dorosłych.

\- Niech mu pan da ten eliksir usypiający. Musi przecież być wyspany na jutrzejsze sumy. - Profesor Marchbanks wpatrywała się w Snape'a dopóki ten nie sięgnął do kieszeni i nie wyjął fiolki.

\- Jeden łyk, inaczej prześpisz egzamin – poradził Snape próbując wzrokiem wywiercić dziurę w głowie Harry'ego.

\- Zaopiekuje się pan profesorem Billem, prawda? - Harry pomachał ręką na pożegnanie. Syriusz został z tyłu, ponieważ wiedział, że to nie wszystko, co Harry miał do zaoferowania.

\- Powinnam już pójść zanim ta przeklęta kobieta zauważy, że mnie nie ma. - Profesor Marchbanks odeszła, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Snape wpatrywał się w tę dwójkę, nie zauważając Syriusza czającego się w cieniu. Zauważył natomiast klepnięcie w ramię. Odwrócił się szybko z wyciągniętą różdżką i z zaklęciem na ustach, ale nikogo tam nie było. Coś ukłuło go w plecy i odwracając się wypowiedział szeptem zaklęcie, które rozprysło się na ścianie. Nikogo tam nie było.

Snape poszedł do swojego gabinetu, ale zanim do niego wszedł rzucił ujawniające zaklęcie, które mu powiedziało, że nikogo w nim nie ma. Nie bardzo wierzył temu, co powiedziało mu zaklęcie, ale wiedział, że Potter nie będzie mógł mu przeszkadzać, jeśli będzie siedział zamknięty w gabinecie. Rzucił kolejne zaklęcie tego samego typu, ale nie zauważyło ono kreatury z powietrza za jego plecami.

Usiadł przy swoim biurku i zaczął sprawdzać prace egzaminacyjne przekonany, że nikogo w jego biurze nie ma. W tym czasie Syriusz wykradł się cicho z biura zawiedziony, że jego przedstawienie dobiegło końca. Snape przeczytał pierwszy akapit w kompletnej ciszy i napisał czerwonym tuszem kilka komentarzy. Nagle coś go dźgnęło w ramię. Snape odwrócił się i warknął kiedy zobaczył, że nikogo tam nie było. Czując kolejne dźgnięcie spróbował innego zaklęcia ujawniającego, które również nie odnotowało obecności ducha.

Nikogo nie było w jego biurze, ale coś cały czas go dźgało. W tym czasie Harry uczył się do egzaminu z transfiguracji, który miał nastąpić następnego dnia. Po jego powrocie Hermiona wysłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i otworzył książkę. Nie mogąc zrobić żadnego widzialnego żartu, Harry był bliski szaleństwa. Na szczęście ta ironia, że dopiero co zostawił Snape'owi niewidzialny żart poprawiała mu humor. Ale nadal nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł ponownie zrobić żart Umbridge.

Nastał czwartek, a czwarto i piątoklasiści wstali wcześniej niż zwykle, z niecierpliwością czekając na zakończenie śniadania. Wszyscy nadal unikali Umbridge, ale teraz siedzieli na swoich miejscach i swobodnie, ale cicho rozmawiali i przygotowywali się na zajęcia. Nie, żeby to uspokoiło Umbridge i jej paranoję.

Transfiguracja była pilnowana przez innego egzaminatora, więc Harry zachowywał się poprawnie w czasie tych dwóch egzaminów. Prawie zapomniał definicji zamieniającego zaklęcia, ale używał go wiele razy podczas krucjaty przeciwko Umbridge, więc był w stanie sklecić jakąś definicję. Pewnie odejmą mu za to kilka punktów, ale wiedział, że nadrobi to częścią praktyczną. Najlepszym elementem dnia było wyczarowane z fretki stado flamingów. Czyn ten był dziełem Hanny Abott. To zatrzymało egzaminy na dziesięć minut podczas gdy McGonagall i Snape wyprowadzali ptaki z Wielkiej Sali. A sądząc po ich uśmieszkach, Harry dobrze wiedział, gdzie te ptaki wylądują. I można się było założyć, że nie u Hagrida. Koniec końców to był dobry dzień.


	34. Halucynacje

Wtorkowy wieczór minął podobnie jak poniedziałkowy, tyko tym razem piąty rok przygotowywał się do egzaminu z zielarstwa, a nie z transfiguracji. Stworzone przez Hannę Abbot i Bunt flamingi utrzymywały Umbridge zajętą, ponieważ znajdował się na nich czar, który zmuszał je do powrotu do jej gabinetu.

Profesor Marchbanks z powrotem znalazła się przed wejściem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, przepytując znajdujące się w okolicy portrety. Syriusz zajął się Snapem. Namówił Remusa, żeby ten rzucił na niego czar iluzji, który potrzebny mu był do umykania bystremu oku Snape'a. Utrzymywał za to powietrzną postać, której Harry nakazał męczyć Snape'a.

I tak historia zatoczyła koło. Piąty rocznik uczył się podczas śniadania, po czym grupą wymaszerował na korytarz, żeby następnie zostać zaprowadzonym do szklarni przez egzaminatorów. Zaczęli trochę wcześniej niż wczoraj, ponieważ nie musieli czekać na przemeblowanie wielkiej sali.

Dla odmiany mieli pierwszy egzamin praktyczny. Zostali przypisani do egzaminatorów, którzy kazali im poradzić sobie z różnymi roślinami. Harry nie był obecny duchem, co kosztowało go ugryzieniem zębate geranium. Jego przypisany egzaminator wydawał się mu trochę współczuć, więc nie sądził, że obleje ten egzamin.

Zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby wysłał kilka tych roślinek do Umbridge. Z trudem powstrzymał śmiech, wyobrażając sobie całą sytuację. Będzie musiał jej wysłać jedno, żeby zobaczyć, czy udałoby mu się zmusić zębate geranium do zwiśnięcia z nosa Umbridge.

Podczas obiadu profesor Marchbanks krążyła wśród studentów i zadawała im pytania. Poinstruowani przez Bunt, uczniowie w znacznym stopniu opowiadali prawdę o Umbridge. Z lubością opisywali jej reakcje na żarty nie wspominając, że te żarty zdarzyły się naprawdę. Większość nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest Dumbledore, ani dlaczego Umbridge jest dyrektorką. Jednak wszyscy zgadzali się w jednym: Umbridge załamała się i jest absolutnie szalona.

\- Niedługo zacznie nas poświęcać bogowi chaosu -powiedział Draco egzaminatorce. - Nawet mój ojciec się jej boi.

Pod koniec obiadu profesor usiadła i zaczęła uważnie obserwować Umbridge. Niestety Harry nie miał czasu przyglądać się jej rosnącej paranoi, ponieważ Hermiona wetknęła mu do ręki książkę do zielarstwa i spojrzeniem nakazała mu ją czytać. W tym czasie zaczęła przepytywać Neville'a z jego ulubionego przedmiotu.

I to właśnie ona zaciągnęła wszystkich z wielkiej sali, nadal mamrocząc pod nosem właściwości roślin. Przeczekali te piętnaście minut potrzebnych na przemeblowanie sali i weszli do niej z powrotem. Harry odkrył, że pisanie teorii po egzaminie praktycznym nie czyniło z niego znawcy przedmiotu, ale pozwalało na lepsze zrozumienie tematu, przez co egzamin wydawał się prostszy.

Harry nie skończył ani jako jeden z pierwszych, ani jako jeden z ostatnich. Chociaż było mu bliżej do tej drugiej opcji, ponieważ zastanawiał się nad każdą odpowiedzią. Nie skończył jako ostatni, bo raz napisawszy rozwiązanie, nie wracał do tego pytania. Mimo że nie był to test wielokrotnego wyboru, nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie więcej informacji niż to, co zapisał. Nie miało więc dla niego sensu wracanie do tych pytań. Mając na uwadze swoje przeżycie nie wspomniał o tym Hermionie.

Po egzaminie, pięcioroczni Gryfoni wyszli na dwór i padli pod pierwszym lepszym drzewem przy jeziorze. Po kilku minutach dołączyli do nich Draco, Tracey i Pansy, na co nikt nie zaprotestował. Wszyscy byli psychicznie wyczerpani i protesty przeciwko obecności Ślizgonów i chwilowe szaleństwo Draco nie miały większego sensu. Luna, Ginny i Colin dołączyli do tej cichej grupy pół godziny później. Ginny usiadła koło swojego brata i z zaciekawieniem obserwowała grupę. Colin usiadł koło Ginny i zaczął bawić się swoim aparatem, nie zawracając Harry'emu głowy zrobieniem zdjęć. Luna usiadła koło Harry'ego i oparła się o jego ramię. Wszyscy zachowywali się, jakby to było normalne, więc nikt nic o tym nie mówił.  
\- Dlaczego jesteśmy tak cicho? - zapytała w końcu Ginny

\- Czy w pobliżu jest wąż książkowy*? - zapytała Luna. - One zjadają słowa.

\- Nie, to tylko sumy – odpowiedział Harry. - One zjadają mózgi.

\- Wiedziałam – odparła Luna.

\- Musicie przyznać, że to dziwne zobaczyć piąty rok Gryfonów i Ślizgonów nie rzucających się sobie do gardeł – powiedział Colin nie odrywając wzroku od swojego aparatu.

\- Tylko piąty rok? - zapytał leniwie Draco.

\- No cóż, siódmy rok też czasami przesadza, ale młodsi nie skaczą na siebie przy każdej możliwej okazji – odpowiedział Colin podnosząc głowę.

\- Co masz na myśli? Myślałem, że przez moje nieporozumienia z Harrym, młodsi będą jeszcze gorsi – zapytał zszokowany Draco.

\- Jest zupełnie na odwrót. Wasza dwójka kłóci się za nas wszystkich. W dodatku Felicity Montgomery po Hogwarcie chce zostać modelką. - Colin wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do swojego aparatu.

\- Nie byliśmy aż tak źli. - Draco wydął wargi.

\- Draco, kochanie, Ślizgoni nie wydymają warg. - Pansy przewróciła oczami.

\- Wy naprawdę macie zasady dotyczące takich rzeczy? - zapytał nieobecnie Neville, bardziej skupiając się na kwiatach, które wyrastały koło drzewa.

\- Umiesz mówić bez jąkania? - zapytała w odpowiedzi Pansy, patrząc na Neville'a w udawanym szoku. Neville wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi, a Pansy westchnęła nie otrzymując żadnej reakcji. - Czy ktoś mi powie, co my tu robimy z Gryfonami?

\- Uciekamy przed sumami – odparła Luna.

\- Alibi – odpowiedział Harry sekundę po Lunie.

\- Na co nam alibi? - zapytał Draco.

\- Co zrobiłeś tym razem, Potter? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że to ja coś zrobiłem? - Harry wydął wargi. - Tym razem to mógłby być Draco.

\- Ślizgoni nie potrzebują alibi, ponieważ Ślizgoni nie dają się złapać. - Pansy wyniośle pociągnęła nosem.

\- Ślizgoni mają dziwne zasady – powiedział Neville do roślinki i zignorował gałązkę rzuconą przez Pansy.

\- W porządku. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że przeczytałem pamiętnik Umbridge o jej uczuciach do Hagrida, wiedziałem, że bliźniaki Weasley wrócili do Hogwartu i możliwe, że dodałem Umbridge eliksir, który spowoduje halucynacje – powiedział Harry. I mimo że ostatnią część powiedział bardzo szybko, to i tak wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę z niedowierzaniem. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Luny, która była w trakcie pisania artykułu do Żonglera.

\- Dlaczego podałeś Umbridge napój halucynogenny? - zapytał Seamus.

\- Ponieważ chcę, żeby wierzyła, że Dumbledore nadal jest w zamku. - Harry uśmiechnął się niewinnie do nich wszystkich.

\- Dlaczego chcesz, żeby w to uwierzyła? - zapytała Lavender.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To zabawne i zajmuje jej to czas.

\- Jesteś szalony. - Pansy potrząsnęła głową i wysłała groźne spojrzenie Draco. - Pomóż nam w nauce obrony, to wybaczymy ci, że zrobiłeś z nas swoje alibi.

\- W porządku. Powiedzcie mi pięć znanych wam obronnych zaklęć. - Harry uśmiechnął się rozpoczynając lekcję.

-o-

Podanie eliksiru Umbridge było zaskakująco proste. Wystarczyło, że wręczył fiolkę Zgredkowi, a ten załatwił całą resztę. Zmieszany z innymi składnikami herbaty, Umbridge nawet nie poczuła, że coś jest nie tak z jej napojem. Zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, gdy Dumbledore wszedł do jej gabinetu.

\- Ty! Co ty tu robisz? - krzyknęła Umbridge dziko wymachując ramionami, wskazując w ogólnym kierunku Dumbledore'a.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Dolores? Chciałabyś może cytrynowego dropsa? - zapytała wykreowana przez eliksir postać. Ten eliksir był nowym wynalazkiem i był zaprojektowany tak, że wyciągał jeden temat z głowy ofiary, a następnie dokładał do postaci informacje wyciągnięte ze wspomnień. W ten sposób powstawało prawie idealne odwzorcowanie tematu zajmującego myśli. Prawie idealne, ponieważ ludzkie umysły nie są perfekcyjne. Mikstura częściowo temu zapobiegała, wspierając się podświadomością. Jeśli dana osoba naprawdę w to wierzyła, i nawet jeśli było to fałszywe, stawało się prawdą jej oczach. Wyjaśniało to, dlaczego Dumbledore był w zbroi z wielką torbą cytrynowych dropsów.

\- Nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie – powiedziała Umbridge, nie zauważając nawet, co on miał na sobie. - Uciekłeś i teraz ja jestem dyrektorką.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Dolores. Chciałabyś cytrynowego dropsa? - zaproponował jeszcze raz fałszywy Dumbledore.

\- Dlaczego jesteś w Hogwarcie? - zapytała Umbridge, nadal wskazując palcem na fałszywego Dumbledore'a.

\- Przybyłem, żeby zebrać moją armię. Jak tylko skończą się sumy, zaatakujemy Ministerstwo – odpowiedział Dumbledore, używając myśli Umbridge. - Chciałabyś cytrynowego dropsa?

\- Muszę ostrzec Ministra – wydusiła Umbridge. - Jesteś aresztowany, Dumbledore.

\- W porządku. Chciałabyś cytrynowego dropsa? - Tym razem Dumbledore nie zaoferował swojej torby, tylko odwrócił się i spokojnie wyszedł z sali. Umbridge z trudem wydostała się zza swojego biurka.

\- Dokąd idziesz? Zostałeś zaaresztowany – krzyknęła Umbridge, idąc za fałszywym Dumbledorem.

\- Wojna na nikogo nie czeka, moja droga, obawiam się, że nie mam czasu na pogaduszki. Chciałabyś cytrynowego dropsa? - powtórzył Dumbledore po raz kolejny, prowadząc Umbridge do gabinetu prawdziwego Dumbledore'a. Dla Umbridge wyglądało to jakby Dumbledore wjechał po schodach, po czym chroniący wejście gargulec wrócił na swoje miejsce. W rzeczywistości gargulec w ogóle nie ruszył się z miejsca i wpatrywał się w Umbridge.

Profesor Marchbanks szła za Umbridge, będąc na tyle blisko, że była w stanie przypilnować dokąd szła. Niestety nie była na tyle blisko, żeby widzieć i słyszeć, co się stało. Gdy Umbridge doszła do wejścia do gabinetu, Marchbanks była w stanie usłyszeć chaotyczne mamrotanie Umbridge. Tyrada Umbridge do nieistniejącego Dumbledore'a potwierdziła podejrzenia starej profesor. I gdy Umbridge zniknęła za zakrętem, ona została próbując zgadnąć hasło do gabinetu.

Halucynacja Dumbledore'a mogła zniknąć z oczu Umbridge, nie znaczy to jednak, że eliksir zniknął z jej organizmu. Dumbledore był pierwszą halucynacją, którą zobaczyła Umbridge. Zignorowała wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które pojawiły się w zasięgu jej wzroku w drodze do jej gabinetu. Niestety, nie mogła zignorować ciemnej postaci, która opierała się o drzwi do opcmu.

Umbridge wciągnęła głośno powietrze na widok czerwonych oczu i bladej skóry.

\- Ty, ty nie możesz tu być!

\- A to dlaczego? - zapytała halucynacja Voldemorta, dumnie się prostując. Niezauważony przez Umbridge, dokładnie w tym samym czasie Remus otworzył drzwi do klasy obrony. Otworzył swoje usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w porę zauważył, że Umbridge nie patrzyła na niego.

\- Nie wróciłeś, nie mogłeś wrócić, nawet jeśli cię już tyle razy widziałam – powiedziała Umbridge do Czarnego Pana, którego tylko ona mogła zobaczyć.

\- Zabolało mnie to, kochanie. Po tych wszystkich podarkach, czy nie mogę cię obdarować prezentem w postaci mojego wolnego czasu? - Fałszywy Voldemort wyciągnął rękę.

\- Muszę zawiadomić Ministra – krzyknęła ponownie Umbridge i pobiegła, nie zauważając Remusa. Fałszywy Voldemort spokojnie podążył za nią, wygłaszając peany na temat jego miłości do niej. Wszystkie zasłyszane od niego wersy poezji połączyły się w jedno wielkie monstrum. Remus uniósł brew i zdecydował się poszukać Harry'ego, zanim pójdzie wysłać list do prawdziwego Dumbledore'a.

Umbridge pospieszyła do swojego gabinetu, ignorując miłosne poematy od fałszywego Voldemorta i uklękła przed kominkiem.

\- Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii! Ministrze, Dumbledore jest w zamku i zbiera swoją armię, żeby po sumach zaatakować Ministerstwo. Musimy się przygotować! Niech pan wyśle kilku aurorów, żeby go złapali, gdy będzie wychodził ze swojego gabinetu. Ja zamknę szkołę, żeby nie był w stanie uciec.

\- Świeżo marynowana ropuszko, połączona sercem i nieznaną wcześniej mocą, zbierającą się w stopach – recytował fałszywy Voldemort, gdy Umbridge chciała zaczerpnąć oddech.

Umbridge spojrzała w stronę swojego ukochanego Ministra, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję, oczekując dalszych instrukcji, ale nie mogła go zobaczyć. Zajrzała we wszystkie zakątki kominka, szukając jego głowy, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Wtedy Umbridge zorientowała się, że nie dodała proszku Fiuu do kominka. Zaświergotała strachliwie, ponieważ Voldemort zaczął się rozwodzić na temat jej nóg, które pod pewnym kątem wyglądały jak świńskie golonki. Wrzuciła garść proszku do ognia i czekała na efekt. Jakimś cudem płomienie zabarwiły się na zielono, mimo że większość prozku zamiast do ognia wylądowała na jej szatach.

\- Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii – krzyknęła Umbridge i tym razem jego głowa pojawiła się w kominku. Umbridge zignorowała rogi na jego głowie, zwalając to na ogień i zaczęła mówić z podwójną prędkością. Przez pierwsze pięć minut Knot nie był w stanie niczego zrozumieć. Nie miał szansy przerwać jej i powiedzieć, żeby zwolniła. Gdy przerwała na chwilę, żeby zaczerpnąć oddech, praktycznie od razu zaczęła ponownie mówić. Tym razem mówiła trochę wolniej, ale to, co udało mu się zrozumieć zszokowało go.

\- Sam- wiesz-kto jest w moim gabinecie i recytuje poezję miłosną – oznajmiła Umbridge.

\- Atakuje szkołę, masz na myśli? - zapytał Knot z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie, recytuje mi poezję miłosną. Mówi, że mnie kocha. I jest to jedyne, do czego się przyznaje, gdy go przepytuję.

\- Krew jest czerwona, zielony jest las, wyglądasz jak żaba, ale jesteś w sam raz – zaoferował Voldemort, gdy Umbridge na niego spojrzała.

\- Mówisz, że jest w gabinecie razem z tobą? - zapytał Knot.

\- Tak – krzyknęła Umbridge. Sięgnęła ręką, żeby złapać fałszywego Voldemorta za szaty i pociągnąć go na dół, żeby pokazać go Knotowi, ale udało mu się uniknąć tego marnego losu.

-Wyślę kilku aurorów, żeby upewnili się, że wszystko jest w porządku – powiedział Knot, podczas gdy Umbridge goniła fałszywego Voldemorta. Nikt go nie usłyszał i niedługo potem ogień wygasł.

-o-

Harry nie martwił się czwartkiem. Poprzedniego wieczora Umbridge dostarczyła znakomitej rozrywki, w dodatku był to egzamin z obrony. Był przekonany, że on i jego uczniowie poradzą sobie doskonale, ale nadal przeprowadził sesję powtórkową z kilkoma studentami. Będąc nadzorującym spotkanie, czas do egzaminu minął szybko i wkrótce potem znaleźli się na korytarzu, czekając na wywołanie ich na pisemną część egzaminu.

Harry stwierdził, że teoria z obrony była łatwa i jako jeden z pierwszych oddał arkusz. Tak jak wcześniej, nie sprawdził żadnej odpowiedzi. Tym razem wiedział, że napisał wszystko z wystarczającymi szczegółami. Uśmiechnął się do Umbridge i poszedł do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Nieważne, że śniadanie było godzinę temu, Harry miał ochotę na przekąskę. Poza tym, musiał wręczyć Zgredkowi kolejną porcję eliksiru halucynogennego dla Umbridge. Zastanawiał się nad podaniem tego napoju całej szkole, ale wiedział, że w takim przypadku Hermiona by go zabiła.

Po otrzymaniu swojej przekąski, Harry wyszedł i poczekał aż pojawi się reszta grupy. Hermiona była pierwsza i od razu zaczęła omawiać jak jej egzamin poszedł. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, następna pojawiła się Pansy. Nie powiedziała do niego ani słowa, tylko od razu zaczęła rozmowę z Hermioną. Powoli pozostałe osoby doszły do grupy i Harry zaprezentował kosz piknikowy darowany mu przez Zgredka.

Zjedli obiad na zewnątrz, gdzie przeprowadzili małą powtórkę przed praktycznym z obrony. Po raz kolejny czas upłynął w zaskakującym tempie, nie zauważywszy kiedy Harry znalazł się w głównym korytarzu czekając na wywołanie swojego imienia. McGonagall pokierowała go do tego samego egzaminatora, profesora Tofty'ego, a Umbridge wysłała mu szkliste spojrzenie. Egzamin poszedł mu dobrze i Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spoglądnięciem co jakiś czas na Umbridge. Na szczęście ta go nie zauważyła, ponieważ była zajęta rozmową z postacią Voldemorta, która znowu się pojawiła.

Przed wyjściem, profesor Tofty zatrzymał Harry'ego prosząc go o pokazanie swojego patronusa. Harry uśmiechnął się rzucając zaklęcie. Widok zwierzęcia uformowanego przez jego szczęśliwe wspomnienia wypełniał go determinacją. Starszy profesor był wniebowzięty, co odwróciło jego uwagę od faktu, że jego patronus zaszarżował na Umbridge. Harry opuścił wielką salę pozwalając męczącego Umbridge patronusowi zniknąć na własnych siłach. Harry stwierdził, że miał gwarantowane W na tym egzaminie, więc pełen radości dołączył do Rona przy jeziorze. On i Ron skończyli swoje sumy na ten tydzień, ale wiedział, że Draco i Hermiona mają jutro egzamin z starożytnych runów. Przynajmniej będzie mógł się skupić na planach na nadchodzące zajęcia oklumencji, a nie na nauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bookwyrm – wyrm to smok lub wąż. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że mól książkowy (bookworm), ale to jest Luna


	35. Ogromne roboty

Piątemu roku Gryfonów i Ślizgonów weszło w nawyk spotykanie się po egzaminach przy jeziorze. Tym razem Draco przyprowadził ze sobą Crabbe'a, Goyle'a, Notta i Zabiniego i nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Gdy już stres po ostatnim egzaminie przeszedł, wszyscy rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Jedna skupiła się na sumach, które mieli zaliczać następnego dnia, a druga – z Harrym na czele – przeprowadziła turniej szachowy.

Gdy Syriusz przybiegł po Harry'ego, ten na szczęście właśnie przegrał grę z Ronem. Harry rzucił się na ziemię i, żeby utrzymać swoją reputację, przez pięć minut rzucał się jak szalony. Następnie spokojnie wstał i podążył za swoim chrzestnym. Widząc Harry'ego idącego za psem, Nott i Zabini wysłali mu dziwne spojrzenia, pozostali zachowywali się jakby to było normalne.

Syriusz poprowadził Harry'ego do gabinetu Remusa i podrapał drzwi, żeby ten mu otworzył. Remus nie odpowiedział od razu, więc Harry wyciągnął swój pisak i zaczął rysować na drzwiach. Jego wspaniały, zdaniem Harry'ego, rysunek został przerwany, ponieważ Remus otworzył drzwi. Harry wzruszył ramionami, zamknął pisak, schował go do kieszeni i wszedł do gabinetu.

\- Co robiłeś? - zapytał Remus, patrząc na obrazek na drzwiach.

\- Nazwałem to „Huncwoci idą huncwocić przy jeziorze podczas pełni księżyca, ponieważ wtedy Lunatyk wychodzi się pobawić" - odpowiedział z dumą Harry.

\- A po co jest ten ogromny robot? - zapytał Remus, zdziwiony wpatrując się w obrazek.

\- Jaki ogromny robot? - zapytał Harry, stając koło Remusa.

\- Ten ogromny robot – powiedział Remus, wskazując na drzwi.

Harry przypatrzył się z przymrużonymi oczami, następnie pokręcił głową.

\- Nadal go nie widzę.

\- Może się trochę odsuniesz? - Remus pociągnął Harry'ego za rękaw, dopóki ten nie stał z nosem w drzwiach.

\- Nadal go nie widzę – powtórzył po sekundzie Harry.

\- Masz zamknięte oczy – zauważył Remus.

Harry wpatrywał się uporczywie przez minutę, po czym pokręcił głową i westchnął

\- Nadal nie widzę tego ogromnego robota, o którym mówisz. Może potrzebujesz okularów.

\- Ale to ty go narysowałeś – krzyknął Remus.

\- Co narysowałem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Obrazek. - Remusowi opadły ręce.

Harry zamilkł na minutę.

\- Jaki obrazek?

\- Ten obrazek na moich drzwiach – wrzasnął w końcu Remus, uderzając dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie się ów rysunek znajdował.

\- Aaaa, masz na myśli ten rysunek? - Harry wskazał na rysunek, który dopiero co namalował.

\- Tak, ten – powiedział Remus, zadowolony, że Harry w końcu się opamiętał.

\- On był tam od lat, Remusie. - Harry wysłał swojemu przyszywanemu wujkowi zmartwione spojrzenie. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Nieprawda. - Remus zatrzymał się i po policzeniu do dziesięciu wziął głęboki wdech. - Zapomnijmy o obrazku.

\- Ale ja chciałem porozmawiać o ogromnym robocie – jęknął Harry.

\- Widzisz tego ogromnego robota? - zapytał Remus, ulga go w całości wypełniała.

\- Jakiego ogromnego robota? - zapytał Harry, patrząc się pusto w Remusa.

\- Tego na obrazku – krzyknął jeszcze raz Remus.

\- Jakim obrazku? - zapytał zdziwiony Harry, a Remus odszedł od niego.

Remus zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do klasy obrony, po czym wrócił do Harry'ego z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Zostawmy już ten obrazek. Porozmawiałbym raczej o czymś, czego byłem świadkiem wczoraj.

\- Uuu, o czym? - zapytał Harry, wchodząc z powrotem do gabinetu. Syriusz nadal tarzał się po ziemi ze śmiechu z poprzedniej konwersacji. Harry przeszedł nad nim, ale Remus specjalnie wpadł na psa.

\- Oceniałem kilka prac w klasie do obrony, gdy usłyszałem głosy za drzwiami. Wstałem, żeby zobaczyć, czy to może jakiś uczeń mnie szuka i wiesz, co usłyszałem? - zapytał Remus, siadając w swoim krześle.

\- Voldemort jest weganinem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Co? Nie. Usłyszałem osobę mówiącą, że nie powinienem być w Hogwarcie, że nie ona nie wiedziała, że wróciłem i, że powiadomi Ministerstwo. A wiesz, kto to był? - zapytał Remus.

\- Dumbledore? - zasugerował Harry.

\- Dlaczego Dumbledore miałby mówić takie rzeczy? - zapytał Remus, automatycznie zbity z tropu szalonymi odpowiedziami Harry'ego.

\- Ponieważ naprawdę nie powinno cię być w Hogwarcie? - Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił się, żeby szepnąć – Nie martw się, nie powiem mu, że tu jesteś.

\- To nie był Dumbledore, tylko Umbridge. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego Umbridge zachowywała się tak, jakby mówiła do kogoś, kogo nie mogłem zobaczyć? - zapytał Remus.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to wiedzieć? - zapytał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ponieważ, gdy zdarzy się coś dziwnego, wszyscy zwalają winę na ciebie – odparł sucho Remus.

\- No cóż, ja nic nie zrobiłem, ale słyszałem plotkę, że Umbridge ostro się narkotyzuje. Nie jest szczęśliwa w Hogwarcie, za daleko od Ministerstwa. Tęskni za Knotem i w zamian używa narkotyków – powiedział Harry Remusowi.

\- Czy to prawda? - zapytał Remus.

\- To tylko plotki, ale to wyjaśnia wiele rzeczy, nieprawdaż? - powiedział Harry. Spojrzał a swój nadgarstek i zmarszczył brwi. - Muszę już iść, mam korepetycje z obściskiwania się ze Snapem.

\- Nie masz zegarka – powiedział w olśnieniu Remus.

\- Po co, one tylko sprawiają, że mi nadgarstek swędzi – powiedział Harry, wstając.

\- Więc skąd wiesz, która godzina? - zapytał Remus.

\- Sprawdziłem godzinę i było wpół do piega. Nie martw się, Remusie, mój czasomierz nigdy mnie nie zawodzi. - Harry walnął pozę i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Ale czy nie masz tych zajęć po kolacji? - zapytał Remus, przypominając sobie sprawozdanie Snape'a.

\- Zwykle tak, ale to nie są zwykłe czasy. Nie, z tymi wszystkimi atakami kosmitów musimy spotykać się, kiedy możemy. – Harry po raz kolejny przyjął pozycję i otworzył drzwi. Następnie wskazał palcem w róg gabinetu. – Spójrz, Voldemort w siatce na włosy!

I, podczas gdy Remus odwrócił się, wiedząc, że niczego tam nie ma, Harry wyszedł z gabinetu. Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na nadgarstek i zastanowił się, czy wrócić na jezioro, czy lepiej pójść i pomęczyć Snape'a. Snape powiedział mu coś dotyczącego tych lekcji, ale Harry za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co. Zdecydował się więc pójść do mistrza eliksirów z nadzieją, że jest u siebie.

Harry pobiegł do lochów i pięścią uderzył w drzwi.

\- Profesorze Snape, profesorze Snape! Szybko, szybko, goni mnie, goni mnie!

\- Co? - warknął Snape, gwałtownie otwierając drzwi. Wysłał pełne wściekłości spojrzenie Harry'emu, który tylko niewinnie zamrugał oczami.

\- Nic panu nie jest, profesorze? Wygląda pan, jakby się pan gdzieś spieszył – zapytał Harry, wysyłając nauczycielowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- To ty robisz zamieszanie, krzycząc, że ktoś cię goni i mówiąc, żebym się spieszył – zauważył Snape w duchu mając nadzieję, że jego spojrzenia podpalą Harry'ego.

\- Po pierwsze, nie robiłem zamieszania, nie jestem cukiernikiem, żeby mieszać, a po drugie – urwał Harry, patrząc się w dal.

\- Co? - warknął Snape.

\- Co? - Harry zamrugał zmieszany.

\- Coś mówiłeś. - Snape, nie wiedząc czemu, próbował nakłonić Harry'ego do dokończenia.

\- Co mówiłem? - Harry patrzył, jak Snape wbijał palce w framugę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że „po pierwsze" nie robiłeś zamieszania, ale nie o takie zamieszanie mi chodziło. Potem powiedziałeś „po drugie" i nie dokończyłeś – zauważył Snape. Brzmiałby nawet uprzejmie, gdyby nie warkot wpleciony w jego ton.

\- Ach tak, po drugie. - Harry z uśmiechem przerwał.

\- Po drugie – wykrztusił Snape.

\- Czas na nasze zajęcia Oklumencji – powiedział radośnie Harry.

\- Nasze zajęcia odbywają się po kolacji, Potter – powiedział Snape, powstrzymując się od głębokiego westchnięcia. Nie mógł pokazać swojej słabości, inaczej dzieciak go wykończy.

\- Myślałem, że ze względu na egzaminatorów miałem pojawić się przed. - Harry po raz kolejny mrugnął zmieszany.

\- Nic nie mówiłem o wcześniejszym przychodzeniu na lekcje – powiedział Snape. Spojrzał podejrzliwie zastanawiając się, co on planuje.

\- No cóż – przeciągnął Harry i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. - Czy możemy teraz mieć te zajęcia i mieć to z głowy?

\- Możemy – westchnął Snape i odsunął się, żeby wpuścić swojego ucznia. Harry przeskoczył przez próg i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie zwykle stał jego nauczyciel. Snape tylko lekko podniósł brew, ale zdecydował się nic o tym nie mówić. Po prostu rzucił zaklęcie.

Wchodząc do umysłu Harry'ego, Snape'a przywitał zaskakujący widok. Były to trzy dziwne stworzenia wpatrujące się w niego i trzymające w rękach tabliczkę: „Bądź, proszę, naszym specjalnym przyjacielem". Nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić co to były za stwory. Wyglądem przypominały ni to małpy, ni to wielkie robaki. Wiedział za to, że ich spojrzenie wchodziły w jego strefę komfortu i, najzwyczajniej w świecie, go przerażały. Zwłaszcza ten w spódniczce, który wpatrywał się w niego zakochanym wzrokiem.

\- Czołem, siostro – zaświergotała kobieta.

Spanikowany Snape urwał kontakt i odsunął się od Harry'ego na kilka kroków.

\- Co to do diaska było?

\- Co było co? - zapytał Harry.

\- Co to były za stwory w twojej głowie? - zapytał Snape.

\- Ach, to były kreskówki. Lekarz mnie zbadał i stwierdził, że nie są szkodliwe, a nawet mogą się na coś przydać. - Harry przechylił głowę. - Większość czasu spędzają na ciągłym bieganiu i pożerają wzrokiem każdego mężczyznę czy kobietę, których spotkają.

\- Ale czym one są? - podkreślił Snape.

\- Bracia Warner i ich siostra*. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pan ich nie rozpoznał. - Harry potrząsnął głową zawiedziony.

\- Ale czym one są. Czy są to jakieś małpy, czy może jakieś robaki, a może czymś jeszcze innym? - Snape dalej próbował przypisać te stwory do jakiejś kategorii.

\- To nie są małpy. Oni po prostu mają kuku na muniu. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Snape'a.

Snape poddał się i jeszcze raz rzucił zaklęcie. Jednakże spotkał się z tymi samymi postaciami. Spróbował przerwać połączenie, ale rzuciły się na niego zanim dostał taką szansę. W jego głowie zapanowała pustka, a te stworzenia podarowały mu wielkiego buziaka. Ostatecznie udało mu się wrócić do swojego umysłu i gwałtownie odsunął się. W tym czasie Harry wpatrywał się w profesora zmartwiony.

\- Mam dosyć. Wynoś się stąd. - Snape wskazał na drzwi. - Miarka się przebrała, Potter.

\- Ale nic nie poradzę na to, że głosy w mojej głowie tak się zachowują – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Mam dosyć zapuszczania się do umysłu szaleńca. Wystarczy, że jestem nimi otoczony. Nie będzie więcej lekcji, a teraz się wynoś! - Snape wygnał Harry'ego z pomieszczenia i zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Powiem Remusowi – krzyknął Harry po czym odszedł. Nie poszedł jednak do gabinetu Remusa, tylko wrócił do wielkiej sali na kolację.

Harry z rozbawieniem obserwował Snape'a, który unikał zarówno Remusa jak i kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. Niestety znaczyło to, że ignorował swój własny dom, ponieważ Harry siedział przy stole Ślizgonów. Ci przyzwyczaili się do dziwnych wybryków Harry'ego, a egzaminatorzy w ogóle nie zwracali na nich uwagi.

Po kolacji Harry udał się z powrotem do lochów. Następnie grzecznie zapukał w drzwi Snape'a. Snape otworzył je w typowy dla siebie sposób i warknął widząc osobę stojącą na progu.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Snape.

\- Czas na naszą lekcję oklumencji – powiedział Harry tupiąc nóżką.

\- Już ci powiedziałem wcześniej, że nie mamy więcej zajęć – skrzywił się Snape.

\- Eee, kiedy to było? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tuż przed kolacją, Potter – przypomniał mu Snape.

\- Naprawdę? Bo nic takiego nie pamiętam. - Harry zmarszczył ze zdziwieniem brwi.

\- Zaatakowałeś mnie tymi kreskówkowymi postaciami, a ja cię wyrzuciłem – powiedział Snape.

\- To nie może być możliwe. Dlaczego miałbym być w pana biurze na zajęciach przed kolacją, skoro wszyscy i ich Czarny Pan wiedzą, że spotykamy się po kolacji? - zapytał Harry.

\- Wszyscy i ich Czarny Pan? - Snape uniósł brew.

\- Eeee, istnieje możliwość, że Luna z Żonglera przeprowadziła ze mną wywiad. Ale niech się pan nie martwi, V-man czyta tylko Proroka – pocieszył nauczyciela Harry.

\- V-man? - zapytał, mimo że znał odpowiedź, Snape unosząc drugą brew.

\- Aktualny Czarny Pan Hipokryzji. - Harry przewrócił oczami. - Pamięta pan? Powód, dla którego mamy te zajęcia?

\- Nie mamy żadnych zajęć, Potter. Powiedziałem ci, że mam już dosyć. - Snape posłał Harry'emu pochmurne spojrzenie.

\- W porządku, głuptasie, jeśli chcesz wierzyć w tego oszusta to droga wolna. - Harry zaczął odchodzić powłócząc nogami.

\- Oszust? - zapytał Snape nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Oczywiście, że ktoś musiał się za mnie podać, bo nie ma mowy, żebym przytańcował na wcześniejsze lekcje – powiedział Harry, co było półprawdą. Prawdą było, że po drodze nie wykonał żadnych tanecznych kroków.

\- Nikt inny nie wie o tych zajęciach, prawda, Potter? - Snape wysłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego pan tak na mnie patrzy? -odparł Harry.

\- Czy powiedziałeś komuś o tych zajęciach? - zapytał Snape.

\- Tylko listonoszowi – powiedział Harry po czym zmartwiony spojrzał na Snape'a. - Myśli pan, że listonosz pracuje dla Voldy-moldiego?

\- Listonoszowi? Voldy-moldy? - ostatnią część Snape powiedział pod nosem, nie chcąc usłyszeć przyczyn, dla których Harry zmienił imię Voldemorta na taki śmieszny pseudonim.

\- No, człowiek, który zawsze przynosi nam pocztę? - zapytał Harry tak, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- W Hogwarcie nie ma listonosza, każdego ranka sowy przynoszą nam pocztę. - Snape zaczął się zastanawiać jak głęboko jest Harry w swoim szaleństwie, żeby nie pamiętać o takich rzeczach. Chłopak był na śniadaniu i jego sowa przyniosła mu list, więc szaleństwo jest jedyną odpowiedzią.

\- Ona ma listonosza. Inaczej skąd sowy mają wiedzieć dokąd lecieć? - zapytał Harry.

\- Sowy wiedzą dokąd lecieć i nie potrzebują listonosza, żeby nimi kierował – westchnął Snape.

\- Niech pan odwiedzi sowiarnię i sam zobaczy. - Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Czyli co z tymi zajęciami oklumencji?

\- Nie ma żadnych zajęć, Potter. Nawet Dumbledore nie byłby w stanie zmienić mojego zdania. - Snape wysłał Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy Snape mówi tak na poważnie. Może dwie lekcje w ciągu jednego dnia to za dużo, a może Snape usłyszał o obrazku Remusa i po prostu był zazdrosny. Harry zmarszczył brwi i wyjął swój pisak przeznaczenia. Narysował coś na drzwiach Snape'a. Był to ten sam rysunek co na drzwiach Remusa z jednym wyjątkiem. Zamiast zwierząt narysował kociołki z nóżkami. Harry miał przeczucie, że to się nauczycielowi spodoba.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała Pansy Harry'ego, który zakładał zatyczkę na mazak.

\- Profesor Snape wyglądał dzisiaj na niezadowolonego, więc postanowiłem zrobić dla niego coś miłego – odpowiedział Harry.

Pansy wysłała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie i podeszła, żeby przyjrzeć się rysunkowi. Zmarszczyła brwi próbując zgadnąć, co to jest.

\- Co to jest to dziwne na środku? I dlaczego kociołki mają stopy?

\- To jest robot. To taka maszyna sterowana pilotami – odpowiedział Harry starając się o jak najprostsze wyjaśnienie. - A kociołki mają stopy, żeby mogły tańczyć.

Pansy odnotowała sobie w pamięci, żeby nigdy nie spacerować po mugolskich okolicach, żeby żadna olbrzymia maszyna na nią nie nadepnęła.

\- Kociołki nie mogą tańczyć

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Pansy spojrzała się na Harry'ego.

\- Skąd to możesz wiedzieć, a co jeśli kociołki wychodzą na pola i tańczą, gdy nikt nie patrzy – zauważył Harry.

\- Kociołki zwykle nie mają stóp – odparła Pansy.

\- Co jeśli są jak wilkołaki i podczas pełni wyrastają im nogi? - zasugerował Harry.

\- Kociołkołaki? - Na samą myśl Pansy zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedz mi, Potter, czy naprawdę jesteś tak szalony na jakiego wyglądasz? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry przechylił głowę i popatrzył na Pansy.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi, te wszystkie wyskoki i komentarze, czy one są prawdziwe czy to tylko maska? - spróbowała sprecyzować Pansy. Wpatrywała się w niego jakby miała przejrzeć go na wylot.

\- No cóż, jeśli pociągniesz, to moja twarz nie zejdzie. - Harry sugestywnie poruszył brwiami.

\- Więc jesteś szalony? - zaśmiała się Pansy. - Z pewnością wszyscy się ucieszą.

\- Nigdy nie wiesz, może to makijaż ukrywa prawdę – odparł Harry.

\- Więc jesteś zdrowy na umyśle? Tylko się chowasz za maską? - Pansy zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nigdy ci nie powiem – powiedział śpiewnie Harry.

\- No dobra, odpowiedz więc na inne pytanie. - Pansy zrobiła krok w przód, żeby ewentualnie siłą wydobyć z niego prawdę. - Czy jesteś gejem?

\- Co? - Harry cofnął się w szoku.

\- To całkiem proste pytanie, w końcu, jaki facet nakłada makijaż? - Pansy uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie jestem gejem – krzyknął Harry.

\- Więc jesteś z Lovegood? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Nie dostałem zgody na podzielenie się tą informacją. Obawiam się, że jest to ściśle tajne. - Harry uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i odwrócił się w swoją stronę.

\- Wiedziałam. Jesteś z Lovegood. - Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Powiedz mi więcej, jak się zeszliście. Wyglądaliście całkiem komfortowo wtedy pod drzewem.

\- Nic ci nie powiem – powiedział głośno Harry.

\- Ale niedługo powiesz. - Pansy zaśmiała się w sposób, który to obiecywał. Harry uciekł od niej najdalej jak to było możliwe. Ale koniec końców, Ślizgoni zawsze dostają, co chcą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rodzeństwo Warner. Bohaterowie kreskówki „Animaniacy".
> 
> Jeszcze 15 i koniec tego opowiadania. O matko.


	36. Dancing queens

ermiona jako jedyna miała egzamin w piątek, więc Harry'ego, Rona i Neville'a powierzyła w opiece Pansy. A następnie poszła razem z Draco pisać egzamin z starożytnych runów. Harry i Ron byli totalnie zaskoczeni, gdy zostali wepchnięci w ręce Pansy.

\- Tylko ty potrafisz powstrzymać ich od zakłócania egzaminów – powiedziała Hermiona Pansy.

\- Więc przez cały dzień są moi? - zapytała Pansy uśmiechając się w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Tak. Mogą robić co tylko chcą, byleby nie zakłócali egzaminów i lekcji – odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Poza tym, staramy się, żeby egzaminatorzy nie zobaczyli szaleństwa Harry'ego, ale niezakłócanie egzaminów jest priorytetem.

\- Nie martw się, czymś ich zajmę. - Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Hermiona, która odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Hermiono, jak mogłaś oddać nas wężom? - krzyknął Ron gdy jego mózg przetworzył podane mu informacje.

\- Chciałem zatańczyć ci na stole, tak dla zabawy! - powiedział Harry, wydymając wargi.

\- Dobrze wiecie jak bardzo dbam o moje egzaminy. Czy wy naprawdę chcecie przerwać mój egzamin? - Hermiona posłała im groźne spojrzenie, na widok którego chłopcy cofnęli się o krok.

\- My może posiedzimy sobie z wężami – powiedział Ron.

\- Baw się dobrze i spluń może raz czy dwa na Umbridge. - Harry szybko zrobił unik, chowając się za plecami Pansy.

\- Po prostu się skup na egzaminie, my na ciebie poczekamy na zewnątrz – wtrąciła Pansy. Następnie wstała od stołu Ślizgonów i pociągnęła Harry'ego i Rona ze sobą. Zebrała również pozostały piąty rok Gryffindoru i Ślizgonów, którzy nie mieli egzaminu ze starożytnych run.

Pansy poprowadziła ich wszystkich na błonia, niedaleko jeziora. Gdy dotarła do wypatrzonego miejsca odwróciła się i klasnęła.

\- To co teraz robimy?

\- Możemy wyruszyć w kosmos – krzyknął radośnie Harry. - Zbudujemy statek kosmiczny i przez dotarcie na księżyc przerwiemy egzaminy.

\- Nie oszukasz mnie, Potter. To, że zachowujesz się dziwniej niż zwykle nie sprawi, że nie wycisnę z ciebie żadnych informacji – powiedziała Pansy. Przyszpiliła Harry'ego wzrokiem i wolnym krokiem do niego podeszła. - Tak naprawdę możemy zrobić to teraz. To na pewno zajmie nam trohę czasu.

\- Uuuuu, prawda albo wyzwanie – pisnęła Lavender klaszcząc w ręce.

\- Wspaniały pomysł – powiedziała Pansy, wysyłając Harry'emu drapieżne spojrzenie. - Mamy wystarczająco dużo osób i nie ma szans, żeby to przeszkodziło w egzaminach.

Następnie wybrała w miarę czyste miejsce na ziemi i usiadła. Dziewczyny z chęcią do niej dołączyły, ale chłopcy nie byli do końca przekonani.

\- No dobra, to kto pierwszy? - zapytała Parvati.

\- Harry – prawda czy wyzwanie? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Wyzwanie – stwierdził odważnie Harry.

\- W porządku. Wyzywam cię do pocałowania Luny Lovegood jak tylko się tu pojawi – powiedziała Pansy, a dziewczyny zaczęły przeraźliwie chichotać. Ron się otwarcie zaśmiał na widok miny Harry'ego, ale w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie pochmurne spojrzenie.

\- Zrobię to. - Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Całowanie Luny nie będzie takie złe. Na pewno nie będzie na niego zła, a już zdecydowanie się nie rozpłacze. - Ron – prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Umm, wyzwanie – wybrał Ron.

\- Skoro myślałeś, że moje całowanie Luny będzie zabawne, dlaczego ty nie pocałujesz Hermiony jak skończy swój egzamin?

\- Kurde – wymamrotał Ron, jednak pokiwał głową, zgadzając się na wyzwanie. - Crabbe – prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda – powiedział po chwili namysłu Crabbe.

\- Umm, jakiej muzyki słuchasz? - zapytał Ron. Widać było, że nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Najbardziej lubię heavy metal, ale czarodzieje nie potrafią go dobrze zagrać. - Crabbe westchnął zawiedziony, nie zauważając przy tym, że przyznał się słuchania mugolskiej muzyki. Następnie rozejrzał się po osobach, które jeszcze nie odpowiadały i wybrał swoją koleżankę. - Tracey, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Jaka jest twoja ulubiona przekąska? - zapytał po namyśle Crabbe.

\- Uwielbiam ciasto wiśniowe. Lavender, prawda czy wyzwanie? - Tracey rzuciła swoim pytaniem zaraz po odpowiedzeniu na swoje.

\- Wyzwanie – odpowiedziała Lavender.

\- Masz zmyć makijaż i tak zostać do końca dnia – rozkazała Tracey po chwili namysłu.

\- Do końca dnia – Lavender wpatrywała się zszokowana w Tracey, po czym westchnęła. Szybko rzuciła zaklęcie oczyszczające i makijaż zniknął z jej twarzy. Harry spojrzał na nią, ale nie wiedział wielkiej różnicy. - Goyle – prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie? - odpowiedział niepewnie olbrzymi nastolatek po dobrej minucie zastanawiania się.

\- Musisz pocałować kogoś z nas. Nie ważne kobieta czy mężczyzna. - Lavender uśmiechnęła się na widok spojrzeń, które jej wszyscy rzucili.

Goyle wzruszył ramionami i wstał. Skierował się w stronę Rona, który rzucił Harry'emu spanikowanie spojrzenie. Na szczęście zatrzymał się koło Lavender i lekko pocałował ją w usta. Uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce u boku Crabbe'a.

\- Parvati, tak? Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda – odpowiedziała Parvati.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zamieniłaś się miejscami ze swoją bliźniaczką? Na czas lekcji albo randki? - zapytał Goyle.

\- Czasami – przyznała Parvati z lekkim rumieńcem. - Czasami zamieniamy się, gdy nasze zajęcia odpowiednio się ułożą. Zdarzyło mi się też obczaić faceta dla mojej siostry. Pansy – prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie – odpowiedziała Pansy.

Parvati pochyliła się i na ucho przekazała wyzwanie Pansy tak, żeby nikt poza nią go nie usłyszał. Pansy skinęła tylko głową i uśmiechnęła się do grupy.

\- Harry – prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- A co z twoim wyzwaniem? - zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

\- Zrobię później. No dalej, prawda czy wyzwanie? - Pansy uśmiechnęła się do niego i Harry wiedział, że nieważne, co wybierze i tak będzie martwy.

Zebrał w sobie całą gryfońską odwagę i wybrał:

\- Wyzwanie.

\- Masz dać się nam pomalować. - Pansy sięgnęła do swojej torebki i wyjęła szminkę.

Harry zbladł i spróbował się cofnąć, ale Crabbe chwycił go z kostkę i uciął mu drogę ucieczki.

\- Chyba wszystkim się już znudziła ta gra. Może skończmy już na dzisiaj.

\- No dalej, Harry. Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś z Luną, więc nikt nie powie, że jesteś gejem. Poza tym Lunę nie będzie obchodziło, czy masz makijaż, czy nie. - Pansy uśmiechnęła się, widząc Lavender i Parvati opróżniające zawartość swoich kosmetyczek na ziemię. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, widząc Tracey dołączającą do zabawy.

\- Nie uda mi się z tego wyplątać, prawda? - zapytał z rezygnacją Harry. Pansy stanowczo pokręciła głową. - No to do roboty.

\- Dobrze. Vincent, możesz go przytrzymać? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Jasne – powiedział Crabbe, zmieniając pozycję na taką, która pozwalała mu na przytrzymanie ramion Harry'ego.

Pansy otworzyła pierwszą tubkę i jako pierwsza rozpoczęła żmudny proces nakładania makijażu na twarz Harry'ego, który cierpiał w milczeniu. Jej śladem podążyły pozostałe dziewczyny i wspólnymi siłami nałożyły podkład, cień do powiek, maskarę, odrobinę różu i szminkę. Po skończonej pracy podały Harry'emu lusterko.

Widząc swoją twarz w lusterku, Harry zmarszczył brwi. Makijaż sprawił, że wyglądał bardzo ładnie i kobieco, a nie bardzo mu to odpowiadało. Ale z drugiej sprawił, że wyglądał trochę strasznie, co podsunęło mu pewną myśl.

\- To nie zaburzy egzaminów, prawda? - zapytała Pansy, rozpoznając to spojrzenie.

\- Nie powinno, ale może poczekajmy z tym do jutra, inaczej Hermiona mnie zabije – przyznał Harry.

\- Dawaj – powiedział Ron, łapiąc Harry'ego za rękaw.

\- Jak sądzicie, co pomyślałaby Umbridge o tym, jak teraz wyglądam? Tym bardziej, że ona nienawidzi wszystkiego, co jest nienaturalne. - Harry uśmiechnął się na widok min, które pojawiły się na twarzach jego współtowarzyszy.

\- Byłaby bardzo zdezorientowana i na pewno by się bardzo zdenerwowała. - Pansy pokiwała głową, rozumiejąc pomysł Harry'ego. - Masz rację, musimy poczekać do jutra, żeby mieć czas na przygotowanie się.

\- Dokładnie. Jeśli mamy to zrobić, to muszę przemyśleć jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Ale możemy to zrobić w czasie kolacji – powiedział Harry. Musiał przekonać kilku chłopaków, żeby dali sobie nałożyć makijaż, ale do kolacji pewnie by mu się to udało.

\- Nie, kolacja to za wcześnie. Ne będzie wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby znaleźć wszystkie sukienki, a potrzebujemy też mugolskich garniturów dla dziewczyn – powiedziała Pansy, a Harry wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem i ze strachem. - Poza tym, musimy wybrać pasującą biżuterię i zastanowić się, co zrobimy z włosami.

\- Zaklęcie na porost włosów powinno zadziałać – zaproponowała Lavender, rozumiejąc pomysł Pansy.

\- Mogę dać sobie obciąć włosy, ale jedynie pod warunkiem, że ktoś mi je potem przedłuży – dodała Parvati.

\- I możemy przedłużyć włosy chłopakom. - Pansy podjęła ostateczną decyzję. - Bierzmy się do pracy. Najpierw będziemy potrzebować wymiarów, żebym mogła zadzwonić do mojego krawca.

\- Czy wszyscy musimy się przebrać za dziewczyny? - zapytał Crabbe, marszcząc brwi na samą myśl.

\- Pomyśl o reakcji Umbridge – odparł Pansy. - Przecież chciałeś jej się odwdzięczyć za Brygadę Inkwizycyjną, prawda?

\- To ty byłaś najbardziej zlekceważona z nas wszystkich – wymamrotał Crabbe. Nikt go nie usłyszał poza Harrym, która nadal był w jego żelaznym uścisku.

\- Wiecie, pójście na całość z przebraniem się brzmi o wiele lepiej, niż to, co ja miałem zaplanowane – powiedział w końcu Harry. - Jesteś zła, ale jesteś też złym geniuszem. Już nigdy w ciebie ie zwątpię.

\- Dziękuję. - Pansy uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. - Crabbe, pozwól Harry'emu wstać, żebyśmy mogły wziąć jego wymiary. Harry będzie musiał być drag queen, bo on jest przywódcą tego całego Buntu. Zielona suknia balowa, żeby ładnie współgrała z jego oczami, co sądzicie?

\- Bardzo dobrze wyglądał w swojej zielonej szacie wyjściowej – odpowiedziała Parvati.

\- To prawda, ale trzeba by ich nauczyć jak tańczyć – dodała Lavender.

\- Ja się tym zajmę – zaproponowała Luna, zbliżając się do grupy. - Dlaczego mam nauczyć Harry'ego tańczyć? Czy zbliżają się niedźwiedzie?

\- Niedźwiedzie? - zapytał Crabbe.

\- Lubią walcować i, jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, będą przychodzić po ciebie, żeby móc przetańczyć z tobą całą noc – powiedziała Luna ze spokojem w oczach.

\- Jutro odbędzie się zaimprowizowany bal – odpowiedziała Pansy. Uśmiechnęła się do Krukonki. - Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, musimy mieć twoje wymiary do garnituru. I jeśli twoją randką jest Harry, musisz wyglądać równie przystojnie jak on będzie wyglądać pięknie.

\- Super, zawsze chciałam się przebrać. - Luna klasnęła z uciechą w ręce.

\- I skoro już mowa o pójściu na bal z Harrym. Harry, chciałbyś może coś zrobić? - Pansy wysłałą mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Harry westchnął, wstał i udał się do Luny.

\- Hej, Luna – powiedział, opóźniając nieuniknione. - Nie mógł przecież podejść i ją pocałować, prawda?

\- Ładnie wyglądasz, Harry. Trzymałeś z dala od siebie brzydkie pomidory? - zapytała Luna z przechyloną głową. - A może poczułeś się ładny i zdecydowałeś się to pokazać?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Harry. Pochylił się i szybko pocałował Lunę w usta. Następnie uważnie przyjrzał się jej reakcji.

Luna wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale natychmiast uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego .

\- Jesteś dobry w rozprzestrzenianiu swojego piękna, Harry. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co? - odpowiedział Harry, starając się nie pokazać swojego rumieńca.

\- Okej, skoro mamy to już z głowy, niech wszyscy ustawią się w linię, żebym mogła wziąć wasze wymiary – rozkazała Pansy.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Hermiona, prowadząc ze sobą Draco. - Widzę, że udało ci się unikanie wielkiej sali, ale widzę też, że coś planujesz.

\- Organizujemy dla wszystkich bal jutro. Na razie zbieramy wymiary. Dla dziewczyn będą fraki, a dla chłopaków suknie balowe – odpowiedziała Pansy.

\- Fraki? - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. - Przebieramy się, tak?

\- Suknie balowe, mam założyć suknię? - wrzasnął Draco, cofając się. - Oszalałaś?

\- Nie, to ty tu jesteś szalony. Poza Potterem, oczywiście. I robimy to, żeby odegrać się na Umbridge – powiedziała Pansy, łapiąc Draco, żeby nie uciekł.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie tylko ja będę przebrany – powiedział Draco. Próbował wbić obcasy w ziemię, ale Pansy udało się go zaciągnąć do kolejki zresztą chłopaków.

\- My też będziemy mieć suknie – powiedział uroczyście Harry. Odwrócił się do Hermiony i rzucił jej spojrzenie psiaka – Jak mogłaś nas z nią zostawić? Ona jest diabłem wcielonym.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo interesująco, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, zauważając makijaż Harry'ego.

\- Czy on nie jest ładny? - zapytała Luna, stając przy boku Hermiony.

Hermiona uniosła brew, ale zgodziła się. Harry skrzywił się, ale nie zaniżyło to piękna jego wyglądu.

\- Czyli ten bal nie przeszkodzi w egzaminach? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Nie, dzisiaj tylko się przygotowujemy i to tylko tych, którzy nie mają dzisiaj egzaminów – zapewniła Hermionę Pansy. - Bal odbędzie się jutro podczas kolacji, więc uczniowie będą mieli mnóstwo czasu na naukę.

\- Powinno zadziałać. Możemy zrobić kilka krótkich przerw na naukę pomiędzy przygotowaniami i powinno być dobrze. - Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i zmarszczyła brwi. - Zamierzasz ak pójść na obiad?

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale ubiegła go w tym Pansy.

\- Tak, tak idzie. Poza tym, Lunie się podoba. Prawda, Lovegood?

\- Harry może teraz przyciągnąć do siebie wróżki – odparła Luna.

Hermiona odpowiedziała dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale i tak skończyło się na tym, że Harry poszedł umalowany na obiad. Inni uczniowie jaki i niektórzy egzaminatorzy również posyłali mu spojrzenia. Na szczęście ci drudzy nic sobie z tego nie robili, zwalając winę na ich stare, niedowidzące oczy.

Po obiedzie, Hermiona i Draco zostali w okolicach wielkiej sali czekając na egzamin praktyczny z starożytnych run. Pansy zaciągnęła resztę grupy do dalszych przygotowań do balu. Harry podjął naukę tańca z Luną, która go prowadziła. Wiedział, że powinno być na odwrót, ale zaufał Lunie, która była przekonana, że jej metoda jest poprawna.

Harry zachował makijaż przez cały dzień i w końcu udało mu się uprosić Hermionę, żeby usunęła go z jego twarzy. I nie był jedyną osobą, która o to prosiła. Pansy, Lavender i Parvati łapały każdego chłopaka i zastanawiały się, jaki makijaż pasowałby mu najbardziej. Ron jęczał, że dziewczyny chcą ich tylko torturować, jednak nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mimo wszystko wyglądali ładnie.

Następny dzień był jeszcze gorszy. Na szczęście większość uwagi skupiona była na Draco, który ominął dramat poprzedniego dnia. Ubrania nadeszły podczas śniadania i wszyscy uczestnicy balu zebrali się przed obiadem, żeby przymierzyć stroje. Dziewczyny dały radę same się ubrać. Nie potrzebowały nawet pomocy z krawatami, które były elementem szkolnego mundurka. Chłopcy potrzebowali pomocy z ułożeniem fałszywych piersi, czy założeniem rajstop. Luna pomogła Harry'emu, który stwierdził, że nie jest tak upokarzające jak myślał, że będzie.

Harry nie był pewien, dlaczego musieli się przebrać w normalne ubrania, ale nie odważył się zapytać o to Pansy. Stwierdził jednak, że nie było to ważne, bo nadal było kilka rzeczy, które trzeba było opracować przed wielkim otwarciem. Harry został mianowany ich rzecznikiem i zapytał domowe elfy, czy byłyby skłonne im pomóc, zapewniając jedzenie i dekoracje. Nie chcieli nic ekstrawaganckiego, mimo wszystko chcieli zaskoczyć studentów, ale nadal chcieli mieć jakieś ozdoby i potrzebowali do tego pomocy.

Półtorej godziny przed kolacją, Pansy zagoniła wszystkich chłopaków do nieużywanej klasy, z której skorzystali wcześniej i kazała im się przebrać. Tym razem, chłopaki z większą łatwością się wystroili, w nielicznych przypadkach wołają dziewczyny na pomoc. Zajęło to godzinę, ale dziewczyny i tak znalazły czas, żeby zająć się ich makijażem i drobnymi poprawkami.

W czasie, kiedy chłopaki się stroili, dziewczyny zajęły się swoimi włosami. Hermiona zdecydowała się na lekko kręcone włosy sięgające karku. Luna za to wygoliła sobie pół głowy, zostawiając trochę dłuższe włosy z drugiej strony. Ta fryzura bardzo do niej pasowała. Pozostałe dziewczyny zostały przy tradycyjnych, krótkich włosach. Jak tylko chłopcy zobaczyli dziewczyny zbledli, bo zdali sobie sprawę, że nadeszła ich kolej.

Pansy utworzyło coś w stylu linii produkcyjnej dla mężczyzn. Dwie dziewczyny zajęły się włosami, a dwie makijażem. Pansy wszystko nadzorowała i udzielała porady, podobnie jak Luna. Włosy Harry'ego zostały przedłużone do pasa. Nadal panował w nich bałagan, ale Pansy dodała żel, który sprawił, że trochę się uspokoiły. Teraz były ułożone i lekko falowane, a nie sterczące we wszystkie strony świata. Luna jeszcze bardziej nad nimi zapanowała, rzucając zaklęcie, które pomagało w oswojeniu dzikich zwierząt. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami zdziwiony, że to akurat zadziałało.

Pozostałe przygotowania skończyły się trochę po rozpoczęciu kolacji i Pansy pospieszyła wszystkich do głównego korytarza. Zatrzymali się na tyle, żeby chłopcy mogli włożyć obcasy i Pansy z hukiem otworzyła drzwi. I tak oto dumnym krokiem weszli do wielkiej sali.


	37. Honorowi Puchoni

Luna i Harry wprowadzili wszystkich do wielkiej sali. Pansy i Draco za nimi. Następnie Ron z Hermioną, Parvati z Goylem, Lavender z Crabbem i Tracey z Nevillem. Wiedzieli, że uczniowie przyzwyczaili się do dziwnych zachowań Harry'ego, gdy ci powitali ich głośnymi oklaskami. Egzaminatorzy tylko wpatrywali się w widowisko, od razu zauważając zmianę płci. Umbridge zaczęła się krztusić, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę kim są ci uczniowie i co mają na sobie.

Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka i pary zaczęły tańczyć. Dziewczyny prowadziły chłopaków w wspaniałym pokazie walca. Pozostali uczniowie przyglądali się i dodawali im odwagi oklaskami. Nauczyciele szeptali sobie na ucho, ale pozwolili na ten niespodziewany ciąg wydarzeń. Uznali to za wspaniały sposób, żeby rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę egzaminów, która panowała wśród piątego rocznika.

Remus i Syriusz pokładali się ze śmiechu, widząc swojego chrześniaka przebranego za kobietę. Remus, jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kim jest ta piękna zielonooka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, przywołał aparat. Następnie odszedł od stołu nauczycielskiego i zaczął robić wszystkim i wszystkiemu zdjęcia.

Obecność Snape'a w sali była bardzo krótka. Profesor tylko zabrał swoje jedzenie i od razu wyszedł. Syriusz zaczął snuć plany o zrobieniu plakatu „Króla i Królowej Slytherinu" i przyklejeniu go do drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu Snape'a. Może zapyta się Stworka o to zaklęcie trwałego przylepca, które użył na kochanym portrecie matki? Miałoby to jeszcze jedną zaletę – nie tylko mógłby trwale przyczepiać rzeczy do ścian Snape'a, tym samym go denerwując, ale też miałby więcej informacji na temat zaklęcia i może w końcu mógłby się pozbyć znienawidzonego portretu.

Piosenka, która nastąpiła po walcu, była znacznie szybsza. Pansy ogłosiła, że kto chce, może do nich dołączyć i niektórzy skorzystali z propozycji. Fred i George szybko się wczuli w sytuację i sami zaczęli proponować zmiany wizerunku. George również został pomalowany jak dziewczyna i jak tylko skończyli z innymi uczniami, sami poszli w tan.

Jak tylko wszyscy uczniowie dołączyli się do zabawy, Harry i Luna mogli się zrelaksować i cieszyć się chwilą. Luna nadal prowadziła w tańcu, co nie przeszkadzało Harry'emu. Cieszył się, że jego brak zdolności tanecznych nie przeszkadza, kiedy to nie on kieruje partnerką. I mimo sukni balowej, Harry dobrze się bawił. Zaczął się nawet przyzwyczajać do swojego stroju, jednak limitem dla niego były fałszywe piersi, które przeszkadzały mu w normalnym funkcjonowaniu.

Harry i Luna noc spędzili na rozmowach. Począwszy od rozmów o mitycznych stworzeniach, kończąc na teoriach co by było, gdyby wielka sala była zapełniona bańkami. Harry próbował zachęcić Lunę do otwartego mówienia o tych stworzeniach, a Luna podsunęła mu dużo nowych pomysłów do wypróbowania na Umbridge.

\- Chyba będę za nią tęsknił jak już jej nie będzie – wyznał Harry podczas wolnego tańca. - Nie jest tak zła. Tylko trzeba ją dobrze poznać i wiedzieć, jak ją doprowadzić do szaleństwa.

\- Nadal, nie jest zbyt dobrą osobą. Przyciąga dużo negatywnej energii, a nigdy nie chcesz poznać potwora, którego taka energia przyciąga. - Luna przekrzywiła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. - Ale, na szczęście, odkąd zacząłeś ten twój bunt, poziom negatywnej energii znacząco zmalał. Wykopałeś pod nią dół, Harry. Teraz musisz ją do niego wepchnąć.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje – wymamrotał Harry. - Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby jej się poprawiło w czasie wakacji.

\- Poza tym, zawsze pozostanie ci Snape. Jemu też kopiesz dół, ale z nim nie będzie tak łatwo – pocieszyła Harry'ego Luna.

\- Planuję coś wielkiego dla Umbridge, ale na razie nie chcę nic o tym mówić – powiedział Harry.

\- Sufity mają nosy – zgodziła się Luna.

\- Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Luny. Sam nie był pewien, czy ma na myśli bal, czy cały rok.

\- Ostatnio bawiłam się tak dobrze z tatusiem na polowaniu chrapaków. - Luna odwzajemniła się uśmiechem.

\- Opowiedz mi więcej? Może namówię moich chrzestnych na takie polowanie w te wakacje – powiedział podekscytowany Harry.

\- Możesz jechać ze mną i tatusiem. Jedziemy na nie każdego lata – zaproponowała Luna.

\- W porządku – odparł Harry. Przez resztę balu rozmowa dotyczyła chrapaków krętorogich, sposobów na ich zwabienie i metod, jakich Lovegoodowie zamierzają użyć tym razem.

Pansy ogłosiła, że bal był sukcesem. Umbridge wielokrotnie próbowała przerwać zabawę, ale innym nauczycielom udawało się ją powstrzymać. Zaoferowali się nawet wszystko nadzorować. Dla uczniów od czwartego roku wzwyż zabawa trwała do jedenastej. Jednak młodsi nie mieli tyle szczęścia i nakazano im się udać do pokoi wspólnych już o dziewiątej. Harry pożegnał się z całą grupą Pansy i razem z innymi Gryfonami udał się do siebie. Nie było to do końca to, co planował, ale i tak stwierdził, że to był sukces.

Następnego dnia, Harry zszedł na dół z makijażem, który siłą został nałożony przez Rona i Neville'a. Czerpał za to radość z faktu, że nie był jedynym chłopakiem z długimi włosami. Był za to jedyny, który zdecydował się je związać. Głównie dlatego, że były absolutnie wszędzie i działało mu to na nerwy.

Pozostali chłopacy podeszli do Hermiony, która z powrotem przedłużyła swoje włosy. Lavender i Parvati również wróciły do poprzedniej długości włosów i teraz pomagały Hermionie. Harry był ostatni w kolejce do ścięcia włosów, ale musiał przeżyć trzy dziewczyny śmiejące się z jego makijażu, na co Harry wydął wargi i skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Ron i Neville mi kazali i nie sądzicie, że jestem ładny?

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś piękny, Harry – zapewniła Lavender, klepiąc go po głowie. Pociągnęła za kucyk i przeczesała go ręką. - A teraz, co powinniśmy zrobić z tymi włosami?

\- Nadal są rozczochrane – zauważyła Parvati, obserwując jak kosmyk włosów wylądował na oku Harry'ego.

\- Ale całkiem je lubię. Jak myślisz, Hermiono? - zapytała Lavender.

\- Pasuje mu – odpowiedziała Hermiona, przekrzywiając głowę. - Tylko może, żeby nie były aż tak długie.

\- Hmmm – zadumała się Lavender, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. - Może skrócimy je tak do karku?

\- Brzmi świetnie – krzyknęła Parvati, klaszcząc w ręce. - Nadal będą długie, a nie będzie wyglądał jak Snape czy Malfoy.

\- W porządku – zgodziła się Hermiona, przygotowując się do cięcia. - Nie ruszaj się, Harry, albo utnę ci głowę.

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego, prawda? - zapytał Ron, z troską przejeżdżając ręką po swoim karku. Co prawda, Hermiona obcięła mu włosy wcześniej, ale teraz Ron miał wątpliwości czy dobrze postąpił, pozwalając jej na to. Nieważne, że jego głowa nadal była na swoim miejscu.

\- Jeśli umrę, mam nawiedzać Umbridge czy Snape'a? - zapytał Harry, posłusznie nie ruszając się.

\- Wykurz Umbridge z zamku i skup się na Snapie – odpowiedziała Lavender.

Hermiona wymamrotała zaklęcie i włosy Harry'ego zaczęły spadać. Pięć minut zajęło jej ucięcie włosów do idealnej długości i Harry wyskoczył z siedzenia jak oparzony. Podczas gdy Harry stał przed lustrem, Lavender i Parvati rozwodziły się nad jego włosami. Ale Harry tylko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie podoba ci się, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona zmartwiona.

\- Nie, uwielbiam je. - Harry potrząsnął głową, rozrzucając włosy na wszystkie strony. Kiedyś już miał tak długie włosy, ale grzywka była czymś nowym. I, mimo że jej kosmyki wpadały mu do oczu, to i tak nowy stal bardzo mu się podobał. - Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy powinienem przemalować na biało i udawać ducha, czy nie.

\- Dlaczego nie? Chyba znam jeno czy dwa zaklęcia – zaoferowała Hermiona, przyzwyczajona do dziwnego zachowania Harry'ego. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, ale przynajmniej Harry jest szczęśliwy. Od początku tego roku Harry chodził wiecznie ponury, a i obecność Umbridge niewiele pomagała. Ale wychodzi na to, że udawanie szalonego pomagało mu odreagować stres. Oczywiście, Harry nadal był szalony i Hermiona była w trakcie tworzenia portretu psychologicznego, ale niewiele się zmieniło. Przynajmniej przestał bezsensownie ratować ludzi i skupił się na doprowadzaniu ich do szaleństwa.

\- Ale jeśli pomaluję się na biało, nie będzie widać, że mam makijaż – zauważył Harry. Może i został do niego zmuszony, ale polubił ten ciemnozielony cień do powiek wokół jego oczu.

\- Możemy cię pomalować na biało, nie naruszając makijażu. - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, jakie zaklęcia będą do tego potrzebne.

\- Zostaw oczy takie, jakie są – zaproponowała szybko Lavender.

\- I włosy – dodała Parvati.

\- W porządku. - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, ale wymówiła formułkę i Harry powoli stał się perliście biały. Nie wyglądał na przeźroczystego, jak inne duchy, ale taki był plan. W końcu, czy szalone osoby nie zachowywały się jakby ich plan był perfekcyjny, mimo że wszyscy inni widzieli, że było w nim coś nie w porządku.

\- Wspaniale! Dzięki, Hermiono – powiedział Harry, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Harry poprowadził grupę do wielkiej sali, gdzie spotkali się z Ślizgonami i Luną. Fryzury Ślizgonów wróciły do poprzedniego stanu z wyjątkiem Draco, który odrobinę skrócił włosy. Harry aż zamrugał zdziwiony, że dostrzegł tak drobny szczegół. Jednak było to na tyle widoczne, ponieważ ciężko na co dzień zobaczyć Draco z prawie wygoloną stroną głowy.

Luna zachowała swoją dziwną fryzurą, która prawie pasowała do fryzury Draco. Prawa strona była trochę krótsza niż u Draco, a włosy po lewej tronie sięgały jej ucha. I widząc fryzurę Draco, Luna klasnęła z radości w ręce.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, Draco. Ta fryzura pasuje ci bardziej niż poprzednia.

\- Widzę, że zdecydowałaś się zachować włosy z balu – odparł Draco.

\- Wyglądacie jak bliźniaki. Tylko włosy po prawej stronie muszą ci trochę odrosnąć, Draco – zauważył Neville.

\- Moje włosy to platynowy blond, Luny to bardziej jasny blond – zaprzeczył Draco. Harry przyjrzał się uważnie, ale nie widział większej różnicy. Może tylko to, że włosy Draco w słońcu były srebrzyste. Włosy Luny wydawały się pochłaniać światło słoneczne, a te Draco wydawały się je odbijać.

\- To świetny pomysł, Neville. Cieszę się, że gnębiwtryski opuściły twój umysł. Odrobina szaleństwa jest w stanie uleczyć wszystko. - Luna wyjęła zza ucha różdżkę i zamachała nią w kierunku Draco. Draco cofnął się, ale szkody zostały już wyrządzone. Teraz długość włosów po jego prawej stronie była taka sama jak u Luny po lewej. Następnie Luna zaczęła nucić piosenkę i udała się do stołu Puchonów.

\- Co ona mi zrobiła? - zapytał Draco, klepiąc się po głowie.

\- Masz. - Pansy podała Draco lusterko i zaciągnęła Rona na stronę, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Pozostali nie zwrócili na to uwagi, podążając za Luną.

Puchoni wpatrywali się w grupę Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, którzy usiedli razem z piątym rokiem przy ich stole. Ernie jako pierwszy zabrał głos, wykorzystując przerwę w narzekaniach Draco.

\- Chyba wiecie, że to jest stół Puchonów, co?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Luna.

\- Więc dlaczego tu siedzicie? - zapytał niegrzecznie Zachariasz Smith.

\- Ponieważ stoły Gryfonów i Ślizgonów są w żałobie – odpowiedział Harry.

\- W żałobie? - zapytała Susan Bones.

\- Nie słyszeliście? - Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. - Harry Potter nie żyje.

\- Co? - wrzasnęła Hannah Abbot.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tu siedzisz i z nami rozmawiasz? - zapytał zdezorientowany Ernie.

\- Jestem duchem Harry'ego Pottera – odparł Harry. - Chcecie zostawić wiadomość?

\- Ale, czy nie jesteś Harrym, nawet jeśli jesteś duchem? - zapytał Ernie.

\- Można by tak pomyśleć, ale dzisiaj się nie czuję jak Harry. - W tym momencie Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tą sytuacją. - Może poczuję się jak Harry jutro.

\- Może. - Ernie rzucił w stronę Harry'ego dziwne spojrzenie, ale odpuścił. - Więc, czy wszystkie posiłki teraz będziecie jeść z nami?

\- Prawdopodobnie – odpowiedziała Luna.

\- W porządku. - Ernie potrząsnął głową i wrócił do swojego posiłku. Wkrótce reszta Puchonów podążyła jego śladem, a goście zajęli się swoimi sprawami.

Harry i przyjaciele spędzili większość dnia przy stole Puchonów. Denerwowało to Umbridge, która nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Egzaminatorzy uwielbiali ten pokaz integracji między domami, a Umbridge nie mogła się im sprzeciwić. Pozostali nauczyciele po prostu stwierdzili, że troje uczniów z różnych domów przy jednym stole to norma.

Nie mając nic innego do roboty, Puchoni odważnie zintegrowali się z tą dziwną grupą. Nie mogli ich przecież wyprosić, więc postanowili się dołączyć. Porównując wybryki z dnia poprzedniego, grupa Ślizgonów i Gryfonów zachowywała się całkiem dobrze. Luna była zajęta papugowaniem Draco, a pozostali powtarzali do egzaminów z eliksirów i innych, dodatkowych przedmiotów jak opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami czy mugoloznawstwo, które odbędą się o tej samej godzinie w poniedziałek.

Po kolacji, Harry śledził Snape'a, wyjątkowo pozostając poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu. Poczekał z pukaniem do drzwi, aż profesor wejdzie do gabinetu. Nie czekał długo i Snape otworzył mu drzwi z groźną miną.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Mistrz eliksirów.

\- O tej godzinie mamy zwykle lekcje z oklumencji. Chyba, że ich nie mamy ze względu na egzaminatorów? - Harry rozejrzał się, jakby Marchbanks miała wyskoczyć zza rogu.

\- Nie będziemy mieć tych zajęć, Potter – warknął Snape.

\- Dlaczego nie? Czy to popiersie Harry'ego Wielkiego jest profesorem Dumdumsem w przebraniu? - Harry uważnie przyjrzał się statui z makaronu, która znalazła się przed biurem Snape'a. Nie, żeby miał coś z tym wspólnego. To była wina Rona.

\- Wśród egzamiatorów nie ma profesora Dumdumsa. Nie mamy więcej zajęć, pamiętasz, Potter? - Snape miał nadzieję, że Harry spontanicznie wybuchnie i zostawi go w spokoju, co nie omieszkał przekazać spojrzeniem.

\- Wyraźnie pamiętam egzaminatora z nazwiskiem na literę D. Sprawdzał mnie w cukierniczych sumach. - Harry zmarszczył brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć. - Mam! Dumbledore! Tak mu było!

\- Dumbledore jest dyrektorem Hogwartu, Potter i nie ma klas cukierniczych – poprawił Snape.

\- Myślałem, że dyrektorem jest ropucha o nazwisku Umbridge, ale wcale się nie dziwię, że wyparł ją pan z pamięci. Bardzo brzydka z niej kobieta. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Snape'a. - I ma pan rację, w Hogwarcie nie ma klas o cukiernictwie. Na szczęście Miodowe Królestwo ma takie zajęcia za darmo.

\- O matko – westchnął Snape. - Potter, posłuchaj, nie będę cię uczył oklumencji, nawet jeśli Dumbledore rzuci cytrynowe dropsy i pójdzie na odwyk. A teraz, precz z moich oczu.

\- Z oczu Voldemorta – poprawił Harry.

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Snape.

\- Voldemort przebił się dzisiaj przez moją obronę. Kazał mi przekazać, że brudne skarpetki ohydnie smakują. - Harry zmarszczył nos. - Naprawdę powinien postarać się o lepszą obsługę. Te skarpetki miały być czyste.

\- I tym akcentem, blokuję ci dostęp do mojego gabinetu. - Snape zatrzasnął drzwi i Harry usłyszał dźwięk zasuwanego zamka. Następnie usłyszał dwa pierwsze zaklęcia zamykające, ale po zaklęciu wyciszającym nie usłyszał nic więcej.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym wrócił do stołu Puchonów. Miał nadzieję, że Snape doceni flamingi, które udało mu się przemycić do gabinetu w czasie kolacji. Wieki zajęło Hermionie przebicie się przez wszystkie bariery ochronne. Szkoda, że rok się kończył. Snape będzie miał całe wakacje na uspokojenie się. Harry zastanawiał się również, czy Puchoni pozwolą im na spędzenie nocy w ich pokoju wspólnym. Warto spróbować!


	38. Idealne patyki do dźgania

W przeciwieństwie do Umbridge, Snape nie przejmował się egzaminami piątoklasistów i nie zamierzał ich pilnować. Harry, jednak, był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Obiecał Hermionie, że postara się skupić na egzaminach, co było trudne przez jego szaleństwo, żeby doprowadzić kogoś innego do szaleństwa. Nie przeszkodziło mu to w przekonaniu egzaminatorów, że Snape wysłał Envis E. Billa z zastępstwie. Wystarczyło, że przed egzaminem pogada z powietrzem. Profesor Bill brał udział w obu częściach, praktycznej i teoretycznej. Harry również upewnił się, że wysłał go do drzwi, żeby egzaminatorzy nie podejrzewali go o ściąganie. Hermiona by go zabiła, gdyby oblał egzamin z takiego powodu.

Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, jego eliksir na części praktycznej wyszedł całkiem znośnie. Nie mając Snape'a dyszącego mu w kark było wielką pomocą, ale do tego Harry doszedł jeszcze przed egzaminami. Odkąd Harry zaczął swój Bunt, Snape nie mógł się zdecydować, czy za pomocą strachu zmusić Harry'ego do posłuszeństwa, czy trzymać się od niego z dala, żeby nie zarazić się szaleństwem. Harry nie był przekonany, że dostanie W, ale był na tyle pewny, że po skończonym egzaminie udał się na poszukiwanie nauczyciela.

W tym czasie Snape nadal prowadził swoje zajęcia, więc Harry usiadł pod ścianą i czekał. Szybko się znudził i zaczął transmutować małe kamyczki w statuy flamingów, które następnie układał w równym rządku. Na szczęście dla lochów, drzwi klasy niedługo potem się otworzyły i z nich wypłynęli uczniowie Hogwartu. Był to czwarty rok Puchonów i Krukonów co oznaczało, że Luna dołączy do niego na podłodze.

\- Czy unikamy śledziono-koparek? - zapytała Luna, bawiąc się flamingami. - Używaliśmy dziś śledzion żab, więc spodziewam się, że będzie ich tu dużo.

\- Czekam na Snape'a – odparł Harry.

\- Tęskni za tobą – powiedziała Luna. - Zabrał mi dzisiaj dwadzieścia punktów.

\- Brzmi, jakby za mną tęsknił – odparł Harry.

Drzwi do sali eliksirów ponownie się otworzyły i wyszła z nich postać profesora Snape'a, który na twarzy miał groźne spojrzenie.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Potter?

\- Siedzę na podłodze – powiedział Harry.

\- Chowamy się przed śledziono-koparkami – powiedziała Luna. Wskazała dłonią na miejsce obok niej. - Może się pan do nas przyłączyć.

\- Nie, nie dołączę do was. - Spojrzenie Snape'a jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiło. - Nie macie zajęć, na które musicie iść?

\- O tej porze mam zwykle taśmę dla początkujących, ale dzisiaj nam ją odwołali – powiedział Harry. - Z jakiegoś powodu Dumbledore musiał uciec i nie może być nauczycielem.

\- Dyrektor nie naucza żadnych klas, a już tym bardziej taśmy dla początkujących – powiedział Snape. Następnie zamknął i zakluczył drzwi zaklęciem.

\- Miałem dzisiaj sumy z eliksirów – zaświergotał Harry, podnosząc się z ziemi. Zostawiając tym samym flamingi na podłodze. - I mogę przysiąc, że czułem pana oddech na karku. Zupełnie tak, jakby pan tam był.

\- Skoro jesteś już po egzaminach z eliksirów, to co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - zapytał Snape.

\- Jest pan pewien, że nie użył pan projekcji astralnej, żeby móc na nas szpiegować? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to robić? - zapytał Snape, unosząc z niedowierzaniem brew.

\- Bo martwi się pan, że Neville będzie kolejnym Mistrzem eliksirów – powiedział Harry.

\- Pan Longbottom jest w tym momencie szalony – zauważył Snape. - W przyszłym roku spodziewam się ujrzeć tylko jednego z was.

\- Dlatego, że nie pozwalają mi na zmieniacz czasu – powiedział Harry.

\- Co? - zapytał Snape.

\- Nie chcą mi dać zmieniacza czasu, więc to oczywiste, że będę jedynym mną, który pojawi się na pana zajęciach – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Nie pana miałem na myśli, Potter – powiedział Snape. - Mówiłem o całej waszej grupce szalonych przyjaciół.

\- Och, czyli miał pan na myśli Rona? - Harry pokiwał głową tak, jakby to był wszystkim znany fakt.

\- Dlaczego pan Weasley miałby być u mnie na zajęciach na szóstym roku? - zapytał Snape.

\- Dlatego, że spodziewa się pan, że będzie na nich Neville – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziecie pomęczyć wilkołaka zamiast mnie? - zaproponował Snape, nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść. Wyglądał jakby lada moment miałby dostać migreny.

\- Bo dźganie wilkołaka podczas pełni księżyca nie jest dobrym pomysłem – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Nie ma pełni księżyca, Potter, więc czemu nie spróbujesz? - zadrwił z nich Snape, zanim zamaszyście udał się w dół korytarza. Podczas rozmowy jego szata wydłużyła się i ciągnęła się za nim po podłodze.

\- Ciekawe, czy się potknie – zastanowiła się Luna.

\- Chodźmy podźgać Remusa patykami – powiedział po chwili Harry.

\- Idziemy po resztę? - zaproponowała Luna.

\- Potrzebujemy patyków – zgodził się Harry.

Dwójka przyjaciół udała się nad jezioro, żeby znaleźć idealne patyki. Ich grupa już odpoczywała nad jeziorem i niektórzy unieśli głowy, słysząc zbliżających się Lunę i Harry'ego.

\- Potter, gdzie zniknąłeś? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Zobaczyć Snape'a – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Snape tęsknił za Harrym – powiedziała Luna. - To było widać na naszych zajęciach z eliksirów.

\- Spodziewa się ciebie za rok, Ron – powiedział Harry.

\- Ale ja nie chcę więcej eliksirów – jęknął Ron.

\- Nie martw się. To i tak tylko przykrywka, żeby Snape nie przeszkodził Neville'owi w zostaniu mistrzem eliksirów.

\- Mistrzem eliksirów? - zapiszczał Neville.

\- Stary, Neville i eliksiry to nie jest dobre połączenie – przypomniał Harry'emu Ron.

\- To Snape każe wam tak myśleć – powiedział Harry, klepiąc Neville'a po ramieniu. - Uda ci się, Neville. Wierzę w ciebie.

\- Jest szaleństwo i jest szaleństwo – powiedział Draco, przerywając ciszę.

\- Towarzystwo Ślizgonów przywróciło twój ostry język – odparł Harry.

\- Muszę go mieć – powiedział Draco. - Poza tym, Snape zaczął sprawdzać moje jedzenie. Muszę trochę dostosować moje zachowanie.

\- Nadal piszemy nasze sumy, więc powinniśmy być sirious – powiedziała Hermiona, która już przygotowywała się do następnego egzaminu.

\- Pójdę po eliksir wielosokowy – zaproponował Harry.

\- Nie miałam tego na myśli dosłownie – odparła Hermiona.

\- Więc, jeśli Weasley nie chce iść na eliksiry za rok, to kto pójdzie? - zapytała Pansy. - Neville?

\- Na Merlina, mam nadzieję, że nie – powiedział Neville.

\- Niee, w zamian wyślemy Hermionę – odparł Harry.

\- Ale ona i tak będzie na tych zajęciach – powiedziała Tracey.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

\- Wiemy, że dostaniesz W, Hermiono – odparł Ron.

\- Widzisz, wszystko układa się w jedną całość. - Harry zaczął swoje wyjaśnienia. - Snape skupi się na złu, którym jest Hermiona i zupełnie zapomni o Neville'u.

\- Dlaczego profesor Snape miałby uważać na Neville'a, skoro on i tak nie pójdzie na jego zajęcia? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Ponieważ Neville, w wolnym czasie, będzie namiętnie uczył się eliksirów i nauczy się więcej niż kiedykolwiek – odpowiedział Harry. - Widzicie, Snape od początku wiedział, że Neville jest zagrożeniem dla tytułu najmłodszego mistrza eiksirów.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – powiedziała Harry'emu Hermiona.

\- Ależ dziękuję – odparł Harry.

\- Znalazłam! - krzyknęła Luna.

\- Co znalazłaś? - zapytał leniwie Ron.

\- Idealne patyki – odpowiedziała Luna.

\- Idealne patyki do czego? - zapytał Ron.

\- Idealne patyki do dźgania profesora Lupina – odpowiedziała Luna, podając Harry'emu jeden z nich.

\- Dlaczego chcecie dźgać profesora Lupina? - zapytał Ron.

\- Snape nam kazał – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Harry, nie możecie dźgać profesora Lupina – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Bo to nie jest miłe – skarciła ich Hermiona.

\- Okej, Luna, chodźmy być niemili dla Remusa – powiedział Harry.

\- Harry – powiedziała Hermiona ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Okej, ja i Luna idziemy z naszymi patykami zobaczyć Remusa – powiedział Harry. - Nie oznacza to, że będziemy go nimi dźgać.

\- Ale pewnie tak się stanie – powiedziała Luna.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, a następnie na Lunę.

\- Biegnij! - Posiadacze patyków pobiegli w stronę zamku, pozostali tylko patrzyli się w ich kierunku.

\- Nie pójdziesz za nimi? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Remus da sobie radę z Harrym – powiedziała Hermiona, wracając do swojej książki. - Chcę skończyć ten rozdział jeszcze przed kolacją.

\- Myślicie, że mogę zostać mistrzem eliksirów? - zapytał Neville.

Pansy zmierzyła wzrokiem Gryfona, który miał rekord w ilości wypadków spowodowanych eliksirami i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Harry i Luna zaatakowali Remusa na głównym korytarzu, dźgając go w plecy. Remus zamarł, ale odwrócił się przy kolejnym dźgnięciu. Następnie zamrugał zdezorientowany, dając tym samy czas na dźgnięcie go w klatkę i ramię.

\- Co wy robicie? - zapytał Remus.

\- Dźgamy cię idealnymi patykami do dźgania – odpowiedział Harry, nie przerywając dźgania.

\- Dlaczego dźgacie mnie idealnymi patykami do dźgania? - zapytał Remus.

\- Hermiona powiedziała, że jesteśmy niemili – powiedział Harry.

\- Pokłóciliście się? - zapytał Remus, zastanawiając się, jak dźganie patykami miałoby im pomóc.

\- Nie, ona myśli, że dźganie cie idealnymi patykami do dźgania nie jest miłe – odpowiedział Harry.

\- I chyba ma rację – zadumał się Remus. Ucieszył się, że Harry nie kłóci się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale był ciekawy dlaczego dwójka jego uczniów go dźgała.

\- Szzz – skarcił go Harry, dźgając Remusa. - To wcale nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje.

\- Widzę – powiedział Remus. Luna miała wypisane na twarzy skupienie. A było to coś, co widział tylko raz – i to podczas pisania wypracowania o skończonych niezwykłościach. Harry za to miał wypisaną koncentrację i wystający czubek języka.

Nie wiedząc czemu, Remus stał nieruchomo i pozwalał się dźgać swoim uczniom. Ale z drugiej strony, nie dźgali za mocno i z fascynacją przyglądał się ich twarzom, które pełne były koncentracji.

Z oddali można było usłyszeć głosy dochodzące zza otwierających się drzwi wielkiej sali. Egzaminatorzy, razem z Umbridge, wyszli z sali, jednak nie przeszkodziło to Harry'emu i Lunie w dalszym dźganiu profesora.

\- Co oni robią? - zapytała pani Marchbanks, która razem z pozostałymi przyglądała się przedstawieniu.

Remusa przeszedł dreszcz, słysząc głos swojej byłej egzaminatorki. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypomniał sobie jak zaraz po egzaminie z wróżbiarstwa, Syriusz i James zamienili jego włosy na fioletowy kolor.

\- Dźgają mnie idealnymi patykami do dźgania.

\- Czy może mi pani powiedzieć, dlaczego dwoje uczniów dźga swojego nauczyciela obrony? - zapytała się pani Marchbanks, odwracając się do Umbridge.

\- Widzi pani, pan Potter ostatnio nie czuje się najlepiej – powiedziała Umbridge. - Staramy się to ukryć przed wszystkimi, ale on powinien pójść do świętego Munga.

\- Podczas egzaminów zachowywał się niezwykle poprawnie. I jak dotąd, jego prace są lepsze niż bardzo dobre – powiedział profesor Tofty.

\- Panie Potter, czy przestanie pan torturować swojego profesora? - powiedziała pani Marchbanks.

\- Nie mogę – odpowiedział Harry, po raz kolejny dźgając Remusa swoim idealnym patykiem do dźgania.

\- A dlaczego to nie? - zapytała pani Marchbanks.

\- Ponieważ profesor Snape nam kazał to zrobić – powiedział Harry. - A on jest naszym panem i władcą.

Słysząc to, Remus zakrztusił się. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to ze śmiechu, czy z przerażenia.

\- Profesor Snape powiedział wam żebyście dźgali swojego nauczyciela patykami? - zapytała pani Marchbanks.

\- Tak – odparł Harry.

\- Ponieważ jest waszym panem i władcą? - kontynuowała pani Marchbanks.

\- Profesor Umbridge pozbyła się większości półbogów – powiedział Harry.

\- Profesor Snape nie jest bogiem, panie Potter, a nawet gdyby był, to przewyższam go rangą – powiedziała pani Marchbanks. - Przestaniesz więc dźgać swojego nauczyciela?

\- A mogę zatrzymać patyk? - zapytał Harry, przerywając dźganie w połowie. - Bo to naprawdę jest idealny patyk do dźgania.

\- Dobrze, możesz zatrzymać swój patyk – powiedziała pani Marchbanks.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry i odsunął się od Remusa.

Luna nadal dźgała Remusa.

\- Panienko, dlaczego nadal dźgasz swojego nauczyciela? - zapytała pani Marchbanks, zauważając, że Luna nie zaprzestała swojej czynności. - Powiedziałam ci, żebyś przestała.

\- Powiedziała pani Harry'emu, żeby przestał – odparła Luna.

\- Dobrze, więc czy przestaniesz dźgać profesora, panienko? - Pani Marchbanks urwała zdanie, czekając na odpowiedź Luny.

\- Profesor Umbridge powinna znać moje imię – powiedziała Luna, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Po prostu powiedz im swoje imię – powiedziała Lunie Umbridge.

\- Dumbledore zwracał się do wszystkich po imieniu – powiedział Harry, po czym westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. - Luna, chodź, zobaczymy się z wielką kałamarnicą.

\- Możemy pokazać jej nasze idealne patyki do dźgania – powiedziała Luna, zaprzestając dźgania Remusa.

\- Jaką szkołę pani tu prowadzi? - zapytała pani Marchbanks, kierując pytanie w stronę Umbridge. - Dumbledore nigdy nie miał problemów z brakiem szacunku.

Odpowiedź Umbridge nie dotarła do uszy Gryfona i Krukonki, którzy wrócili do swoich przyjaciół nad jeziorem.

\- Poszliście dźgać profesora Lupina, prawda? - zapytała Hermiona, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

\- Nom, polubił to – odparł Remus.

\- Profesor Lupin powiedział, że lubi być dźgany patykiem? - zapytał Ron.

\- Nie powstrzymał nas – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Kto was powstrzymał? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Egzaminatorzy – odpowiedział Harry. Następnie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem podrapał się po karku. - Wydaje mi się, że uruchamiamy z powrotem Bunt.

\- Bunt? - zapytała Pansy, przypominając tym samym, że nie są sami.

\- To taka grupa charytatywna – powiedział Harry. - Organizacja non profit.

\- Nazwana Buntem? - zapytała Pansy, unosząc brew. - A naprawdę?

\- To jest taka organizacja charytatywna, ale złożona z uczniów – wyjaśnił Harry. - Jej celem jest doprowadzenie Snape'a i Umbridge do szaleństwa.

\- To dlatego przez większość czasu zachowujesz się jak szaleniec? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Kto wie? - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Harry, obiecałeś, że się powstrzymasz podczas sumów – powiedziała Hermiona, odkładając książkę.

\- I kiedy zaczęliśmy ufać Ślizgonom? - zapytał Ron.

\- Dopiero to zauważyłeś? - zapytał Harry, rozbawiony ich reakcją. - Pansy przekonała cię, żebyś założył sukienkę i to dzięki niej zaprosiłeś Hermionę na randkę.

\- Kurczę. - Ron potrząsnął głową, nie wierząc jak to wszystko daleko zaszło. - Ale poważnie, jak to się stało?

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy z Ślizgonami tylko ze względu na rywalizację międzydomową i dlatego, że Malfoy jest rozpuszczonym bachorem – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Ale to nadal Ślizgoni. - Ron wyrzucił ręce do góry.

\- W tej wojnie musimy użyć wszystkich dostępnych na środków, żeby móc ją wygrać – poinformował Rona Harry.

\- Najpierw to była organizacja dobroczynna, a teraz wojna? - wymamrotała Pansy do reszty grupy.

\- A skoro mówimy już o wojnie – powiedziała Hermiona. - Dlaczego nie skupiamy się na sumach?

\- Spokojnie, Hermiono – powiedział Harry, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. - Ja tylko chcę, żeby egzaminatorzy zobaczyli, jak Umbridge prowadzi tę szkołę.

\- Prowadzi ją żelazną ręką, która nie ma autorytetu – odparł Hermiona. - Ale na każdą godzinę, którą poświęcisz swojej małej wojnie, masz się uczyć dwie.

\- Założę się, że mógłbym zawładnąć nad szkołą – zadumał się Harry.

\- Co ci do głowy przyszło? - zapytała Hermiona z podniesioną brwią.

\- Nazwałaś to małą wojną i masz rację. To jest mała wojna. Gdyby to miałaby być duża wojna, musiałbym oprowadzić do szaleństwa więcej niż dwoje profesorów – powiedział Harry.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? - zapytała Pansy. - Dziwnie zachowywałeś się tylko na zajęciach z eliksirów i obrony, mimo że mogłeś to robić u innych profesorów.

\- Hermiona by mnie zabiła, gdyby nauczyciele nie mogli przeze mnie uczyć – odpowiedział Harry.

\- A nie martwiłeś się, co zrobi Umbridge? - zapytała Pansy.

\- To była Umbridge. Poza tym, jej umiejętności nauczycielskie znacznie się dzięki mnie polepszyły – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Przestała dawać szlabany tym, którzy podnieśli rękę – przyznała Pansy. - Ale co z profesorem Snapem?

\- Jego umiejętności niestety się pogorszyły – zauważył Harry. Następnie wzruszył ramionami. - Ale i tak, on nie był dobrym nauczycielem.

\- Bo byłeś Gryfonem – powiedziała Pansy.

\- I Potterem – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową. - Ale czy z wyjątkiem punktów, dał wam cokolwiek innego?

\- Może i masz rację – przyznała Pansy po chwili zastanowienia. - Ale on nadal jest naszym opiekunem domu i jest w tym dobry.

\- Dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś. Musimy sobie zrobić pidżama party – powiedział Harry.

\- Chcesz umrzeć? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Troszkę, inaczej nigdy nie wymyśliłbym Buntu – powiedział Harry. - Myślałem, że jak tylko będzie w stanie uznać, że to ja jestem sprawcą, to mnie wywali. Najwidoczniej za bardzo ją wytrąciłem z równowagi.

\- Wiesz co, brzmisz prawie normalnie – powiedziała Pansy.

\- Ale fakt, że się zakułem w kajdany przeczy temu twierdzeniu – odparł Harry, unosząc ręce.

Jego ręce były zakute w kajdany, a łańcuch je łączący był na tyle długi, żeby nie utrudniać ruchów. Harry podał drugi łańcuch, prostopadły do pierwszego, Draco.

\- Za karę za dźganie Remusa, Umbridge uczyniła mnie twoim niewolnikiem

\- Mi się udało uniknąć kary, bo Umbridge nadal nie pamięta mojego imienia – wiwatowała Luna. - Ale Pansy i ja możemy być przyjaciółkami.

\- Dobrowolnie oddajesz się w ręce Ślizgonów, jesteś szalony – wymamrotała Pansy.

\- Tym samym mogę spać u was i Draco będzie musiał mnie ochronić – powiedział radośnie Harry.

\- Chodź na kolację, niewolniku – powiedział Draco, wstając i szybkim ruchem szarpnął za łańcuch. - Jestem głodny.

\- Tak, panie – powiedział Harry.

Cała grupa, z Draco i Harrym na czele, wróciła do zamku. Przez całą drogę przyciągali wiele spojrzeń, które zostały zignorowane.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała pani Marchbanks, widząc ich wychodzących z korytarza prowadzącego do lochów. - Co tym razem chodzi panu po głowie, panie Potter?

\- Umbridge dała mnie paniczowi Malfoy'owi za karę za dźganie profesora idealnym patykiem do dźgania – powiedział Harry.

\- Panie Malfoy? - zapytała pani Marchbanks, odwracając się do Draco.

\- Osobiście uważam, że to jest dziwne – powiedział Draco. - Ale nikt się nie kłóci z profesor Umbridge.

\- Wiedząc to, przewyższam rangą profesor Umbridge – powiedziała pani Marchbanks. Następnie stuknęła różdżką kajdany, które rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. - Niech twoją karą będzie spędzenie reszty wieczoru na nauce do następnego egzaminu, opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, prawda?

\- Tak jest – powiedział Harry, wysyłając jej uśmiech pełen niewinności.

\- Unikaj profesor Umbridge. Muszę szybko zafiukać – powiedziała pani Marchbanks. Zmieniła kierunek i zamiast wejść do wielkiej sali, wróciła do swojego gabinetu.

\- Twój plan działa? - zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona, wpatrując się w plecy oddalającej się egzaminatorki.

\- Kto by pomyślał? - zgodziła się Pansy.

\- A oto, proszę państwa, jest siła Buntu – powiedział Harry, prowadząc ich do wielkiej sali. Jego porywczy plan zadziałał idealnie, ale też obrócił się trochę przeciwko niemu. Hermiona zmusiła go do odbycia kary, a Ślizgoni nie pozwalali Harry'emu na nocowanie w ich pokoju wspólnym. Ale ziemia pod stopami Umbridge zaczęła się osuwać.


	39. Kto by pomyślał?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi drodzy parafianie,
> 
> Jako, że iż miałam prośbę o wstawienie ostrzeżenia, takowe więc wstawiam.
> 
> Przed przeczytaniem skontaktuj się z psychiatrą lub głosami w głowie (Ewentualnie przeprowadź absolutnie niesprawdzony rytuał przyzywający szatana, znaleziony w Internecie. Szatan jest dobrym słuchaczem, polecam). Nie jedz, nie pij, nie żuj gumy, najlepiej nie rób niczego, uważaj w miejscu publicznym i chwal wielką Kaczkę!
> 
> Skoro mamy to już z głowy... Play that sh****t

Mimo że to profesor Tofty egzaminował Harry'ego, profesor Marchbanks uważnie przyglądała się jego poczynaniom. Harry mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że starsza egzaminatorka próbowała doszukać się w jego zachowaniu czegoś, co potwierdziłoby teorie Umbridge. Mając taką świadomość, Harry powstrzymał się od uruchomienia żartu. W zamian zachowywał się jak normalny uczeń. Na tyle na ile potrafił, oczywiście. Nie miał pojęcia, co wprowadzenie śledziono-koparek zrobi jego ocenie, ale musiał coś zrobić, żeby obniżyć ich populację. Poza tym pozwoli mu to na sprawdzenie, jak głęboko egzaminatorzy są w Spisku Zgniłokła. Lunę bardzo ciekawiła odpowiedź, a on nie mógł jej tego odmówić.

Uaktywnił za to swój żart podczas obiadu. Ohydny, różowy sweterek Umbridge zamienił się w skórzaną kurtkę z różowym napisem „Bez oporu" na plecach. Umbridge była już tak przyzwyczajona do losowych żartów, że nie wkurzała się o nie podczas posiłków. Nauczyła się, żeby swoje jedzenie zjeść jak najszybciej, inaczej zniknie, albo zamieni się w coś nieprzyjemnego. Tak więc Umbridge kontynuowała obiad, nie zwracając uwagi na najnowszą zmianę.

\- Ciekawy wygląd, pani Umbridge – skomentowała Marchbanks. - Trochę inny niż normalny strój Albusa, ale nadal dziwny.

\- Och. - Umbridge zachichotała swoim udawanym śmiechem. - Potrzebowałam zmiany. Wie pani jak to jest, gdy się wykonuje swoją pracę przez dłuższy czas.

\- Ona jest tu dyrektorem od dwóch miesięcy – wymamrotał Tofty do Marchbanks.

\- Czy jest tym pani zmęczona? - zapytała Marchbanks, mając na myśli pracę.

\- Bardzo – westchnęła Umbridge, mając na myśli żarty.

Rozmowa zakończyła się, a Marchbanks miała dziwną iskrę w oczach. Umbridge nie miała o niczym pojęcia.

Hermiona wysłała Harry'emu zniechęcające spojrzenie, ale na widok nowego stylu Umbridge na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Harrym skup się – przypomniała mu Hermiona, idąc na egzamin praktyczny z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Harry skupił się, ale nie na egzaminie. Dobrze radził sobie ze zwierzętami, nawet jeśli połowa jego uwagi skupiona była na chatce Hagrida.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak, panie Potter? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Martwię się o Hagrida – wyznał Harry. - Profesor Umbridge wprowadziła wiele zmian w Hogwarcie i obawiam się, że stwierdzi, że Hagrid tu nie pasuje.

\- Przez jego pochodzenie? - zapytał Tofty, przypominając sobie artykuł w Proroku i nietolerancję Umbridge na obcych.

\- No, to też – powiedział Harry. - Ale głównie dlatego, że Hagrid jest za duży, żeby dołączyć do jej gangu motocyklowego. Przyciąga za dużo uwagi.

\- Czym jest gang motocyklowy? - zapytał Tofty.

\- To taki gang, który używa mugolskich maszyn do przemieszczania się. Zwykle dołączają do nich twardzi ludzie, a Umbridge chce stworzyć taki gang z personelu – powiedział Harry. - Chyba nawet egzaminatorzy będą musieli dołączyć.

\- Ale profesor Hagrid nie będzie mógł dołączyć? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Boje się, że ona go zabije i powie, że uciekł do Dumbledore'a – powiedział Harry, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - Wie pan co, nawet nad tym się zastanawiam.

\- Nad czym, panie Potter? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Nad czym, czy to aby prawda, że Dumbledore ukrywa się przed Ministerstwem. - Harry przerwał na chwilę. - Znaczy, jak bardzo jest prawdopodobne, że nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią pozwoliłby mu tak po prostu uciec?

\- To jest Dumbledore – wymamrotał niepewnie Tofty.

\- Ale profesor Umbridge to najlepsze, co Ministerstwo miało do zaoferowania – powiedział Harry. - W ich oczach, ona musi być lepsza od aurorów.

\- Ciekawy argument – powiedział Tofty.

\- Albo jest strasznie niekompetentna, ale udało jej się zaszantażować ministra, albo... - urwał Harry.

\- Albo? - popędził Tofty.

\- Albo zabiła Dumbledore'a, ukryła jego ciało i wymyśliła historyjkę o jego ucieczce – wyszeptał Harry, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Umbridge.

\- Dlaczego nie poinformował pan nikogo o tej możliwości? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Filtruje wiadomości – odpowiedział Harry. - Nie mogłem więc wysłać sowy.

\- Czyta wasze wiadomości? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Nie wiem nawet, czy niektóre wiadomości wylatują poza teren zamku w obawie, co rodzice powiedzą na wiadomości swoich dzieci – powiedział Harry, tym razem starając się mówić prawdę. - Nie jest tak jak z Dumbledore'em, że każdy mógł sobie wysłać list z czymkolwiek się podobało.

\- No dobrze, sowy odpadają. Ale co z siecią Fiuu? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Je też obserwuje – odpowiedział Harry. - Jedynym miejscem, gdzie nie ma tego monitoringu jest jej gabinet, ale kto by się odważył.

\- Nikt by nie chciał mówić o niej w jej pokoju – wymamrotał do siebie Tofty.

\- W dodatku na straży stoją pitbulle, które mogą zaatakować – powiedział Harry. - Taki ma plan. Udaje, że lubi małe, słodkie kociaki i bam! Szczuje cię pitbullami.

\- O mateńko – powiedział Tofty.

\- Tak więc nie mogłem nikomu powiedzieć – powiedział Harry.

\- Ale mi powiedziałeś – powiedział Tofty.

\- Ufam, że nie jest pan pod kontrolą Umbridge – powiedział Harry.

\- Och, egzaminatorzy są niezależni od Ministerstwa – zapewnił go Tofty. - Nie martw się, już ja się postaram, żeby się o tym dowiedzieli ludzie godni zaufania.

\- Niech pan będzie ostrożny – powiedział Harry. - Kiedy powiedziałem, że Umbridge monitoruje wszystkie rozmowy i listy, naprawdę mam na myśli wszystkie. Nawet wasze.

\- Nawet nasze? - zapytał Tofty. Ponury wyraz pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Jeszcze zobaczymy.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział Harry, ostrożnie odkładając sklątkę tylnowybuchową.

\- Czy byłbyś w stanie pojechać z nami złożyć zeznanie? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Jeśli zrobi to pan tak, żeby Umbridge nie zauważyła, że mnie nie ma – powiedział Harry.

\- Do kolacji powinienem dać ci znak – powiedział cicho Tofty. Następnie już normalnym głosem – To wszystko, panie Potter.

\- Dziękuję, panie profesorze – powiedział Harry, który udał się prosto nad jezioro. Tofty rozpowie wszystko wśród pozostałych egzaminatorów, a operacja Biały Pokój Umbridge nabierze rozpędu.

Nad jeziorem była duża część grupy. Głównie dlatego, że niektórzy nadal mieli egzamin.

\- Więc, co narobiłeś w czasie egzaminów, Potter? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Kto powiedział, że coś nabroiłem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ty zawsze coś broisz – odparła Pansy.

\- Prawda – powiedział Harry.

\- Tak więc, co zbroiłeś? - zapytała ponownie Pansy.

\- Przekonywałem egzaminatorów, że Umbridge jest morderczynią – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Co? - rozległ się chór głosów, Hermiony najgłośniejszy.

\- No cóż, albo jest niekompetentna, albo jest morderczynią – powiedział Harry. Następnie przechylił głowie zadumany. - Niekompetentna morderczyni?

\- Dlaczego przekonywałeś egzaminatorów, ze Umbridge jest morderczynią? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Na pewno zabija ludzi swoim stylem ubierania – wymamrotała Pansy. - Wygląda śmiesznie w tej skórzanej kurtce, ale lepsze to, niż ten sweterek.

\- Krok 1: przekonanie egzaminatorów, że Umbridge chce zabić nas wszystkich – powiedział Harry.

\- Umbridge chce zabić nas wszystkich? - zapytał Dean, dołączając do grupy. - Co zrobiłeś, Harry?

\- To tylko następny krok w jego Buncie – wyjaśniła Hermiona, piorunując spojrzeniem Harry'ego.

\- To na pewno wykurzy Umbridge z Hogwartu, ale niektórzy z nas musieliby umrzeć – zadumał Dean.

\- Dobrze, że Harry tylko próbuje przekonać o tym egzaminatorów – powiedziała Hermiona. - Teraz czekamy, aż wytłumaczy swój tok myślenia.

\- No dobra, co któreś słowo myślę o serze – powiedział Harry. - Więc wygląda to mniej więcej tak: ser, zamienić, ser, kurtkę, ser, Umbridge, ser, na, ser, skórzaną, ser, żeby, ser, dać, ser, jej, ser, twardszy, ser, wygląd.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, tylko bez tych wszystkich serów – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Rzeczywiście trudno jest cokolwiek zrozumieć, kiedy mówisz o serowej kurtce – powiedział Ron, dołączając do grupy.

\- Nadal nie wiem czy jesteś szalony, czy nie – powiedziała Pansy.

\- On jest szalony – powiedział Draco.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. - No dobra, najpierw zmieniłem strój Umbridge, żeby wyglądała na twardszą. Potem, podczas egzaminu, zacząłem grać zmartwionego losem Hagrida.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała Pansy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Już od dłuższego czasu się o niego martwiliśmy. Jak dotąd Umbridge nie wykazała żadnych kompetencji, ale może spróbować odebrać mi kontrolę nad sytuacją.

\- I stać się morderczynią? - zapytał Dean.

\- Powiedziałem egzaminatorowi o moich obawach, że Umbridge zabije Hagrida i powie, że uciekł z Dumbledore'em. Następnie zasugerowałem, że zabiła też Dumbledore'a – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Dumbledore żyje – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ale Umbridge monitoruje listy i sieć Fiuu – powiedział Harry.

\- Co nie wygląda dobrze, nawet jeśli nie wiadomo czy Umbridge jest zabójcą, czy nie – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- I Umbridge zostanie sprawdzona – zgodziła się Pansy.

\- Profesor Tofty zabierze mnie ze sobą, żebym mógł o wszystkim opowiedzieć – zakończył Harry.

\- Harry, nie możesz powiedzieć kłamstw aurorom – skarciła go Hermiona.

\- I tego nie zrobię – odparł Harry. - Powiem prawdę o listach i sieci Fiuu, reszta to tylko zmartwienia i spekulacje.

\- Bądź ostrożny – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tofty mnie stąd wyciągnie – powiedział Harry. - I jeśli zostaniemy złapani, po prostu powiem, że mnie zamykają.

Hermionie nie podobał się ten pomysł, ale nie przeszkodziło to Harry'emu w wymsknięciu się po kolacji i spotkania się z Toftym i Marchbanks.

\- Wierzysz, że Umbridge zabiła Dumbledore'a? - zapytała Harry'ego Marchbanks.

\- Sądzę, że jest to coś, co byłaby w stanie zrobić i dlatego się martwię – odpowiedział Harry. - Przez cały rok nie miałem kontaktu z przyjacielem taty. Dopiero, gdy przejął pozycję nauczyciela obrony, mogłem z nim spokojnie porozmawiać.

\- I jesteś pewien, że monitoruje listy i sieć Fiuu? - zapytała Marchbanks.

\- Tak, żaden z moich listów nie został wysłany. A kiedy zafiukałem do profesora Lupina, on pomyślała, że zafiukałem do Syriusza Blacka tylko dlatego, że wspomnieliśmy jego imię – powiedział Harry.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała Marchbanks. - Też przeprowadziliśmy kilka prób i uważamy, że twoje obawy mają mocne podstawy.

\- Użyjemy teleportacji łącznej – powiedział Tofty.

\- Teleportacji łącznej? - zapytał Harry.

\- Będę się teleportował i zabiorę cię ze sobą – wyjaśnił – Tofty. - Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry, podążając za egzaminatorami do bram Hogwartu. - Ale skąd mam wiedzieć czy jesteście tymi, za których się podajecie?

\- Ostatnio widziałam jak dźga pan profesora Lupina „idealnymi patykami do dźgania", prawda? - zapytała Marchbanks.

\- A pański patronus był olśniewający. To niesamowita gałąź magii, która na egzaminie z obrony zapewni ci W – powiedział Tofty.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. - Nawet jeśli Umbridge ma rację i Voldemort nie wrócił, ktoś się za niego przebiera i próbuje mnie zabić. Wolałem się upewnić.

\- Minister też wierzy, że on nie powrócił – powiedziała Marchbanks.

\- No cóż, to, że zmierzyłem się z nim trzy razy, nie wliczając cmentarza nie znaczy, że jestem ekspertem – powiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Może to jakiś naśladowca?

\- Naśladowca? - zapytał Tofty.

\- Ktoś, kto używa systemów innych złoczyńców i podpisuje je jako swoje – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- I to ktoś taki pana porwał? - powiedziała Marchbanks.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, nie jestem ekspertem. To, że mogę być sądzony jak pełnoprawny obywatel i bronić się przed czymś, co mogło być dementorem, nie znaczy, że mogę zidentyfikować Voldemorta – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie przestaje mnie pan zadziwiać, panie Potter. Widzę, dlaczego niektórzy ludzie uważają, że jest pan szalony – powiedziała Marchbanks.

\- Ależ dziękuję – powiedział Harry.

\- Właśnie przeszliśmy przez pole antyteleportacyjne, weź mnie pod rękę – powiedział Tofty.

\- Trzymaj mocno – poradziła Marchbanks.

Harry przyjął sobie tę radę do serca i przyczepił się do ramienia Tofty'ego jak rzep do psiego ogona. Harry czuł się jakby ktoś go przecisnął przez bardzo wąską, ale długą rurkę. Pojawili się w atrium ministerstwa. Harry skupił się na oddychaniu i powstrzymaniu odruchu wymiotnego, podczas gdy Tofty zaprowadził go na bok. Profesor Marchbanks zjawiła się niedługo potem i zaprowadziła ich do stanowiska ochrony.

\- Jesteśmy umówieni – powiedziała Marchbanks, posyłając ochroniarzowi spojrzenie. Ten w pośpiechu przepuścił ich, nie zawracając sobie głowy sprawdzaniem ich różdżek.

\- Wow – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do windy.

Na pierwszym piętrze byli w windzie sami, ale na drugim wszedł do niej jeden z pracowników. Na początku nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, ale zobaczył Harry'ego.

\- Harry? - krzyknął Artur Weasley. - Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś być w Hogwarcie.

\- Musi złożyć zeznanie – powiedziała Marchbanks.

\- Dlaczego? Coś się stało w Hogwarcie? - zapytał Artur.

\- Umbridge kontroluje wszystkie środki komunikacji – powiedział Harry. - I boję się, że zabiła Dumbledore'a, a Hagrid będzie jej następną ofiarą.

\- Boisz się, że Umbridge zabiła Dumbledore'a? - zapytał zszokowany Artur.

\- I, że teraz będzie kolej na Hagrida – powiedział Harry.

\- Słyszałem to już od profesora Snape'a, ale nie mogłem w to uwierzyć – powiedział Artur. Mówił o poprzednim spotkaniu Zakonu, podczas którego Snape opowiadał o szaleństwie Harry'ego. Marchbanks i Tofty przyjęli to jak potwierdzenie, że Umbridge zabiła Dumbledore'a.

Zanim Artur mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek, winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze. Widać było, że nie chciał się z nimi rozstawać, ale nie podążył za nimi i wrócił do swoich spraw.

Marchbanks i Tofty zaprowadzili Harry'ego do sali, która wyglądała jak pokój konferencyjny. Harry zaskoczony był widokiem Shacklebolta i Tonks, którzy na nich czekali.

\- Harry – krzyknęła Tonks na jego widok.

\- Zna go pani? - zapytała Marchbanks.

\- Yyy, tak, znam – powiedziała niepewnie Tonks.

\- Czy możecie go wysłuchać i zbadać sytuację? - zapytała Marchbanks.

\- Oczywiście. - Tonks posłała Harry'emu zmartwione spojrzenie. - W Hogwarcie wszystko w porządku?

\- Umbridge – powiedział Harry.

\- Czy sprawia więcej kłopotów? - zapytała Tonks.

\- Monitoruje nasze listy i sieć Fiuu – powiedział Harry. - I boję się, że zabije Hagrida tak jak zrobiła to z Dumbledore'em.

\- Wierzysz, że Umbridge zabiła Dumbledore'a? - zapytał Shacklebolt, wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

\- Harry – powiedziała Tonks. Chciała go zapytać, dlaczego uważa, że Dumbledore nie żyje skoro oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że to nie jest prawda. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć tego na głos, bo w końcu nikt nie wiedział, gdzie on się w tym momencie znajduje. - To poważne oskarżenie. Musimy się temu bliżej przyjrzeć.

\- Musimy być ostrożni – zadumał się Shacklbolt. - Już widzę dlaczego nalegaliście na prywatne spotkanie.

\- Myślę, że ona nas kiedyś zabije – powiedział Harry. - Po prostu się złamie i zabije.

\- Taa, zdecydowanie przyjrzymy się jej bliżej – powiedziała Tonks. - Coś jeszcze?

Harry opowiedział dwóm aurorom o wszystkich rzeczach, które Umbridge robiła, żeby podporządkować sobie uczniów. Marchbanks i Tofty dodali kilka rzeczy od siebie. Tonks i Shacklebolt robili notatki nie tylko dla sprawy, ale też dla Zakonu.

Tonks pomogła im się niezauważenie wyślizgnąć z Ministerstwa i Harry musiał przeżyć kolejną aportację. Zbliżała się cisza nocna, ale Ron i Hermiona czekali na nich.

\- Umbridge jest zajęta – poinformował ich Ron, uśmiechając się z dumą.

\- I jak poszło? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Harry. Poczekał z dalszą częścią, aż dojdą na kolejne piętro. - Pokój, o którym okazjonalnie śnię jest w Ministerstwie.

\- Harry – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Tak, pokój kaczek jest w Ministerstwie – powiedział Harry. - Kto by pomyślał?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za każdy kudos, jedna kaczka odzyskuje swój naturalny, niebieski kolor.
> 
> Pomóżmy kaczkom wszelkiego rodzaju


	40. Syriusz Black w Hogwarcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> łagam, dbajcie o siebie. Nie chcę słyszeć, że ktoś umarł czytając tego fica. Nie pijcie jedzenia, nie jedzcie picia, stójcie na siedząco, leżcie na stojąco. Wychwalajcie Wielką Kaczkę, ona was doprowadzi do idealnego szaleństwa. Peace, ziooooom.

Egzaminy następnego dnia odbyły się trochę inaczej. Zamiast najpierw pisemnych rano i praktycznych popołudniu, egzamin teoretyczny z astronomii rano, a praktyczny w nocy. Oczywiście dlatego, żeby można było zobaczyć gwiazdy, ale i tak dało to uczniom chwilę odpoczynku. Niestety, zamiast tego odbyły się sumy z wróżbiarstwa, więc Harry nie miał czasu wolnego.

Harry nie spodziewał się oszałamiających wyników z pisemnego egzaminu z astronomii. Nigdy nie przykładał mu większej uwagi, ale obstawiał, że zaliczy. Po zakończonej części, Hermiona wyciągnęła wykresy gwiazd i zaczęła ich z nich odpytywać.

Ron z jękiem opadł na siedzenie przy stole.

\- Po południu mamy sumy z wróżbiarstwa. Nie powinniśmy przygotowywać się najpierw do tego? - zapytał.

\- Jakbyście musieli się do tego uczyć – pociągnęła nosem Hermiona. Sprawiło to jednak, że na chwilę odłożyła wykresy. - I tak pewnie wszystko pozmyślacie.

\- Ale to są nasze sumy – zaprotestował Ron. Przyciągnął do siebie uwagę Harry'eg i mrugnął. Nie planowali nauki na ten egzamin, ale wiedzieli też, że nie będą mogli przepowiadać dziwnych śmierci. Na szczęście powstrzymało to Hermionę od dalszego nękania.

Hermiona jeszcze raz pociągnęła nosem i zaczęła nakładać sobie jedzenie. Harry uśmiechnął się do Rona i po chwili zrobił to samo. Czuł, jakby to był typowy, nieszalony dzień w Hogwarcie. Cały dzień nie widział Snapea i Umbridge, ale teraz oboje siedzieli przy stole nauczycielskim.

Po chwili drzwi do wielkiej sali otworzyły się, i ktoś zza nich upadł na ziemię. Harry spodziewał się, że ta osoba zacznie mówić coś o trollach, ale na szczęście szybko się pozbierała.

\- Ała. Przepraszam za to, ludzie. Potknęłam się.

\- Tu nic nie ma – powiedział Shacklebolt, wchodząc za nią do sali.

Łokieć Hermiony zaatakował żebra Harry'ego.

\- Co robią tu Tonks i Shacklebolt? - wysyczała Hermiona.

\- Huh? Nie sądziłem, że oni naprawdę przyjdą to zbadać – odparł Harry. Szczerze, Harry uważał, że go zlekceważą, uznając go za szalonego. Może jest jakaś szansa, że uda im się coś zrobić z Umbridge. W końcu nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

\- Khem, khem – Umbridge zakasłała, wstając ze swojego miejsca. - Co tu się dzieje? Co w Hogwarcie robią aurorzy?

\- Słyszeliśmy plotkę, że Syriusz Black był widziany w Hogwarcie – odpowiedział Shacklebolt. - Zeznanie zostało złożone kilka miesięcy temu, ale dopiero teraz mogliśmy się temu przyjrzeć.

\- Zostaliśmy zalani falą zeznań, odkąd ukazał się ten artykuł w Żonglerze – powiedziała Tonks. - Ale jesteśmy tu teraz.

\- Syriusza Blacka nie ma w Hogwarcie – powiedziała Umbridge. Następnie zmarszczyła brwi. - Ni o tym nie słyszałam.

\- Przepraszamy, pani Umbridge, ale musimy to zbadać. Nawet jeśli to fałszywy trop. - Shacklebolt wzruszył ramionami. - Minęło sporo czasu i może już go tu nie być, ale może zostawił jakieś poszlaki.

\- Czy mamy zgodę na przesłuchanie uczniów? - zapytała Tonks.

Umbridge nadal miała zmarszczone brwi.

\- Skoro taka jest wymagana procedura. No dobrze. Róbcie, co uważacie za stosowne.

\- Dziękujemy. - Shacklebolt i Tonks rozdzielili się, krążąc po wielkiej sali i przepytując grupy ludzi.

Żaden członek Buntu nie został przesłuchany. A tak naprawdę, to dwoje aurorów unikało Harry'ego jak ognia. Krukoni mówili fakty i tylko fakty. Puchoni nie wymyślali niczego, ale współgrali z Harrym na tyle, żeby opowiadać o rzeczach, które zrobił Bunt. Ślizgoni odmówili składania zeznań, ale przyznali, że Syriusz Black mógł być w Hogwarcie.

Tonks i Shacklebolt przeprosili wszystkich przed zakończeniem obiadu i poszli przeprowadzać śledztwo w innych częściach zamku. Wielka sala opustoszała, ale Harry i Ron kręcili się w okolicy w oczekiwaniu na ich egzamin z wróżbiarstwa. I jako, że były to jedne z popularniejszych zajęć, większość pięciorocznych czekała razem z nimi.

Cały egzamin minął Harry'emu na zmyślaniu odpowiedzi i unikaniu przepowiadania śmierci. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na fakt, że według linii życia Marchbanks, powinna ona nie żyć od zeszłego wtorku. Tak mówiła jej linia życia i nic z tym nie można zrobić.

Postarał się jednak zachowywać w miarę normalnie i dać z siebie wszystko. Jej fusy przepowiedziały spotkanie przemoczonego nieznajomego. W przypadku Trelawney powiedziałby, że ten nieznajomy jest seryjnym mordercą, ale nie przeszłoby to z Marchbanks.

Na koniec egzaminu, Harry nie był pewien swoich wyników. Marchbanks utrzymała pokerową twarz, nawet, gdy Harry powiedział jej, że jest jakimś rodzajem zombie. Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyszedł z wielkiej sali. W końcu to tylko wróżbiarstwo.

Po egzaminie mieli czas wolny aż do późnej nocy, kiedy trzeba było rozpocząć egzamin z astronomii. Zamiast wybrać się na jezioro, jak to już mieli w zwyczaju, grupa pięciorocznych przyglądała się dwojgu aurorom. Shacklebolt i Tonks ponownie rozpoczęli swoje przesłuchania, próbując złapać pięciorocznych wychodzących z wielkiej sali po skończonym egzaminie.

Wcześniej wszyscy zajęci byli nauką do egzaminu, ale teraz mieli kilka godzin wolnego czasu. Niektórzy, głównie Krukoni i Ślizgoni, którzy nie byli w grupie Harry'ego, poszli dalej się uczyć. Na szczęście Puchoni zostali porozmawiać.

Harry uważał wszystkie plotki za fascynujące. Śmiesznie było usłyszeć o rzeczach, które zrobił z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak daleko docierały jego wpływy. Oczywiście, mógł przewidzieć, że ogłoszenie kradzieży jego fajnych skarpetek przez Snape'a wpłynie w taki czy nie inny sposób na pozostałych uczniów.

Shacklebolt i Tonks przestali przepytywać uczniów tuż przed kolacją i podeszli do stołu nauczycielskiego. Harry i przyjaciele nadal mieli ich na oku. Z jakiegoś powodu Remus i Syriusz nie pojawili się na obiedzie, ale pojawili się za to na kolacji.

Przy stole pojawiły się dwa siedzenia dla dzielnych stróżów prawa i dopiero po bliższym podejściu zobaczyli Łapę leżącego na podłodze.

\- Remus – krzyknęła Tonks, zauważając mężczyznę. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Jem kolację – odparł Remus, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytała Tonks. - Myślałam, że jesteś zajętym czymś innym.

\- Oddelegowałem kogoś innego – powiedział Remus.

\- Zna pani profesora Lupina, aurorze Tonks? - zapytała Marchbanks, zasiadając do stołu.

\- Um, tak – odparła Tonks. Następnie zwróciła się ponownie do Remusa. - Profesora?

\- Zostałem ponownie zatrudniony na stanowisko nauczyciela OPCMu, żeby profesor Umbridge mogła przyzwyczaić się do nowych obowiązków – powiedział Remus.

\- Może więc znać pan odpowiedź na to pytanie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny – powiedziała Tonks. - Czy Syriusz Black jest w Hogwarcie?

\- Na pewno jest to możliwe – powiedział Remus, który złożył przed sobą ręce. - W rzeczywistości, wszystkie te żarty mogą był jego dziełem. Niezły był z niego żartowniś za młodu.

Harry lekko warknął słysząc Remusa, który przypisał jego osiągnięcia Syriuszowi. To musiała być zemsta za dźganie go idealnymi patykami do dźgania. Jednak, przez większość czasu udawał tylko szalonego. Czy można to nazwać przypisywaniem osiągnięć?

\- Za tym wszystkim stoi Syriusz Black? - krzyknęła Umbridge. - Ale, co z Potterem?

\- Co ze mną? - zapytał się Harry, podchodząc do stołu.

\- Ty jesteś nieważny. Co ze mną? - zażądał odpowiedzi Ron. - Dlaczego nigdy nie chodzi o mnie?

\- Bo nikogo nie obchodzisz – krzyknął Draco, który został w tyle przy stole Ślizgonów.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Ron. - Dlaczego nie jestem tak uwielbiany jak Harry?

\- Bo nie jesteś tak wyczepisty jak Syriusz Black – powiedział Harry, poklepując Rona po ramieniu.

\- Syriusz Black lubi naśladować wyczepistych ludzi – powiedział bez mrugnięcia Remus. - Tak mówią fakty.

\- Więc Harry Potter może być Syriuszem Blackiem w przebraniu? - Umbridge wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z przerażeniem. Następnie wskazała na Tonks i Shacklebolta. - Bierzcie go!

\- Pani Umbridge – powiedziała Marchbanks. - Pan Potter przez całe popołudnie zdawał swoje sumy, a potem był doskonale widziany w wielkiej sali. Nie ma mowy, żeby był Syriuszem Blackiem.

\- Ale nadal jest to możliwe – powiedziała Umbridge. - A co jeśli przez cały ten czas to był Syriusz Black?

\- Naprawdę, niech już pani przestanie – zbeształa ją Marchbanks. - Dlaczego, na Merlina, Black chciałby przebywać w otoczeniu dwóch aurorów, którzy go szukają? Dlaczego chciałby powtarzać swoje sumy? Z tego, co pamiętam to je nienawidził.

\- To na pewno – dodał Remus. Łapa szczeknął potwierdzając. - Wątpię, żeby chciał się podszyć pod Harry'ego, żeby móc je powtórzyć.

Marchbanks pokiwała głową.

\- Zgadzam się z możliwością, że Black mógł się tu pojawić. Ale zdecydowanie wątpię w to, że udawałby ucznia tej szkoły.

\- No, to naprawdę ja, profesor Umbridge – powiedział Harry. Mimo że zabawnie byłoby udawać Syriusza, Harry stwierdził, że ludzie nie zareagowaliby na to zbyt pozytywnie. Umbridge nerwowo trzymała w dłoni różdżkę, zdenerwowana po raz pierwszy od wizyty Knota. Harry, oczywiście, był jednym z głównych powodów, dla których Umbridge zaczęła popadać w paranoję, co podsunęło mu pewien pomysł. - Czy jest pani pewna, że jest pani sobą?

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała Umbridge. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć wypowiedzi swojego ucznia.

\- Czy jest pani pewna, że jest pani sobą? - powtórzył Harry. - Równe dobrze może być pani Syriuszem Blackiem.

\- Nie jestem Syriuszem Blackiem – krzyknęła Umbridge, wstając.

\- Właśnie o powiedziałby Syriusz Black – powiedział Harry. Jego słowa nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Starał się przekonać Umbridge do tego, że jest Syriuszem Blackiem, nie wiedząc, że nim jest.

\- Nie, jestem przekonana, że nim nie jestem. - Umbridge poklepała się po twarzy, upewniając się co do tego faktu.

\- To dobrze – powiedział Harry. Poczekał chwilkę, pozwalając Umbridge na uspokojenie się. - Ale kto wie, co może być z panią nie tak, skoro Syriusz Black jest w Hogwarcie.

Wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie z Marchbanks w zasięgu słuchu. Próbował przekonać egzaminatorkę, że to Umbridge jest niepoczytalna, a nie on.

\- Masz rację. - Gwałtownie obróciła się do Tonks i Shacklebolta. - Złapcie go, nieważne jak. Macie moje pozwolenie.

\- Damy z siebie wszystko – powiedział Shacklebolt, unikając wzrokiem Łapę.

\- Wybaczcie – powiedziała Umbridge po czym pospiesznie się oddaliła. Na sali słychać było śmiechy, ale nikt nie był w stanie ich dopasować do jednej osoby.

Harry starał się nie pokazać żadnych emocji wracając do stołu Gryfonów. Jednak Hermiona nadal wysłała mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

\- Mówiłam, żebyś był ostrożny. To nie było ostrożne.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – powiedział Harry, pochylając głowę. - Przepraszam.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że pani Pomfrey może nie być zadowolona rozkazem zbadania Umbridge? - Hermiona zmieniła temat.

\- Wyślę jej później kosz z słodkościami – powiedział Harry. Umbridge nie miała na sobie żadnych zaklęć, więc miał nadzieję, że Pomfrey nie będzie na niego zła.

Hermiona westchnęła

\- Musisz pomyśleć, zanim wciągniesz w swój Bunt kogoś, kto nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Oni są tak samo zestresowani jak my. Zresztą, zaraz mamy nasze sumy z astronomii.

\- I muszę się na niego uczyć – uprzedził ją Harry.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparła Hermiona. Na jego wkurzone spojrzenie odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Ślizgonami – powiedział Harry, potrząsając głową. - Zwłaszcza z dziewczynami.

\- To ty je do nas przyprowadziłeś – powiedziała Hermiona. - To niesamowite jak bardzo Bunt się rozprzestrzenia po całej szkole. Zanikają nawet bariery międzydomowe.

\- Szkoda, że to jeszcze nie złamało Umbridge – powiedział Harry. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślał, że już jest blisko, ona chwytała się ostatniej nitki zaprzeczenia i mocno się jej trzymała. A konie roku się zbliżał.

\- Ale co byś wtedy zrobił, nie mając nikogo do denerwowania? - zapytała Hermiona. Uniosła brew i podsunęła mu pod nos jeden wykres.

\- Oszalałby jeszcze bardziej – odparł Ron – i zacząłby denerwować nas wszystkich.

\- Zawsze zostaje Snape i na pewno znalazłbym jakieś inne sposoby na uwolnienie mojej energii – powiedział Harry. Następnie skrzyżował ramiona i unikał patrzenia na wykres.

\- Albo mógłbyś pójść i znowu dźgać profesora Lupina – powiedziała Hermiona, wysyłając mu spojrzenie z ukosa.

\- To nie taki zły pomysł – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się nad tym. - Tylko, że nie dałby sobie tego robić za darmo. Wymyśliłby coś gorszego niż przypisanie mojej pracy Syriuszowi.

\- Coś w tym jest, w końcu on też był Huncwotem – powiedział Ron.

\- No, więc to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, żeby robić mu żarty – powiedział Harry. Miał przeczucie, że Remus uważał to wszystko za zabawne i na pewno pozwoliłby sobie zrobić odrobinę więcej.

\- Cieszę się, że masz jeszcze jakieś limity – powiedziała Hermiona. Sięgnęła ręką i wskazała na wykres gwiazd. - A teraz lepiej zabieraj się do nauki.

\- Tak jest – odparł Harry, przyciągając do siebie wykres i powtarzając konstelacje.

Umbridge nie wróciła do wielkiej sali i Harry przestał o niej myśleć. Mieli ostatni egzamin tego dnia i musieli się do niego przygotować. Harry wiedział, że tak powinno być, ale ciężko było mu się przestawić z astronomii na wróżbiarstwo i z powrotem na astronomię. Ale musiał się skupi, żeby Hermiona go nie zabiła.

Praktyczna część egzaminu odbyła się w wieży astronomicznej. Był to jeden z dwóch egzaminów (poza opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami), który nie odbywał się w wielkiej sali. Ale potrzebowali do tego teleskopów, więc nikt nie narzekał.

Egzamin się rozpoczął i Harry zaczął nanosić gwiazdy na czysty wykres. Nauka podczas kolacji trochę mu pomogła, ale nadal nie był pewien pewnych konstelacji.

Krzyk jednego z uczniów sprawił, że Harry zamiast patrzeć w niebo, zaczął obserwować ziemię. Umbridge skończyła denerwować Pomfrey i planowała coś złego. Z pewną zaciekłością maszerowała w kierunku chatki Hagrida.

Tofty nakazał uczniom skupienie się na egzaminie, ale sam wydawał się zainteresowany wydarzeniem. Uczniowie go zignorowali, bardziej przejęci tym, co się działo na dole niż ich sumami.

Umbridge mówiła tak głośno, że można było rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa. Próbowała wyrzucić Hagrida twierdząc, że to on wpuścił Syriusza Blacka do Hogwartu. Cały piąty rok wstrzymał powietrze, gdy Umbridge skierowała swoją różdżkę na Hagrida.

Zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, uderzył ją czerwony promień. Shacklebolt i Tonks pojawili się na błoniach i oszołomili Umbridge. Następnie aurorzy porozmawiali z Hagridem i zabrali nieprzytomną Umbridge z powrotem do zamku.

\- No cóż, teraz, gdy to się skończyło, chciałbym przypomnieć, że jest to egzamin na czas – powiedział Tofty, skupiając uwagę wszystkich na egzaminie. Potem usiadł na swoim krześle z ciężkim westchnięciem.

Harry odwrócił swój teleskop z powrotem do gwiazd, ale nie był w stanie się na nich skupić. Z głową w chmurach znalazł Marsa i odnotował, że tego wieczoru świecił on wyjątkowo jasno. Test zakończył się zanim Harry był w stanie z powrotem się skupić.

Harry wybrał inną niż wszyscy drogę do dormitorium, poświęcając ten czas na zastanowienie się, czy to, co robi jest właściwe. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów, ale teraz Umbridge prawie przeklęła Hagrida. To on podsunął jej pomysł, że Syriusz może być w Hogwarcie, za to ona dopowiedziała sobie resztę. Czy było to właściwe?

Dzień się skończył, ale Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym pytaniu. Czy powinien nadal zachowywać się jak szaleniec, czy powinien zakończyć Bunt zanim ktoś zostanie ranny?


	41. Wizja

końców, Harry zwierzył się Hermionie, która od razu zdzieliła go książką w głowę.

\- Ała! To bolało! - jęknął Harry.

\- Miało boleć – powiedziała Hermiona. Następnie oparła swoje ręce na biodrach i zgromiła Harry'ego spojrzeniem. - To ty chciałeś zacząć tę całą przygodę i na pewno nie przeszkadzało ci to, że Umbridge może mieć przez to problemy.

\- Kogo obchodzi Umbridge? - powiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Albo Snape?

\- Nie przeszkadzało ci też to, że ktoś może zostać ranny – kontynuowała Hermiona. - Na Merlina, Harry, nie jesteś swoim ojcem.

\- Jasne, że nie jestem moim ojcem – powiedział Harry, zaciskając pięści na samą wzmiankę o nim.

\- Co oznacza, że nie masz lat doświadczenia w byciu żartownisiem – powiedziała Hermiona. - Istniała więc szansa, że ktoś, prędzej czy później, skończy ranny.

\- Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałaś – powiedział Harry.

\- Nigdy ci na tym nie zależało. Aż do teraz – odparła Hermiona. - Poza tym, miałam na ciebie oko i zacząłeś całkiem łagodnie.

\- No chyba – powiedział Harry. Nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek został ranny podczas jego próby pozbycia się Umbridge z zamku.

\- Ale co cię tak wzięło? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Hagrid – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Spójrz, sam to powiedziałeś, Umbridge będzie ścigała każdego, kto się jej sprzeciwi – powiedziała Hermiona. - Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego w końcu dołączyłam do twojego Buntu?

\- Czemu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Bo tak bardzo rozpraszałeś Umbridge, że przestała ranić innych uczniów – powiedziała Hermiona. - Tak bardzo skupiła się na tym, co jest nie tak z zamkiem i na tobie, że przestała rozdawać szlabany na lewo i prawo.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry. - Znaczy, wiedziałem, że przestała mi dawać szlabany ze względu na to, co się zawsze na nich działo, ale nie wiedziałem, że innym też ich nie dawała.

\- A winisz ją za to? - zapytała Hermiona. - Tylko pomyśl, co by się stało, gdyby Umbridge poszła do Hagrida o zdrowym umyśle?

\- Nie skończyłoby się to dobrze – powiedział Harry.

\- Zwłaszcza dla Hagrida – zgodziła się Hermiona. - Widzisz więc, dlaczego jesteś dobry dla tej szkoły?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry, pocierając obolały tył głowy. - Nie musisz mi tego dosłownie wbijać do głowy.

\- Dobrze – odparła Harmiona.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry.

\- Wybaczam ci to chwilowe szaleństwo – powiedziała Hermiona.

Ron pokręcił głową i stwierdził, że może bezpiecznie przyłączyć się do rozmowy.

\- Harry nawet nie potrafi oszaleć normalnie.

\- Można oszaleć normalnie? - zapytał Harry, przechylając głowę.

\- Musisz mu trochę odpuścić, Ron – powiedziała Hermiona. - Harry zmienił się w porównaniu z tym co było latem.

\- W mojej obronie, nikt mi nic nie mówił, dopóki nie zacząłem krzyczeć – powiedział Harry, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- A teraz wrócił do dąsania – powiedziała z westchnięciem Hermiona.

\- Pora zaplanować kolejny kawał – powiedział Ron.

\- Okej, masz moją uwagę – powiedział Harry. Szybko przesunął swoje krzesło bliżej do nich. - Dużo myślałem o wielkim finale tak, żeby ostatecznie wykurzyć stąd Umbridge i zafundować jej miejsce na oddziale psychiatrycznym Munga.

\- Mów mi więcej – powiedział Ron, a Hermiona ożywiła się.

\- Najpierw użyjemy latających małp – zaczął Harry. Skończyli planować nocą, więc fakt, że ich ostatni egzamin odbył się po południu bardzo im sprzyjał.

Teoria z historii magii odbyła się o drugiej po południu. Harry był niewyspany po poprzedniej nocy, ale był w stanie skupić się na egzaminie. Historia nie była jego mocną stroną i Hermiona nalegała na powtórki przed obiadem, więc nie był dzisiaj w najlepszej formie.

Pytania zaczęły się zamazywać, a jego oczy zamykać. Zamrugał raz, drugi, za trzecim razem jego oczy nie otworzyły się. Wojna goblinów z 1873 trwała w najlepsze w departamencie tajemnic. Gobliny rzucały w siebie gumowymi kaczkami z jednego końca korytarza w drugi.

Harry pochylił się i biegiem pokonał ten korytarz, żeby uciec od chaosu. Widział, co gobliy miały potem w arsenale i wiedział, że powoli kończyły im się kaczki i zamierzali przejść do ciasta. A było to ciasto z batatów.

Zdecydowanie wolał zostać uderzony gumową kaczką niż ciastem z batatów, mimo że gobliny miały ciężką rękę. Harry sięgnął do drzwi i otworzył je w momencie, kiedy gobliny zaczęły rzucać się ciastem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, półki nie były wypełnione gumowymi kaczkami. Pewnie gobliny zabrały je na amunicję. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać skąd gobliny miały ciasta, ale był to departament tajemnic, więc wszystko było możliwe.

Harry zapomniał o tym podczas przyglądania się szklanym kulom na półkach. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego gobliny nie wzięły ich jako amunicji, tylko gumowe kaczki. Podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że te kule można było zabrać dopiero wtedy, gdy się chciało zabić wiedźmy. Ale z drugiej strony, wiedźmy zabijane były zaklęciem łaskoczącym, nie kamieniowano ich.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale jego uwagę odwróciła grupa ludzi, stojąca przy jednym z korytarzy. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to aby nie byli właściciele kul i czy to przez nich odbywała się wojna w drugim pokoju.

Następnie Harry rozpoznał Syriusza, który leżał na ziemi. Voldemort stał nad nim i go torturował. Harry głośno wciągnął powietrze, co zwróciło uwagę Voldemorta.

\- W końcu się pojawiłeś – powiedział Voldemort. - Lepiej szybko przybądź, inaczej twój chrzestny zniknie na dobre.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju – krzyknął Harry, rzucając gumową kaczką, która była w jego dłoni.

Voldemort aż się cofnął w szoku, czując uderzenie kaczuszką i Harry od razu znalazł się na ziemi, skręcając się z bólu. Jego blizna bolała, która mogła się zapalić i spalić całą jego twarz. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że krzyczy i zmusił się, żeby przestać. I żeby sobie trochę ulżyć, przycisnął z całej siły rękę do czoła.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał się Tofty.

\- Ból głowy – wykrztusił z siebie Harry. - Wyjątkowo silny.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie dokończyć egzamin? - zapytał Tofty.

Harry spojrzał na biurko i pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się na przenikliwy ból.

\- Raczej nie.

\- No dobrze, może przejdziesz się do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział Tofty. - Chyba jeden z twoich przyjaciół już skończył. Niech ci pomoże dojść do pielęgniarki.

\- Kto? - wykrztusił Harry, ale Tofty już pociągnął go na nogi i wypchnął za drzwi.

\- Na Merlina, Potter – powiedział Draco, podchodząc do Harry'ego, który trzymał się framugi. - Nadwerężyłeś mózg, czy coś?

\- Miałem wizję, muszę coś sprawdzić – powiedział Harry, odpychając się od drzwi. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i prawie się przewrócił.

\- Musisz pójść do pielęgniarki – powiedział Draco.

\- Nie, muszę zobaczyć się z profesorem Lupinem – powiedział Harry.

\- Dobra, ale nie umieraj, bo zwalą to na mnie – odparł Draco. - I myślę o porzuceniu cię przy drzwiach gabinetu profesora.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział Harry. Był w stanie iść, ale potrzebował pomocy Draco przy schodach. Klasa była pusta, więc poszli do gabinetu i zapukali.

\- Ładny rysunek – powiedział Draco, przyglądając się drzwiom.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry. - Narysowałem też na drzwiach Snape'a.

\- Widziałem – odparł Draco. Następnie wskazał na wielkiego robota na środku rysunku. - Co to takiego?

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Lupin, otwierając drzwi. Spojrzał na swoją pierś, ponieważ tam wskazywał palec Draco. - Oj, musiałem się pobrudzić podczas obiadu.

\- Mówiłem o pana drzwiach – powiedział Draco.

\- A, to – powiedział Remus. Szybko na nie zerknął – Nie mam pojęcia, co to ma przedstawiać.

\- Profesorze Lupin – przerwał Harry.

\- Harry, coś się stało? - zapytał Remus, zauważając stan Harry'ego.

\- Muszę się zobaczyć z Wąchaczem – powiedział Harry.

\- Teraz go tu nie ma, Harry – odparł Remus. - Musiał coś załatwić.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry, cofając się o krok.

\- Tonks i Shacklebolt zajęli się zablokowanym Fiuu, ale studenci jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą – powiedział Remus. - I dostaliśmy wiadomość proszącą o Wąchacza.

\- Dostaliście wiadomośc przez Fiuu, proszącą o pana zwierzaka? - zapytał Draco z uniesioną brwią.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Remus. - Ja też zaraz wychodzę, dlatego moje ostatnie zajęcia zostały odwołane. Tak naprawdę, to złapaliście mnie teraz przez czysty przypadek.

\- Ale co z Wąchaczem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Wejdź i usiądź, Harry – powiedział Remus. - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, czy coś się stało? Miałeś teraz historię magii, prawda? Co się stało, że aż tak źle wyglądasz? Nie powinieneś być w skrzydle szpitalnym?

\- On nie może odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania naraz – warknął Draco.

\- A może ty wiesz, co się stało? - zapytał Remus Draco, ponieważ do tej pory był zbyt zajęty uspokajaniem Harry'ego i podawaniem mu herbaty.

\- Skończyłem wcześniej egzamin, więc nie bardzo wiem, co się działo. Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć to to, że Harry wyszedł z sali w gorszym stanie niż jest teraz – odpowiedział Draco. - Zaproponowałem, żeby poszedł do pielęgniarki, bo wspomniał coś o wizji i trzymał się za głowę, ale z jakiegoś powodu nalegał, żeby zobaczyć się z pana psem.

\- Wizję? - zapytał Lupin, odwracając się do Harry'ego.

\- Widziałem Voldemorta i on porwał Wąchacza – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Po co Czarnemu Panu pies? - zapytał Draco, marszcząc nos.

\- Ponieważ Wąchacz jest bardzo ważny – powiedział Harry.

\- Harry, ta wizja nie może być prawdziwa – powiedział Remus, nie komentując, do czego Voldemortowi potrzebny by był pies, ani faktu, że Wąchacz tak naprawdę nie jest psem. - Z Wąchaczem jest wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

\- A możesz sprawdzić? - zapytał Harry.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam na to czasu – odpowiedział Remus, po czym spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. - Muszę już iść, Harry.

\- Ale musisz to sprawdzić – powiedział Harry.

\- Posłuchaj, Wąchacz powinien wrócić po południu, kiedy skończą się wszystkie egzaminy – powiedział Remus. - Nie chcieliśmy, żebyś zauważył, więc ustaliliśmy taki jakby rozkład.

\- Ale on jest teraz u Voldemorta – naciskał Harry. - Na pewno możesz to jakoś sprawdzić?

\- Nie mogę – powiedział Remus. Westchnął i spojrzał na Draco. - Może pójdź i zapytaj się profesora Snape'a, czy może sprawdzić, czy już wrócił?

\- On ze mną nie rozmawia – odparł Harry.

\- I wydaje mi się, że ma ku temu powody – powiedział Remus. - No dobra, więc może pan Malfoy sprawdzi to z Snapem?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to się udało, proszę, Remus? - błagał Harry.

\- Przykro mi, Harry, ale muszę już iść – powiedział Remus. - Powinienem być z powrotem po kolacji, więc poczekaj do tego czasu. Jeśli Wąchacz nie wróci do końca egzaminów, wtedy mi powiedz.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Harry, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz go szukał, Harry – powiedział Remus. - Obiecaj mi.

\- Obiecuję, że nie będę szukał Syriusza – odparł Harry.

\- W porządku, do zobaczenia – powiedział Remus. Następnie udał się w stronę ognia. - Nie martw się o Syriusza, w końcu z jakiegoś powodu uczysz się ze Snapem.

\- Tak, profesorze – powiedział sztywno Harry.

\- Do widzenia – powiedział Remus, wrzucając proszek do ognia i znikając w zielonych płomieniach.

\- Chodź, poczekamy na resztę w główny korytarzu – powiedział Harry.

\- Przyjmiesz jego radę? - zapytał Draco.

\- Zobaczymy – powiedział Harry. - Poza tym, nie możemy nic zrobić, dopóki inni nie skończą egzaminu.

\- Możemy najpierw pójść zapytać Snape'a – zaproponował Draco.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział Harry, ostrożnie kiwając głową. - Ale będziesz to musiał zrobić sam.

\- Może odprowadzę cię do pielęgniarki, a potem pójdę się go zapytać? - zapytał Draco. - Czy mogę ci zaufać, żebyś nigdzie nie poszedł sam?

\- Tak, możesz – powiedział Harry.

\- Chodźmy więc – powiedział Draco. Poprowadził ich z gabinetu do pielęgniarki, gdzie zostawił Harry'ego. Potem udał się na poszukiwanie Snape'a, żeby zapytać go o psa Remusa.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała cicho Pomfrey.

Harry szybko spojrzał na łóżko, w którym leżała Umbridge, zanim pielęgniarka zasłoniła zasłonkę.

\- Mam straszliwy ból głowy.

\- Ojej, to się zawsze komuś przytrafia – powiedziała pani Pomfrey. - Daj mi chwilkę, to przyniosę ci eliksir.

Pani Pomfrey odeszła od niego, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o stresie. Harry ucieszył się, że spędzi w skrzydle tylko tyle czasu, ile potrzeba. Pomfrey miała tendencję do niańczenia go do śmierci.

Jego oczy cały czas wędrowały w stronę Umbridge. Była to niezwykła okazja, mimo że nie w najlepszym momencie. Harry się zawahał, po czym wstał. Na palcach podszedł bliżej łóżka, bezdźwięcznie prześlizgując się pod zasłonkami. Miał przeczucie, że Umbridge będzie musiała na kilka godzin zniknąć z ich życia, a była to doskonała metoda, żeby się tak stało.

Szczypta proszku WielkichSnów, który dostał od Freda i George'a i Umbridge odleciała do swojego świata. Harry w tym czasie pospieszył do swojego łóżka, żeby pani Pomfrey nie zauważyła, że z niego wyszedł. Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego dostał od bliźniaków tak dużą torbę eksperymentalnych przedmiotów, ale był ciekawy, jak by one zadziałały na Umbridge. I nawet z końca korytarza można było usłyszeć jej chrapanie.

\- Proszę bardzo – powiedziała pani Pomfrey, wręczając mu eliksir.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry. Szybko połknął zawartość, krzywiąc się na niedobry smak, który został zrekompensowany przez znikający ból głowy. - Już mi lepiej.

\- Może chcesz tu chwilę zostać i odpocząć, dopóki twoi przyjaciele nie napiszą egzaminu? - zasugerowała Pomfrey. - Możesz użyć jednych z tych łóżek.

\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział Harry, cofając się w obawie, że Pomfrey będzie go chciała tu zatrzymać. - Pójdę do własnego łóżka.

\- Pamiętaj, że musisz odpocząć – powiedziała głośno Pomfrey do wychodzącego Harry'ego.

Harry udał się do swojego pokoju, ale nie po to, żeby odpocząć. Zamiast tego zabrał parę rzeczy i udał się do głównego korytarza. Chciał wyjść jak tylko skończą się egzaminy.

Draco czekał na niego u stóp schodów i na jego widok wypuścił z ulgą powietrze.

\- Dobrze, już myślałem, że poszedłeś sam.

\- Powiedziałem przecież, że nie pójdę – powiedział Harry. Usiadł razem z Draco na scodach i zaczął wpatrywać się w drzwi do wielkiej sali.

\- Kto wie z wami Gryfonami – powiedział mrukliwie Draco.

\- Dlaczego skończyłeś tak wcześnie? - zapytał Harry po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Bo lubię historię – odpowiedział Draco. - Naprawdę – nalegał, widzą sceptyczne spojrzenie Harry'ego. - W historii jest mnóstwo krwi i jest to świetny pomysł na zdobywanie nowych pomysłów. Ulrik Niegodziwy byłby dla ciebie wspaniałym autorytetem.

\- Dzięki – powiedział sarkastycznie Harry.

\- Musisz na siebie uważać wokół Pansy, albo ona zacznie się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę jesteś szalony – powiedział Draco.

\- Nie powinno być na odwrót? - zapytał Harry.

\- Możliwe – odparł Draco, wzruszając ramionami. - Może twoje szaleństwo jest zaraźliwe.

\- Jak długo do końca egzaminu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Mamy jeszcze godzinę – powiedział Draco. - Wystarczająco, żebyś powiedział mi, kim tak naprawdę jest ten pies.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Harry. - Powiedziałem ci jakiś czas temu, że to mój chrzestny.

\- Więc on naprawdę jest twoim chrzestnym i nie żartowałeś sobie ze mnie? - zapytał Draco.

\- Wziąłeś jeszcze jeden eliksir szaleństwa? Albo coś zrobiłeś ze swoją pamięcią? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, po prostu wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował odwrócenia uwagi – powiedział Draco. - Poza tym, nigdy nie wyjaśniłeś dlaczego twój chrzestny jest niewinny. Znaczy, wiem o Pettigrew, ale jestem pewien, że kryje się za tym jakaś historia i chcę ją poznać.

\- To długa historia – powiedział Harry.

\- A my mamy czas – przypomniał Draco. - Poza tym, musimy poczekać aż ten pies wróci ze swojej misji, zanim gdziekolwiek pójdziemy.

\- Moja wizja – powiedział Harry.

\- Możesz to wyjaśnić kiedy będziemy już wszyscy razem – przerwał Draco. - Wiesz lepiej niż ja, że Granger będzie na to nalegać, a co dopiero pozostali.

\- Racja – powiedział Harry, wiedząc, że Draco ma rację.

\- Poza tym, musimy też wziąć pod uwagę inne rzeczy, na przykłada transport i Umbridge – kontynuował Draco.

\- Tym już się zająłem – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem pełnym zębów. - Umbridge zasnęła na długie godziny.

\- No dobra, teraz opowiadaj o tym chrzestnym – zażądał Draco.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się podczas naszego trzeciego roku – powiedział Harry. Z westchnieniem opadł na schody i zaczął opowiadać Draco historię, cały czas wpatrując się w drzwi wielkiej sali, czekając na ich otwarcie.


	42. Pułapki na pułapkę

Jak tylko otworzyły się drzwi i grupa studentów wyszła z egzaminu, Harry był na nogach i kierował się w stronę przyjaciół. Naprzeciw wyszli mu Ron, Hermiona i reszta Buntu z troską wypisaną na twarzach.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona. - Poszedłeś do pielęgniarki?

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Ron.

\- Jest już okej i tak, poszedłem – odpowiedział Harry. - Miałem wizję. Voldemort ma Wąchacza.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- To niemożliwe – zaprotestował Ron. - On jest przecież w zamku, widzieliśmy go dzisiaj rano.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Został wysłany na misję i jestem pewien, że go wtedy złapali.

\- Snape nic nie powiedział – powiedział Draco. - Zapytałem go, ale on tylko na mnie spojrzał i powiedział, że nie ma nic wspólnego z tym kundlem.

\- Syriusz nie jest kundlem – powiedział Harry.

\- Mimo wszystko, jeśli Syriusz został wysłany na misję, Snape nie ma jak sprawdzić, czy on żyje – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Masz rację – odparł Harry. - Ale co my teraz zrobimy?

\- Po pierwsze znajdziemy miejsce, żeby móc to przedyskutować w prywatności – powiedziała Hermiona, obrzucając spojrzeniem piątoklasistów, którzy jeszcze byli na korytarzu. - A potem opowiesz wszystko od początku.

\- Gdzie powinniśmy pójść? - zapytał Harry.

\- Na zewnątrz, ale nie koło jeziora – zdecydowała Hermiona. - Musimy mieć możliwość sprawdzenia, czy Syriusz już wrócił, a nie możemy tego zrobić z wewnątrz zamku.

\- Powinien być już z powrotem – dodał Draco.

\- Chodźmy – powiedziała Hermiona. Poprowadziła ich na zewnątrz i wybrała miejsce na tyle blisko, żeby można było zobaczyć Syriusza, ale na tyle daleko, żeby nikt ih nie podsłuchał.

\- A teraz gadaj, Potter – rozkazał Draco, gdy tylko wszyscy się rozsiedli.

\- Dobra. - Harry pokiwał głową. - Więc, na egzaminie, tak jakby poczułem się strasznie zmęczony i zasnąłem.

\- Harry – wykrztusiła Hermiona.

\- Hermiono, później – wymamrotał do niej Ron.

\- W porządku – obruszyła się Hermiona.

\- Zacząłem śnić o wojnach goblinów, którzy walczyli w departamencie tajemnic za pomocą gumowych kaczek. Uciekłem zanim zaczęli używać ciast z batatów jako amunicji.

\- Dzięki bogu – wymamrotał Draco, przewracając oczami.

\- Na wszystkich regałach były szklane kule. Może Voldemort jest fanem wróżbiarstwa? - powiedział Harry. - W każdym razie, Syriusz tam był torturowany przez Voldemorta, więc musimy go uratować.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie był tylko sen? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tak, to się zdarzyło naprawdę – powiedział Harry, pocierając swój łokieć. - Nawet gumowe kaczki.

\- Um, jestem pewien, że to się stało, gdy spadłeś z krzesła – zauważył Ron.

\- No cóż, a boli jakby to było przez gumowe kaczki – powiedział Harry.

\- Jak wyglądał Syriusz? - zapytała Hermiona. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby on dał się złapać byle komu.

\- Ale mówimy tu o Voldemorcie – powiedział Harry i zamilkł na chwilę. - Dziwne, nie miał na plecach ciemnoróżowej strugi, którą miał rano.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - zapytał Draco.

\- Och, ustawiałem pułapkę na Umbridge i jakoś on pod nią przeszedł – powiedział Harry.

\- Pułapkę na Umbridge w gabinecie profesora Lupina? - zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Albo to była pułapka na Remusa – powiedział Harry ze wzurszeniem ramion. - Dajcie mi już spokój, ludzie.

\- Czy pomyślałeś o tym, że Voldemort zastawił pułapkę na ciebie? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Żeby zmienić kolor moich włosów na różowy? - zapytał Harry, ręką łapiąc się za włosy.

\- Albo, żeby cię zabić – odparła Hermiona. - Zależy, które będzie bardziej bolało.

\- Voldemort naprawdę powinien wiedzieć lepiej i nie próbować żartować sobie z ludzi – powiedział Harry. - Ale coś może być na rzeczy. Ta struga, przez to, że jest eliksirem, jest bardzo trudna do zmycia. I nie wydaje mi się, żeby Voldemort przejmował się wyglądem Syriusza.

\- Voldemort wizażysta – parsknął Ron.

Reszta grupy, włącznie z Harrym roześmiała się. Uspokoili się po kilku minutach, żeby zobaczyć przebiegającego obok nich psa z różową strugą na plecach. Następnie pies skierował się w stronę cienia, które rzucał zamek i małej wnęki, z której nikt ich nie widział.

Wszyscy się podnieśli i podeszli do Syriusza. Harry dotarł jako pierwszy i go uściskał.

\- Myślałem, że cię Voldemort porwał.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy – powiedział Syriusz szybko. - Czy Remus jest w zamku?

\- Jeszcze nie wrócił – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Okej – powiedział Syriusz, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - Muszę lecieć, chciałem tylko sprawdzić co u was. Bądź ostrożny. - Bez czekania na odpowiedź, Syriusz zmienił się z powrotem w psa i pobiegł.

\- Voldemort zastawił na mnie pułapkę, Syriuszu. Co mam zrobić? - zapytał Harry fragment ściany, gdzie stał wcześniej jego chrzestny. Następnie jednym skokiem zajął jego miejsce i odwrócił się w stronę swoich przyjaciół. - Co? Nie martw się, Harry. Zajmiemy się tym za ciebie!

\- Może rzeczywiście się tym zajmą? - zasugerowała Hermiona. - Musi być jakiś powód, dla którego on i profesor Lupin latają dzisiaj cały dzień.

\- Nawet mnie nie posłuchali – powiedział Harry, robiąc krok naprzód i stając w miejscu, z którego zaczął.

\- No cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto planuje na ciebie pułapkę – powiedział Draco. - I dobrze, że się na to nie nabrałeś.

\- No, dobrze, że nie pobiegłeś bezsensownie ratować Syriusza – powiedziała Hermiona, pomijając fakt, że właśnie zgodziła się z Draco Malfoy'em. Zdarzało się to już na tyle często, że wszyscy po prostu to ignorowali.

\- Coś dużego się zdarzy w departamencie tajemnic – powiedział Harry. - Chodźcie, musimy być tm pierwsi.

\- Co? - krzyknęła Hermiona i reszta grupy.

\- No cóż, Voldemort i pozostali pewnie pomyśleli, że będziemy mogli się wymknąć dopiero wieczorem, prawda? - zapytał Harry.

\- Prawdopodobnie? - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Inaczej spodziewaliby się mnie mniej więcej po godzinie od otrzymania wizji – powiedział Harry. - Więc jeśli zaatakujemy teraz, to nikt nie będzie się nas spodziewał.

\- Harry, to pułapka – zaprotestowała Hermiona. - Zostaniesz złapany i oczywistym jest, że Voldemort czegoś od ciebie chce.

\- To jest pułapka, Hermiono. Dlatego też powinniśmy tam pójść i się odegrać na wężowej twarzy.

\- To jest idiotyczny pomysł – warknął Draco. - Wiem, że całe życie walczysz z Czarnym Panem, ale pójście do niego, kiedy on na ciebie czeka jest głupotą. Poza tym, co mu zrobisz, pofarbujesz włosy na różowo?

\- On nie ma już włosów – powiedział Harry. - Z resztą wątpię, żebym mógł jakoś poprawić jego wygląd.

\- Nie miałem na myśli tego, żebyś poprawił wygląd Czarnego Pana – odparł Draco. - Chciałem tylko zauważyć, jak bardzo nie możesz tam pójść.

\- No nie wiem, mieliśmy w planach zafundować Umbridge atak serca – powiedział Harry. Następnie spojrzał na każdego członka Buntu. - Poza tym, mamy tyle żartów, że możemy stanąć naprzeciw armii i wygrać.

\- Dziecięce sztuczki nie są sposobem na zwalczanie armii Czarnego Pana – zaprotestował Draco.

\- No nie wiem, Harry zniszczył ludzi używając o wiele mniej skomplikowanych zaklęć – powiedział Ron, po czym skrzywił się na pochmurne spojrzenia wysłane w jego stronę. - Zaklęcie, żeby ktoś był tęczą, alby widział tylko tęczę jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niź zwykłe zaklęcie, które drugoroczni uczą się podczas pojedynków. Nawet ja to wiem.

\- Możemy to zrobić – wtrąciła Luna. - Gnębiwtryski nam pomogą.

\- Dobra robota, Luna – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową. - Posłuchajcie, na koniec tego wszystkiego, Umbridge miała się załamać. Widać, że mamy coraz mniejszy efekt na ludzi, ale powinniśmy kogoś doprowadzić do płaczu.

\- Na pewno doprowadzimy ich wszystkich do nieprzytomności tak szybko, jak tylko się da – powiedział Draco, po czym się skrzywił. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki to jest głupi pomysł?

\- Harry, Syriusz powiedział ci, żebyś został w zamku i nie szukać problemów – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Nie, powiedział, żebym był ostrożny i wezmę to sobie do serca – powiedział Harry. - Będę ostrożny zarówno podczas wchodzenia o departamentu tajemnic, jak i podczas zastawiania pułapek na Śmierciożerców.

\- Profesor Lupin też powiedział, żebyś został w zamku – powiedział Draco.

\- Powiedział, żebym nie poszedł szukać Syriusza – wyjaśnił Harry. - Nie idę szukać Syriusza, idę zrobić sobie żarty z Śmierciożerców. Dwie różne rzeczy, nawet jeśli Syriusz okaże się być w departamencie tajemnic.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, nie powinniśmy tego robić – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Minęły co, dwa miesiące, odkąd się o wszystko zaczęło? - zapytał Harry. - Mamy już sporo doświadczenia i materiału, że spokojnie możemy zaminować cały departament tajemnic i jeszcze zostanie.

\- To jest szalony pomysł – powiedziała Hermiona. - Poza tym, jak ty się chcesz tam dostać?

\- Tonks i Shacklebolt znieśli alarmy nad Fiuu – powiedział Harry. - Pójdziemy do gabinetu Remusa i stamtąd polecimy Fiuu do Ministerstwa. Mają kominki w Ministerstwie, prawda?

\- Mają – powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się. - Znam nawet adres osobistego kominka Ministra.

\- To się może przydać – powiedział Harry.

\- Harry – powiedziała ostrzegawczo Hermiona.

\- No dobra, to za pomocą Fiuu dostajemy się do gabinetu Ministra i idziemy do departamentu tajemnic – powiedział Harry. - Gdzie rozstawiamy pułapki i czekamy, żeby je odpalić.

\- Już się zająłeś Umbridge, tak? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Ona nam nie zagraża – powiedział Harry. - Miało to być wielkim finałem, ale sytuacja się trochę zmieniła. I dlatego też musimy tam iść. Jesteśmy na nich gotowi.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy będę z wami do końca – ostrzegł ich Draco. - Mojego ojca nie bardzo obchodzi co robię. Jemu się wydaje, że jestem po prostu rozpuszczony. Nie sądzę, żeby żarty z Śmierciożerców uważał za dobry rodzaj rozpuszczenia.

\- Nie martw się, Malfoy, to jest ten dobry rodzaj – powiedział Harry. Następnie zamilkł i potarł brodę. - Ale tu masz rację. Powinniśmy się przebrać, to jeszcze bardziej zdezorientuje Śmierciożerców.

\- Za co się przebierzemy? - zapytał Ron.

\- Za biegluty? - zaproponowała Luna.

\- Chyba udało mi się znaleźć sposób, żeby nie można było zdjąć zaklęcia zmieniającego wygląd za pomocą jednego przeciwzaklęcia – powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie mówiłam ci, bo jakoś Umbridge nigdy tego nie sprawdza.

\- Nawet jeśli jest to Czarny Pan we własnej osobie – powiedział Harry. Złośliwy uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego twarzy. - Co daje mi pewien pomysł.

\- Nie będzie mi się to podobać, prawda? - zapytał Draco.

\- Nikomu to się pewnie nie będzie podobać – odezwał się niespodziewanie Neville.

\- Przebierzemy się za starego Voldiego – potwierdził Harry. - Ale musimy się od niego różnić na tyle, żeby ci dobrzy nas nie wykończyli.

\- To jest baaardzo dobry pomysł – powiedział sarkastycznie Draco.

\- Musimy mieć takie psychodeliczne koszulki i jaskrawe, puszyste włosy – powiedział Harry.

\- Może do tego jeszcze piszczące buty? - zapytała Hermiona z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nie, będziemy się dużo skradać, ale czerwony nos też byłby spoko – powiedział Harry.

Hermiona westchnęła i machnęła różdżką, zamieniając Neville'a w Voldemorta, który nie potrafi się zdecydować czy woli być hipisem, czy klaunem.

\- Tak może być?

\- Dodaj jeszcze uśmiech klauna – powiedział Harry. - Nikt nas wtedy nie pomyli z Czarnym Panem, ale będziemy na tyle do niego podobni, że Śmierciożercy się zatrzymają.

\- I wtedy będziemy jeszcze większym celem, bo śmiejemy się z ich pana – powiedział Draco.

\- No cóż, on jest żałosny – odparł Harry.

Hermiona zdjęła urok z Neville'a.

\- Rzucę zaklęcie dopiero jak dojdziemy do gabinetu Remusa, nikt nie musi nas w takim stanie widzieć.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby kogokolwiek to jeszcze obchodziło – powiedział Ron.

\- Chodźmy więc – powiedział Harry. Poprowadził ich z powrotem do wewnątrz zamku. Bez większych problemów dotarli i weszli do klasy Obrony. Remus w pośpiechu zapomniał zamknąć drzwi, a Harry i Draco już w czasie rozmowy planowali tę misję. Zamknęli i zakluczyli drzwi, po czym Hermiona rzuciła na nich wszystkich zaklęcie.

Sześcioro śmiesznie wyglądających Voldemortów wyszło z kominka w gabinecie Ministra. Pierwszy był Draco, a za nim Harry. W oczekiwaniu na pozostałych, Harry szybko napisał coś na kawałku pergaminu i położył na biurku.

\- Co to? - zapytał Draco, przygotowując się o wyjścia.

\- To tylko list do Umbridge – odszepnął Harry. Wszyscy zamilkli i Draco ostrożnie wyprowadził ich z gabinetu.

\- Musimy wziąć windę na dziewiąte piętro – powiedział Draco. - Ale wątpię, żeby czekali na nas w windzie, skoro spodziewają się, że dojdziemy do pokoju przepowiedni.

\- Racja, ale nadal powinniśmy się ukryć – powiedział Harry. Zanim Draco wezwał windę, wszyscy ukryli się po bokach i wyszli dopiero wtedy, gdy wiedzieli, że jest czysto. Nikogo nie było w windzie, więc wszyscy weszli, a Draco włożył mały kluczyk do dziurki i nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk.

\- Co to takiego? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Knot tego używa do kontrolowania windy, żeby nie musieć jej z nikim dzielić – powiedział Draco. - Widziałem to tylko kilka razy, ale pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł na unikanie Śmierciożerców.

\- Dobry pomysł – powiedział Harry.

\- Sądzę, że najpierw powinniśmy zaminować pozostałe pokoje, zanim wejdziemy do pokoju, w którym on ciebie potrzebuje – powiedziała Hermiona. - Kto wie jakie mają tam zaklęcia, które ich poinformują, że już tam jesteś.

\- Nie martw się, wszystko ustawimy – powiedział Harry, pocierając ręce.

\- Ale musimy być ostrożni – powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby departament tajemnic był miejscem, w którym można się wygłupiać.

\- Na wszystko rzucimy normalne zaklęcia – powiedział Harry, olewająco machając ręką.

\- Ale chyba rzeczywiście lepiej, żeby to dzieciaki tu łaziły, a nie Czarni Panowie – westchnęła Hermiona.

\- I właśnie o to chodzi – powiedział Harry.

Winda się w końcu zatrzymała na dziewiątym piętrze i wszyscy przycisnęli się do ściany dopóki się nie upewnili, że nic im nie zagraża. I, po raz kolejny, byli sami.

Departament Tajemnic był dziwnym miejscem, pomyślał Harry, podczas gdy on i jego przyjaciele zastawiali pułapki na Śmierciożerców. Bardzo łatwo można się było zgubić w obracającym się pokoju, a pozostałe pokoje przyprawiały im ciarki.

Najdziwniejszym pokojem był pokój z łukiem i zasłoną. Harry słyszał głosy dochodzące zza zasłony i wszyscy jednogłośnie zgodzili się omijać ten pokój szerokim łukiem. Zastawili pułapki wszędzie z wyjątkiem podium, ponieważ był to jeden z najbardziej pustych pokoi w całym departamencie.

Ostatecznie, gdy pozostałe pokoje zostały uzbrojone i departament nie był już tak tajemniczy, nie tyle co pod względem zawartości, ale rozmieszczenia pomieszczeń, udali się do pokoju, o którym śnił Harry. Harry ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, ukazując półki, które pojawiały się w jego snach. Tak jak w jego ostatniej wizji, półki były zapełnione setkami małych kul, zamiast gumowych kaczek.

\- Gumowe kaczki lepiej by się trzymały – wymamrotał Harry.

\- To są kule z przepowiedniami – wydusił z siebie Draco. - To na tym zależy Czarnemu Panu.

\- Ale do czego ja mu jestem potrzebny? - zapytał Harry.

\- No cóż, jesteś bardzo ważną osobą – zauważył Ron. - W końcu, Syriusz Black nie podawałby się byle kogo.

\- To pierwszy punkt starcia, ale musimy być ostrożni – powiedziała Hermiona. - Na każdą półkę rzucę zaklęcie, żeby nic się im nie stało, a wy się rozkładajcie.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry. Wszyscy zabrali się o pracy, delikatnie biegnąc od jednego regału do drugiego, rozkładając żarty. Ostatecznie dotarli do końca pokoju, gdzie znajdował się regał 97. Hermiona i Neville doszli do końca regałów, ale nie starali się z ilością pułapek, która miałaby czekać na ich wrogów. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to nikt nie postawi palca w tamtą stronę.

Kiedy byli gotowi z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i wzniesionymi tarczami, Harry zabrał kulę z jego imieniem, na jej miejsce zostawił coś innego i biegiem dołączył do pozostałych. Nie czekali długo. Śmierciożercy przybyli.


	43. Impreza Śmierciożerców

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na POV Śmierciożerców.
> 
> Usiądźcie, zrelaksujcie się, końca świata jeszcze nie ma, wdech, Święta Kaczka nad nami czuwa, wydech. Oddychanie i relaksacja to jedyne czynności, które polecam wykonywać podczas czytania tego rozdziału. Pozostałe czynności grożą zadławieniem, uduszeniem, ciążą, porażeniem, siniakami, ranami, utratą krwi. Dziękujemy za uwagę i dostosowanie się do zaleceń.
> 
> Będzie trochę gierek umysłowych, niektórzy Śmierciożercy nie należą o najmądrzejszych.
> 
> Niech żyje Święta Kaczka!

Rozdział 43

Zapraszam na POV Śmierciożerców.

Usiądźcie, zrelaksujcie się, końca świata jeszcze nie ma, wdech, Święta Kaczka nad nami czuwa, wydech. Oddychanie i relaksacja to jedyne czynności, które polecam wykonywać podczas czytania tego rozdziału. Pozostałe czynności grożą zadławieniem, uduszeniem, ciążą, porażeniem, siniakami, ranami, utratą krwi. Dziękujemy za uwagę i dostosowanie się do zaleceń.

Będzie trochę gierek umysłowych, niektórzy Śmierciożercy nie należą o najmądrzejszych.

Niech żyje Święta Kaczka!

Lucjusz Malfoy zdziwił się widząc, że alarm, który ustawił na kuli z przepowiednią został uruchomiony. Nie sądzili, że Potter będzie w stanie wymknąć się z zamku jeszcze przed wieczorem. Dobrze wiedzieli, że Hogwart był zamknięty na cztery spusty i nie tylko. Ale jak tylko rozległ się alarm, Ministerstwo zostało zamknięte, pozwalając na przejście tylko piątoklasistom.

Lucjusz zebrał swoich ludzi i aportował się do pokoju przepowiedni. Planował pojawić się tuż za chłopakiem, który miał się wpatrywać w przepowiednię, ale coś się mu nie zgadzało. Chłopaka tam nie było i wszystko wyglądało na nienaruszone.

\- Rozdzielcie się i go poszukajcie – rozkazał Lucjusz. Następnie zmarszczył brwi i z uwagą przyjrzał się półce z przepowiedniami. Wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu, nawet gumowa kaczka. - Gumowa kaczka? - powiedział głośno. Zamiast przepowiedni, przy imieniu Czarnego Pana i Pottera znajdowała się gumowa kaczka.

\- Mają przepowiednię – krzyknął Lucjusz, podnosząc kaczkę. W następnej sekundzie z sufitu spadł żółty śluz, który pokrył zarówno podłogę jak i Śmierciożerców. Chwilę później do mazi dołączyły pióra.

Malfoy warknął i machnął różdżką. Niestety, śluz zmienił kolor na różowy, a pióra zamieniły się w kwiaty.

\- Co na Merlina? - ktoś krzyknął.

\- Może nie wyszedł ci ten alarm, co? - ktoś inny zapytał Lucjusza.

Lucjusz skrzywił się i wysłał klątwę w stronę tego, który odważył się zadać to pytanie.

\- Mój alarm zadziałał dobrze. Musieli wziąć tę przepowiednię, inaczej alarm by się nie uruchomił.

\- Jestem pokryta różowym czymś i kwiatami – powiedziała Bellatrix. Rzuciła wokół siebie pochmurne spojrzenie, próbując wydostać się z mazi. - Wyjdźcie, wyjdźcie gdziekolwiek jesteście!

\- Gdzie oni są? - zapytał McNair. Poślizgnął się na śluzie i wpadł na regał. Następnie pisnął jak mysz, a Lucjusz uniósł jedną brew. - Pisk, pisk, pisk. Pisk!- kontynuował McNair, a jego głos stawał się jeszcze bardziej piskliwy.

\- Nie dotykajcie półek – ostrzegł Lucjusz, ale było już za późno.

Kilkoro innych poślizgnęło się lub potknęło się o śluz i poszukali wsparcia w regałach. Wydawało się, że specyficzne regały dawały specjalne głosy, ponieważ każdy, kto dotknął regału McNair'a zaczął piszczeć jak mysz.

Bellatrix próbowała wywęszyć Buntowników, ale straciła równowagę. Nie chwyciła się żadnej półki i pozwoliła sobie upaść na ziemię. Niestety, nie wyglądało jakby mogła się podnieść. Najwyraźniej jeśli dopadł cię śluz, dopadła cię też podłoga, która za żadne skarby nie chciała puścić.

Lucjusz rzucił zaklęcie utwardzające na śluz i spróbował dojść do drzwi. Niestety, jedną z właściwości śluzu było twardnienie po wysuszeniu i Bellatrix utknęła w stwardniałej części mazi. Jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się było złapanie się za półkę, ale Lucjusz za nic w świecie nie chciał stracić swojego głosu.

Pierwsza fala Śmierciożerców została w taki czy inny sposób unieszkodliwiona. Albo utracili głos, zostali przytwierdzeni do podłogi, albo mieli wiadra na głowach. Lucjusz podejrzewał, że to ostatnie to też jakieś zaklęcie, bo po co pokój przepowiedni miałby mieć wiadra?

Wszystko się uspokoiło, nie licząc zwierzęcych odgłosów i klątw. Wtedy pojawiły się dziwne stworzenia. Wyglądały jak z okładki Żonglera, nie żeby Lucjusz czytał tę gazetę. Była to karykatura jego Pana, to było widać, ale nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Te dziwne, kolorowe stworzenia pomachały Śmierciożercom i opuściły pomieszczenie. Lucjusz nie mógł rzucić za nimi klątwy, bo śluz wokół niego stwardniał, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch.

Ostatnią rzeczą, która przeszła przez myśl Malfoy'owi był ból, który na pewno zazna, gdy Czarny Pan dowie się o jego niepowodzeniu. Nieważne czy te dziwne stworzenia należały do departamentu tajemnic, czy byli to piątoklasiści. I tak jego grupa została schwytana w pułapkę.

-o-

Nott był częścią drugiej fali Śmierciożerców. Mieli zaatakować Pottera całym zespołem, ale Crabbe i Goyle musieli iść do łazienki, więc Malfoy zabrał tylko połowę oddziału. Poza tym, to był tylko piątoklasista, któremu udało się uciec z cmentarza tylko dzięki olbrzymiemu szczęściu. Czy naprawdę potrzebowali ich tam wszystkich?

W oczekiwaniu na tryumfalny powrót Malfoy'a, Nott głęboko się zamyślił. Jak bardzo chciał zmyć ten szyderczy uśmieszek z twarzy Malfoy'a. Po kilku minutach był przekonany, że będzie miał ku temu okazję.

\- Założycie się, że Malfoy dał się złapać? - zapytał Nott pozostałych Śmierciożerców.

\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział Jugson.

\- Jasne – powiedział Goyle. - Pięć galeonów?

\- Pięć galeonów – powiedział Nott.

Crabbe tylko chrząknął, popierając zakład.

\- No dobra, pora się zebrać i ratować tyłek Malfoy'a – powiedział Nott. Czekali u szczytu schodów, więc tylko po nich zeszli i udali się do pokoju, który się obraca.

Nott do pokoju wszedł jako pierwszy i stanął w szoku na widok zmian, jakie w nim zaszły. Wszędzie były lustra i nie był w stanie rozróżnić ścian od drzwi.

\- Czekajcie, nie zmykajcie drzwi – krzyknął Nott. Jednak w tym samym momencie rozległ się odgłos zamka.

\- Ups – powiedział Crabbe, patrząc na drzwi, które zlały się z tłem.

\- To co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał Jugson.

\- Musimy tylko znaleźć drzwi – powiedział Nott. - Znaczy, to tylko piątoklasiści, iluzja to maks na co ich stać.

Nott i Jugson zaczęli szukać jakichkolwiek śladów po drzwiach. Nie znaleźli niczego na nieskazitelnej tafli lustra. Nieważne jak daleko sięgli rękami, nie byli w stanie wyczuć niczego.

\- Nie mogę znaleź żadnych drzwi – powiedział Jugson, wysyłając pochmurne spojrzenie Nottowi.

\- Muszą tu być – warknął Nott. - Poza iluzją musieli nauczyć się trochę zaklęć. Finite Incantatem.

Jednak zaklęcie nic nie zrobiło, nie było wystarczająco silne, żeby zdjąć uroki z skrzywił się i rzucił zaklęcie Confringo na ścianę. Zaklęcie odbiło się od lustra i zaczęło krążyć po pokoju odbijając się od pozostałych luster. Jugson w pewnym momencie musiał się uchylić, żeby zaklęcie nie uderzyło w niego.

\- To na pewno nie pomogło – warknął Jugson.

\- W porządku, najwyraźniej Hogwart zmienił się bardziej niż sądziłem – powiedział Nott. - Mój syn nic mi nie mówił, że uczą takich rzeczy.

\- Kogo obchodzi twój syn? - powiedział Jugson. - Musimy się stąd wydostać.

\- Aportujemy się – krzyknął Nott.

\- Ale dokąd, przywódco? - zapytał sarkastycznie Jugson.

\- Do pokoju obok, do pokoju czasu – powiedział Nott.

Jugson nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko zniknął. Nott zrobił to samo chwilę później, aportując się w wejściu do pokoju czasu. Z zaciekawieniem zaczął się przyglądać pokojowi, ignorując Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy się aportowali.

\- Jak na razie wszystko jest okej – powiedział Jugson. Zrobił jeden krok i nagle znalazł się na suficie. - Zdejmijcie mnie stąd!

\- Crabbe, pomóż mu – rozkazał Nott.

Crabbe ruszył na pomoc i wylądował w tym samym miejscu co Jugson – na suficie. Udało mu się wstać i pomóc Jugsonowi. Następnie popatrzył w dół na biurka i zamrugał.

\- To jest dziwne.

\- To jest zaklęcie, które wywraca ludzi do góry nogami, – powiedział Jugson – ale niezwykle silne.

\- Idź sprawdź, co się dzieje w pokoju przepowiedni – powiedział Nott.

\- Może sam się tam przejdziesz, co? - wymamrotał Jugson.

\- Nie pójdę, bo może ktoś będzie potrzebny, żeby ciebie ściągnąć na dół – powiedział Nott.

Jugson zaczął narzekać pod nosem, ale ruszył się do przodu. Droga do drzwi była ciężka i mozolna, ale w połowie trasy otworzyły się drzwi.

Jugson i Crabbe zatrzymali się w szoku, a sześć dziwnych stworzeń weszło do pokoju. Te postacie wyglądały tak dziwnie, że nikt nie próbował ich zatrzymać. Nawet jeśli wyglądały jak ich Pan, to pozwolili im przebiec po suficie.

Nott wpatrywał się w postacie, które zatrzymały się tuż przed nim.

\- Czym jesteście?

\- Chyba kim jesteście? - zapytała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Kim jesteście? - zapytał Nott.

\- Chyba czym jesteście? - zapytała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami.

\- To było moje pierwsze pytanie – warknął Nott.

\- Więc dlaczego nie zadasz go jeszcze raz? - zapytała postać z fioletowymi włosami.

\- Bo już zapytałem – powiedział Nott.

\- Powiedzieliśmy, że powinieneś zadać je jeszcze raz – powiedziała postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- Nie zapytam jeszcze raz, więc kim, czym jesteście? - powiedział Nott.

\- Zapytałeś – zauważyła postać z niebieskimi włosami. - A powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobisz.

\- Odpowiedzcie mi – powiedział Nott, wysyłając im pochmurne spojrzenia zza maski.

\- Jesteśmy Vodmetotami – odpowiedziała postać z zielonymi włosami.

\- Kim, na Merlina, są Vodmetoci? - zapytał Nott.

\- Vodletoci to rasa stworzona do obrony przez Departament Tajemnic – odpowiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Czekaj, myślałem, że jesteście Vodmetotami – powiedział Nott.

\- Jesteśmy Voldemrotami – powiedziała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami.

\- Znowu zmieniliście imię – oskarżył Nott.

\- Vodlemroci życzą udanego pobytu w departamencie tajemnic – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami.

\- Ta obrona została stworzona specjalnie dla was przez Voldemortów – powiedziała postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- Twoi towarzysze są tam – powiedziała postać z niebieskimi włosami. - My, Voldetatorzy, już się z nimi zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

\- My, Vodlemorci, jesteśmy bardzo przyjaźni – powiedziała postać z zielonymi włosami.

\- Ale teraz my, Voldemorci, musimy iść – powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami. - Powodzenia.

Powiedziawszy to, sześć postaci pobiegło do następnego pokoju. Nott zaklął, zdając sobie sprawę, że dał im uciec.

\- Dlaczego ich nie złapałeś? - krzyknął Jugson ze środka pokoju czasu.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym – powiedział Nott.

\- Myślisz, że mówili prawdę? - zapytał Jugson.

\- Że zostali stworzeni przez departament tajemnic? - zapytał Nott. - Kto wie? Może pójdź i uwolnij pozostałych, a ja pójdę ich poszukać.

\- Tym razem postaraj się ich złapać – krzyknął Jugson. - To może być Potter i jego spółka.

\- Potter nie jest aż tak dziwny – zaprotestował Nott.

Jugson odwrócił się i udał się w stronę pokoju przepowiedni, a Nott odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Musimy za nimi iść? - zapytał Goyle. - Oni mnie przerażali.

\- Nie bój się ich – powiedział Nott. - To tylko magicznie stworzone postacie, zrobione przez ludzi z tego departamentu. Nie mogą nas skrzywdzić.

\- Może jest powód, dla którego ludzie tutaj pracujący są szaleni – powiedział Goyle.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział Nott i wszedł do pokoju planet. Od razu musiał się schylić, żeby żadna planeta go nie uderzyła, ale chwilę potem wszedł w głąb pokoju. Przez krótki czas otaczała go nieprzenikniona ciemność, ale po prostu szedł dalej, czekając aż te dziwne postacie się pojawią. Ale nic takiego się nie działo.

Nalegał na sprawdzenie całego pokoju, ale nic w nim nie było, a zwłaszcza tych dziwnych stworzeń. Wychodząc z pokoju, Nott był w stanie załamania nerwowego, podskakując na najmniejszy dźwięk. To, że nic się nie zdarzyło jeszcze bardziej doprowadzało go do paranoi. Jak tylko wyszli z pokoju, na niego i Goyle'a spadła chmura mąki.

Goyle zaczął kichać i nie mógł przestać. Złapał się za Notta, który również zaczął kichać. W końcu Goyle wydał z siebie wyjątkowo głośne kichnięcie i przestał. Nott chwilę później wydał z siebie równie głośne kichnięcie i spojrzał na Goyle'a.

\- Z nosa wystają ci kwiaty – zauważył Goyle.

\- Z twojego też – powiedział Nott.

\- To chyba są róże – kontynuował Goyle. Kwiaty ugryzły go w usta. - Gryzące róże.

\- Widzę, ała – krzyknął Nott, gdy jedna z róż ugryzła go w wargę. Druga zaczęła żuć jego nos. - Jak się ich pozbyć?

\- A jak je dostaliśmy? - zapytał Goyle.

\- Mąka? - zasugerował Nott.

\- Może możemy je odciąć? - zapytał Goyle, sięgając po różdżkę.

\- To nie wydaje się być dobrym pomysłem – powiedział Nott, powstrzymując czarodzieja przed ucięciem własnego nosa. - Musimy poczekać aż wypadną. Ała.

Nott poszedł do następnego pokoju, klnąc pod nosem. Zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju czasu, żeby zobaczyć Jugsona i Goyle'a wchodzącego do najwyraźniej różowego pokoju przepowiedni. Następnym pokojem był pokój śmierci i Nott omijał w swoich poszukiwaniach podium. Z każdym krokiem coś łamało mu się pod stopą. Na ziemi ni było niczego, ale dźwięk i tak rozbrzmiewał. To samo było z Goyle'em.

Nott czekał aż coś się przytrafi, ale nic się nie działo. Jedynie pokój stawał się coraz większy. Nott wrzasnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że to on robi się coraz mniejszy.

\- Co, na Merlina. Ja chcę różowego kucyka.

\- Naprawdę? Ja zawsze chciałem być potworem – powiedział Goyle. - Te róże w twoim nosie są bardzo ładne.

\- Wcale nie, a twoja twarz wygląda jakby jakiś potwór na nią zwymiotował – powiedział Nott.

\- Nie mów tak – krzyknął Goyle.

\- A bo co? - zapytał Nott.

\- Bo powiem mamie – powiedział Goyle.

\- Och, boję się – powiedział Nott, udając przestraszonego. - Ha, nie boję się, ale wątpię, żebyś potrafił to rozróżnić.

\- Jesteś niemiły – powiedział Goyle, po czym z całej siły uderzył Notta w nos.

Nott upadł na ziemię, wyglądając jak dwunastolatek. Goyle zaczął płakać, wyglądając jak trzynastolatek. Usiadł na ziemi i płakał dopóki nie uderzyło go zaklęcie i nie poszedł spać.

\- No cóż, to było żałosne – powiedziała postać z zielonymi włosami.

\- Nie będę w stanie patrzeć na twoich kolegów w ten sam sposób – powiedziała postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić – zgodziła się postać z pomarańczowymi włosami.

\- To chyba wszyscy – powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Z wyjątkiem tych dwóch, którzy weszli do pokoju przepowiedni, ale już pewnie utknęli – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami.

\- Powinniśmy pójść sprawdzić – powiedziała postać z niebieskimi włosami.

\- I zaczekać na Zakon? - powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że ich tu jeszcze nie ma – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami. - Powinni już tu być.

\- Musieli mieć coś innego do roboty – powiedziała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami. - W końcu kiedyś się pojawią.

\- Czy naprawdę powinniśmy na nich zaczekać? - zapytała postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- Tu jesteście – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, wchodząc do pokoju. Różowe skorupy odpadały z każdym jego krokiem.

\- O kurczę, śluz musiał się wyczerpać – powiedziała postać z niebieskimi włosami.

\- Ale przynajmniej zadziałał na większość – powiedziała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami.

\- Może zaklęcia na półkach są nadal aktywne – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami.

\- Jesteście Potterem z przyjaciółmi, prawda? - zapytał Malfoy, stawiając jeden chrupki krok.

\- Jesteśmy Voldmerotami – powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Vodlmeroci to stworzenia stworzone do obrony przez departament tajemnic – powiedziała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami.

\- My, Volemeorci, zajmujemy się tym miejscem – powiedziała postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- I chronimy przed takimi jak ty – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami.

\- Są lepsze sposoby spędzenia czasu niż zabawa z Voldmerotami – powiedziała postać z niebieskimi włosami.

\- I nie może to być dobre dla interesów – powiedziała postać z zielonymi włosami.

\- Co zrobiliście Nottowi i Goyle'owi? - zapytał Jugson.

\- Goyle uderzył Notta – powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Niedobry – powiedział Crabbe.

\- Niedobry? - zapytał Malfoy, odwracając się i wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Crabbe'a. Zamrugał, gdy zobaczył, że Crabbe wyglądał teraz jak trzynastolatek. - Co, na Merlina, zrobiliście?

\- Kto powiedział, że coś zrobiliśmy? - zapytała postać z czerwonymi włosami. - Może twój kolega, kosiarz kanibal lubi się odmłodzić od czasu do czasu.

\- Ja się staram to robić co niedzielę – powiedziała postać z niebieskimi włosami.

\- Pozostali powinni byli patrzeć gdzie wchodzą – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami. - To nasza sprawka, teraz są kartonem, ale kiedyś powinni wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci.

\- A co ze mną? - zapytał Lucjusz. - Co zamierzacie zrobić ze mną?

\- Powiedz ser – krzyknęła wesoło postać z czerwonymi włosami i rzuciła w Lucjusza odrobiną pyłu.

Lucjusz zachichotał

\- Waszą tajną bronią jest pył?

\- Poczekaj, aż poczujesz kopa – powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami. - Co powinno być... Teraz.

Lucjusz zamknął oczy i się schylił, chrapiąc jak tylko dotknął podłogi.

\- Kolorowych snów – powiedziała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami.

W innych pokojach rozbrzmiał hałas i sześć postaci zniknęło. I z wyjątkiem chrapania, w departamencie tajemnic panowała cisza.


	44. Pod maskami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przy tym rozdziale też nie radzę niczego spożywać, mimo że jest to praktycznie teoretycznie to samo, co w poprzednim. Ale z dobroci mego kaczego serca ostrzegam :D. Tak dla bezpieczeństwa waszego i waszych urządzeń elektronicznych.

Harry z ekipą ukryli się w kącie, oczekując na rozpoczęcie zabawy. Dziewięciu Śmierciożerców pojawiło się w chwili, w której Harry dotknął kuli. Zaczekanie do ostatniej chwili z dotykaniem jej było dobrym pomysłem. Był całkiem ciekawy treści przepowiedni, ale to, co zraz będzie się działo zapowiadało się jeszcze ciekawiej.

\- Rozdzielcie się i go poszukajcie – rozkazał przewodzący Śmierciożerca. Harry wyobrażał sobie, że był on zawiedziony, że nie ma go przed sobą. Draco zaczął się nerwowo ruszać, co potwierdziło przypuszczenia Harry'ego. Lucjusz Malfoy dowodzi tą akcją.

Śmierciożercy rozproszyli się i zaczęli, bez powodzenia, szukać Harry'ego. Lucjusz oglądał półki. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc reakcję Lucjusza na to, co zostawił na miejscu przepowiedni.

\- Gumowa kaczka? - powiedział głośno Lucjusz. - Mają przepowiednię!

Lucjusz podniósł kaczkę i w ten sposób zaczęła się zabawa.

Kaczka działała jak zapalnik. W chwili, gdy Lucjusz ją podniósł, z sufitu spadł żółty śluz. Zaklęcie ochronne Hermiony wytrzymało napór śluzu, jednocześnie nie zdradzając ich pozycji Śmierciożercom.

Następnie z sufitu poleciały pióra, które pokryły Śmierciożerców, którzy też wyglądali jak kurczaki. Z ich grupy usłyszeć można było więcej niż ciche chichotanie pod nosem.

Lucjusz warknął i zrobił najgłupszą rzecz jaką można było w tej sytuacji zrobić: tę najbardziej przewidywalną. Próbował wyczyścić śluz za pomocą magii. Niestety, to tylko sprawiło, że śluz zmienił kolor na różowy, a pióra zamieniły się w kwiaty. Nie była to łatwa rzecz do zaczarowania, ale Harry uważał, że lepiej wyglądało to na Śmierciożercach niż na Umbridge.

\- Co na Merlina? - krzyknął jeden z Śmierciożerców, próbując pozbyć się śluzu z różdżki.

\- Może nie wyszedł ci ten alarm, co? - ktoś inny zapytał Lucjusza. Harry pokiwał do siebie głową. Dobrze, że zaczekał z wzięciem tej kuli.

Lucjusz wysłał klątwę w stronę tego, który odważył się zadać to pytanie.

\- Mój alarm zadziałał dobrze. Musieli wziąć tę przepowiednię, inaczej alarm by się nie uruchomił.

Harry spojrzał na kulę w jego dłoni, zastanawiając się, co to tak właściwie jest. Następnie wzruszył ramionami i schował ją do kieszeni, zostawiając takie rozmyślania na później. Mógłby zostawić ją na półce, ale był to nie tylko dobry sposób na wezwanie Śmierciożerców, ale też na sianie więcej chaosu.

\- Jestem pokryta różowym czymś i kwiatami – powiedziała kobieta. Neville zacisnął pięści, patrząc jak kobieta mozolnie próbuje się wydostać z mazi. Jednak bez skutku. - Wyjdźcie, wyjdźcie gdziekolwiek jesteście!

\- Może jednak nie – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Harry.

\- Gdzie oni są? - zapytał McNair. Poślizgnął się na śluzie i wpadł na regał, tym samym aktywując jedno z zaklęć. Żadna kula nie ruszyła się z swojego miejsca, a McNair wydawał z siebie piski, brzmiąc jak mysz.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, dopóki McNair nie zaczął piszczeć w panice. Lucjusz szybko połączył fakty i ostrzegł, żeby nie dotykać półek. Niektórzy Śmierciożercy nie uniknęli tego losu i w pokoju słychać było różne odgłosy zwierząt.

Kobieta Śmierciożerca dalej próbowała wywęszyć Buntowników, ale w pewnym momencie straciła równowagę. Nie chwyciła się żadnej półki i pozwoliła sobie upaść na ziemię. Neville szybko zareagował i rzucił zaklęcie podgrzewające, utwardzając śluz, który pokrył kobietę. Załączyła się trzecia właściwość śluzu i Bellatrix nie była w stanie się poruszyć.

Lucjusz rzucił zaklęcie na podłogę i spróbował zrobić ścieżkę do drzwi. Harry uśmiechnął się i czekał aż Lucjusz zrobi krok. Gdy tylko to zrobił, śluz zaczął się taki i powstrzymał jakikolwiek ruch. Lucjusz zatrzymał się, co było błędem, i śluz zaczął twardnieć. Jeszcze trochę i maź wejdzie w końcową fazę i unieszkodliwi Lucjusza.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, upewniając się, czy jeszcze ktokolwiek im zagraża. Większość osób była unieruchomiona przez śluz, albo ich głosy były zmienione w tki czy inny sposób. Pozostali, którym udało się uciec mieli teraz wiadra na głowie, co przeszkodzi w celowaniu.

\- Chyba możemy już wyjść – powiedział Harry.

\- Wydaje się, że jest czysto – odparła Hermiona.

\- Szkoda, że wszyscy dali się tak łatwo pokonać. Chciałbym, żeby wpadli w inne pułapki – powiedział Harry z smutną minką.

\- Wiesz, że Śmierciożercy mogą cię zabić i lepiej, żeby cię nie gonili, prawda? - zapytał Draco.

\- No chyba tak – powiedział Harry. Wstał, kończąc zaklęcie Hermiony. Szybkie zaklęcie na buty zapobiegło jakimkolwiek problemom ze śluzem. Harry pomachał i przeszedł koło Malfoy'a, zadowolony z jego reakcji.

Harry otworzył drzwi do pokoju czasu. Zauważył kilkoro Śmierciożerców na suficie, więc zaczął biec. Normalnie ścieżka przez pokój była bardzo wąska, bo drogę zagradzały rzędy biurek, ale na suficie wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Z łatwością mogli przebiec koło dwóch zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców. Gdy dotarli do końca pokoju, Harry zrobił salto i wylądował stopami na podłodze. Zaklęcie, które znalazła Hermiona, sprawiały, że osoba, która znała odpowiednie przeciwzaklęcie do podwyższonej grawitacji na suficie, miała zapewnione idealne lądowanie. Śmierciożercy nie będą mieć miłego lądowania, ale Buntownicy już tak.

Dwóch Śmierciożerców wpatrywało się w szoku na ich przebrania.

\- Czym jesteście? - zapytał jeden z nich.

\- Chyba kim jesteście? - zapytał Harry.

\- Kim jesteście? - powtórzył Śmierciożerca.

\- Chyba czym jesteście? - zapytał Ron.

\- To było moje pierwsze pytanie – warknął Śmierciożerca.

\- Więc dlaczego nie zadasz go jeszcze raz? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Bo już zapytałem – powiedział uparcie Śmierciożerca.

\- Powiedzieliśmy, że powinieneś zadać je jeszcze raz – powiedział Neville, dołączając się do zabawy.

\- Nie zapytam jeszcze raz, więc kim, czym jesteście? - powiedział Śmierciożerca.

\- Zapytałeś – zauważyła Luna. - A powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobisz.

\- Odpowiedzcie mi – powiedział Śmierciożerca, wysyłając im pochmurne spojrzenia zza maski.

\- Jesteśmy Vodmetotami – odpowiedział Draco, podsuwając Harry'emu pomysł.

\- Kim, na Merlina, są Vodmetoci? - zapytał Śmierciożerca, nie łącząc tego z imieniem swojego Pana.

\- Vodletoci to rasa stworzona do obrony przez Departament Tajemnic – odpowiedział Harry. Pomyślał, że jeśli oni wezmą ich za stworzenia departamentu tajemnic, to nie pomyślą, że jest Harrym Potterem. Mimo wszystko chciał jeszcze żyć.

\- Czekaj, myślałem, że jesteście Vodmetotami – powiedział Śmierciożerca, nadal nie łącząc faktów.

\- Jesteśmy Voldemrotami – powiedział Ron, rozumiejąc pomysł Harry'ego.

\- Znowu zmieniliście imię – oskarżył Śmierciożerca.

\- Vodlemroci życzą udanego pobytu w departamencie tajemnic – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ta obrona została stworzona specjalnie dla was przez Voldemortów – kontynuował zabawę Neville.

\- Twoi towarzysze są tam – powiedziała Luna, wskazując pokój czasu. - My, Voldetatorzy, już się z nimi zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

\- My, Vodlemorci, jesteśmy bardzo przyjaźni – powiedział Draco, a szeroki uśmiech gościł jego twarz.

\- Ale teraz my, Voldemorci, musimy iść – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się czy Śmierciożerca w końcu zrozumie aluzję. - Powodzenia.

Harry poprowadził swoją grupę do następnego pokoju. A był to bardzo dziwny pokój, wypełniony planetami i, w niektórych miejscach, pustką. Zdecydowali więc, że ten pokój zostanie nienaruszony. Czasami sama myśl o żarcie jest żartem sama w sobie.

Przez drzwi można było usłyszeć przeklinanie. Śmierciożerca na środku pokoju był za daleko, żeby można go było usłyszeć, ale mogli usłyszeć odpowiedź drugiego Śmierciożercy.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym – powiedział Śmierciożerca na korytarzu. Odczekał chwilę, słuchając odpowiedzi. - Że zostali stworzeni przez departament tajemnic? Kto wie? Może pójdź i uwolnij pozostałych, a ja pójdę ich poszukać.

Drugi Śmierciożerca odpowiedział coś.

\- Potter nie jest aż tak dziwny – zaprotestował Śmierciożerca.

Harry i jego ekipa zaczęli się śmiać, z ulgą zdając sobie sprawę, że Śmierciożercy niczego nie podejrzewali.

\- Musimy za nimi iść? - zapytał drugi, potężny Śmierciożerca na korytarzu. Następnie niechętnie dodał - Oni mnie przerażali.

\- Nie bój się ich – powiedział Śmierciożerca, powodując uśmiech u Buntowników. - To tylko magicznie stworzone postacie, zrobione przez ludzi z tego departamentu. Nie mogą nas skrzywdzić.

\- Może jest powód, dla którego ludzie tutaj pracujący są szaleni – powiedział potężny Śmierciożerca.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział w odpowiedzi drugi Śmierciożerca. Buntownicy uciszyli się w chwili, gdy Śmierciożerca wszedł do pokoju planet. Musiał się schylić przed planetą, która następnie podążyła w kierunku Buntu. Następnie poszedł w głąb pokoju.

Harry i pozostali przez krótki czas obserwowali tę dwójkę, po czym wyszli z tego pokoju.

\- To ich na trochę zajmie. Poczekamy na nich przy naszej kolejnej pułapce? - zapytał Harry.

\- Pozwól mi tylko dodać to przed pójściem – powiedział Ron. Przyczepił torbę nad drzwiami i rzucił na nią zaklęcie – To kolejny eksperymentalny produkt Freda i George'a. To miała być Kwiatowa Mąka, która sprawia, że z ciasta wyrastają kwiaty, ale coś im nie wychodzi.

\- Jak to? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Kwiaty wyrastają z wszystkiego czego dotkną, zwłaszcza z nosów – powiedział Ron. - Poza tym udaje im się tylko stworzyć kwiaty, które gryzą, dlatego mi je dali.

\- Dobry pomysł – odparł Harry. I wskazując głową na pokój śmierci powiedział – idziemy?

\- Ten pokój mnie przeraża – wymamrotał Ron, ale poszedł za Harrym.

Harry i pozostali poświęcili czas na sprawdzenie wszystkich zaklęć na podłodze. Zwrócili swoją uwagę z powrotem na drzwi, gdy usłyszeli przeklinanie.

\- To chyba nie jest możliwe – zauważył Harry.

\- Nie jeśli użyjesz magii – odparł Draco.

\- Fuj – powiedział Harry.

Po raz drugi schowali się pod wyczarowaną przez Hermionę kopułą, a dwaj Śmierciożercy weszli do pokoju śmierci. Strzelający proszek, którym pokryta była podłoga, pękał pod stopami Śmierciożerców. Był to kolejny eksperyment bliźniaków, co oznaczało, że cienka warstewka kurzu miała jakieś specjalne właściwości.

Śmierciożercy ostrożnie weszli do pokoju. Widać było, że czekają aż coś się stanie. I coś było na rzeczy, ale jeszcze tego nie widzieli. Śmierciożercy zaczęli się zmniejszać, a dokładniej mówiąc – odmładzać. Coś bliźniakom nie poszło z składem proszku i każdy krok odmładzał Śmierciożerców o rok.

Z proszku wydobył się również dym, który sprawił, że jeden z Śmierciożerców krzyknął, że chce różowego kucyka.

\- Naprawdę? Ja zawsze chciałem być potworem – powiedział już nie tak duży Śmierciożerca. - Te róże w twoim nosie są bardzo ładne.

\- Wcale nie, a twoja twarz wygląda jakby jakiś potwór na nią zwymiotował – powiedział drugi, brzmiąc jak dwunastolatek, którym był.

\- Nie mów tak – krzyknął już nie tak duży Śmierciożerca.

\- A bo co? - zapytał dwunastolatek.

\- Bo powiem mamie – powiedział Śmierciożerca, wyglądając jak trzynastolatek.

\- Och, boję się – powiedział dwunastolatek, udając przestraszonego. - Ha, nie boję się, ale wątpię, żebyś potrafił to rozróżnić.

\- Jesteś niemiły – powiedział trzynastolatek, po czym z całej siły uderzył drugiego w nos.

Dwunastolatek upadł na ziemię, a trzynastolatek zaczął płakać. Następnie usiadł na ziemi i płakał dalej. Hermiona zlitowała się nad nim i uderzyła go zaklęciem usypiającym.

\- No cóż, to było żałosne – powiedział Draco, patrząc na zapłakanego trzynastolatka.

\- Nie będę w stanie patrzeć na twoich kolegów w ten sam sposób – powiedział Neville. Podczas odmładzania Śmierciożercom spadły maski i ich oczom ukazała się twarz albo Goyle'a, albo Crabbe'a. Harry był za to pewien, że pod drugą maską ukrywał się ojciec Notta.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić – zgodził się Ron.

\- To chyba wszyscy – powiedział Harry, nie widząc żadnych ludzi chodzących w maskach.

\- Z wyjątkiem tych dwóch, którzy weszli do pokoju przepowiedni, ale już pewnie utknęli – powiedziała Hermiona, pewna zaklęć rzuconych na pokój.

\- Powinniśmy pójść sprawdzić – powiedziała Luna, trącając Crabbe'a albo Goyle'a stopą.

\- I zaczekać na Zakon? - powiedział Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej po prostu zniknąć i pozwolić Zakonowi zastanawiać się, co się tu wydarzyło. Ale z drugiej strony, nie chciał, żeby Śmierciożercy wydostali się z pułapek i uciekli.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że ich tu jeszcze nie ma – powiedziała Hermiona. - Powinni już tu być.

\- Musieli mieć coś innego do roboty – powiedział Ron ze wzruszeniem ramion. - W końcu kiedyś się pojawią.

\- Czy naprawdę powinniśmy na nich zaczekać? - zapytał Neville.

\- Tu jesteście – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, wchodząc do pokoju. Różowe skorupy odpadały z każdym jego krokiem, ale zignorował je i dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie z każdym krokiem.

\- O kurczę, śluz musiał się wyczerpać – powiedziała zawiedziona Luna. To ona pomagała Harry'emu stworzyć ten śluz, który miał trwać przez dług czas. Wychodziło na to, że wymagał jeszcze trochę pracy.

\- Ale przynajmniej zadziałał na większość – powiedział Ron, zauważając, że z jedenaściorga Śmierciożerców pojawiło się tylko pięcioro.

\- Może zaklęcia na półkach są nadal aktywne – powiedziała Hermiona, przypominając im, że te zaklęcia unieszkodliwią pozostałych Śmierciożerców.

\- Jesteście Potterem z przyjaciółmi, prawda? - zapytał Malfoy, stawiając jeden chrupki krok.

\- Jesteśmy Voldmerotami – powiedział Harry.

\- Vodlmeroci to stworzenia stworzone do obrony przez departament tajemnic – powiedział Ron.

\- My, Volemeorci, zajmujemy się tym miejscem – powiedział Neville.

\- I chronimy przed takimi jak ty – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Są lepsze sposoby spędzenia czasu niż zabawa z Voldmerotami – powiedziała Luna.

\- I nie może to być dobre dla interesów – powiedział Draco, krzywiąc się na widok ojca.

\- Co zrobiliście Nottowi i Goyle'owi? - zapytał Śmierciożerca, którego spotkali po drodze do pokoju czasu.

\- Goyle uderzył Notta – powiedział Harry, teraz pewien tożsamości nastolatków.

\- Niedobry – powiedział Crabbe. Eliksir na podłodze musiał zadziałać również na niego, ponieważ teraz był w mniej więcej tym samym wieku co Goyle.

\- Niedobry? - zapytał Malfoy, odwracając się i wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Crabbe'a. - Co, na Merlina, zrobiliście?

\- Kto powiedział, że coś zrobiliśmy? - zapytał Harry. - Może twój kolega, kosiarz kanibal lubi się odmłodzić od czasu do czasu.

\- Ja się staram to robić co niedzielę – powiedziała Luna.

\- Pozostali powinni byli patrzeć gdzie wchodzą – powiedziała Hermiona. - To nasza sprawka, teraz są kartonem, ale kiedyś powinni wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci.

\- A co ze mną? - zapytał Lucjusz widząc, że na niego to nie zadziałało. - Co zamierzacie zrobić ze mną?

\- Powiedz ser – krzyknął wesoło Harry i rzuciła w Lucjusza odrobiną pyłu, którego użył również na Umbridge.

Lucjusz zachichotał, nie wiedząc co zrobił Harry.

\- Waszą tajną bronią jest pył?

\- Poczekaj, aż poczujesz kopa – powiedział Harry. - Co powinno być... Teraz.

Lucjusz zamknął oczy i się schylił, chrapiąc jak tylko dotknął podłogi.

\- Kolorowych snów – powiedział Ron wiedząc, co Harry zrobił.

W innych pokojach rozbrzmiał hałas i Bunt zniknął, żeby sprawdzić co to. Za sobą zostawili cichy pokój. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy zostali pokonani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teraz kto miał jakie włosy:
> 
> Harry - czerwone
> 
> Ron - pomarańczowe
> 
> Hermiona - fioletowe
> 
> Luna - niebieskie
> 
> Draco - zielone
> 
> Neville - żółte  
> Zbieram kudosy na wybudowanie Świątyni Wielkiej Kaczki. Niech każdy dołoży chociaż cegiełkę.


	45. Nienaturalny umysł

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma co, Harry i kompania ostatnio ostro zaszaleli. Jak żyć, moi mili, jak żyć? Teraz na scenę wchodzi największa drama queen wszech czasów. *proszę o głośne fanfary i bębny* VOLDEMORT! AAAAAAAA! Brawa i oklaski na stojąco. Dziewczyny piszczą, chłopcy zazdroszczą, zwierzęta skomlą, bo nie lubią hałasu. Oto Voldemort, pan wszystkich tatuaży, król zajmujących przemówień, władca ciemnej strony, lider chirurgii plastycznej nosa i przywódca klubu „no hair, no care"!

Czwartek nie był dniem odpoczynku dla członków Zakonu. Wszystkie poszlaki wskazywały na plany Śmierciożerców, nikt jednak nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czego dotyczyły. Ich strażnik w Ministerstwie się nie odzywał i wyglądało na to, że nie dochodziło do żadnych ataków.

Rankiem Dumbledore skontaktował się z Remusem, żeby przekazać parze przyjaciół misję. Tonks i Shacklebolt zdjęli ograniczenia z sieci Fiuu, więc Remus wysłał Syriusza, żeby sprawdził Hogsmeade, a sam udał się na patrol na Ulicę Pokątną. Po usłyszeniu zmartwionego Harry'ego, Remus wysłał do kwatery patronusa, prosząc o uważniejszą obserwację Ministerstwa, ale szybko wyleciało mu to z głowy.

Syriusz spędził popołudnie sprawdzając każdy kawałek Hogsmeade oraz siedząc w Trzech Miotłach, słuchając plotek. A usłyszał ich całkiem sporo, tylko nie tych, których potrzebował. Jednak jedna informacja przykuła jego uwagę. Grupa mężczyzn w kapturach rozmawiała o tym, że niedługo to, co potrzebują będzie należało do nich.

Syriusz z niecierpliwością czekał aż mężczyźni zakończą rozmowę. Miał również nadzieję, że ujawnią jeszcze trochę szczegółów. Jak tylko wyszli, Syriusz biegiem skierował się w stronę Hogwartu. Kątem oka zauważył Harry'ego, który nie siedział nad jeziorem tak jak miał to w zwyczaju.

Nie miał czasu na zajmowanie się chrześniakiem, który na chwilę obecną udawał szalonego, więc nie zawracał sobie głowy zmianą jego nawyków. To, że został pojmany przez Czarnego Pana i troska Harry'ego trochę go zaskoczyła, ale nie miał na to czasu. Musieli zdusić atak w zarodku, żeby nic się nie stało Harry'emu.

Zauważając, że Remus jeszcze nie wrócił, Syriusz udał się do kwatery głównej. Szybko się tam aportował, w czas przypominając sobie o konieczności zachowania ciszy.

\- On coś planuje – krzyknął w kuchni, gdzie siedziała większość Zakonu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała Jones.

\- Czarnemu Panu zależy na przepowiedni – powiedział Syriusz. - Słyszałem, jak Śmierciożercy rozmawiali o dzisiejszych planach. O tym, że ich pan dostanie to, co chce dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Też tak słyszałem – powiedział Remus, wchodząc do pokoju za Syriuszem. - Znaleźliście coś jak sprawdzaliście Ministerstwo?

\- Dzisiaj Mundungus ma wartę – odparł Albus. - I on nic nie widział.

\- Czy naprawdę możemy mu zaufać? W końcu latem miał obserwować Harry'ego i wiadomo, jak się to skończyło – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Nauczył się na swoich błędach – odparł Albus.

\- Martwię się – powiedział Remus. - Wiele rzeczy mówi, że to stanie się dzisiaj. Nawet Harry o tym wspomniał.

\- Myślał, że zostałem porwany przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo – powiedział Syriusz. - Wydaje mi się, że to stres tak na niego działa, ale mnie przytulił więc...

\- Powiedziałem mu, że by został w zamku i nie szukał Syriusza – powiedział Remus. - Dobrze, że wróciłeś na czas.

\- Trochę się spóźniłem, ale na własne oczy widział, że nie zostałem porwany przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i kazałem mu być ostrożny – odparł Syriusz.

\- To może dlatego Draco Malfoy się o ciebie pytał – powiedział Snape, wchodząc do pokoju. - Był przekonany, że coś się kundlowi stało. Mogłem się domyślić, że to wpływ Pottera.

\- Ty mnie naprawdę kochasz – powiedział sucho Syriusz. - Wiesz cokolwiek na ten temat?

\- Nie, utknąłem w Hogwarcie na dłużej niż wy – odpowiedział Snape. - Czarny Pan zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że w szkole coś się dzieje. Możliwe, że próbował nawiązać kontakt z Potterem i za pomocą wizji ściągnąć go do departamentu tajemnic.

\- Widzicie? Musimy tam iść – powiedział Syriusz. - Zanim przyjdą Harry'emu jakieś głupie pomysły do głowy.

\- Kazałeś mu poczekać w zamku – powiedziała Jones.

\- Harry nie należy w tym momencie do ludzi zdrowych na umyśle, nie jestem pewien czy mnie posłucha – odparł Syriusz. - Możemy się jakoś skontaktować z Dungiem?

\- Wyślę mu wiadomość – powiedział Dumbeldore, po czym wysłał patronusa.

Syriusz kontynuował wydeptywanie dziury w dywanie, a Snape i Remus usiedli do herbaty. Po dziesięciu minutach otrzymali odpowiedź zwrotną od Fletchera. Było to bardziej mamrotanie niż zrozumiała informacja, ale można było z niej wywnioskować, że Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Ministerstwo.

\- Wzięli mnie z zaskoczenia – zakończył głos Dunga i patronus się rozpłynął.

\- Możemy pójść? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- W porządku – powiedział Dumbledore. - Aportujcie się tam przede mną.

Syriusz, nie czekając na nikogo, zniknął i pojawił się w departamencie tajemnic. Ominął korytarze i windę, ponieważ po drodze znajdowały się sale Wizengamotu. A jak wiadomo, przysporzyły one Syriuszowi wiele złych wspomnień. Pal licho, gdyby były związane z jego procesem. Wszystkie złe wspomnienia związane były z faktem, że tego procesu nie było. Już kierował się w stronę pokoju przepowiedni, gdy usłyszał łomot w drzwi od strony obracającego się pokoju.

Syriusz zatrzymał się i się obejrzał. Nie, ktoś walił nie w drzwi, ale w ścianę obok. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Pozostali pojawili się na szczycie schodów i ruszyli ku drzwiom do obracającego się pokoju. Okazało się, że ktoś obłożył lustrami wszystkie ściany i nikt nie miał pojęcia jak wyjść. Syriusz wgapiał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, podczas gdy się przepychali koło niego.

\- Gdy ostatnio tutaj byłem, to tak nie wyglądało – powiedział Syriusz.

\- No cóż, wygląda to na oczywistą pułapkę – odparł Remus. - Znalazłeś coś?

\- Nie, przyszedłem was uratować – powiedział Syriusz. - Ale tam jest jakiś biały proszek.

\- Powinniśmy najpierw sprawdzić pokój przepowiedni – powiedział Vance. Ona i Jones skierowały się w stronę pokoju czasu i krzyknęły, gdy znalazły się na suficie.

\- To się nie zdarzyło, gdy tu ostatnio byłem – powiedział Syriusz. Przecisnął się przez wąski korytarz biurek do drzwi, które ktoś zostawił otwarte. - Nie pamiętam, żeby pokój przepowiedni był różowy.

\- Coś tu się musiało stać – powiedział Moody. Jego oko zawirowało. - Vance, Jones, idźcie do przodu, w tym pokoju jest uwięzionych kilkoro Śmierciożerców. Diggle, idź z nimi.

\- Dobra – powiedział Diggle, również lądując na suficie.

\- Pozostali są w tę stronę – powiedział Moody. - Razem z jakimiś dziwnymi postaciami.

\- Dziwnymi postaciami? - zapytał Syriusz, idąc za Moodym do pokoju śmierci.

\- Cześć! - Postać, która wyglądała jakby Voldemort dołączył do klubu klaunów-amatorów wylądowała przed nimi. Miała ona bladą cerę, jaskrawe ubrania, czerwone, puszyste włosy i okrągły, czerwony nos.

\- Aaaaaah – krzyknął Syriusz, cofając się.

\- Spóźniliście się – powiedziała postać uderzająco podobna do pierwszej. Tylko ta miała pomarańczowe włosy i wysłała im niezadowolone spojrzenie.

\- Wieki na was czekaliśmy – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami.

\- Coś was powstrzymało? - zapytała postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- Czy nie połączyliście wskazówek na czas? - zapytała postać z zielonymi włosami.

\- Podoba wam się, co zrobiliśmy? - zapytała postać z niebieskimi włosami. Następnie machnęła niebieską różdżką i zamieniła kolor szat Syriusza na indygo. Jedyną reakcją Syriusza było zamruganie oczami.

\- Czym wy, do diabła, jesteście? - wydusił z siebie Syriusz.

\- Jesteśmy Voldemortami – powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami i z nienaturalnie szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Voldemtotami – powiedziała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami.

\- Vodelrotami – powiedziała postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- Voldmeortami – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami.

\- Voeletatorami – powiedziała postać z niebieskimi włosami.

\- Voldirotami – powiedziała postać z zielonymi włosami.

\- Potter – powiedział Moody, zanim ktokolwiek inny miał okazję się odezwać.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Widzę przez takie zaklęcia – powiedział Moody. - A może już zapomniałeś?

\- Moje zaklęcie tylko je wzmocniło na tę jedną noc – powiedziała postać z fioletowymi włosami, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Harry? - krzyknął Syriusz.

\- To ja – powiedziała postać z czerwonymi włosami.

\- Kim są pozostali? - zapytał Remus.

\- Ron – powiedziała postać z pomarańczowymi włosami, machając do nich.

\- Hermiona – fioletowo włosa postać również im pomachała.

\- Neville – powiedziała nerwowo postać z żółtymi włosami.

\- Księżycowy blask – powiedziała postać z niebieskimi włosami, wpatrując się w punkt nad ich głowami.

\- To jest Luna – powiedziała postać z zielonymi włosami. Nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- A ty jesteś Draco – powiedział Remus.

Zielonowłosa postać pokiwała głową.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - krzyknął Syriusz. - Kazałem wam przecież zostać w zamku!

\- Ja też – powiedział Remus.

\- Tak naprawdę to powiedziałeś tylko, żeby nie iść szukać Syriusza i żebym był ostrożny – powiedział Harry. - Nie poszedłem szukać Syriusza, bo on nie był w niebezpieczeństwie i byłem ostrożny. Śladu na mnie nie ma.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – krzyknął Remus.

\- Mieliście być ostrożni, zostając w zamku i unikając kłopotów – dodał Syriusz.

\- Oj, trudno, stało się – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - I nie wpakowałem się w kłopoty, ja je stworzyłem.

\- A co jeśli przyszedłby Sam-Wiesz-Kto? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Wtedy popsułby imprezę niespodziankę – powiedział z westchnieniem Harry.

\- To nie jest zabawa, Harry – odparł Syriusz.

\- Dobra, skupcie się więc na grubej rybie i zapomnijcie o tych Śmierciożercach, których złapaliśmy – powiedział Harry.

\- Co, na Merlina, wy im zrobiliście? - zapytał Moody, podchodząc do Śmierciożerców.

\- Większość zabawy zaczęła się, gdy tu przyszliśmy – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. - Bo widzicie, my wiedzieliśmy, że przygotowali na nas pułapkę.

\- W końcu Voldemort nie mógł cię porwać, jeśli wszystko było z tobą w porządku – odezwała się Hermiona.

\- Próbowaliśmy przekonać Harry'ego, żeby tego nie robił, ale sami wiecie jaki on jest – powiedział Neville.

\- On nigdy nie słucha – powiedział Draco, potrząsając głową.

\- Ej, wy przyszliście tu ze mną – zaprotestował Harry. - Nieważne. Wiedzieliśmy, że to pułapka, więc zdecydowaliśmy, że to oni wpadną w nasze sidła.

\- Ułożyliśmy pułapki gdziekolwiek mogliśmy – powiedział Ron.

\- Więc obracający pokój to wasza sprawka? - zapytał zaskoczony Remus. - Nawet oko Moody'ego nie było w stanie przez nie zobaczyć.

\- Musiałam więc dodać więcej mocy ni myślałam – powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale ostrzegło nas, gdy Śmierciożercy się stamtąd aportowali.

\- No, już na korytarzu słyszeliśmy trzaski – zgodził się Ron.

\- Ale to było później – powiedział Harry. - Ostatnim pokojem był pokój przepowiedni, gdyby Śmierciożercy tam na nas czekali.

\- Ale ich tam nie było – wtrącił Ron.

\- Poszliśmy więc do przepowiedni i skończyliśmy ustawiać tam pułapki – kontynuował Harry. - Przepowiednia była jakimś zapalnikiem, więc zostawiliśmy dla Śmierciożerców coś od nas.

\- I oni się złapali – powiedział Neville.

\- Naszymi pułapkami złapaliśmy jedną grupę Śmierciożerców – powiedział Harry. - Następnie wyszliśmy i przeszliśmy obok dwóch innych.

\- Mieliśmy przyjemną rozmowę z dwoma innymi Śmierciożercami – powiedziała Luna.

\- Wtedy wymyśliliśmy nasze imiona – dodał Draco.

\- Czego chyba nie zrozumieli – powiedział Neville.

\- Powiedzieliśmy im, że jesteśmy postaciami stworzonymi przez departament tajemnic, więc nie próbowali nas przekląć – powiedział Harry.

\- Widzę dlaczego – wymamrotał Syriusz, przyglądając się ich przebraniom.

\- Zaprowadziliśmy ich do pokoju planet, który jest nienaruszony – kontynuował Harry. - Jak z niego wyszli, to my na nich czekaliśmy w tym pokoju.

\- Więc gdzie oni są? - zapytał Syriusz, rozglądając się.

\- Harry, nie zabrałeś ze sobą młodszych uczniów, prawda? - krzyknął Remus, zauważając śpiących nastolatków.

\- Nie, chyba, że zaliczasz do tego Lunę – powiedział Harry. Następnie wskazał na nastolatków. - To są odmłodzeni Śmierciożercy.

\- Dlaczego ten jeden tylko śpi? - zapytał Remus.

\- Proszek na koszmary – powiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Naprawdę, Remus, poradziliśmy sobie. Powinniście to docenić.

\- Nie powinno was tu w ogóle być – powiedział Remus. - Chodźcie, zaprowadzę wad do Hogwartu.

\- Spokojnie możecie po nas posprzątać – powiedział Harry. - Ale bądźcie ostrożni. Śmierciożercy odpalili chyba wszystkie pułapki, ale nie jestem pewien.

\- Będziemy bardzo ostrożni – powiedział Moody.

\- Chodźcie – powiedział Remus. Poprowadził grupę przez pokój śmierci i otworzył drzwi do obracającego się pokoju. Następnie Syriusz przytrzymał drzwi, a Remus aportował się na koniec sali, żeby otworzyć drugie drzwi. Wszyscy szczęśliwie wydostali się z departamentu tajemnic i ruszyli w kierunku wind.

Windą pojechali do atrium, gdzie znajdowały się kominki. Ale, że mówimy o Harrym, wszystko musiało pójść nie tak. Słychać było kilka trzasków aportacji, a Syriusz i Remus szybko schowali sześcioro uczniów za fontannę.

Klątwa przeleciała nad ich głowami i trafiła w głowę człowieka z kamienia. Remus rzucił szybką tarczę, osłaniając uczniów przed spadającą głową.

\- Ej, co ten posąg ci zrobił? - krzyknął Harry. - Prawda, był okropny, ale to nie oznacza, że możesz odrąbać mu głowę.

\- Wyjdź i stań przede mną, Potter – odkrzyknął Voldemort.

\- Chyba nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił – krzyknął Harry. Szybko wysłał uśmiech Remusowi. - Mój wygląd raczej go nie rozśmieszy, prawda?

\- Wyjdź z ukrycia, Potter – krzyknął po raz drugi Voldemort.

\- Czego w słowie „nie" nie rozumiesz? - krzyknął Harry. - Poważnie, gdzie twoje maniery?

\- A gdzie twoje? - odparł Voldemort. Wysłał kolejną klątwę w stronę fontanny, tym razem odcinając rękę do łokcia. - Będę niszczył tę fontannę dopóki nie będziesz miał innego wyboru, tylko się ze mną zmierzyć.

\- Nadal uważam, że nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił – powiedział Harry. - Poza tym, jeśli zamierzasz pokroić ten posąg na kawałki to trochę ci to zajmie. W tym czasie na pewno pojawi się Dumbledore.

Voldemort wysłał bombardę, która rozwaliła więcej niż tylko głowę czy rękę.

\- Chodź tutaj!

\- No dobra, rozpuszczony dzieciaku – krzyknął Harry. Uniknął rąk Syriusza i Remusa i wyszedł zza fontanny.

Remus i Syriusz przeklęli pod nosem, ale z trudem powstrzymali pozostałych uczniów od dołączenia do Harry'ego. Remus przytrzymywał ich za fontanną, a Syriusz próbował przekonać Harry'ego, żeby ten wrócił.

\- Śmiesz mnie przedrzeźniać? - wysyczał Voldemort na widok stroju Harry'ego.

\- Mówiłem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć twarzą w twarz – powiedział Harry, po czym się zakręcił. - Co myślisz o moim kostiumie?

\- Crucio – rzucił w odpowiedzi Voldemort. Harry elegancko odskoczył, a zaklęcie rozprysło się o ścianę.

\- To nie było miłe – zrugał Voldemorta Harry. - Nie możesz użyć słów? Poza tym, to nie jest na stałe. - Harry pomachał różdżką i zamiast wspaniałej imitacji Voldemorta, na jego miejscu stał czerwonowłosy Harry w szkolnych szatach. - A oto i ja, jestem gotowy.

\- Głupcze – krzyknął Voldemort. Wysłał kolejną klątwę w jego stronę, ale Harry odbił ją jednym protego. - Zobaczmy jak sobie poradzisz z tym.

Czarny Pan nic nie powiedział, ale Harry upadł na ziemię. Czarny Pan się nie ruszał, więc Syriusz wykorzystał okazję i pobiegł do swojego chrześniaka.

\- Nie dotykaj go – rozkazał Dumbledore. Syriusz ledwo zauważył obecność dyrektora, bardziej zaślepiała o troska o Harry'ego.

\- Co mu jest? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Voldemort próbuje go opętać – powiedział Dumbeldore.

\- Czy możemy coś zrobić? - zapytał Syriusz, wpatrując się w Harry'ego, jakby to miało jakoś pomóc.

\- Wszystko w rękach Harry'ego – powiedział Dumbeldore, obracając się, żeby móc obserwować Voldemorta. - Jeśli teraz im przerwiemy, skutki mogą być okropne dla każdego z nich. Muszą się obudzić w swoim czasie.

\- Nie, nie – wyjęczał Harry, rzucając się po podłodze.

\- Walcz z nim, Harry – krzyknął Dumbeldore. - Nie pozwól mu przejąć swojego umysłu.

\- Dajesz, Harry – powiedział Syriusz. - Wiem, że potrafisz.

\- Wypuście mnie stąd – krzyknął Harry, po czym zemdlał.

Czarny Pan zadrżał i cofnął się o krok.

\- Coś jest nie tak z tym dzieckiem. Jego umysł jest nienaturalny.

\- Co? - krzyknął Syriusz. - Odszczekaj to!

\- Myślałem, że jesteś ponadto, Dumbeldore. Widzę, że się myliłem – powiedział Voldemort. Wysłał ponure spojrzenie Harry'emu, jednocześnie wzdrygając się prawie niezauważalnie. - Skoro ta misja nie powiodła się, a przepowiednia została zniszczona, opuszczę was i waszą żałosną armię. Glizdogon!

Przywitała go cisza. Voldemort rozejrzał się, ale nic nie widział.

\- Glizdogon!

\- Ups, nie chciałem tego upuścić – powiedział Harry.

Czarny Pan skrzywił się i aportował się, zapewne spisując Pettigrew'a na straty. Harry uśmiechnął się i wskazał na coś na suficie. Syriusz spojrzał do góry i rozdziawił usta na widok Pettigrew'a przytwierdzonego do sufitu za pomocą czegoś, co wyglądało jak guma do żucia.

\- Syriusz Black – krzyknął Knot, wchodząc do atrium. - Mogłem się domyślić, że cały ten nonsens z Sam-Wiesz-Kim to twoja sprawka.

\- Peter Pettigrew – powiedział Syriusz, wskazując na sufit.

Knot spojrzał do góry.

\- Na to wygląda – powiedział Minister, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na Syriusza. - Tym razem się nie wymigasz.

\- Ale to jest Peter Pettigrew – powiedział Syriusz, wskazując jeszcze raz na sufit. - To on zabił tych wszystkich ludzi, nie ja. I to on był strażnikiem tajemnicy Potter'ów.

\- Włącz gumową armatę – wymamrotał do siebie Harry.

Syriusz wstał i odsunął się od Harry'ego, jednocześnie gestem każąc Remusowi zabrać uczniów do szkoły.

\- Posłuchajcie, przesłuchajcie mnie, przesłuchajcie Petera i wszystkich Śmierciożerców złapanych w departamencie tajemnic. Dopiero wtedy zdecydujcie, czy jestem niewinny czy nie.

Aurorzy tylko podeszli i unieruchomili Syriusza. W tym czasie kominek zapłonął zielonym światłem, zabierając pozostałych do Hogwartu. Syriusz wpatrywał się w Knota, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Zdejmijcie go jakoś z sufitu i odkryjcie, co, na Merlina, się tu dzieje – rozkazał Knot, po czym udał się do wind.

\- Zajmiemy się nim – powiedziała Tonks, razem z Shackleboltem chwytając Syriusza.

\- Uważaj na nogi – poradził Syriusz. - Jakieś kreatury się wydostały i dały czadu.


	46. Futro i suknia balowa

Wcale nikogo nie zdziwiło, że źródłem hałasu byli członkowie Zakonu, a nie Śmierciożercy. Nie przekroczyli nawet progu pokoju, a już słyszeli Moody'ego wydającego rozkazy.

\- Dziwnymi postaciami? - zapytał Syriusz, wchodząc do pokoju razem z innymi członkami Zakonu.

\- Cześć! - powitał ich Harry.

\- Aaaaaah – krzyknął Syriusz, cofając się. Harry wydął wargi, ale ucieszyła go reakcja chrzestnego.

\- Spóźniliście się – powiedział Ron, wysyłając im niezadowolone spojrzenie.

\- Wieki na was czekaliśmy – powiedziała Hermiona, również wysyłając im niezadowolone spojrzenie, jakby zapomnieli odrobić pracy domowej aż do ostatniej chwili.

\- Coś was powstrzymało? - zapytał Neville.

\- Czy nie połączyliście wskazówek na czas? - zapytała postać z zielonymi włosami Draco.

\- Podoba wam się, co zrobiliśmy? - zapytała Luna. Następnie machnęła niebieską różdżką i zamieniła kolor szat Syriusza na indygo.

\- Czym wy, do diabła, jesteście? - wydusił z siebie Syriusz.

\- Jesteśmy Voldemortami – powiedział Harry z nienaturalnie szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Voldemtotami – powiedział Ron.

\- Vodelrotami – dodał Neville.

\- Voldmeortami – wtrąciła Hermiona.

\- Voeletatorami – powiedziała Luna.

\- Voldirotami – powiedział Draco.

\- Potter – przerwał im Moody.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytał Harry.

\- Widzę przez takie zaklęcia – powiedział Moody. - A może już zapomniałeś?

\- Moje zaklęcie tylko je wzmocniło na tę jedną noc – powiedziała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Harry? - krzyknął Syriusz.

\- To ja – powiedział Harry.

\- Kim są pozostali? - zapytał Remus.

\- Ron – powiedział Ron, machając do nich.

\- Hermiona – powiedziała Hermiona, która również im pomachała.

\- Neville – powiedział nerwowo Neville.

\- Księżycowy blask – powiedziała Luna, wpatrując się w punkt nad ich głowami.

\- To jest Luna – powiedziała postać z zielonymi włosami. Nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- A ty jesteś Draco – powiedział Remus.

Draco, zły, że Remus zepsuł jego występ, wysłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale skinął głową.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - krzyknął Syriusz. - Kazałem wam przecież zostać w zamku!

\- Ja też – powiedział Remus.

\- Tak naprawdę to powiedziałeś tylko, żeby nie iść szukać Syriusza i żebym był ostrożny – powiedział Harry, używając tych samych argumentów, którymi przekonał Bunt do dołączenia w przygodzie. - Nie poszedłem szukać Syriusza, bo on nie był w niebezpieczeństwie i byłem ostrożny. Śladu na mnie nie ma. - Nie był pewien Śmierciożerców.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – krzyknął Remus.

\- Mieliście być osrożni, zostając w zamku i unikając kłopotów – dodał Syriusz, nie pozwalając Harry'emu na szerzenie dalszego zamieszania.

\- Oj, trudno, stało się – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - I nie wpakowałem się w kłopoty, ja je stworzyłem.

\- A co jeśli przyszedłby Sam-Wiesz-Kto? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Wtedy popsułby imprezę niespodziankę – powiedział z westchnieniem Harry.

\- To nie jest zabawa, Harry – odparł Syriusz.

\- Dobra, skupcie się więc na grubej rybie i zapomnijcie o tych Śmierciożercach, których złapaliśmy – powiedział Harry, w duchu narzekając na fakt, że dorośli nigdy nie doceniają odważnych działań dzieci.

\- Co, na Merlina, wy im zrobiliście? - zapytał Moody, podchodząc do Śmierciożerców. Harry cieszył się, że zdążyli deaktywować proszek. Wątpił, żeby Moody docenił powrót do młodości.

\- Większość zabawy zaczęła się, gdy tu przyszliśmy – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. - Bo widzicie, my wiedzieliśmy, że przygotowali na nas pułapkę.

\- W końcu Voldemort nie mógł cię porwać, jeśli wszystko było z tobą w porządku – odezwała się Hermiona.

\- Próbowaliśmy przekonać Harry'ego, żeby tego nie robił, ale sami wiecie jaki on jest – powiedział Neville.

\- On nigdy nie słucha – powiedział Draco, potrząsając głową i ignorując spojrzenie Harry'ego.

\- Ej, wy przyszliście tu ze mną – zaprotestował Harry. - Nieważne. Wiedzieliśmy, że to pułapka, więc zdecydowaliśmy, że to oni wpadną w nasze sidła.

\- Ułożyliśmy pułapki gdziekolwiek mogliśmy – powiedział Ron.

\- Więc obracający pokój to wasza sprawka? - zapytał zaskoczony Remus. - Nawet oko Moody'ego nie było w stanie przez nie zobaczyć.

\- Musiałam więc dodać więcej mocy niż myślałam – powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale ostrzegło nas, gdy Śmierciożercy się z tamtąd aportowali.

\- No, już na korytarzu slyszeliśmy trzaski – zgodził się Ron.

\- Ale to było później – powiedział Harry. - Ostatnim pokojem był pokój przepowiedni, gdyby Śmierciożercy tam na nas czekali.

\- Ale ich tam nie było – wtrącił Ron.

\- Poszliśmy więc do przepowiedni i skończyliśmy ustawiać tam pułapki – kontynuował Harry. - Przepowiednia była jakimś zapalnikiem, więc zostawiliśmy dla Śmierciożerców coś od nas.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie reakcję Śmierciożerców na widok gumowej kaczki.

\- I oni się złapali – powiedział Neville.

\- Naszymi pułapkami złapaliśmy jedną grupę Śmierciożerców – powiedział Harry. - Następnie wyszliśmy i przeszliśmy obok dwóch innych.

\- Mieliśmy przyjemną rozmowę z dwoma innymi Śmierciożercami – powiedziała Luna.

\- Wtedy wymyśliliśmy nasze imiona – dodał Draco.

\- Czego chyba nie zrozumieli – powiedział Neville.

\- Powiedzieliśmy im, że jesteśmy postaciami stworzonymi przez departament tajemnic, więc nie próbowali nas przeklnąć – powiedział Harry, omijając to, że w przerażeniu żaden z nich nie był w stanie logicznie myśleć.

\- Widzę dlaczego – wymamrotał Syriusz, przyglądając się ich przebraniom.

\- Zaprowadziliśmy ich do pokoju planet, który jest nienaruszony – kontynuował Harry. - Jak z niego wyszli, to my na nich czekaliśmy w tym pokoju.

\- Więc gdzie oni są? - zapytał Syriusz, rozglądając się.

\- Harry, nie zabrałeś ze sobą młodszych uczniów, prawda? - krzyknął Remus, zauważając śpiących nastolatków.

\- Nie, chyba, że zaliczasz do tego Lunę – powiedział Harry. Wszyscy pozostali byli na piątym roku. - To są odmłodzeni Śmierciożercy.

\- Dlaczego ten jeden tylko śpi? - zapytał Remus, nie wiedząc, że to Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Proszek na koszmary – powiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Naprawdę, Remus, poradziliśmy sobie. Powinniście to docenić.

\- Nie powinno was tu w ogóle być – powiedział Remus. - Chodźcie, zaprowadzę wad do Hogwartu.

\- Spokojnie możecie po nas posprzątać – powiedział Harry. Zawsze miło, gdy ktoś inny sprząta twój bałagan. Poza tym Niewymownym nie spodobałby się stan ich departamentu. - Ale bądźcie ostrożni. Śmierciożercy odpalili chyba wszystkie pułapki, ale nie jestem pewien. - Kolejna zaleta chaosu.

\- Będziemy bardzo ostrożni – powiedział Moody.

\- Chodźcie – powiedział Remus, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą. Poprowadził grupę przez pokój śmierci i otworzył drzwi do obracającego się pokoju. Następnie Syriusz przytrzymał drzwi, a Remus aportował się na koniec sali, żeby otworzyć drugie drzwi. Wszyscy szczęśliwie wydostali się z departamentu tajemnic i ruszyli w kierunku wind.

Windą pojechali do atrium, gdzie znajdowały się kominki. Draco nadal miał klucz Knota, ale przecież nie powie o tym Syriuszowi i Remusowi, którzy byli teraz w trybie dorosłym. Chcieliby, żeby Draco oddał klucz i przypilnowaliby, żeby nikt nie zaminował gabinetu Ministra. A nikt z Buntowników nie mógł pozwolić na stracenie takiej okazji.

Wyszli z wind i weszli w głąb pokoju. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Remus zamierza ich zabrać na Grimmauld Place, czy do Hogwartu. Jednak te myśli zniknęły, gdy usłyszał dwa trzaski aportacji. Byli niedaleko fontanny, więc Syriusz i Remus wybrali ją na kryjówkę.

Oczywiście, było to całkiem oczywiste miejsce na kryjówkę. Harry'ego nie zdziwiła więc głowa, która przeleciała nad ich głowami i odbiła się od tarczy Remusa.

\- Ej, co ten posąg ci zrobił? - krzyknął Harry. - Prawda, był okropny, ale to nie oznacza, że możesz odrąbać mu głowę.

\- Wyjdź i stań przede mną, Potter – odkrzyknął Voldemort, ignorując komentarz Harry'ego.

\- Chyba nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił – krzyknął Harry, myśląc o swoim wyglądzie. Szybko wysłał uśmiech Remusowi. - Mój wygląd raczej go nie rozśmieszy, prawda?

\- Wyjdź z ukrycia, Potter – krzyknął po raz drugi Voldemort.

\- Czego w słowie „nie" nie rozumiesz? - krzyknął Harry. - Poważnie, gdzie twoje maniery?

\- A gdzie twoje? - odparł Voldemort. Wysłał kolejną klątwę w stronę fontanny, tym razem odcinając rękę do łokcia. - Będę niszczył tę fontannę dopóki nie będziesz miał innego wyboru, tylko się ze mną zmierzyć.

\- Nadal uważam, że nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił – powiedział Harry. Voldemort na pewno się domyśli, że to z niego się śmiali i na pewno nie będzie zadowolony. - Poza tym, jeśli zamierzasz pokroić ten posąg na kawałki to trochę ci to zajmie. W tym czasie na pewno pojawi się Dumbledore.

Voldemort wysłał bombardę, która rozwaliła więcej niż tylko głowę czy rękę.

\- Chodź tutaj!

\- No dobra, rozpuszczony dzieciaku – krzyknął Harry. Serio, Voldemor zachowywał się jak dwulatek. Harry włożył ręce do kieszeni i wyciągnął piłkę, następnie uniknął rąk Syriusza i Remusa i wyszedł zza fontanny. Usłyszał szelest ich ubrań, gdy próbowali go złapać. Lekko rzucił piłkę w stronę Voldemorta, który jej nie zauważył. Zauważył ją za to Pettigrew, powodują szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Śmiesz mnie przedrzeźniać? - wysyczał Voldemort na widok stroju Harry'ego.

\- Mówiłem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć twarzą w twarz – powiedział Harry, po czym się zakręcił, korzystając z szoku. - Co myślisz o moim kostiumie?

\- Crucio – rzucił w odpowiedzi Voldemort. Harry elegancko odskoczył, a zaklęcie rozprysło się o ścianę.

\- To nie było miłe – zrugał Voldemorta Harry. - Nie możesz użyć słów? Poza tym, to nie jest na stałe. - Harry pomachał różdżką i zamiast wspaniałej imitacji Voldemorta, na jego miejscu stał czerwonowłosy Harry w szkolnych szatach. Hermiona zaczarowała je tak, żeby nikt nie mógł ich zdjąć, z wyjątkiem ich samych. - A oto i ja, jestem gotowy.

\- Głupcze – krzyknął Voldemort. Wysłał kolejną klątwę w jego stronę, ale Harry odbił ją jednym protego. - Zobaczmy jak sobie poradzisz z tym.

Voldemort nie odezwał się słowem, ale Harry nagle poczuł jego obecność w głowie. Było to o wiele gorsze od zajęć z Snapem, jego blizna paliła żywym ogniem. Voldemort próbował przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Harry próbował zablokować go oklumencją, ale było już za późno.

Harry'emu zostało tylko jedno. Zamknął ściany wokół obecności Voldemorta i zaczął myśleć o najdziwniejszych rzeczach. Pomyślał o wszystkich stworzeniach, za które przebrał się Bunt i co by było gdyby każdy tak wyglądał, bo stłukł przepowiednię. Albo co by się stało, gdyby wszyscy tak poprzebierani wyszli na zewnątrz i zaczęli tańczyć w świetle dnia. Na ewno udałoby mu się zorganizować jakąś potańcówkę na Pokątnej. I wszyscy by wszystkich przytulali, a ile przy tym zabawy, prawda? I co by było, gdyby Dudley przebrał się za naśladowcę Voldemorta. Ogromny, otyły naśladowca Voldemorta z włosami o kolorze ciemnobrązowym.

Następnie pomyślał o otyłym Voldemorcie, który zamiast różdżką wymachuje nogą indyka. Rzucanie niewybaczalnych za pomocą indyka. A co jeśli wszyscy Śmierciożercy byliby otyli? I próbując gonić za mugolakami i zatrzymując się kilka kroków później. Całe dnie spędzaliby na leżeniu i jedzeniu.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby oni wszyscy poszli na dietę i odnaleźli powołanie. Wyobraził sobie Śmierciożerców w różowych szatach, na każdym kroku rozrzucających stokrotki. I Voldemort byłby jedyną pulchną, normalną osobą i nienawidziłby ich wszystkich do szpiku kości. I stokrotki by się z niego śmiały. I w końcu Voldemort zakochałby się w oponie.

Wyobraził sobie świat, gdzie wszyscy pokryci są fioletowym futrem, niebo jest pomarańczowe, a Voldemort jest znany jako Pan Przytulak i jest najbardziej szczodrą osobą na świecie. Pan Przytulak szykował się na swój bal charytatywny i już miał zakładać swoją wspaniałą suknię, gdy przerwały mu głosy.

\- Nie, nie – wyjęczał Voldemort, podejmując próbę ucieczki przed różowymi sukienkami.

\- Walcz z nim, Harry – rozległ się głos. Dumbledore wszedł do pokoju, mając na sobie niebieską suknię z gumowymi kaczkami. Dumbledore w umyśle Harry'ego stanął w bohaterskiej pozie. - Nie pozwól mu przejąć swojego umysłu.

\- Dajesz, Harry – powiedział Syriusz, który na swoje normalne czarne futro miał nałożony strój szczeniaka. - Wiem, że potrafisz.

Harry podszedł bliżej do Voldemorta, żeby pomóc mu założyć suknię, ale ten się odsunął.

\- Wypuście mnie stąd – krzyknął Voldemort. Następnie uciekł z pokoju i z umysłu Harry'ego.

Głos Voldemorta rozległ się echem w jego głowie.

\- Coś jest nie tak z tym dzieckiem. Jego umysł jest nienaturalny.

\- Co? - krzyknął Syriusz, w szczenięcym przebraniu. - Odszczekaj to!

\- Myślałem, że jesteś ponadto, Dumbeldore. Widzę, że się myliłem – powiedziało echo w głowie Harry'ego. - Skoro ta misja nie powiodła się, a przepowiednia została zniszczona, opuszczę was i waszą żałosną armię. Glizdogon!

Przywitała go cisza. Voldemort rozejrzał się, ale nic nie widział.

\- Glizdogon!

\- Ups, nie chciałem tego upuścić – powiedział Harry, nawet jeśli chciał to zrobić. Z szerokim uśmiechem przyglądał się różowej masie na suficie. Za to Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego i nie słysząc już Voldemorta, Harry wskazał na sufit.

Syriusz również spojrzał do góry i rozdziawił usta.

\- Syriusz Black – krzyknął Knot, wchodząc do atrium. - Mogłem się domyślić, że cały ten nonsens z Sam-Wiesz-Kim to twoja sprawka.

\- Peter Pettigrew – powiedział Syriusz, wskazując na sufit.

Knot spojrzał do góry.

\- Na to wygląda – powiedział Minister, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na Syriusza. - Tym razem się nie wymigasz.

\- Ale to jest Peter Pettigrew – powiedział Syriusz, wskazując jeszcze raz na sufit. - To on zabił tych wszystkich ludzi, nie ja. I to on był strażnikiem tajemnicy Potter'ów.

\- Włącz gumową armatę – wymamrotał do siebie Harry, wpatrując się w różową masę. Potrzebował więcej takich wynalazków, fajnie byłoby mieć takie pod ręką. Syriusz nie doceniał ich należycie, bo tylko wstał i odszedł.

Remus pojawił się przed Harrym i go podniósł. W drodze do kominków, Harry usłyszał jeszcze głos Syriusza.

\- Posłuchajcie, przesłuchajcie mnie, przesłuchajcie Petera i wszystkich Śmierciożerców złapanych w departamencie tajemnic. Dopiero wtedy zdecydujcie, czy jestem niewinny czy nie.

Remus wcisnął ich wszystkich do większego kominka i krzyknął:

\- Hogwart, wielka sala.

Kominek zabłysł i Harry z ulgą pozwolił Remusowi trzymać się za ramię.

\- Kółko graniaste, czterokanciaste – wymamrotał Harry. Z trudem wyszedł z kominka.

\- Nie ruszaj się, Harry – powiedział Remus, prawie upuszczając Harry'ego na ziemię.

\- Voldemort śmiesznie wygląda, gdy jest otyły – powiedział im Harry.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona. Zdjęła zaklęcia z wszystkich i przyjrzała się Harry'emu.

\- Raczej tak – powiedział Remus.

\- Różdżka z indyczej nogi – powiedział Harry. - Wyobraźcie to sobie, używanie nogi indyka zamiast różdżki.

\- Jest jeszcze bardziej szalony niż zwykle – zauważył Draco.

\- Właśnie miał Czarnego Pana w swojej głowie, to chyba normalne – warknął Ron.

\- Zaprowadźmy go do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział Remus.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko okej – powiedział Harry, próbując się wyślizgnąć z uścisku Remusa. - Pokonałem Voldemorta siłą umysłu, czuję się znakomicie.

\- Musisz pójść do pielęgniarki – powiedział Remus. - I jeśli nie przestaniesz się wiercić, to cię upuszczę na głowę.

\- Jest pan pewien, że nie zrobił pan tego jak on był mały? - zapytał Draco. - To by wyjaśniało wiele rzeczy.

\- Nie upuściłem Harry'ego na głowę kiedy był dzieckiem – powiedział Remus.

\- Ale posłuchajcie, posłuchajcie. Pomyślałem o Voldemorcie i do twarzy mu w futrze – nalegał Harry – i w sukni balowej.

\- Voldemort z futrem i w sukni balowej – powiedział Draco z obrzydzeniem. - Nie będę w stanie patrzeć na niego w ten sam sposób.

\- To konsekwencja przebywania z Harrym – powiedział z westchnieniem Ron. - Robisz najbardziej szalone rzeczy na świecie.

\- Tak jak przebieranie się za karykatury Voldemorta i włamywanie się do departamentu tajemnic, żeby torturować Śmierciożerców? - zasugerował Draco.

\- Dokładnie tak – powiedział Ron.

\- Do skrzydła szpitalnego – krzyknął Harry. Tak naprawdę to chciał zobaczyć Umbridge, za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć badań pielęgniarki. Jednak Remus by się na to nie zgodził, po prostu wezwałby ją do swojego gabinetu.

Remus po raz kolejny zebrał wszystkich Buntowników i popędził ich w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Z ulgą pomyślał, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło.


	47. Co potem?

Pani Pomfrey nalegała na zbadanie całej szóstki. I mimo wielkiej niechęci, wypuściła ich ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Stwierdziła, że Harry jest zdezorientowany, zagubiony w myślach. Dała mu tylko eliksir rozgrzewający i pozwoliła Remusowi na zabranie ich do gabinetu dyrektora.

Dumbledore czekał na nich w swoim gabinecie tak, jakby nigdy z niego nie wyszedł. Wskazał im miejsca i poczęstował cytrynowymi dropsami.

\- Ha, wiedziałem, że był tu cały czas – wymamrotał Harry do Draco.

\- Musisz siedzieć koło mnie? - zapytał Draco.

\- Tak, muszę – odparł Harry.

\- Słyszałem, że dużo się działo w Hogwarcie – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Tak, Umbridge bez pana nadzoru była straszna. Wiedział pan, że sprawdzała wiadomości i sieć Fiuu? - zpytał Harry i potrząsnął głową. - Hogwart bez pana nie jest taki sam.

\- Cieszę się – powiedział Dumbledore, odprężając się. - A teraz, opowiecie mi o waszej wyprawie do departmentu tajemnic?

\- Myślałem, że Syriusz jest w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział Harry, rozszerzając oczy. - Poszliśmy więc go uratować, ale to była pułapka.

\- To byli Śmierciożercy – powiedział Ron.

\- Myśleliśmy, że już po nas, ale po tym, jak pan Weasley został zaatakowany, Niewymowni musieli zainstalować jakieś dodatkowe zabezpieczenia – kontynuował Harry. - Zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy, które atakowały Śmierciożerców.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Próbowaliśmy uciec, ale nie udało nam się dopóki nie pojawili się członkowie Zakonu – kontynuował Harry, bawiąc się tą historią. - Remus zabrał nas do atrium, a resztę już pan zna.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Dumbledore. - Możecie zejść do wielkiej sali, domowe skrzaty powinny wam coś przygotować.

\- Wow, opuściliśmy kolację? - zapytał Ron. Posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie i poszedł za Remusem i resztą do wielkiej sali.

\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Harry, o tym, co się dzisiaj stało – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- O Voldemorcie, który chciał mnie opętać? Czy o tej przepowiedni w ogóle? Czy o naszej wycieczce do departamentu tajemnic? - zapytał Harry.

\- Wszystkie trzy – powiedział Dumbledore. - Włamanie do departamentu tajemnic było powodem, dla którego uczyliśmy cię oklumencji, Harry.

\- Wiem, ale próbowałem się jej nauczyć, ale chyba to nie dla mnie – powiedział Harry, wyglądając na zasmuconego tym faktem.

\- Mieliście szczęście, że Niewymowni zaktualizowali swój system ochrony i że brali pod uwagę intencje atakującego. Inaczej bylibyście poważnie ranni – powiedział Dumbledore. - Rozumiem, dlaczego musiałeś tam pójść. Przynajmniej Voldemort nie wybierze tego sposobu po raz drugi.

\- Czyli nie będzie próbował mnie opętać? - zapytał Harry.

\- Przepowiednia już nie istnieje, więc nie będzie cię nakłaniał, żebyś ją dla niego zdobył – powiedział Dumbledore. - A patrząc na jego reakcję po próbie opętania cię, wątpię, żeby próbował zrobić to po raz kolejny.

\- Ja tylko pomyślałem o tym, jak bardzo kocham niektóre rzeczy – powiedział Harry. Na przykład Voldemorta pokrytego futrem i zakładającego suknię balową.

\- A miłość odrzuca Voldemorta – odparł Dumbledore.

\- Więc o czym jest ta przepowiednia? - zapytał ponownie Harry. - Ktoś ją zna, czy zaginęła na wieki?

\- Zniszczona została kopia w Ministerstwie, ale osoba, która jej osobiście doświadczyła nadal jest wśród nas – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Kto był świadkiem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ja – odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Widzisz, piętnaście lat temu przeprowadzałem rozmowy o pracę z potencjalnymi kandydatami na stanowisko nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa. Podczas tej rozmowy, jedna z nich wygłosiła przepowiednię.

\- Kto? - zapytał Harry.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Sybilla Trelawny jest pra-pra-prawnuczką sławnej i utalentowanej wieszczki Cassandry Trelawney? W czasie rozmowy przepowiedziała upadek Voldemorta i był to ostateczny powód, dla którego Voldemort wybrał ciebie na swój cel – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Co mówi przepowiednia? - zapytał Harry.

Dumbledore podszedł do myśloodsiewni i zamieszał w niej swoją różdżką. Postać Trelawney uniosła się nad srebrzystą substancją i zaczęła mówić:

\- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żadne nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...

\- Dwóch pasowało do przepowiedni – powiedział Dumbledore. - Ty i Neville Longbottom. Wasi rodzice postawili się Voldemortowi trzy razy, a Neville urodził się dzień przed tobą.

\- To mógł być każdy z nas – powiedział Harry.

\- Ostatecznie Voldemort podjął tę decyzję przez naznaczenie cię jak równego sobie – odparł Dumbledore.

\- Moja blizna – powiedział Harry, dotykając jej palcami. - Czym jest ta moc, której Czarny Pan nie zna?

\- To moc miłości, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore. - Już doświadczyłeś jej dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- No cóż, czyli chyba działa – wymamrotał Harry, myśląc o zaklęciu, które mogłoby wyhodować na kimś futro. To na suknię balową nie powinno być trudne. Po prostu musiał transfigurować szaty Voldemorta i ten powinien eksplodować.

\- Nie martw się, Harry. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- To dlatego nie powiedział mi pan o tym w pierwszej klasie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Uważałem, że byłeś za młody, żeby się tym martwić – powiedział Dumbledore. - Chciałem, żebyś miał normalne dzieciństwo, Harry. I chciałem, żeby mogło to trwać dłużej.

\- Lubię mieć dzieciństwo, więc nie mogę mieć tego panu za złe – powiedział Harry.

\- A teraz, wróć do swoich przyjaciół i zjedz z nimi kolację. Pewnie jesteś strasznie głodny po tej waszej eskapadzie – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- A co z panem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Muszę pójść i przemówić do rozumu Korneliuszowi – powiedział Dumbledore. - Ufam, że Tonks i Shacklebolt zadbają o Syriusza, ale nie zaszkodzi pomóc mu w udowodnieniu jego niewinności.

\- Nie martwię się o Syriusza – zadeklarował Harry. - Wszystko skończy się dobrze.

\- Cieszę się, że nadal jesteś w stanie mieć taką wiarę w ludzi – powiedział Dumbledore. - A teraz idź coś zjedz.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. Następnie wyszedł z gabinetu i zaczął schodzić po schodach. - Wierzę w kawały i chaos – wymamrotał.

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś? - zażądał odpowiedzi Remus, zauważając Harry'ego schodzącego ze schodów.

\- Myśli? - zasugerował Harry.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie okłamałeś Dumbledore'a? - zapytał Remus.

\- Nie kłamałem, per se – powiedział Harry. - Tylko tak naginałem prawdę, żeby usłyszał to, co chce usłyszeć.

\- Dumbledore nie jest kryminalnym geniuszem, Harry – powiedział Remus.

\- Ja nie powiedziałem, że jest – powiedział Harry. - Tylko pomyślałem, że wolałby usłyszeć, że poszedłem zrobić coś szlachetnego, a nie głupiego. Nie chciałem, żeby był mną zawiedziony.

\- No cóż, raczej nie zaszkodzi to za bardzo – powiedział Remus. - Zawsze może zdobyć prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń od pracowników ministerstwa.

\- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że spyta sprzątacza? - zapytał Harry.

\- Co? - zapytał Remus.

\- Nieważne – powiedział Harry. - Chodźmy jeść.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest po kolacji – powiedział Remus, prowadząc grupę do wielkiej sali.

\- No, przygody zawsze zabierają więcej czasu niż by się mogło wydawać – powiedział Harry.

\- Harry – krzyknął Ron, zauważając dwójkę wchodzących do wielkiej sali.

\- Jedzenie – zawiwatował Harry i w podskokach udał się do stołu Gryfonów. - Idealne zakończenie dla idealnego dnia. Zapominając o fakcie, że najprawdopodobniej oblałem egzamin z historii.

\- Prawie zapomniałam, że już prawie po SUMach – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- To dobrze, bo przez nie jestem wykończony – powiedział Ron.

\- Tęskniłam za moim partnerem na SUMach z eliksirów – powiedziała Luna.

\- Ty nie miałaś SUMów – odparł Draco. - Jesteś na czwartym roku.

\- Ona od zawsze była moim partnerem w eliksirach – powiedział Harry i poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Nie martw się, jutro coś upichcimy.

\- Nie ma jutro wpadania w kłopoty – powiedział w odpowiedzi Remus.

\- Och, nie wpadniemy w kłopoty – powiedział Harry. Zniżył głos, żeby wymamrotać do reszty. - Chyba, że zrobią coś Syriuszowi, wtedy będziemy musieli go uratować.

\- Na pewno będzie dobrze – powiedziała Hermiona. - W końcu złapałeś Pettigrew'a.

\- Naprawdę udało ci się to przypadkiem? - zapytał Draco.

\- I było to coś, co dali ci bliźniaki, prawda? - zapytał Ron.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że da się złapać – odpowiedział Draco Harry. - I był to prototyp tego śluzu, którego użyliśmy w pokoju przepowiedni.

\- Musimy powiedzieć o tym bliźniakom – powiedział Ron. - Będą nam zazdrościć.

\- Pewnie postaraliby się dostać do departamentu tajemnic – powiedział Neville.

\- Śmierciożercy włączyli wszystkie pułapki, prawda? - zapytała Hermiona. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Nie dodałeś nowych, tak?

\- Z tego, co pamiętam to nie – powiedział Harry.

\- Jakie to uczucie mieć Sam-Wiesz-Kogo w głowie? - zapytał Ron.

\- To było straszne, wyobraziłem sobie Voldemorta grubszego niż Dudley i wyglądał okropnie – powiedział Harry. - Dumbledore powiedział, że kluczem do pokonania Voldemorta jest miłość, ale mnie się wydaje, że on działa raczej jak bogin.

\- No cóż, na pewno mamy z czego się śmiać – powiedział Ron, po czym szybko spojrzał na Remusa. - A teraz, co robimy z drugą sprawą?

\- Dostała drugą dawkę podczas naszej krótkiej wycieczki, już niedługo będzie absolutnie o wszystkim przekonana – powiedział Harry. - Zniknie pewnie pod koniec tygodnia.

Słysząc to wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Remus próbował ich uciszyć, ale nie dało to wiele. Przelecieli jeszcze raz przez wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru, odstresowując się, pozwalając ulecieć adrenalinie i podziwiając wspaniałość ich żartów.

Gdy skończyli posiłek, zostali wysłani do swoich dormitoriów. Oczywiście, pozostali uczniowie zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak, skoro na kolacji nie było sześciu uczniów i nauczyciela. Plotki szybko się rozeszły i niektóre z nich osiągnęły szczyty wyobraźni. Na przykład krążyła taka plotka, że Umbridge zabrała całą ich grupę do Zakazanego Lasu w poszukiwaniu jakieś broni.

Prawda była dziwniejsza niż te wszystkie historie i cała grupa z radością opowiadała o swoich wyczynach. Połowa uczniów nie uwierzyła im i spokojnie tworzyła coraz to wymyślniejsze plotki. Pozostali uwierzyli Harry'emu, głównie dlatego, że już wcześniej z nim rozmawiali. Byli w stanie uwierzyć w jego wersję, bo przeżyli dziwne rzeczy będąc u boku Harry'ego.

W końcu McGonagall przyszła i wysłała ich wszystkich do łóżka.

Następego poranka Dumbledore siedział przy stole nauczycielskim. Harry i pozostali po raz pierwszy od dawna, siedzieli na przy odpowiednich stołach. Nawet gdy byli tu egzaminatorzy, Luna siedziała z nimi, a czasami dołączał do nich Draco. Tym razem jednak zdecydowali się usiąść oddzielnie. Dumbledore wrócił, więc wszysko musiało wrócić do normy.

I wtedy do sali wpadła Umbridge.

\- Ty, co ty tutaj robisz? - zażądała odpowiedzi.

Biedny pierwszoroczniak, do którego skierowała pytanie, zatrząsł się i spojrzał w dół na swoje buty.

\- Lekcje zaczynają się dopiero za pół godziny, proszę pani.

\- No, czemu tak stoisz, nadchodzą słonie – powiedziała Umbridge, odchodząc od chłopaka. - Nie widzisz ich? Są tam!

\- Ach, pani Umbridge, jak dobrze panią widzieć – powiedział Dumbledore, wstając.

\- Dlaczego twoje włosy są tak długie? - zapytała Umbridge, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z podziwu. - Poważnie, są tak długie.

\- Wiele lat zajęło mi wyhodowanie takich włosów – powiedział Dumbledore, nie zauważając, że coś jest z Umbridge nie tak.

\- Ale są tak długie – powiedziała Umbridge. - Tak strasznie długie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Dumbledore. Po czym zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego są takie długie? - zapytała po raz kolejny Umbridge. - Można by nimi opleść cały świat, gdyby nie był on płaski.

\- Gdyby co nie było płaskie? - ktoś zapytał.

\- Świat – odparła Umbridge. - Został spłaszczony przez słonie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Dolores? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Wczoraj spałam cały dzień – powiedziała Umbridge. - A gdy się obudziłam, widziałam wszystko.

\- Może powinnaś wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby pani Pomfrey mogła cię zbadać – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Nie, jeśli nadal nie będzie księżyca – powiedziała Umbridge. - Nie mogę przestać tańczyć.

Umbridge zaczęła się kiwać z jednej strony na drugą.

\- Czy ktoś znowu napoił ją eliksirem szaleństwa? - zapytał Dean, patrząc się na Harry'ego i Neville'a.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego – zaczął Neville. - Ale czy mi uwierzycie?

\- Wiesz co, na początku pewnie nie – powiedział Dean. - Ale po tym wszystkim, nie zdziwiłby mnie fakt, że to ty stoisz za tym wszystkim.

\- O tak, Harry jest moją marionetką – powiedział Neville. - Widzisz, nie chcę mieć na głowie całego bałaganu związanego z byciem sławnym, dlatego też podłożyłem Harry'ego.

\- Miał okazję mnie wypuścić, ale tego nie zrobi – powiedział Harry, opadając na stół. - Torturuje mnie sławą!

\- Widzicie, mrówki, one już atakują – krzyknęła Umbridge, wskazując na Harry'ego. Neville instynktownie się schylił, a Umbridge pisnęła. Ron z szerokim uśmiechem skierowanym do Deana, położył się na Neville'u.

\- Mrówki, mrówki! - wrzasnęła Umbridge.

\- Tu nie ma mrówek – próbowała pocieszyć ją McGonagall. - Chłopcy, usiądźcie prosto.

\- Tak, mamo – powiedzieli chórem Harry, Ron i Neville, prostując się.

\- Mrówki, mrówki – mamrotała Umbridge, sprawdzając całą salę w ich poszukiwaniu. Na szczęście szóstoklasista, którego teraz sprawdzała, nie miał na sobie mrówek.

\- Ej, ja się tu próbuję uczyć – warknął szóstoklasista. - Ja mam jeszcze egzaminy, nie to co oni.

\- Hej, dobrze wiesz, że one nie należałą do najłatwiejszych – zaprotestował jeden z pięciorocznych Krukonów. - Miałeś je rok temu.

\- Jestem od was rok starszy i mam w tym roku OWTM-y – odparł szóstoroczny Krukon.

\- Już spokój – powiedział Dumbledore. - Jestem pewien, że dobrze sobie poradzisz na swoich egzaminach. A teraz, Dolores, może pójdziesz do pielęgniarki?

\- W skrzydle szpitlnym są pomarańcze – powiedziała Umbridge. Rozszerzyła oczy i wyglądała na przerażoną. - Pomarańcze, mówię panu! Próbują zapanować nad światem.

\- Za pomocą mrówek? - ktoś z tłumu zasugerował.

\- Pomarańcze i mrówki – wrzasnęła Umbridge. Następnie wskazała na Dumbledore'a palcem. - Próbowałeś mnie oszukać! Zamknąłeś się w swojej wysokiej wieży, ale widzę, co próbujesz zrobić. Powiedz swoim pomarańczom, że nie nabiorę się na ich sztuczki. Widzę wszystko, co oni robią.

\- Naprawdę, możesz ją oszołomić? - wyburczał Snape. - To jest oczywiste, że załamała się pod wpływem stresu i potrzebuje opieki Poppy.

\- Najlepiej, gdyby poszła tam z własnej woli – powiedział Dumbledore. - Chodź już, Dolores.

\- Ty, mrówki i pomarańcze nie złapiecie mnie – powiedziała Umbridge. Rzuciła mufinką w Snape'a, który oberwał w głowę. Garść owsianki poszybowała w górę i wylądowała na podłodze. Następnie Umbridge złapała talerz z tostami i uciekła.

\- Proszę o spokój – rozkazał Dumbledore. - Podejrzewam, że cała ta sytuacja doprowadziła panią Umbridge do tego stanu i pobyt u pani Pomfrey na pewno jej pomoże.

Dumbledore, McGonagall i Sanpe wyszli z wielkiej sali.

Pozostali nauczyciele przypilnowali, żeby wszyscy uczniowie zostali w wielkiej sali do czasu rozpoczęcia zajęć dla tych, którzy nie mieli SUMów czy OWTMów. Gdy zamieszanie już ucichło, Harry i ekipa wyszli z wielkiej sali i skierowali się w stronę jeziora.

Pozostali piątoklasiści podążyli za nimi, a Harry i przyjaciele po raz kolejny zrelacjonowali wycieczkę do departamentu tajemnic. Harry był zaskoczony, że tylu Ślizgonów było zainteresowanych opowieścią, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmie się po uwagę fakt, że Śmierciożerców byli ich rodzice. Żadne z dzieci Śmierciożerców, którzy byli w departamencie tajemnic, nie wyglądało na szczególnie zasmuconych faktem zaaresztowania ich rodziców.

Harry poprosił Draco na bok, ale ten odmówił rozmawiania na ten temat.

\- Mój ojciec jakoś się z tego wywinie, zawsze mu się udaje. Poza tym, widząc to wszystko, nie wydaje mi się, że jest to pożyteczny sposób spędzania wolnego czasu.

\- Zawsze lepiej jest mieć więcej pieniędzy, prawda? - zapytał Harry.

\- W dodatku, dzieci nie mogą być Śmierciożercami – powiedział Draco.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Harry.

\- Czy wiesz dlaczego bliźniaki dali ci ten proszek, którego użyliśmy w pokoju śmierci? - zapytał Draco.

\- Chieli, żebym użył go na Umbridge lub Snape'ie – powiedział Harry.

\- No cóż, dobrze, że użyliśmy ich na Śmierciożercach, bo ma raczej trwały efekt – powiedział Draco.

\- Zamieniłem ojców Crabbe'a, Goyle'a i Notta z powrotem w dzieci? - zapytał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- A ja zamieniłem w dziecko mojego ojca – powiedział Draco. Następnie uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. - W każym razie, jeszcze trochę będzie w takim stanie.

\- Łał, mam nadludzkie moce – powiedział Harry i poszedł za Draco, nadal zszokowany tą informacją.


	48. Żegnaj, Umbridge!

Następne dni mijały w chaosie, ponieważ Umbridge nie pozwalała się złapać. Była całkowicie świadoma zagrożenia, które czyhało na nią ze strony pomarańczy, mrówek i brody Dumbledore'a. Zajwiała się podczas każdego posiłku i kradła talerz z jedzeniem, ale wybierła je na tyle losowo, że nikt nie mógł się na nią przyczaić. Nauczyciele próbowali ją namówić, żeby poszła do pielęgniarki, ale bez skutku.

W sobotę pojawili się bliźniaki, żeby porozmawiać o produktach, które przekazali na szczytny cel Harry'ego.

\- Większość z nich jest w fazie eksperymentalnej – powiedział bliźniak, o którym myśleli, że to Fred.

\- Dlatego też daliśmy je wam do użycia na Umbridge – powiedział bliźniak, o którym myśleli, że to George.

\- Byliśmy zawiedzeni, że Umbridge tylko lata po całym zamku jak jakiś szaleniec – powiedział Fred.

\- Ale zrobiliście z nich dobry użytek, używając ich na Śmierciożercach, żeby ich przymocować do sufitu – powiedział George.

\- To jest wspaniały pomysł – powiedział Fred do swojego bliźniaka.

\- Musimy nad tym potem popracować – powiedział George.

\- Powiedzcie więc... – zaczął Fred, skupiając się z powrotem na sześciu uczniach.

\- ...co się stało w departamencie tajemnic – dokończył George.

\- Śluz zadziałał tak, jak powiedzieliście – powiedział Harry.

\- Przylgnął do Śmierciożerców i zmienił kolor na różowy, gdy próbowali go sprzątnąć – kontynuował Ron.

\- I były kwiaty – dodała Hermiona.

\- Stokrotki – powiedział Neville.

\- Bardzo ładne – powiedziała Luna.

\- Niektórych przytwierdziło do podłogi – powiedział Draco.

\- Proszek odmaładzający też zadziałał – powiedział Harry.

\- Ale chyba zawierał więcej niż tylko eliksir odmładzający – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- No, momentami zachowywali się dziwnie – powiedział Ron.

\- Nadal nie mogę patrzeć na Notta – powiedział Neville, kręcąc głową.

\- Spróbuj mieć z nim pokój – powiedział Draco. - To niemożliwe.

\- O, i użyłem kwiatowej mąki, która zadziałała tak, jak powiedziałeś – zameldował Ron.

\- No cóż, dobrze, że nasze eksperymenty mają rezultaty, jakich się spodziewamy – powiedział Fred.

\- Ale proszek odmładzający wymaga jeszcze pracy – powiedział George.

\- Na szczęście nie robiliśmy wtedy nic trującego – powiedział Fred.

\- To jakiś pomysł – powiedział George.

\- Pomyślimy nad tym – zgodził się Fred.

\- A co zrobiliście Umbridge? - zapytał George, po raz kolejny skupiając się na Buntownikach.

\- Daliśmy jej dwie dawki proszku koszmarów – odpowiedział Harry. - Przed i po departamencie tajemnic.

\- Myśleliśmy, że on powoduje koszmary, a nie szaleństwo – powiedziała Hermiona, czekając na opowiedź od bliźniaków.

\- Tak powinno być – powiedział Fred.

\- Ale użyliśmy wysuszonej lawendy – powiedział George.

\- Racja – powiedział Fred. Następnie zwrócił się do uczniów. - Nie tak dawno daliście jej eliksir szaleństwa, prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Draco.

\- No i mamy rozwiązanie – powiedział George.

\- Wysuszona lawenda nie działa dobrze ze składnikiem, który jest w większości eliksirów szaleństwa – powiedział Fred.

\- Albo reaguje za dobrze z tym składnikiem i wsiąka śladowe ilości pozostawione przez te eliksiry – powiedział George.

\- Tym samym tworząc szaleństwo Umbridge.

\- Jak długo będzie ono trwało? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Dopóki wysuszona lawenda nie wsiąknie tych pozostałości – powiedział George, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Co może trochę potrwać – powiedział Fred.

\- Powinno mi być przykro, ale tak nie jest – powiedział George.

\- Nieważne, jeszcze nie posprzątali departamentu tajemnic – powiedział Fred i klasnął w dłonie.

\- Spróbujemy się tam zakraść i zobaczyć efekty – powiedział George.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział do nich Harry.

\- Właśnie sprawiłeś, że Umbridge jest szalona – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Ups? - odparł Harry.

\- Ej, to nie pierwszy raz – powiedział Neville. - Przejdzie jej.

\- Chodźmy na kolację – powiedział Draco. W małych grupkach udali się z powrotem do zamku.

W niedzielę przyszły egzemplarze gazety i wszyscy zebrali się wokół nich wiedząc, że to, co będzie w niej napisane rzuci światło na działania szóstki uczniów. Gazeta wybrała oficjalną wersję, którą powtarzał wszystkim Harry.

Atak na departament tajemnic!

Co oni tam robią?

Philander Phobos

W poprzedni wtorek w departamenie tajemnic miały miejsce niezwykłe rzeczy. Kilkoro Śmierciożerców włamało się do budynku Ministerstwa i napotkało chaos. Śmieriożercy wpadli w nowe pułapki zastawione przez Niewymownych.

Po zobaczeniu wyników „ochronnych środków" oraz usłyszeniu opowieści świadków, musimy się zapytać, co się tam właściwie dzieje?

Śmierciożercy pojawili się w departamencie tajemnic po zwabieniu sześciorga uczniów Hogwartu, tym samym włączając alarm. Jednym ze sposobów na ochronę tego miejsca jest różowa maź, która lepi się przy zastyganiu. Kilkoro Śmierciożerców musiało zostać przez aurorów zdrapanych z podłogi. Różowa maź została sprzątnięta przez Niewymownych szybkim zaklęciem, którego nikt nie usłyszał.

Inną właściwością ochrony jest zaklęcie, które obraca ludzi do góry nogami i przytwierdza do sufitu, po którym można chodzić, ale z ogromną ciężkością. Żaden z Śmierciożeców nie został złapany w tę pułapkę, ale musiała ich na pewno zwolnić.

Uczniowie Hogwartu zostli znalezieni bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu w samym środku ostatniej ochronnej tarczy departamentu tajemnic. W słynnej komnacie śmierci, podłoga została posypana substancją, która odmłodziła Śmierciożeców.

Ci odmłodzeni Śmierciożecy są pod opieką Ministerstwa, ale dopóki ich stan zdrowotny nie zostanie rozwiązany, w ich sprawie nie zostanie rozpoczęte dochodzenie,.

Jedyna myśl, która mi przychodzi do głowy to radość z tego, że Niewymowni są po naszej stronie! Kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby tak nie było!

Inny artykuł potwierdził również świadectwo Harry'ego z początku roku. Knot w końcu przyznał, że Czarny Pan powrócił i Prorok Codzienny rzucił się na ten temat.

Sami-Wiecie-Kto wrócił!

Fatchna Frey

Minister Magii przyznał, że Czarny Pan powrócił po tym, jak kilkoro jego wyznawców włamało się do departamentu tajemnic. Raport z tego wydarzenia można przeczytać na pierwszej stronie. Czarnemu Panu nie udało się dostać do departamentu tajemnic, wybierając publiczną konfrontację w atrium ministerstwa i niszcząc fontannę znajdującą się w tym pomieszczeniu.

Minister najpierw zrzucił to na barki Syriusza Blacka, ale prawda jest taka, że Harry Potter od początku miał rację. Czarny Pan powrócił, gotów do ponownego siania terroru.

Prorok Codzienny będzie was na bieżąco informował o jakichkolwiek zmianiach. Zaczniemy jednak od porady. Bądźcie ostrożni, nie wychodźcie w nocy i uważajcie z kim rozmawiacie. Czarny Pan powrócił, kto wie jakie ma teraz plany.

\- Ha, patrzcie no – krzyknął Ron, po przeczytaniu artykułu na głos. - Teraz nikt nie może powiedzieć, że kłamałeś.

\- Jest jeszcze jeden artykuł – powiedziała Hermiona, zabierając gazetę Ronowi i przewracając na następną stronę. Palcem puknęła w artykuł i Harry zaczął czytać.

Syriusz Black niewinny?

Apollon Adonis

Razem z Czarnym Panem i Śmierciożecami, jeszcze kilku innych zostało znalezionych na miejscu walki. Dobrą wiadomością jest schwytanie Syriusza Blacka, ale nic nie jest tak proste jak się wydaje: jedna z jego ofiar również została znaleziona!

Peter Pettigrew, domniemanie wysadzony w powietrze razem z dwunastoma mugolami w 1981, został znaleziony przytwierdzony do sufitu atrium. I to żywy! Większość tej historii nie jest znana, ponieważ aurorzy nie chcą rozmawiać o tej sprawie, ale mamy nadzieję, że już niedługo poznamy szczegóły.

\- Nie ma tu wielu szczegółów – powiedział Harry. - Ale przynajmniej Syriusz jeszcze nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

\- To dobrze – odparła Hermiona. - Przynajmniej przyglądają się tej sprawie i nie działają pochopnie.

\- Jeśli nawet tylko pomyślisz, że Syriusz potrzebuje pomocy, to my ci pomożemy – powiedział Ron. - Tym razem moja noga nie jest złamana.

\- Spoko – powiedział Harry. Już chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale do sali wbiegła Umbridge i wlazła pod stół Gryffindoru.

\- Oni nigdy nie wezmą mnie żywcem – powiedziała Umbridge.

\- Poważnie, Knot przysłał sowę, mówiąc, że chce cię z powrotem w ministerstwie, Dolores – powiedziała McGonagall, rozmawiając z kobietą pod stołem. - Myślałam, że lubisz Ministra?

\- Ale ja chcę tu zostać – zawyła Umbridge. - Uwielbiam Hogwart.

\- Wrócisz do Ministerstwa choćby nie wiem co – powiedziała McGonagall. Uniosła różdżkę i wskazała nią na Umbridge.

\- Nie – krzyknęła Umbridge, wychodząc spod stołu. - Nie zabierzesz mnie stąd!

\- Drętwota – rzuciła McGonagall. Umbridge bezwolnie opadła na podłogę w wielkiej sali. McGonagall szybko wyczarowała nosze i wylewitowała Umbridge z pomieszczenia.

\- Czyli chyba wygrałeś, Harry – zauważył Ron, obserwując ich nauczycielkę obrony wynoszoną a noszach. - Umbridge została oficjalnie uznana za szaloną i już nigdy więcej nie wróci do Hogwartu.

\- I tak by nie wróciła, nawet jeśli nie zostałaby ogłoszona szaloną – powiedział Harry.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Ron.

\- To ma coś wspólnego z tym, co zrobiłeś w gabinecie Ministra, prawda? - zapytał Draco.

\- Dlaczego Draco wie o twoim chaosie, a ja nie? - zapytał Ron, wydymając wargi.

\- On po prostu tam był, a ja czekałem na niespodziankę – powiedział Harry. - Zostawiłem coś dla Umbridge. Jeśli Knot to podpisze, a zrobi to na pewno, Umbridge będzie w stanie pracować tylko w gabinecie Ministra.

\- Harry – zrugała go Hermiona

\- Hej, jeśli on ją tak bardzo lubi, to on powinien z nią przebywać, a nie my – powiedział Harry. - Poza tym, nie mogłem się oprzeć takiej okazji. Ona już tu nie wróci.

\- Och, nie liczyłbym na to, Potter – powiedział Draco. - Ale to jest początek.

\- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Potter – powiedziała Pansy, podchodząc do stołu Gryfonów.

\- Tak, Pansy? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając na nią.

\- Słyszałam wersję tej waszej wycieczki do departamentu tajemnic, którą wciskasz wszystkim – powiedziała Pansy. - I wiem, że to są bzdury.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Harry.

\- Mój wujek jest Niewymownym, a oni nigdy nie zajęliby się czymś takim – powiedziała Pansy. - Niektóre z tych „środków ochronnych" brzmią podejrzanie jak twoje żarty.

\- Sugerujesz więc, że wszystkich okłamałem, włączając w to Dumbledore'a? - zapytał Harry.

\- Wiem, że tak – powiedziała Pansy. - Zmusiłam Draco, żeby mi powiedział.

\- Zdradziłeś mnie? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na Draco wielkimi oczami, a jego usta się zatrzęsły. - Zaufałem ci, a ty wszystko wygadałeś Pansy?

\- Nic nie mogłem zrobić, związała mnie – zaprotestował Draco.

\- Mrrrau – skomentował Ron.

\- Nie w ten sposób – warknął Draco.

\- Więc teraz wie wszystko? - zapytał Harry. - Dni spędzone w hotelu, dom na Sycylii, Rosemary?

\- Tego jej nie powiedziałem, Potter – odparł Draco, patrząc się krzywo na Harry'ego. - Śmiało, zdradź jej wszystkie nasze sekrety.

\- O czym wy mówicie? - zapytała Pansy, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy na tę dwójkę.

\- Dokładnie, o czym wy mówicie? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Spotykacie się za moimi plecami? - zapytał Ron. - Znaczy, wiem o twoich specjalnych lekcjach z eliksirów, ale dom na Sycylii?

\- Nie martw się, Ron, na pewno spędzę z tobą czas – powiedział Harry i położył rękę na ramieniu Draco. - Ale Draco coś mi ukradł.

\- O mój Merlinie – jęknęła Pansy.

\- Draco ukradł mi moje serce – powiedział Harry.

\- Potter zrobił to pierwszy – powiedział Draco.

\- Spędzamy ze sobą tyle czasu, ile się tylko da – powiedział Harry. - Pamiętasz weekend, kiedy niby leżałem cały dzień w łóżku i narzekałem na świat?

\- Był wtedy ze mną – potwierdził Draco.

\- Ale to było miesiące temu – krzyknął Ron. - I okłamałeś nas?

\- Teoretycznie to nadal był w łóżku – powiedział Draco z uśmieszkiem.

\- Obrzydliwe, nie chcę o tym słyszeć – powiedziała Pansy.

\- A co z domem na Sycylii? - zapytała Hermiona. - I kim jest Rosemary?

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu zdecydowaliście się powiedzieć im o Rosemary – powiedział Neville. - Jest zbyt urocza, żeby trzymać ją z dala od wszystkich.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - zapytał Ron. Następnie zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Neville o tym wiedział?

\- Przykro mi, Ron. Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś na szybko, a Neville akurat był w pobliżu – powiedział Harry.

\- Dom na Sycylii jest łatwy do wytłumaczenia – powiedział Draco, lekceważąco machając ręką. - Kupiliśmy razem dom i spędzimy tam razem wakacje.

\- Z Rosemary – powiedział Harry z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

\- Kim jest Rosemary? - zażądał odpowiedzi Ron.

\- Naszą córką – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Co? - krzyknęła Pansy.

\- Mamy córkę – powiedział Harry. Z uśmiechem obserwował reakcje swoich przyjaciół. Większość z nich zaczęła się krztusić, tylko Neville wyglądał na niewzruszonego tą informacją.

\- Jak? - zapytał w końcu Ron.

\- Kiedy dwóch mężczyzn bardzo się kocha – zaczął Harry.

\- To jest niemożliwe, nawet przy użyciu magii – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Więc, macie teraz dziecko w jakiś inny sposób? - zapytał Ron.

\- Nie mówiłam o ciąży, mimo że jest to niemożliwe z wielu powodów – powiedziała Hermiona. - Mówię o tej dwójce, która nie może być w związku. Ze sobą. To jest niemożliwe.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nawet jeśli się dogadujecie, to nie ma mowy, żebyście ze sobą wytrzymali w takim związku – powiedziała Hermiona. - Poza tym, widziałam cię z Luną, Harry.

\- Ja tylko, ummm, sprawdzałem czy nie ma piaskowych wszy – powiedział Harry. - Ostatnio była w Egipcie i przywiozła je ze sobą... i nie kupujesz tego, prawda?

\- Nie, nie kupuję, bo nie sprawdzałeś jej włosów – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- To był test na nargle – powiedziała Luna.

\- Tak w razie co – powiedział Harry.

\- Więc to wszystko to żart? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- I Hermiona go zepsuła – powiedział Harry ze smutkiem.

\- Dzięki, Granger – powiedział Draco, krzywiąc się.

\- Naprawdę, jeśli chcieliście, żeby to trwało dłużej, mogliście się bardziej postarać – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- To ta ciąża, nie? - powiedział Harry.

\- Nawet gdybyście mieli dziecko w jakiś inny sposób, byłoby to niemożliwe – powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie minęło nawet dziewięć miesięcy i nikt nie pozwoliłby wam adoptować.

\- Hej, jestem Harrym Potterem – powiedział Harry. - Założę się, że gdybym poprosił, to dostałbym dziecko.

\- Ci, którzy daliby ci dziecko, nie powinni być rodzicami – powiedział Draco.

\- No, na pewno wychowalibyśmy je lepiej – zawołał radośnie Harry.

\- Jesteś szalony, zamilcz proszę – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Powinniście uciekać – powiedziała Pansy.

\- To chyba dobry pomysł – powiedział Draco, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ona zna klątwy, których nie chcę doświadczyć – powiedział Draco i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Biegnij, Potter, biegnij – powiedziała Pansy, wyjmując swoją różdżkę.

\- Oj – krzyknął Harry i z miejsca ruszył w bieg. Nie był pewien czy Pansy za nim idzie, czy nie, ale wyszedł z wielkiej sali i wpadł na Remusa. - Ukryj mnie, ukryj mnie!

\- Co, co się dzieje? - zapytał Lupin. - Więcej Śmierciożeców?

\- Blisko, Ślizgonka – krzyknął Harry.

\- Myślałem, że się dobrze dogadujesz z Ślizgonami – powiedział zdziwiony Remus.

\- Trochę za dobrze, profesorze Lupin – powiedziała Pansy.

\- To nie było śmieszne, Harry – powiedział Ron, dołączając do Pansy i krzywiąc się do Harry'ego.

\- Nudziłem się – zaprotestował Harry. - Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko pozbędziemy się Umbridge i myślałem, że będziemy mieć z nią więcej zabawy.

\- Nuda nie znaczy, że możesz sobie żartować z przyjaciół, Harry – powiedział Ron.- Nuda znaczy, że skupiasz się na ludziach, którzy cię zdenerwowali.

\- Czyli moi przyjaciele nie mogą być denerwujący? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie jesteśmy denerwujący - powiedział Ron.

\- Ty naprawdę chcesz umrzeć, co? - zapytała Pansy.

\- No już, już, nie okaleczamy – powiedział Remus. - Uzdrowiciele w Mungu mają wystarczająco dużo pracy bez ciebie.

\- Może mogę go zabić i nie będzie nic do leczenia? - zaproponowała Pansy.

\- Naprawdę, to nie mogło być aż tak złe – powiedział Remus.

\- Powiedział, że on i Draco są razem, że kupili dom na Sycylii i mają razem córkę Rosemary – powiedziała Pansy.

\- Co, dałoby radę – powiedział Harry. - Jestem Harrym Potterem, zapytaliśmy się i oddali nam dom razem z dzieckiem. Najpierw chcieliśmy ją zabrać ze sobą do Hogwartu, ale jednak zdecydowaliśmy się płacić jej rodzinie, żeby się nią zajęła.

\- Uzdrowiciele jeszcze nie pojechali, prawda? - zapytała Pansy. - Bo mogę go ogłuszyć i oni mogą go zabrać.

\- Niestety, Harry musi ukończyć szkołę w Hogwarcie – powiedział Remus. - Bezpośrednia nauka magii jest o wiele lepsza niż nauka przez kursy.

\- Jestem doskonale poczytalny – powiedział Harry oburzony. - Luna tak mówi!

\- Oj tak, bo ona jest doskonałą rekomendacją – powiedziała Pansy.

\- Z drogi, z drogi – powiedział jeden z uzdrowicieli. Przeszli przez korytarz, niosąc Umbridge na noszach.

\- Żegnaj – krzyknął Harry, obserwując jak uzdrowiciele wynoszą Umbridge z budynku. - Żegnaj, Umbridge!


	49. Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna

Rozdział 49.

Bye, bye Umbitch... znaczy Umbridge. Hasta la vista. Adios.

Razem z brakiem Umbridge i końcem egzaminów, Harry musiał skupić się na czymś innym. Hermiona próbowała go zająć książkami. Skończyło się to jednak na tym, że Harry namówił pozostałych do odegrania partii Władcy Pierścieni. On grał Froda, Ron był Samem, Neville był Aragornem, a Draco Legolasem. Hermiona i reszta nie zgodziła się na wzięcie udziału, co doprowadziło do czterech chłopców wałęsających się na zewnątrz. Snape został ostatecznie Sauronem i musiał sobie radzić z chłopcami próbującymi wrzucić pierścień do wulkanu. Nie był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ jednym z wulkanów okazał się jego pusty kociołek.

\- Nie patrzy – wyszeptał Harry do reszty. - Już, już, już!

\- Wiem, że tam jesteście – krzyknął Snape. - I nie, nie możecie wrzucić waszego pierścienia do mojego wulkanu, nieważne w jaką gierkę gracie.

\- Nie musimy wrzucać już pierścienia do wulkanu – powiedział Harry.

\- To robiliśmy wczoraj – powiedział Ron.

\- Tym razem gramy Narnię – powiedział Harry. - Ja jestem Piotrem Wielkim Wspaniałym, Draco jest Edmundem Wielkim Sprawiedliwym, Ron jest księciem Kaspianem, a Neville to Eustachy. Staramy się odwzorcować Ostatnią Bitwę, ale nadal coś jest nie tak.

\- I niby dlaczego to ma mnie dotyczyć? - zapytał Snape z uniesioną brwią.

\- Bo jest pan wrogiem – powiedział Harry. Następnie uniósł w górę zwykły patyk i krzyknął – Za Narnię!

Snape po prostu machnął różdżką i zamknął drzwi tuż przed nosem Harry'ego. Drzwi zostały zamknięte do czasu następnego egzaminu.

Wrócili następnego dnia, nie wchodząc do klasy, tylko stojąc w przejściu. Tym razem Snape miał egzamin, więc mógł jedynie wysyłać w ich stronę pochmurne spojrzenia. Byli cicho, zadbali o to za pomocą zaklęcia i po prostu trzymali w rękach kartki.

Na kartce Harry'ego napisane było „Odpowiedzią na wszystko jest 42!", na kartce Rona było „Do boju, szósta klaso, do boju!", na Neville'a było „Idzie wam świetnie", a na Draco „Mógłbym to zrobić lepiej od was!". W każdym razie nie było na nich nic, co mogłoby pomóc uczniom na egzaminie, tym bardziej, że był to egzamin praktyczny. Nawet jeśli chcieliby wypróbować podpowiedź Harry'ego, nie zdałoby się im to na nic w przypadku przygotowywania eliksirów.

Po pół godzinie, czterej chłopcy zaczęli opadać z sił. Położyli się razem ze swoimi kartkami na podłodze. Snape skorzystał z okazji i zamknął drzwi. Po raz kolejny drzwi były zamknięte aż do końca egzaminu. Po jego zakończeniu uczniowie zostali wyproszeni, ale drzwi zostały zamknięte zanim czwórka piątoklasistów miała szansę wtargnąć do klasy.

Harry i pozostali zostali przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i dopingowali czwartoklasistów, którzy przyszli zaliczyć egzamin. Zniknęli, gdy Snape wysłał im groźne spojrzenie i pogroził im różdżką. Zamiast tego wrócili do wejścia do korytarza i dopingowali każdą grupę, która weszła lub wyszła z lochów. Więcej niż połowa to byli po prostu Ślizgoni, ale to Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało. Ron i Neville nie byli do tego tak entuzjastycznie nastawieni i zaczęli grać w eksplodującego durnia. Draco odmówił zarówno wiwatowania „jak jakiś idiota", jak i grania w karty z pozostałą dwójką. Zamiast tego zaczął czytać w ich obecności książkę.

W czwartek Harry wstał wcześnie, żeby móc się zająć robotą. Snape wszedł do swojej klasy i oniemiał na widok papierowych zwierzątek, które ozdabiały jej ściany. W tym czasie Harry jadł śniadanie, więc ominął go pokaz fajerwerków, który rozpoczął się od próby spalenia wycinanek. Wszystkie zwierzęta były zaczarowane do tego stopnia, że były praktycznie niezniszczalne. Snape z ulgą przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj egzamin miała inna grupa szóstoklasistów. A dla młodszych klas po prostu zacieni ściany, żeby ich nie widzieli.

Przez ten wyczyn Gryfonom ubyło trochę więcej punktów niż zwykle i Hermiona zmusiła chłopaków do pracy, żeby je odzyskać. Pomaganie Sprout w sprzątaniu cieplarni nie pozwoliło chłopakom na wywinięcie żadnych innych numerów.

W piątek Harry i pozostali poczekali aż Snape dokończy egzaminy i weszli z hałasem do klasy. W rękach trzymali balony i wyrzucali konfetti.

\- Impreza! – krzyknął Harry. - Włączcie muzykę.

Pozostałości z zaklęcia, które zamieniło klasę Snape'a w klub nocny, zaczęły grać muzykę. Jednak z upływem czasu siła zaklęcia osłabła i muzyka nie była aż tak głośna.

\- Wystarczy – krzyknął Snape, próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę z lat 80-tych. - Wszyscy wynocha, albo was ogłuszę!

\- Ale... My tylko chcieliśmy urządzić panu przyjęcie – powiedział Harry ze smutną miną. - Właśnie skończył pan nauczać kolejny rok eliksirów. Rok szkolny się skończył, czy to nie jest coś wartego świętowania?

\- Ja potrzebuję ciszy, spokoju i żebyście się ode mnie odczepili – krzyknął Snape. - Od miesięcy mnie męczycie i nic do was nie dociera.

\- Już mnie nie kochasz? - powiedział Harry. - Własnego syna?

\- Nie jesteś moim synem – odparł Snape. - W tym momencie nie jesteś nawet moim uczniem, więc wynocha.

\- Ale – powiedział Harry, cofając się z pokoju.

\- Wynocha – wrzasnął Snape, po czym rzucił w stronę drzwi szklaną fiolkę. Ale Harry zamknął już drzwi, więc fiolka rozbiła się o podłogę, nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy. Muzyka grała jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym automatycznie się wyłączyła. Snape w końcu dostał swoją ciszę i spokój.

\- Uznam to za zwycięstwo – powiedział Harry, gdy już zebrali się przy jeziorze. - Znaczy, był na tyle wściekły, żeby coś w nas wrzucić.

\- Ale nie oszalał tak jak Umbridge – odparł Ron.

\- Ale oszalał z wściekłości – zauważył Harry.

\- No, ale nadal jest w Hogwarcie – powiedział Ron.

\- No cóż, chyba nie chcę, żeby odchodził – powiedział Harry.

\- Co? - zaprotestował Ron. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego.

\- Myślałem, że nienawidzisz Snape'a – powiedział Draco.

\- No cóż, jeśli Snape odejdzie, wtedy nie będę miał na kim robić żartów – powiedział Harry. - Potrzebuję więc Snape'a w Hogwarcie. Inaczej naprawdę oszaleję.

\- Mogę w to uwierzyć, patrząc na twoje zachowanie w ciągu tego tygodnia – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ej, nie przerwaliśmy żadnych egzaminów – odparł Harry. - Robiliśmy coś tylko przy egzaminie szóstoklasistów, a oni i tak nas tylko ignorowali.

\- Przynajmniej jest już po egzaminach – powiedziała Hermiona. - Dumbledore ma wrócić do zamku jutro.

\- Co oznacza, że cała zabawa musi się zmienić – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz, że Dumbledore wiedział jak szalony jesteś, ale Syriuszowi i Remusowi powiedziałeś bez problemu – powiedział Ron.

\- Bo będzie zabawniej gdy Dumbledore nie uwierzy Snape'owi, że go torturuję – odparł Harry. - W dodatku, pomyśl o wszystkich rzeczach, które ujdą mi na sucho, jeśli Dumbledore nie uwierzy, że jestem szalony.

\- Niedługo wyjdzie szydło z worka – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Wszystko się uda, zobaczysz – odparł Harry. Rozmowa przeszła na inne tematy takie jak wakacje. Harry nie wypowiadał się na ten temat, ale po cichu układał z Ronem plany na wypadek, gdyby jednak nie uniewinnili Syriusza. Zdecydowanie nie chciał spędzić całych wakacji u Dursleyów i nie chciał, żeby niekompetencja Ministerstwa zabiła Syriusza.

Następnego dnia, oczom uczniów pojawił się Dumbledore siedzący na swoim miejscu przy stole po raz pierwszy od ponad tygodnia. Nikt nie miał już zajęć, więc w wielkiej sali panował nieustanny tłum. Ludzie przenosili się z pokojów wspólnych do wielkiej sali i z wielkiej sali na błonia. I tak w kółko. Co najmniej kilka godzin zostało spędzonych na zbieraniu swoich rzeczy i pakowaniu ich do kufrów.

Można by pomyśleć, że Harry nie miał czasu na żadne żarty, ale nadal udało mu się porozmawiać ze skrzatami domowymi jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem kolacji. Gdy Snape zasiadł do kolacji wszystkie potrawy wokół niego zamieniały się w grzyby. Kiedy próbował wziąć talerz z innej części stołu, jedzenie zamieniło się w brukselki. Wszystko jadalne zamieniło się w jakiś rodzaj warzywa. Warzywa zostały warzywami, a potrawy mięsne zamieniły się w tofu.

Snape po prostu wysłał pochmurne spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego, gdy Dumbledore zauważył nowe, zdrowsze nawyki żywieniowe profesora eliksirów. Snape wiedział, że to, że mógł dostać tylko warzywa to wina Harry'ego. Wiedział również, że nie ma sensu zaczynać awantury ostatniego dnia roku szkolnego. Poza tym, nawet gdyby nakrzyczał na Harry'ego, skrzaty domowe nie dałyby mu lepszego jedzenia.

W swojej przemowie, Dumbledore nakazał wszystkim siłę i jedność w tych trudnych czasach. Harry za bardzo skupił się na rzucaniu groszku w Draco, żeby zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek innego. A to zadanie było ciężkie samo w sobie, bo Hermiona cały czas uderzała go, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. W końcu zostali wysłani do swoich pokoi i wszyscy poszli spać.

Następnego ranka wszyscy biegali po całym zamku, próbując znaleźć rzeczy, których zapomnieli spakować. Jakimś cudem Harry był już spakowany i teraz stał przy wejściu i czekał. Kilkoro niebieskich Krukonów wysłało mu spojrzenia spode łba, ale szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego szybko ich odstraszył.

\- Poważnie, Harry, musiałeś ich pomalować na niebiesko? - zapytała Cho, mijając go w drodze.

\- Byli niemili – wyjaśnił Harry. - I zabierali rzeczy, które do nich nie należały. Gdyby nie zabierali rzeczy Luny, nie byliby teraz niebiescy.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś bardziej dojrzały – powiedziała Cho, kręcąc głową.

\- Tak jak oni? - zapytał Harry, unosząc brew. - Cieszę się, że ty po prostu ignorujesz swoją koleżankę, ale pozostali muszą sobie poradzić z ich nowym problemem. Kolor powinien zejść zanim dojedziemy do mugolskiego Londynu, mimo że wydaje mi się, że ludzie by i tak tego nie zauważyli.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Harry – powiedziała Cho, po czym poszła w swoją stronę.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić – powiedziała Luna, ciągnąc za sobą unoszący się w powietrzu kufer.

\- Nie musieli ci kraść rzeczy – odparł Harry. - Nie było to miłe, nawet jeśli to były żarty. Nie lubię jak ktoś się nad kimś znęca i teraz znam tyle zaklęć, że mogę się na nich odegrać. Zresztą, powiedziałem już to Cho, kolor będzie trwał na tyle, żeby ich rodzice zobaczyli zmianę i zniknie. Może to sprawi, że pomyślą dwa razy zanim coś zrobią.

\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że czerwony byłby lepszym kolorem, albo może taki kolorowy – powiedziała Luna. - Następnym razem chciałabym wziąć udział w żartach, to zawsze jest świetna zabawa.

\- W następnym roku będzie mnóstwo żartów – powiedział Harry. - Będziemy mieli Snape'a do denerwowania i może nowego nauczyciela też.

\- Będziemy się bawić – powiedziała Luna.

\- Pomóc ci z tym kufrem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ależ dziękuję za propozycję, Potter – powiedziała Pansy, zbliżając się do nich.

\- No, ciągnięcie własnego kufra nie jest zbytnio stylowe – powiedział Draco.

\- Skoro tak, Draco, ty weźmiesz kufer Luny, ja wezmę ten Pansy, Pansy może wziąć mój, a ja mogę wziąć twój – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do dwóch Ślizgonów.

\- Czy ty dopiero co nie zaproponowałeś, że weźmiesz dwa kufry? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Tak, ale rozmawiałem z Luną – powiedział Harry.

\- Twoją dziewczyną? - zapytała Pansy.

\- To też – odparł Harry.

\- Wiedział, że mu odmówię – powiedziała Luna. - Jestem w stanie sama zająć się swoimi problemami.

\- Ale czasami przyjaciele dają pomocną dłoń – powiedział Harry i zabrał jej kufer.

\- Chodźmy już – powiedziała Hermiona, zbliżając się do grupy.

\- No, chcemy przecież zająć dobre miejsca w pociągu, prawda? - powiedział ron, wychodząc zza hermiony. Neville był tuż za nim.

\- Tak, chodźmy – powiedział Draco.

Zeszli do miejsca, gdzie stały powozy i pojechali nimi na stację. Harry, Pansy, Luna i Neville zajęli miejsca w przedziale, a prefekci udali się na pomoc młodszym uczniom. Wrócili jeszcze przed ruszeniem pociągu i cała grupa rozsiadła się i zaczęła grać w eksplodującego durnia.

\- Tu jesteście – przerwała im Ginny, otwierając drzwi do przedziału. Nie mrugnęła okiem na widok Ślizgonów i usiadła koło Neville'a. - Wszędzie was szukałam.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Ginny? - zapytał Ron. - Myślałem, że masz swoich przyjaciół.

\- Mam, ale jeden z nich siedzi razem z wami – powiedziała Ginny.

\- Cześć, Ginny – powiedziała Luna, odrywając się na moment od Żonglera.

\- Cześć, Luna – odparła Ginny.

\- Nie zaczniesz szaleć na widok swojego brata, który zadaje się ze Ślizgonami? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Spędzacie razem czas już od jakiegoś momentu i widziałam was już wcześniej – zauważyła Ginny. - Poza tym, ja tylko przyszłam dać coś Harry'emu.

\- On ma teraz dziewczynę, Ginny – powiedział Ron.

\- Nie takie coś, głupi – powiedziała Ginny. Podała Harry'emu grubą paczkę. - To wszystko, co się udało Colinowi wywołać. Jeszcze trochę mu zostało, zwłaszcza z wczorajszego wieczoru, ale przez wakacje się za to weźmie.

\- Powiedz mu, żeby się tym nie martwił – powiedział Harry. Otworzył paczkę i oczom wszystkich ukazały się zdjęcia. Rozdał piątce swoich przyjaciół pliki zdjęć. - One przypilnują, żebym nie popadł w depresję w czasie mojego pobytu u Dursleyów.

\- Harry, jak długo to planowałeś? - zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na pierwsze zdjęcia i widząc, że są z samego początku Buntu.

\- Mówiłem ci, że planowałem to od jakiegoś czasu – powiedział Harry. - Widząc reakcję Snape'a, zapytałem Colina czy będzie robił zdjęcia, czy po prostu pożyczy mi aparat.

\- Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy zajęty był wywoływaniem tych zdjęć – powiedziała Ginny. - Było ich tyle, żę nie zdążył wywołać wszystkich do końca roku.

\- Co jest zupełnie w porządku – powiedział Harry. - Poza tym, niedługo mogę mieć dla niego nowe zdjęcia.

\- Co planujesz? - zapytała Hermiona, wysyłając Harry'emu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Och, po prostu będę miał bardzo wesołe wakacje z Dursleyami – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - W końcu znam tyle sztuczek, które nie wymagają magii i wiem, że będą chcieli doświadczyć każdej z nich.

\- Jakoś w to wątpię – powiedziała sucho Hermiona.

\- To będzie bezcenne – powiedział Ron. - I będziesz robił zdjęcia?

\- Myślałam, że jesteś całkowicie za Mugolami – skomentowała Pansy.

\- Bo jestem. Ale jestem też bardzo anty Dursleyowski – powiedział Harry. - I Colin dał mi jeden ze swoich zapasowych aparatów na wakacje. Będę miał tyle zabawy.

\- Tylko nie doprowadź ich do szaleństwa zanim nie zwolnią Syriusza – powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie sądzę, żeby twoja przykrywka u Dumbledore'a długo przetrwała, jeśli Dursleyowie zwariują, zostawią cię samego i on będzie musiał cię uratować.

\- Jeśli tak się stanie, to ja uratuję Syriusza – odparł Harry.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie tak jak powinno – powiedziała Hermiona, nie brzmiąc na przekonaną.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Harry.

Rozmowa zeszła na inne tory, a Ginny pożegnała się i wyszła. Reszta jazdy minęła spokojnie, bo Ślizgoni, którzy zwykle uprzykrzaliby im jazdę, siedzieli teraz z nimi w przedziale. I, z królem i królową Slytherinu w przedziale Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, nikt nie odważył się im przerywać. Ponadto wszyscy wiedzieli, że mogliby ucierpieć od jakiegoś żartu, gdyby jednak się odważyli.

Dwoje Ślizgonów wyszli z pociągu wcześniej niż pozostali, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Harry powiedział nawet, że to część jego planu. Pozostali nie byli o tym aż tak bardzo przekonani, ale wiedzieli, że ich wspólne wyjście wzbudziłoby wiele niepożądanych pytań.

Reszta Buntu wyszli z pociągu zaraz po tym jak Ślizgoni spotkali się ze swoimi rodzinami. Tak jak się spodziewali, ojciec Draco nie pojawił się. Aurorzy nie mogli przecież zdecydować, co zrobić z odmłodzonymi Śmierciożercami. Harry i pozostali minęli Malfoya i jego matkę bez żadnego słowa, co nie wzbudziło podejrzeń. Grangerowie czekali razem z Weasleyami, więc najpierw odstawili Rona i Hermionę. W końcu Harry też musiał się z wszystkimi przywitać.

\- Oh, Harry, jak dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała pani Weasley, ściskając go.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Weasley – powiedział Harry. - Chyba powinienem przeprosić za to, że po raz kolejny wciągnąłem Rona w kłopoty.

\- Posprząta podwórko raz czy dwa, ale to zrozumiałe, kochanieńki – powiedziała pani Weasley. - A teraz chodź, zaprowadzimy cię do rodziny.

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała Luna. - Widzę tatę.

\- Pa, Luna – powiedział Harry i szybko ją uściskał.

Weasleyowie i Grangerowie odprowadzili Harry'ego do Dursleyów. Pan Weasley wysłał im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, przypominające o ich rozmowie z poprzedniego roku. Harry nie wspomniał, że w tym roku nie będzie to konieczne. W te lato zamierzał się dobrze bawić.


	50. Koniec

drodze do domu z Dursleyami, Harry zachowywał się bardzo poprawnie i nie odzywał się ani słowem. Dursleyowie cieszyli się z ciszy, zwłaszcza po „spojrzeniu", które zostało wysłane w ich kierunku przez jednego z odmieńców. Harry tylko czekał na koniec ich podróży.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił było zabranie kufra z bagażnika. Nadal miał na sobie zaklęcie zmniejszające wagę, więc był w stanie wciągnąć go na górę, zanim jego krewni cokolwiek zauważyli.

\- Chłopcze, masz włożyć swój kufer do schowka – powiedział Vernon, czerwieniejąc, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry zabrał go do siebie do pokoju. - Nie chcę żadnych dziwactw w moim domu, zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało rok temu.

\- Ja już włożyłem go do schowka – odparł Harry.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – powiedział Vernon.

\- Zrobiłem – odparł Harry. - Pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś mi na stacji, że muszę go tam odłożyć, więc zrobiłem to od razu po przyjeździe.

\- Nie zrobiłeś – zaprotestował Dudley. - Widziałem jak zanosisz go do pokoju.

\- Nie, widziałeś jak zanoszę mój zapasowy kufer – powiedział Harry.

\- Dlaczego masz zapasowy kufer? - zapytał Dudley. - I od kiedy?

\- Jest jeszcze nowy i potrzebowałem zapasowego kufra, żebyście mieli co włożyć do schowka – odpowiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Czy w tej twojej szkole uderzyłeś się może w głowę? - zapytał Dudley, mierząc Harry'ego podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Nie, ale za to ja uderzyłem kilka osób w głowy – powiedział Harry. - I pomalowałem ludzi na niebiesko.

\- Naprawdę? Po co? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Bo cały czas zabierali mojej przyjaciółce rzeczy – powiedział Harry. - Oczywiście nie umywa się to do niektórych rzeczy, które zrobiłem innym złym ludziom.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Wystarczy – wykrztusił w końcu Vernon. - W moim domu nie będzie więcej rozmów o nienaturalnych rzeczach.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry. - Chodź ze mną, Dudley.

\- Po co? - zapytał się Dudley, ale i tak podążył za Harrym na zewnątrz domu.

Harry usiadł na schodach przed domem i kontynuował.

\- Bo widzisz, jest taki Czarny Pan, który próbował wciągnąć mnie w pułapkę.

\- Po co? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Chciał, żebym załatwiał za niego sprawy – powiedział Harry.

\- Chciał, żebyś kupił mu przekąski i odebrał pranie? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Nie, ale to jest śmiechu warte – powiedział ze śmiechem Harry. - Nie, chciał, żebym mu przyniósł to. - Harry wyciągnął kulę z przepowiednią i pokazał Dudleyowi.

\- Co to? - zapytał ostrożnie Dudley.

\- To jest przepowiednia – powiedział Harry. - Autorstwa jednego z moich nauczycieli.

\- To mówi, co będzie w przyszłości? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Posłuchaj – powiedział Harry i aktywował kulę. Profesor Trelawney była widoczna w kuli, dokładnie tak jak ją widział Harry w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

\- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żadne nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...- wyrecytowała postać i się rozpłynęła.

\- Super – powiedział Dudley.

\- No, w skrócie ta przepowiednia mówi, że mam pokonać Voldemorta jakąś specjalną mocą czy coś takiego – powiedział Harry, wkładając kulę z powrotem do kieszeni. - Myślę o różowym futrze i sukni balowej.

\- To pokonałoby każdego – powiedział Dudley, wzdrygając się.

\- No, nie każdy ma taki rodzaj umysłu jaki ja mam – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową.

\- Zawsze byłeś inny, Harry – odparł Dudley. - Więc, co się stało, gdy poszedłeś załatwiać sprawy tego gościa?

\- Tak zaczarowaliśmy podłogę miejsca, do którego chcieli nas zwabić – powiedział Harry – że kiedy się w końcu zjawili, sami znaleźli się w pułapce.

\- Myślałem, że kazałem wam przestać rozmawiać o tych bzdurach – powiedział Vernon, pojawiając się w drzwiach, gdy dotarło do niego, że chłopcy wyszli.

\- Mówiłeś, żebyśmy nie rozmawiali o tym w domu – zauważył Harry. - To nie jest dom. Jesteśmy na zewnątrz.

\- Ale nadal jesteście na mojej działce, więc musicie mnie słuchać – powiedział Vernon.

\- Dobrze, tato – powiedział Dudley, wstając. - Wychodzę, skoro Harry nie może ze mną w tej chwili rozmawiać.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Dudley – powiedział Vernon, uśmiechając się do syna.

\- A ja gdzieś sobie pójdę – powiedział Harry. Dwaj chłopcy razem zeszli ścieżką, na końcu której rozdzielili się. Harry schował się za krzakiem sąsiada po jednej stronie, a Dudley po drugiej stronie domu. I tak czekali, aż Vernon z powrotem wejdzie do domu. Kiedy to się stało, Harry popędził do przodu.

\- No dobra, mów dalej – powiedział Dudley, po czym rozsiadł się na trawniku sąsiada.

\- Okej, najpierw pokryliśmy ich różową mazią i sprawiliśmy, że główna ekipa zaczęła brzmieć jak zwierzęta – powiedział cicho Harry. - My byliśmy przebrani za zmutowane klauny, więc byliśmy w stanie zdezorientować tych pozostałych Śmierciożerców.

\- Masz dziwny umysł, Harry – powiedział Dudley.

\- Dzięki. Ale udało nam się odmłodzić większość Śmierciożerców, którzy nas ścigali – odparł Harry. - A najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nikt nie wie, że to my.

\- Łał – powiedział Dudley i potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiedziałem, że magia może zrobić coś takiego. Z tego, co mówi mama wynikało, że to głównie zła magia.

\- Są źli czarodzieje – powiedział Harry – ale są też dobrzy i istnieje wspaniała magia.

\- Założę się – powiedział Dudley. - A ta dziewczyna, dla której pomalowałeś ludzi na niebiesko, jesteście razem?

\- Co? - wykrztusił Harry. - Czemu tak sądzisz? I skąd wiesz, że to dziewczyna?

\- No, facet sam poradziłby sobie z tym problemem, tak? - rozmyślał Dudley. - A ty pobiegłbyś na ratunek dziewczynie, zwłaszcza jeśli ją lubisz. A lubisz ją?

\- To jest dziewczyna – odpowiedział Harry. - I tak, jesteśmy tak jakby razem.

\- Jaka ona jest? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Dziwna – odpowiedział Harry. - Ale w dobry sposób.

\- Musi być, żeby wytrzymać z tobą i twoją twarzą – powiedział Dudley.

\- Patrz kto mówi – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Co wy tu chłopcy robicie? - zapytała sąsiadka z naprzeciwka.

\- Biegnij, jeśli ci życie miłe – krzyknął Harry. Zaryzykował spojrzenie do tyłu i zobaczył, że Dudley też biegnie, a sąsiadka patrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem.

Gdy chłopcy w końcu wrócili do domu, ciocia Petunia zmierzyła ich dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedziała. Domyślała się, że sąsiadce musiało się coś przewidzieć, jeśli myślała, że jej Dudziaczek i jej okropny siostrzeniec się dogadywali.

Harry wyspał się i następnego dnia zszedł do kuchni z książką w ręce.

\- Chcę się uczyć – powiedział Harry, siadając na kuchennym stole. - Widzisz, mój nauczyciel eliksirów powiedział mi, że dostanę punkty jeśli przeczytam całą tę książkę w wakacje.

\- Zakazuję ci czytania twoich dziwnych książek przy moim kuchennym stole – wysyczała ciotka Petunia, przyglądając się książce z odrazą.

\- Ale ta książka wcale nie jest dziwaczna – powiedział Harry. - Spójrz, jest o różach i innych kwiatach. Zawiera też wskazówki ogrodnicze.

\- Coś, co możesz użyć w naszym ogrodzie? - zapytała wątpliwie ciotka Petunia.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry.

Przyszedł Dudley i zaczął czytać Harry'emu przez ramię.

\- Tu jest napisane, że płatki róży nadają się do eliksiru usypiającego – zauważył cicho, gdy jego matka odwróciła się do kuchenki.

\- I jeśli zasadzisz je przy świetle księżyca, przyniosą słodsze sny – odparł Harry równie cicho.

\- Hmmm, nie wygląda to na trudne – powiedział Dudley, czytając dalej. - Nawet ja mógłbym to zrobić, gdyby ktoś mi wyjaśnił niektóre pojęcia.

\- I byś potrzebował składników i jakiegoś porządnego sprzętu – powiedział Harry. - Ale ten eliksir jest na tyle prosty, że byś nie potrzebował do tego kociołka. Zawsze możemy pójść i zobaczyć jaki ołów mają w sklepach.

\- Używany może być tani – zadumał się Dudley. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i zaczął nakładać sobie śniadanie.

\- O czym wy rozmawiacie? - zapytała ciotka Petunia, podchodząc do nich z talerzem bekonu.

\- Mówiłem Dudleyowi, że mogę go nauczyć gotować – powiedział Harry. - Mają całkiem fajne przepisy w tej książce.

\- Przepisy w książce ogrodniczej? - zapytała podejrzliwie ciotka Petunia.

\- Mówią tu o tym, jak hodować zioła i warzywa – powiedział Harry. - I jakie przepisy do nich pasują.

\- Jakie zioła? - zapytała ciotka Petunia.

\- No wiesz, takie jak bazylia czy rozmaryn – powiedział Harry. - Skoro już o tym mowa, mówiłem wam już o Rosemary?

\- Rosemary, kim jest Rosemary? - zapytała ciotka Petunia, odwracając się od kuchenki.

\- Czy to ta dziewczyna, którą lubisz? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Nie, ona ma na imię Luna – powiedział Harry. - Rosemary to córka moja i Draco.

\- Masz córkę? - zapytała ciotka Petunia z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Z innym kolesiem? - zapytał Dudley.

\- No, to nie do końca jest dziecko – powiedział Harry. - To kociak wojny.

\- Kociak wojny? - zapytał Dudley. - Czym jest kociak wojny?

\- Nie strasz mnie tak, chłopcze – warknęła ciotka Petunia. - Na miłość boską, czego was nie uczą w tej szkole. Powinnam do nich napisać.

\- Jeśli napiszesz list, to ja go mogę wysłać – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie martw się tym – odparła ciotka Petunia. Następnie wróciła do smażenia, mamrocząc wściekle pod nosem.

\- Czym jest kociak wojny? - powtórzył się Dudley.

\- Och, to taki dziki kot, kot atakujący – odpowiedział Harry. - Ale jeśli cię lubią, to są dla ciebie miłe.

\- Więc gdzie ona jest? Widziałem tylko twoją sowę jak wlatywała przez okno – zapytał Dudley.

\- Luna zabrała ją ze sobą razem ze swoim kociakiem – odpowiedział Harry. - Odbiorę Rosemary jak już stąd wyjadę.

\- A kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Nie wiem, zależy – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Zależy od czego? - zapytał Dudley.

\- Od tego, kiedy mój chrzestny zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutu morderstwa – powiedział Harry. - Albo od tego, czy się w końcu wkurzę i pójdę go ratować.

\- Twój chrzestny jest oskarżony o morderstwo? - zapytał zaskoczony Dudley.

\- Niedawno znaleźli jedną z jego domniemanych ofiar, która jest żywa jak nigdy – odpowiedział Harry. - Wzbudziło to pewne podejrzenia.

\- To na pewno – powiedział Dudley, kręcąc głową zszokowany.

\- Nieważne, jeśli wszystko pójdzie nie tak, to będę musiał wrócić do Ministerstwa i go uratować – powiedział Harry. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał, bo wtedy on nadal byłby uciekinierem, a zwykle nie jest zadowolony z tego powodu.

\- Wiedziesz niesamowite życie – powiedział Dudley. - Cieszę się, że nie jestem czarodziejem.

\- No, moje życie jest całkiem dziwne – odparł Harry. - Ale z drugiej strony, mogę doprowadzać ludzi do szału, więc wszystko się wyrównuje.

\- Tylko ty, Harry, tylko ty – powiedział Dudley.

Harry kontynuował czytanie swoich książek, odrabiając przy tym prace zadane przez nauczycieli na wakacje. Bardzo cieszył się z zaklęć, które rzucił na swoje książki. Ukrywały one wszystkie magiczne informacje dla osób niemagicznych. Eliksiry zamieniły się w chemię, zaklęcia stały się kursem manier i etykiety, a transmutacja stała się angielskim. Jego ciotka nie wierzyła własnym oczom, ale były to najzwyklejsze książki, więc szybko mu odpuściła.

O dziwo, Dudley był w stanie zobaczyć przez te zaklęcia, które oparte były na zaklęciach odpychających mugoli. Harry jednak nie powiedział Dudleyowi, że nie powinien być w stanie tego przeczytać jeśli nie miał odrobiny magii w swojej krwi. Nie chciał wkładać kija do mrowiska, gdy większość z nich i tak kręciła głową na jego zachowanie.

Po tygodniu Dursleyowie się rozluźnili przy Harrym. Albo przynajmniej jego ciotka i Dudley. Jego wujek nadal sądził, że Harry coś planuje. Harry swoje czytanie przeniósł na zewnątrz, gdzie mógł się bawić perfekcyjnie normalnymi patykami. Vernon nic nie mógł powiedzieć, bo wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry bawił się czymś w ziemi. Ale dzięki tym patykom, Harry był w stanie przećwiczyć zaklęcia, które chciał użyć w następnym roku w Hogwarcie.

Gdy Harry kontynuował swoje nadprogramowe czytanie, Dudley zwykle dołączał do niego z swoją własną pracą domową. Sąsiadka nadal wysyłała im dziwne spojrzenia, ale po prostu ją ignorowali. Harry cieszył się, że dostaje spojrzenia za coś, co rzeczywiście zrobił, a Dudleya nie obchodziła opinia sąsiadów.

W poniedziałek chłopcy siedzieli w cieniu, kiedy przez ich trawnik przeszedł mężczyzna.

\- Witajcie, chłopcy.

Harry spojrzał do góry i upuścił patyk, na którym ćwiczył.

\- Syriusz! - krzyknął i szybko stanął na nogi. Następnie z całej siły wpadł w objęcia swojego chrzestnego.

\- Więc zgadnij, kto został uniewinniony i przeproszony za błędy? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Remus został oczyszczony z podejrzenia o streaking*? - zapytał Harry.

\- Co? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Ministerstwo w końcu znalazło swoje głowy? - zapytał Harry. - Nie mów mi, że cały czas były w ich zadkach?

\- No już, już, bądź miły – powiedział ze śmiechem Syriusz.

\- Więc to jest twój morderczy chrzestny? - zapytał Dudley, wstając. Obszedł Syriusza dookoła, dokonując inspekcji. - Nie wygląda morderczo.

\- Bo kazali mi spędzić tydzień w świętym Mungu – powiedział Syriusz. - Musiałem pójść do terapeuty zanim mnie wypuścili.

\- Ale jesteś wolny? - zapytał Harry. - Nie zaaresztują cię, bo masz na sobie fioletowe skarpetki?

\- Powiedziałem w ministerstwie, że najpierw chcę się wybrać do mugolskiego świata – powiedział Syriusz, obrzucając swoje skarpetki zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. - Przynieśli mi okropny strój. Na szczęście jednemu z uzdrowicieli udało się załatwić ten strój. Nie mogliśmy jednak znaleźć innej pary skarpetek.

\- One są wspaniałe – powiedział Harry. - Cieszę się, że nie musiałem ciebie ratować.

\- Ja też się z tego cieszę, bo to oznacza, że to ja mogę uratować ciebie. - powiedział Syriusz. - A teraz chodź, musimy cię spakować.

\- Gdzie będziemy mieszkać? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dumbledore myśli, że będziemy mieszkali na Grimmauld place, więc zakazał tam spotkań Zakonu – powiedział Syriusz w ich drodze do domu. - Tak naprawdę to mi się wydaje, że każdy miał go po prostu dosyć. I dlatego będziemy żyli w drugim domu.

\- Jakim drugi domu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dom, który kupiłem za pieniądze zostawione przez wujka – powiedział Syriusz. - Myślałem, że ministerstwo go sprzedało, ale oni tylko go zabili dechami. Wymaga sporo pracy, ale nie jest tak ponury jak ten na Grimmauld place.

\- Brzmi super, Syriuszu – odparł Harry, wchodząc po schodach.

\- Ej, przyniosę książki, które się walają po całym domu – powiedział Dudley, skręcając do salonu.

\- Moim czytaniem doprowadzam ciotkę Petunię do szału – powiedział Harry. - W końcu to nienaturalne.

\- To jest nienaturalne – odparł Syriusz. - Masz prawie szesnaście lat, nie powinieneś czytać podczas wakacji.

\- Ale to w większości książki o kawałach – powiedział Harry. - Albo książki, które pomogą mi w robieniu kawałów.

\- Ha, to mój chłopak – odparł Syriusz. Weszli do pokoju Harry'ego i Syriusz zmarszczył brwi na widok stanu, w jakim się ten pokój znajdował. Harry tylko machnął ręką i zaczął wszystko pakować. - Daj, pomogę ci – powiedział Syriusz i jednym machnięciem ręki rzeczy zaczęły się pakować do kufra.

\- Super – powiedział Dudley, wchodząc do pokoju. Książki, które trzymał w ręku pofrunęły przez cały pokój i dołączyły do innych książek poukładanych w kufrze.

W końcu udało się zapakować kufer i Syriusz zaszpanował po raz kolejny i zmniejszył go do rozmiaru pudełka na zapałki.

\- Dumbledore nie wie, że nie zostajemy na Grimmauld, umiesz więc dochować sekretu, Dudley? - zapytał Syriusz, wkładając zmniejszony kufer do kieszeni.

\- Jakby się miał mnie zapytać – powiedział Dudley z uniesioną brwią. - Mama jest w kuchni, jeśli chcesz się pożegnać.

\- Tak, to dobry pomysł – powiedział Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zeszli do kuchni. Na ich widok Petunia upuściła nóż, który trzymała w ręce.

\- Ty! - wrzasnęła ciotka Petunia.

\- Ja – powiedział Syriusz. - Nieważne, jestem teraz wolnym człowiekiem, więc zabiorę Harry'ego. Nara.

\- Pa, ciociu Petunio – krzyknął Harry. - Dudley, niedługo cię odwiedzę.

Zanim Petunia dostała szansę na reakcję, Syriusz położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i się aportowali. Lato się dopiero zaczęło i Harry miał przeczucie, że będzie to najlepsze lato w jego życiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * streaking – latanie nago na wszelkiego rodzaju eventach, czy po protu przegrany zakład xD
> 
> I tak oto zakończyła się przygoda Harry'ego z szaleństwem.
> 
> Jeden rok i tyle zmian.


End file.
